A Chopper pilot called chuck
by batty02
Summary: Chuck the helo revised and expanded with the wonderful help of esardi Casey goes hunting Sarahs on the war path, Beckmans pissed off and chuck is a flyboy
1. Chapter 1

He sat down on the beach and looked out to the water and took stock of his life. It sure had not turned out like he thought it would. As Chuck closed his eyes he reminisced once again on the woman who had changed him forever. "Sarah" he whispered as he remembered Barstow. He thought that she would stay. Even when she told him that she was going with Bryce to head up the new intersect project, he had hoped. Chuck opened his eyes and wiped the tear that was rolling down his cheek. He still did not understand the enigma that was Sarah Walker, or why she had left without saying good bye.

Chuck then did a mental checklist of all his friends and family and he realized that everyone he cared about had moved on. Ellie and Devon were married and his sister had told him that once they got back from their honeymoon they would be going to Africa to join "doctors without borders". His dad had disappeared again once the wedding was over. Chuck guessed that his father thought he had paid them in full. He had walked his daughter down the aisle and removed the intersect from Chuck's brain. He had even given Chuck his wrist held computer that ended up saving the day for Bryce and the rest of them. Hell even Morgan was in Hawaii with Anna. He shook his head and smiled thinking what kind of problems his friend was going to get into while trying to become a Benihana chef.

However, one thing that Sarah had taught him was to stand up for himself, to be the best he could be. He was determined to see it through. He was going to show everyone that the days of hiding in his house eating cheese balls had longed passed. He was taking a different direction than anyone would expect. If his plan worked he was going to do something he always wanted to do. First, he was going to have a little talk with a certain general. Chuck smiled; he was finally going to get some payback for all the hell that the NSA had put him through these past two years. He looked again at the piece of paper with the recruiters number signed and said, "show time".

A year and a half later

He was at the officers club listening to his co-pilot rant and rave about the red head DEA Agent who had the shipping routes for their last mission of drug smugglers. Chuck had a faint guess of who his buddy, Lieutenant Mark Knots was describing, and then he heard Mark say "ah Nuts! there she is!"

Chuck looked up and it was none other than Carina, he tried to make himself as conspicuous as possible by leaning his head down and hoping she would pass him by with no luck.

"Chuck? CHUCKIE!" The guys on both sides gave him dirty looks and the bartender gives him a knowing smirk.

"Hello Carina fancy meeting you in Pensacola." Chuck then turned to his stun co-pilot and said, "Mark I'd like to introduce an acquaintance of mine Carina Miller DEA."

Mark and the rest of men at the bar all looked at Chuck with dumbstruck awe at how LT Chuck Bartowski knew someone as hot as this woman and did not brag about it.

Chuck smirked as Mark lost his ability to speak. Carina finally said "nice to meet you Mark, do you mind if I borrowed Chuck for a moment, we need to catch up." Mark only nodded.

Carina pointed to a table in the back of the bar, Chuck nodded and she quickly turned to the bartender and ordered a pitcher of beer. Chuck signed to himself as he mentally prepared for the interrogation to follow.

Carina sauntered over to Chuck as she finally really looked at him and said to herself, "my, my, you sure are looking good there Chuckle, I cannot wait to hear how you got here."

Over the next two hours Carina grilled Chuck for every piece of information and back-story she could get from him. Chuck told her as much as he was permitted to say, as he knew that a curious Carina could cause problems for him. At one point she interrupted him and said, "I had heard of someone in the Coast Guard who got fast tracked into training and flight school, however; never in a million years did I imagined it would be you." Chuck's only come back was, "well it helps to have friends in high places." Chuck then went on to say that thanks to Casey's influence he now flew SAR missions and the occasional drug interdiction missions from his H-60 jay hawk. He thanked her for the latest Intel; it got 150 tons of cocaine off the streets.

The talk eventually turned to the one and only Sarah Walker. "So Chuck, tell me the truth, you and Sarah you never..." Chuck just took a deep breath not really wanting to discuss this subject matter with her. "Come on Chuck, spill, if you do not I swear I will get it out of Sarah!" Chuck gave her this far away look and just said one word, "Barstow".

Carina could tell he was hurting. Sure the different looking Chuck was hot and the new confidence that he was displaying was a turn on. However, she could tell he was not a happy man, there was something missing, that he was not whole. Sarah sure had done a number on our boy. Chuck had brought up the fact that Sarah and Bryce were working together again. Bryce seemed to be a very sore subject to Chuck. She knew they were once friends but if the look Chuck gave Carina when she joked that Sarah and Bryce were having a good time was any indication, he would be dead 35 times over. Carina had heard rumors that Sarah and Bryce were having serious trouble in the field. Since it was something classified she did not bring it up.

Chuck than thanked Carina and told her he had to go to bed. He had to pack in the morning as his assignment was over in Pensacola. He finishes his beer, gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and walks away. Carina sits there admiring him and is amazed at his broad shoulders and wonderful butt. She again wondered what happened to the bashful nerd that Walker had fallen for. When Chuck stopped for a moment to talk to his co-pilot Carina smirked, quickly took out her cell phone and took a picture of Chuck from the back. She thought to herself, "Walker is going to have a heart attack when she sees this!"

Six months later

Washington DC

0330 EDT AM

Ring ….RING…RING!

"Hello?" A sleepy voice says of one Sarah Walker.

"Finally!" Sarah upset at being woken up at this ungodly hour retorted, "Carina this better be important because if it is just to gloat about a new boy toy I'm hanging up."

"Well I figured that since the guy I'm calling about is your boy toy Chuckles, I thought you would want to know about him." "By the way where have you been, I have been trying to get a hold of you for the last six months!"

Sarah responded, "I have been on an assignment from hell called Bryce frigging Larkin." Then quickly getting back adding "What about Chuck, I have not heard anything from him for two years!"

Carina knew she had struck a nerve and knew she had to be careful how she broke the news to her friend. "Umm... His chopper crashed about 5 hours ago off the coast of Alaska on a SAR mission for a state trooper pilot, they have not been able to go in and recover the bird because of the storm". Sarah shot up from her bed like it was ready to explode. "What are you talking about CARINA!?" She screamed.

"Geeze Blondie no need to yell. I'll start at the beginning but before I start you still have his heart and soul, that man is a robot without you. He is also one handsome hunk, that's for damn sure! Like you would not know."

"What are you talking about?" Carina smirked, "the picture I sent you."

"You mean the one you sent me in the middle of a mission with no explanation, who is he another male model you hooked up with."

Carina burst out laughing, which irritated Sarah to no end. "What is so funny?" "Oh man you really did not take a look did you?"

Worried about Chuck and quickly losing patience with Carina she yelled at her again. "CARINIA!" That got Carina's attention again, "Okay, okay Blondie don't wake Bryce up."

Oh, oh wrong thing to say. Sarah gritted her teeth and said, "Red if you don't get to the point right now I'm going to reach through this phone and kick your ass!"

"Fine, the picture I sent you is none other than Chuckles! After you finished your job in snoresville, I ran into your boy toy in Pensacola. He is a flyboy flying H-60's for the coast guard, he ran point on the drug smugglers network that I broke up and I caught up with him afterwards. He said he joined the USCG after you left LA, he got his wings and became an officer and has the best saves record in the coast guard. From the crew members that I've talked to at Pensacola, Chuckles is a cool flyer, rumor had it that at one point the night stalkers wanted him but he said no. They said that if you want to understand Chuck pray for plan A to work but plan for plan Z, because no one knows how your boy pulls some of the stunts he does in his bird. They also say that he's a badass too. I asked him what happened to him and he said Barstow happened, wouldn't go any further no matter how much I needled him."

"Hello? Blondie?"

Sarah's heart was pounding so hard, she thought she was going to lose it at any moment. She had to get controlled again although hard as she tried she could not control the short sob that briefly escape her mouth. "Carina where's Chuck?"

"His chopper crashed in the shelikof strait, he was able to get a mayday out before he went down that was six hours ago."

"I need you to do me a big favor Carina. I need you to book me a flight to Alaska as soon as possible while I pack some things." Carina was shocked, "whoa Blondie I think you are losing it. Your boss is going to be pissed."

"I do not give a shit about my boss or this damn job for that matter. Why do you think I am going to fly commercial instead of using the CIA jet?" Sarah said in a cold voice.

Carina had heard her friend use that tone before and knew nothing was going to deter her from finding Chuck. "Okay Sarah I will do it but you have to promise me something, just stay safe and bring Chuck back alive." Sarah actually smiled for the first time, "deal."

Sarah packed her bags in record time and within 10 minutes she was rushing out the door. As she approached her car however; she saw two thugs sitting on her hood. 'Could this day get any worse,' she thought. They didn't realize the danger they were in, when Sarah got sleep she was pleasant but its 4:30 in the morning and she hadn't had her coffee and to put the icing on the cake these scumbags where sitting on her baby. As far as she was concerned that was a capital offense. Smirking at her one of the idiots said, "Hey baby how about a ride." Sarah did not respond with words just a swift kick to the groin had this fool withering in pain on the floor.

She then turned and glared at the other idiot and through gritted teeth said, "Get off my car!" In shock he replied, "Ye...yes ma'am," and quickly ran away.

Sarah got in her car and sped away as fast as possible, she had a mission to complete and when it came to Chuck, Sarah never failed her mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i did an oops! i forgot to say i dont own CHUCK or USCG and for those who say I'm not going to finish this hehe. I had a reviewer on my first story that bluntly said "stop Writing!you SUCK!" well i don't mean to be childish but ... I enjoy Writing i am indebted to the one and only ESARDI for making this story better.**

**I have Several story's in the pipeline and i thought id start with the one shots but i hope you all enjoy.**  
**the reason iron-dog is so sort is i wanted to share it and there is more to that story but that's another time. I am Happy that you Enjoy this story and look Forward to Sharing the rest of this and many story's too come.**

**Now before you all put ME into your Rifle sights on with chapter 2... OH YEA thanks for Reading!**

Sarah had tears in her eyes as she silently wept for herself; she had orders to return to Washington DC that morning. She had written a two page letter bearing her soul to Chuck and hoped that he would wait until her term of service was up and why she had decided to do it. Her time with the CIA was rapidly coming to a close, she was tired and she was opened to a new world view that Chuck had made possible. He had made a cold blooded assassin feel the warmth of another's beating heart, she had family and friends now, and she was willing to give it all up for him. Barstow had changed everything between them. She might have taken the leap then; she had told Bryce that she was staying. Of course Chuck had been so damn noble, assisting them once again and saving Bryce. 'Always the hero' Sarah thought. However, that's what made Chuck so different from agents like Bryce and Cole, he was so much better than they were, she couldn't even believe that he thought he was less than them. Chuck was coming home from the hospital later that day. Sarah did not want to do this face to face, although she knew very well that she should. She placed the letter on his pillow taking one long look around and walked out the Morgan door.

**15 minutes after Sarah Leaves**

Bryce the new human intersects strolls through the entry way of Echo Park like he owns it all. He came to say goodbye and to say he was sorry about Stanford and the intersect, knowing that Chuck would find it in his big old heart to forgive him. He was used to manipulating Chuck and for the matter Sarah. He chuckled to himself at the way he was able to convince her to go with him rather than to stay with Chuck. It was touch and go, but Chuck had contributed fabulously by pushing Sarah out of the way and getting himself knocked out in the process. Seeing Sarah panicking, Bryce took full advantage of the situation. Bryce lied to her and told her the Ring knew Chuck was a possible candidate for the intersect. He convinced Sarah that if she went with him for two years, they would have enough missions under their belt to convince this new threat that someone else was the intersect. Bryce had to laugh at how easy it had been, 'protecting Chuck was her weakness' he thought. That would serve him well in the future.

Bryce was smirking, thinking how great it would be to work with Sarah again. Smiling devilishly he thought ' working under her, above her, between her'. However, his eagle eye caught the letter on the bed and so he walked into Chuck's room and lies on his bed and examines the letter. He recognizes Sarah's handwriting and wonders what she could put into a letter that was this weighty. Well Chuck needed some time alone to patch things up with Lou the deli girl. Bryce had decided they made a fair couple, plus the Buy More needed him so he didn't need to worry about Sarah Walker. Sarah was a spy and the best thing that ever happened to him. He didn't want her to get hurt with someone so clearly unworthy of her. Therefore, he sat up and placed the envelope in his jacket pocket and said good bye to Echo Park. 'There really was no need to apologize', he chuckled, and caught a cab to the airport to catch the private jet that General Beckman had sent for Casey, Bryce and Sarah. Bryce was a little annoyed that Sarah had opted to Drive to DC. 'Oh well' he thought, 'she is just playing hard to get'.

**3 days after Sarah left**

Chuck sat on his bed he took pleasure in what he was about to do. He wouldn't be running from bad guys or being shot at, dangled off of roof tops or falling out of hotel rooms. That sounded preferable to what he was about to do.

Chuck punched the code that would connect him to the NSA "General Beckman."

General Beckman was surprised, "Mr. Bartowski what is it that you need?"

Chuck swallowed hard and thought to himself, ' this is it', "General I just wanted to say thank you for the time you personally put into leading team intersect and that I wanted to say thank you for putting up with me and my antics."

"Chuck what is it that you want?"

"I wanted to inform you that I have just joined the Coast Guard and will become a Chopper pilot", The General was caught by surprised. Chuck continued, "Also may I get in as a Lieutenant for services rendered? I will do all the work and but I just want to not start off on the bottom. I figured for the past two years I have done everything without question." As Chuck was talking he held up a flow chart on the white board. Right in the middle of the board was his picture with a statement saying, "intersect was planned to be sanctioned by CIA Director Graham and NSA Director General Beckman.

General Beckman was completely floored. Beckman remained silent for a long time. Slowly the smile on the General's face grew. 'Gotcha', the General thought. She cleared her throat before she spoke, "I will agree to your stipulations on one condition."

"What would that be General?"

"That you have a secondary occupation in intelligence." Before Chuck could respond the General continued," instead of having to go through the whole security routine yet again I could just keep your security rating as it used to be. When we need you, we will have priority. No one and I mean no one will know you are connected with the NSA. Are we clear?"

"Yes General."

"Good, then we have a deal?"

Chuck was trying to make sure that he was going to get what he wanted;" If you agree to my terms then we have a deal."

"I'll see what I can do Bartowski, I mean Lieutenant".

"General thank you for everything, this country is better with you leading the NSA." In one silly moment of exhilaration, Chuck stands at attention a perfect crisp salute. "One Last Request ma'am? Permission to disembark Ma'am?"

"Permission Granted Lieutenant Bartowski, the Coast Guard gain is our loss however; I look forward to seeing the work you will be doing, Congratulations." With that General Beckman signed off and sighed sitting back on her chair shaking her head, Chuck would go through the training but being he had clearance already second to god and the president. She would mention his name be put on the fast track. She smiled; Beckman did not know Chuck had it in him. That board! Very, very, well played Chuck, if he didn't get what he wanted that board would go public. It was a not so subtle threat to give him what he wanted or else. Well after what we put him through a LT bars are small pittance to what he could have asked for… Now he was finally mine.

Damn! Is this paperwork ever going to end! As Chuck was signing away what he thought was his third great grandson to be a seaman with some yet to be known coast guard cutter and saying the Oath of allegiance, he was formally sworn into the US Coast Guard. Chuck had been elated after the conversation he had with the General. He did a little jig and could not believe his luck. However, once his elation and exuberance started to die down and he started to analyze his conversation with the General, the more nervous he got. He could feel his hairs standing up in the back of his neck. Chuck could not help thinking, 'did I just sell my soul to the devil'?

**6 months after start of the intersect project**

A lone figure limps along to his office. He used to be the top agent in Fulcrum, now he had been reduced to this shell of a man. His run-ins with agent Carmichael had ended disastrously. He hated that man but had to admit that he was a worthy opponent.

"Smith secured"

"Justin secured"

"Have you found out anything yet?"

"No sir", other than the fact that Ted Rourke had been capture by Carmichael and his team, they had not had any word.

"Well Justin I must make sure of Mr. Rourke's status before I implement his final solution."

"I will do my best sir."

"Report back when you find out"

Vincent Smith was a hard man; he had been given a special trust by Ted Rourke to release the hounds. However, even he was cautious; once he gave the order he knew there would be no going back. He had to make sure that Ted Rourke was no more before he committed to implementing the final solution.

**Assignment from Hell Part One**

Sarah's Pov

I am an experienced CIA agent that has had to do many things that would make the normal person sick to their stomach. Some of the things I have done I do not know if I would ever share with Chuck; however; nothing has been as horrible as being partnered again with Bryce Larkin.

I decided to drive back to DC to avoid the lecherous looks that I was receiving from Bryce. Half of me hoped that Casey would shoot him on the plane so that this assignment would be over. We received our instructions and the three of us were off to save the world. The first six months was somewhat tolerable because Casey was our partner and Bryce's wondering hands were kept in check.

The only time the Bryce showed flashes of being an idiot was when we had to pose as a couple. He was getting extremely affectionate which caused a huge argument with us after the mission. He made some inappropriate comments and I immediately struck back and attempted to slap him. However, he was too fast with the intersect and pinned me against the wall. Thank god Casey was there to save me or else I do not know what would have happened. Two days later Bryce came to me and apologized for his behavior. It seemed like he was the old Bryce, someone who was a good partner and accepted the fact that I was in love with Chuck and intended to have a life with him after my contract was up. I kept counting down the days and was worried about what was going on with Chuck. I had called him three times and only received the message that this phone was no longer in service.

Colonel Casey had been summoned to General Beckman's office, a meeting I was not aware of. When he came back from the meeting he was visibly shaken. "Sarah, I have some bad news." That certainly got my attention.

"What is it Casey"

He looked down the floor not wanting to meet my eyes, and I knew right away did I was not going to like what he had to say. "I have been reassigned"

"What!" I almost screamed. One of the reasons why I had accepted this assignment was because I had been assured that Casey would be there with me.

"Why was I not told of this Casey."

"I do not know Sarah, but the General wants me on a flight out of here tonight"

"Where are you going?"

"You know I cannot tell you that." I want to cry, Casey was a big reason why Bryce had behaved. Casey then smirked and said, "You know you can always shoot the bastard."

Smiling for the first time since I had received his horrible news I said, "you know the intersect will not be able to help him if I shoot him."

Casey chuckled and then got serious," watch your back partner I do not trust Bryce." I only nodded and gave Casey a hug.

The General called a meeting with me and Bryce. When he heard the news he was acting like the cat that ate the canary. The General dismissed Bryce and wanted to talk to me alone. She took a deep breath," Sarah I know that you are upset, however; something came up and the assignment the colonel was given is of high importance."

Gritting my teeth I responded," It took two of us to keep Larkin in check, short of shooting him how am I expected to control him? He barely listens to you!"

"After this quick mission I will assign another agent to help you out." She then was quite for a while before she asked me, "do you think there us something wrong with agent Larkin."

"Yes ma'am I do. One minute he seems fine and the next he is someone I do not recognize. In my opinion he is a liability and could cause a serious problem on a mission."

Unfortunately General Beckman knew the pressure that was coming from the top and for now they had to continue it. "Thank you for you honesty agent Walker."

As luck would have it that quick mission with Larkin never happened. We were supposed to go to a party that Armando Diaz, an arms dealer and known associate of the Ring was holding. I was holding my breath in nervous anticipation of having to go anywhere with that slime ball partner of mine. He waltzes in like he owned the place, and smiled, "you ready to go."

I swallowed hard having not looked at him, when I turned I was in shock, "Bryce you are bleeding!"

It turned out that he was bleeding profusely from his nose, all he said was, "wha...what." before he collapsed on the floor. Bryce was taken to a medical facility for evaluation and testing. I was partnered with a young agent out of the farm who was eager to work with me and was extremely respectful. The mission went off without a hitch and I was back to DC three weeks later.

Bryce was going to be released in another week so I requested that week off to fly to Burbank. I was anxious to know why Chuck had not called me or try to get in touch with me somehow. I spent the entire week looking for Chuck, however; he was no longer living in Echo Park. Ellie and Devon were gone and even Morgan was nowhere to be found. I was left frustrated and in fear that something had happen to Chuck.

I sucked it up and prepared for another round of being partnered with what many started to consider a liability as a partner. The only good thing was that the young man I was partnered with was being assigned to us for this next mission. A week into the mission, Jason the young agent assigned to us approached me concerned.

"Hmm…Agent Walker may I have a word with you".

"Sure Jason what is it".

"Hmm... I do not know how to say this, but agent Larkin just accused me of trying take you away from him. He does not seem like himself, he is acting weird and told me accidents could happen on missions. I tried to tell him that we are only partners and that I am engaged, but he did not seem to hear me."

I was livid and try to assure and calm down the situation, "Jason do not worry about Larkin, I am involved with someone else as well and Larkin is just delusional."

Jason went on to let me know that he knew the agency frowned on relationships, but the love of his life was more important and that he was quitting as a field agent to become an analyst. I told him I was happy for him. After another heated confrontation with Larkin, where he just smirked during the entire conversation, I threaten to ask for reassignment if he continued with his current behavior. He did not say anything, he just smiled.

As predicted the mission was not only a failure but a disaster as well. Larkin was having trouble hiding his flashes. He looked like he was convulsing, and when he came out of it he identified our contact as an enemy agent. Before I could do anything he opened fire on our contact, his body guards started to return fire, when Jason tried to assist, Larkin "accidently" knocked Jason into the line of fine and he was shot three times.

Everything was surreal as the bullets stopped when our supposed enemies yelled, "Federal Agents put your hands up!"

I quickly flashed my badge and ran towards Jason, I felt so sorry for him as he managed to reach in his pocket and said, "fo...for Gloria please." He then died in my arms. I was heartbroken as I saw the smug face of Bryce Larkin. I was pissed beyond belief, never had I wanted to shoot somebody more than I did him at that moment.

With a small smile on his face his said, "what, accidents happen." I stood up and knew it was probably futile but I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could and to my surprise connected. I left the bastard withering in pain.

"I guess accidents happen huh Larkin".

The agents at the scene gave me a nod approving of what I had done.

**12 months after start of the intersect project**

"Justin secure"

"Smith secure"

"Sir, I finally found confirmation that Mr. Rourke is dead. I do not know the particulars but he died while he was being held prisoner."

Smith leaned back on his chair and let out his breath, "Very well good job Justin. Make yourself available in case we need back-up."

Smith then went to the computer and typed the commands that he never thought he would have to and pressed enter. It immediately initiated

MCP…..Commands hell hounds release …. In progress

Red hound…..Reporting

Blue hound …Reporting

Black hound …Reporting

Yellow hound …Reporting

MCP …Initiate project Never Sun at earliest convenience, funds are no options, and whatever task is needed see that project Never Sun is successful… Assignments' have been given converge on Operational point Z. Leader has been removed, hounds released complete operation Titan's Revenge…End of line

Around the Globe four Different men looked on with crooked grins like wolves eyeing a defenseless calf in an empty field. They had just been Given the Go signal. Their insane plan was brilliant. To the third hound however; he just looked at the screen and a wisp of a smile went on his lips he thought 'finally, this is for you my love; they will pay for taking you, my Eve.'

**Assignment from Hell Part 2**

General Beckman sat in her office with one of the biggest headaches she ever had. She almost winched every time she read the report in front of her. The Intersect project had been a disaster. Bryce Larkin was an incompetent fool and should be removed from field operations. Three dead agents all because of a mistake is that what Larkin was going with? She took another swig of Scotch, having to deal with Larkin was just getting to be too much. Not for the first time did she think that this country would be a lot better off if a certain Lieutenant had the intersect instead of the imbecile who currently was the intersect. She took a deep breath and said, "Send in agents Walker and Agent Larkin".

When they walked in, the General could tell that Sarah was under a lot of duress. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin pale. She also noticed how Sarah sat as far away from Larkin as possible.

"Agents I have been reviewing your last mission, could you Agent Larkin explain to me what the hell happened!"

Larkin did not bat an eye nor was he intimidated by the General. He looked at his finger nails a clear sign of disrespect and said, "Faulty Intersect data."

"What! You are attempting to tell me that it was OUR FAULT!" the general was clearly livid.

"That is correct; I would not have made that mistake if the information provided to me was correct." His smug attitude was pushing the general to the edge of her patience.

Gritting her teeth she said in a low and menacing voice, "If it were up to me I would lock you up and throw away the key." Clearly disgusted she continued, "However, this project has cost a lot of money and they want to give you every opportunity to see if the intersect will work in the field. Therefore, against my better judgment you will once again be re-evaluated and at the end of this period the intersect will be reloaded into your brain. This process will take several months. Agent Walker you will be reassigned temporarily while Agent Larkin's evaluation is in progress. You are too valuable to waste just sitting around." You will be happy to learn that you will be joining an old colleague of yours. Zondra will be waiting for you at the airport."

Sarah was disappointed because she thought she would get time off so she could continue her search for Chuck. However, being away from Larkin was clearly a win, win situation in her book.

Larkin was about to protest when the General asked Sarah "is there anything that you would like to add Agent Walker"

"Yes there is General, I believe that Agent Larkin is a danger to our operations and has already demonstrated that he will get our agents killed. I know I only have 10 more months before my contract is up but I again am requesting a reassignment from my current duties. I rather be on desk duty than anywhere near Agent Larkin."

Larkin was livid, how dare she say that about the CIA's best, "Why are you saying those things Sarah, have you not made a mistake before? How many times did I save your life? Your mistakes caused innocent people to die as well. However, I never went to Graham and demand you lose your job! Are you still upset about losing your latest boy toy! Seriously you have to stop making passes at every one of your co-workers!"

Sarah was seeing red, "You son of a bitch! That young agent came to me concerned about you! You threaten him and told him accidents happen! Why did you push him Larkin, did that warp brain of yours decide to sacrifice another life!" Sarah stood breathing heavily ready to end his sorry life in an instant.

"That is enough!" The General yelled, without waiting for a response she hit the com, "bring Agent Larkin's escort in!" As soon as the agents came in the General pointed to Larkin, "Take this agent to medical, under no circumstances is he to be left out of you site. Is that clear!"

"Yes ma'am!" The three agents said in unison.

General Beckman turned to Sarah and said, "Your plane leaves tonight, I am sorry agent Walker, I know this assignment has been difficult for you. Hopefully, this time away from Agent Larkin will do you good."

Sarah nodded and left to pack thinking, 'what will do me good is leaving the agency for good.'

Four months into the assignment and Sarah and Zondra were about to complete another successful mission. They had been tracking Omar Khalid, an arms dealer with ties to Volkoff industries. He had gotten a hold of two nuclear weapons from Pakistan and was in negotiations with the Ring for their delivery to the US. Zondra and Sarah had been able to identify all their contacts and had the information in a special flash drive. They were almost done in Paris when Sarah's phone buzzed. It was Carina with a picture of a hot guy and all it said was "guess who." Sarah was tired and her eyes blurry, she thought 'great another one of Carina's studs,' She never really looked at the picture and was oblivious as to who it was. They were going to follow Khalid to Berlin and with the final bit of information be able to bring down the entire operation.

Six months into the operation, Zondra came rushing in, "Sarah you are not going to believe this."

Sarah just looked at her concerned, "The top brass has cleared Larkin for field duty again. He is coming here to assist us."

"Are these people crazy?" An agitated Sarah said as she stalked up and down in the bedroom. "Sending a psycho like Larkin is the worst possible thing they can do!"

Zondra replied, "he is supposed to be here as an observer and nothing else. We can use him as a currier, come on Walker what possible damage can he do."

"If I know Larkin, he will screw up somehow and put us in danger. Zondra please be careful around him, I do not trust him!"

Sarah was pretty agitated when her phone buzzed again, she could tell it was Carina. "Not now Carina." She send the call to voice message. Carina did not leave any.

Larkin was a model agent; he did everything by the book and did not bother anyone. Zondra seeing how he was behaving started to think that Sarah was over reacting and started to let her guard down.

The day of the final mission in Europe was upon them and all they needed to do was get the final piece of the information that would lead to Khalid's organization being brought down. Sarah was in front getting Intel of where Khalid would be so they could sneak into the room where their computer was. They knew the password and would be able to download the information needed to finish their assignment.

That left Zondra and Larkin alone. Larking had been using his charm on Zondra and it was working. She told him everything, Larkin convinced Zondra to leave the flash drive with him. After they retrieved the information and Zondra had gotten back in the van, Larkin informed Zondra that she needed to backup Sarah who was late getting back. He told her to leave the last flash drive with him to keep it safe.

Zondra went looking for Sarah and found her; they were both headed back when they were spotted by one of Khalid's men who sounded the alarm. They were running as fast as possible as they were being fired upon. Larkin seeing what was happening flashed and his head exploded with pain. Not aiming correctly he fired and hit Zondra in the leg. She fell like a sack of potatoes, screaming in pain. Sarah ran back to her trying to get her up. Larkin yelled at Sarah, "Leave her she is not going to make it."

Sarah fired back, "cover us we need help."

Larkin looked at the situation and thought it was hopeless, "sorry Sarah this information is more important." With that he drove away from the scene as fast as he could.

Sarah could not believe it, he had done it again! "Come on Zondra get up we have to go!"

"No Sarah you go, I will activate my tracker that way you can save me. Sarah, I just want to say you were right. That son of a bitch deserves to die!"

Sarah did not want to but knew if she stayed with Zondra, they would both be captured and then no one would come to save them. She kissed Zondra on the forehead, misty eyed she said "I will see you soon."

Sarah left and dodges two of Khalid's men. She was able to circle behind them and take them out with her knives. Sarah picked up her phone and immediately called for backup. Zondra's tracker was activated. She was found several hours later beaten but not severely. They were going to take their time with her. She was lucky that they were waiting for their boss to show. The time alone was what the NSA strike team needed to go in and rescue her. Zondra was saved and taken to the hospital.

Sarah call the General, with the rescue of Zondra and staying with her at the hospital, it had been three days since Larkin had left them to die in the streets of Berlin.

"Report Agent Walker"

"Ma'am, Larkin took off with the flash drives and left us to die," Sarah said with an accusatory tone.

The general looked at Sarah sympathetically. "Is Zondra ok?"

"Yes no thanks to that lousy excuse of an agent." Sarah bit back. "What are you going to do with him now general?"

"He reported back to the CIA. Making claims of how important he was and showed everyone who would listen the flash drives. He turned them in looking like he was going to get rewarded. He must have gotten wind that we were going to arrest him because he told the receptionist he would be right back and disappeared into the night."

"I have met with the new Director of the CIA and the head of the DNI. They finally listened to me and have a sanction out on Agent Larkin."

Sarah was silent for a long moment, finally the general said, "Report back to DC and after we debrief you go on a two week vacation you have earned it."

"General if I may, I only have three more weeks on my contract," the General had completely forgotten about that fact. "If you do not mind I would like to take my leave, I have something important to do."

The General smirked, "Chuck."

There was no point in denying it, "Yes General. It is time I took care of me and especially Chuck."

"How long have you been compromised Sarah"

At this point she did not care since she was just a short timer, "From the very beginning."

The General just shook her head, she knew, she always knew, "We will talk again when you get back."

Maybe she could save the day after all, if she let them have a relationship while Chuck became the intersect? 'Yes the day maybe saved after all.'

It had taken Sarah two days to finish up her affairs in Berlin; she had an early flight to DC. When she arrived she was tired and went immediately to her hotel. Sarah was busy unpacking only what she needed. If everything went right she would soon be involved in the search for Chuck. She was surprised when her phone buzzed; it was Watson an analyst she had known for a long time. She had been desperate and had asked him to locate Morgan Grimes. From Ellie's wedding she knew that Morgan was in Hawaii. Sarah had no idea where Ellie was and of course Chuck had simply disappeared.

"Watson how are you"

"Hey Sarah are you back in the States?"

"Yes Watson I am."

"Well Sarah I got good news, I located Morgan Grimes through a young lady named Anna Wu. I am sending you a text with his number."

"Thanks Watson you are the best."

"Anytime Sarah, you have done me many favors before, I still owe you."

After receiving Watson's text Sarah looked at the clock it was 7 PM. There was a time difference to consider but she took a chance and called. The phone rang three times before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello"

Sarah could not believe it the voice of Morgan Grimes came through loud and clear.

"Hey Morgan"

"Sarah?"

"Yes it's me."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well Morgan I have been trying to get to get in contact with Chuck but his phone is no longer listed. Do you happen to have his new number?"

"Sorry Sarah but I have not heard from Chuck in nearly two years." Sarah heart sank it looked like her gamble was not going to bear fruit. However, leave it to Morgan to give her hope again. "Sarah, I do have Ellie's new phone number, she and Devon are Africa with doctors without boarders."

"You are kidding." Sarah was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah she called me about 6 months ago and gave me her phone number. Frankly I have been so busy that I have not been able to call her back." Morgan gave Sarah, Ellie's number.

"Thank you Morgan you do not know what this means to me. By the way how is it going for you?"

"Actually great I have been working as a Benihana Chef for the last year!"

"That is great Morgan, I am happy for you. Say hi to Anna for me and again thank you for your help."

After Sarah hung up she was ecstatic 'finally' she thought.

There was a knock was on her door. She opened the door and to her shock and amazement there stood Bryce with a rose and a bottle of wine and self centered smile that said that he was going to get lucky tonight. She says "what the hell are you doing here Bryce?" The asshole was actually trying the Montgomery her!

"I just thought I make it up to you for leaving you so abruptly," said Bryce in a seductive voice.

"Not if you were the last man on earth would you have a chance with me," said Sarah angrily.

This did not sit well with Bryce. In his mind he was the intersect a god among men, women should be begging to go to bed with him, this included Sarah Walker. So he tried the shock and awe routine he dropped her letter on to the table next to the rose and the bottle of wine. When Sarah saw her letter she was in shock.

Sarah stood there stone still looking at the letter she had left for Chuck, the man she loved, the man she was willing to defend to the death, the man she had killed to protect her better half. It suddenly hit her like a freight train the whole reason Chuck hadn't called, emailed or texted her. He never received the letter she had left. He Never Got IT! An anger and hatred started to build for Bryce Larkin like she had never felt before.

Chuck, Ellie, Devon, and even Morgan had a mellowing effect on Sarah; they had made her laugh and changed her to the point where she easily forgave. Unfortunately for Larkin they were not here at the moment in time to distract the cold calculating killer that was the wild Card Enforcer. She would make him pay dearly for what he had done to her.

Gritting her teeth, Sarah viciously kicked Bryce in the groining and he immediately crumbled to the floor. He could barely breathe and started throwing up. Sarah walked slowly towards Larkin like a lion to her prey she smile and in a low voice said, "That was for leaving us and killing Jason." She then stepped back measured her prey and send a wheelhouse kick that connected on his face and she heard the satisfying crunch of nose breaking. Larkin fell forward unconscious. Through gritted teeth she said, "That is for trying to ruin my relationship with Chuck you bastard!"

Sarah immediately called Beckman. "I found your missing asset."

"Where is he Sarah?"

"He is bleeding all over my carpet."

"A cleanup crew will be sent to your room immediately, expect them in 10 minutes!"

After they picked up the broken body of Bryce Larkin, the leader of the cleanup crew told Sarah to call the General.

"General Beckman you wished to talk to me ma'am?"

Her room was full of people, "yes Agent Walker, first good work in neutralizing the rogue agent." She was being very formal since she had company. "I need you to report to my office immediately."

"Yes ma'am."

When Sarah reported to Beckman's office, she was introduced to Dr. Shernoff, one of the lead doctors in the intersect project.

"I called you here tonight so that you could be a witness to the final solution."

Confused Sarah said, "Final solution ma'am?"

Dr. Shernoff interrupted, "yes Agent, it has been determined that Agent Larkin is a danger to his fellow agents and this country. The intersect no longer works and his brain is actually melting. We are terminating this agent so that he no longer suffers."

Sarah disliked Larkin with a passion but she was not looking forward to seeing him executed! They went to the basement and sat in a small chamber, the curtain opened and there was Bryce Larkin strapped to a chair with duel IV's sticking out in both arms. The chamber was full of witnesses; Sarah was struck by how silent it was. Bryce had a perfect view of the room and spotted Sarah immediately. In a moment of lucid thought he yelled, "Hey partner, where is Chuck!" at that moment Sarah's heart broke. Yes he had done horrible things and deserved to die for what he did to Jason, but Chuck had changed her and she no longer wanted any part of this life.

The technicians looked at Beckman who nodded. They simultaneously released the deadly liquid and soon Bryce was convulsing and struggling, his last words were "Mama! Mama!" and then he was still. The doctors checked him over and nodded to the General. Then the curtain closed. Sarah had tears in her eyes and made no attempt to hide them. 'I sometimes wonder who the real enemy is,' she thought.

When she got to her apartment she was exhausted. She quickly fell asleep only to be woken up by Carina. Now as she sat waiting for her flight to Alaska she shook her head. She was tired of everything that had to do with the CIA, but with renewed determination she was going to find Chuck and they were finally going to live that normal life that he always talked about and god help anyone who stood in her way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck Vs the Helo Driver Chapter 3

**AN: Before we begin this chapter let be known that i don't own chuck or the NSA or the Coast guard for that matter. I would also give Credit due to the wonderful guy ESARDI who turned a three page paper of mine into a short story! one of epic potential i hope and thank you the readers for enjoying this story i originally was hoping for 5 reviews but with esardi help this has taken on a life of its own.**

**sorry my bad! this is the right document...  
**

**and to all those in the armed services who serve and whom have served thank you.  
-Batty 02**

General Beckman was not in a good mood. Frankly she had not had this bad of a day since Bryce Larkin stole the intersect, blew up the room that stored it and emailed it to Chuck Bartowski. She walked into her office and sat down heavily on her chair. The headache she had was closed to a migraine. She once again rubbed her temple and thought, 'What a cluster fuck'. With the execution of Bryce Larkin the intersect project was effectively no more. She opened her drawer and reached for her bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue. 'This job is going to make me an alcoholic', she thought.

She sign deeply and thought about the events that had led to this point, 'A blind man could have seen this coming'. It was definitely not the fault of the team that surrounded Larkin. Sarah had warned her over and over that Bryce Larkin did not belong in the field. She had passed her concerns to the top brass but they would not hear of it. Washington had spent over two billion dollars on this project and by god they were going to make it work. General Beckman knew that Bryce Larkin was in real trouble when he started bleeding from the nose. She was sure these scientists might have been covering something up, refusing to admit failure. The top brass, which included the Senate appropriations committee and the President himself, wanted results. Well where had this got them? 'This time they were demanding an agent, not some skinny nerd who could not pull the trigger.'

She shook her head her head once again. 'What made this bunch think that Larkin was going to be able to handle the intersect? Sure he had been part of Project Omaha but he was not a candidate then with 1.0. What in the world made them think he would be able to handle something twice as powerful?' The worst part was that it was not just the failure of the project but the human costs. After that disaster which cost the lives if those three agents, they should have closed down the project, but they actually bought the bullshit Larkin was spewing. 'These people did not care how many agents died, they wanted their intersect no matter what.' That last mistake had nearly cost them more agents and very valuable information. 'The success of the intersect project had always been in front of them. Doctor's Fleming test did not lie. Chuck Bartowski was the only person that had been able to handle the intersect. If anybody had ever bothered to read the reports it was Chuck's beautiful mind that was the key. Who had been able to disarm a bomb the first time out in the field in a room full of people? Why had a three person team had all those successful missions and brought Fulcrum to its knees? They just did not get it; Sarah Walker and John Casey were and are great agents, but the real reason for their high rate of success was one person. The skinny nerd no one wanted to give credit to.'

She poured herself another drink, and slowly started to sip it. 'To think they had come so close to sanctioning Chuck. God that would have been the mistake of a life time!' She always wondered why Langston Graham insisted they eliminate Chuck. He got their bosses to agree, that is why she initially went along with it. Diane Beckman always followed orders. And that was the crust of their dilemma wasn't it?' She had argued against Larkin until she was blue in the face and no one would listen. Beckman highly suspected it was that no one wanted to rock the boat. 'We have all become good little drones who follow orders blindly!' It was amazing how quickly the tide had turned against Larkin after he went crazy spewing how great he was in front of the visiting Vice President. It seemed like all of a sudden he became the number one enemy of the state. It clearly seemed to the General that the determination of the higher ups to execute Bryce Larkin was less a concern that he was suffering and more to do with covering their tracks for this colossal political mistake. 'Everyone was in CYA mode and Larkin was a loose end, they could not afford to have around.' She smirked, ' They could have easily locked him away, but the danger of that embarrassment being exposed was too much of a risk. Bryce Larkin became a liability no one wanted and expediency became the order of the day.'

General Beckman closed her eyes and opened them slowly again as she read the report in front of her desk for the third time. _**Six national transports vans where missing, along with their sensitive nuclear cargo. Their drivers were all executed and dumped**__._ These incidents were increasing in frequency and effectiveness. In the last three weeks there had been reports of the theft of six XRAMS, as well as some stinger missiles stolen from Camp Pendleton. These were the times that she really missed Chuck. He was a natural at analyzing, planning and tactics. Once he figured out how the enemy operated they were toast. It amazed her how even now he was once again the only one that was having success against the Ring.

Beckman had decided to reassign John Casey and three NSA strike teams to work closely with the Coast Guard. It was a move that was highly criticized along with fast tracking Chuck as a Lieutenant flying SAR missions. When she first proposed it, Beckman was almost laughed out of the room. The commanding Admiral for the Coast Guard simply refused. It had taken some heavy arm twisting and intervention from the President himself to make it happen. Chuck was known around the military in some circles not as Bartowski but as Agent Carmichael. Once General Beckman had let that small piece of information be known, the higher ups had sat up and taken notice. The Commanding Admiral for the Coast Guard had accepted kicking and screaming. He was not screaming now, instead he was always with a big smile on his face.

Chuck had worked his butt off and at the six month mark the Coast Guard knew they had someone special. At the year mark he was a trusted pilot and at the year and a half mark he was one of their best pilots. Of course the cozy relationship had come with piles of cash from the NSA to the Coast Guard. Where ever Chuck landed the Coast Guard improved by leaps and bounds financially. It had been one of the best moves she had ever made. Clearly without the arrangement she made with Chuck, Beckman knew she would have lost the position that she currently held. In this business you could become a scapegoat rather quickly. The top brass were looking for one and she was a prime candidate. Once again Chuck Bartowski was saving her. The Intel she had sent to Chuck proved to be the only success that they were having against the Ring. His ability to decipher Intel was the best she her ever seen. Chuck had managed to keep three strike teams very busy. Colonel Casey was actually smiling! Of course he never would have admitted anything to a mere "Moronic Lieutenant", Casey's term of endearment for Chuck, but she could tell he highly respected Chuck. They were working extremely well together and the Ring was on the run throughout the West Coast.

Now this new threat was presenting some real problems. Every strike they had made had been successful. They were hitting several places at once. Something big was coming their way and they needed to stop this threat before a major catastrophe happened. With no intersect to counter this group; she knew they were highly vulnerable. She only hoped that Chuck was able to work his magic again with the recent Intel they had sent him. Beckman took another large swig of her drink; she was relaxing in her seat a little bit more. Looking blankly at a picture on the wall, she briefly zoned out as she kept thinking of how she could convince Chuck to accept the new intersect. When Beckman snapped back to reality she realized that her plan to used Sarah Walker as bait to lured Chuck to get uploaded with the intersect was no longer an option. The look on Sarah's face after the execution of Bryce Larkin said it all. Sarah Walker simply did not want anything to with the CIA again. General Beckman could not blame her. Sarah had gone through hell with Larkin and almost lost her life a couple of times. Beckman knew she would have felt the same way if it had happened to her.

As much as she wants to sympathize with Sarah, General Beckman knew she had a responsibility to defend this country. That meant finding a way to get Chuck to accept the download. She had a strong suspicion that once Sarah found Chuck her chances would be reduced to zero. That was why she had not told Sarah where Chuck was. Beckman knew this was a problem that she needed to be fixed. She also knew that Sarah would be one pissed off woman for not being told where Chuck was. 'What a dilemma. Well at least she does not know where he is.' However, who was she kidding, as soon as Sarah dedicated all her efforts to _**finding her man, **_it would not take her long.

A knock on her door snap her out of her thoughts.

"Enter."

One of her agents who were also her body guard, Jerald Wallace, entered. "General, you wanted to be informed if anything out of the ordinary happened to a Chopper pilot named Bartowski?"

"Yes Agent."

"Ma'am he just radioed in an hour ago sending out a mayday of the Shelikoff Straits. The odd part was that he was taking fire and lost power to the engines. His last communication was that he was going to try auto rotating into a bay."

The General narrowed her eyes, "How could this be, he was supposed to be on simple SAR missions!"

The General took a deep breath before she continued, "Get me in contact with Colonel Casey immediately!"

A couple of minutes later a concern Colonel Casey came on line. "Colonel what is the status of Lieutenant Bartowski?"

"Ma'am right now we simply do not know"

"Why are you not in the air finding out Colonel?" The General's frustration was coming through loud and clear.

"Believe me ma'am; my men are chomping at the bit to go after Chuck. However, there's a storm with 90 mph winds and 110 mph gusts dumping its rain on the air station in Kodiak and so they can't launch a recovery."

The General knew Casey well enough to know that he was really worried. Chuck and Casey had really formed a strong bond since they had gotten back together a year and a half ago. As a matter of fact, Chuck had become quite the favorite among the NSA strike teams. In the time they had been together, they had become family. It really surprised her how much they considered him part of their team. It all had started when one of the strike team chopper pilots had come down with appendicitis just before a mission. Chuck had volunteered and Casey being stuck had no choice but to accept. Chuck did a magnificent job. He even swooped down and drew enemy fire to save his team.

After that there was the incident when Chuck would not give up and found Sergeant William "Blue" Stevens. He was trapped by Ring Special Forces. The sergeant had gotten separated from his team. The strike team running low on ammo had been picked up when their forces were being overwhelmed. Chuck piloting a Coast Guard helicopter had gone in against orders. He landed his chopper and told his co-pilot to take off. He had his P-90 sub-machine gun the strike team guys had convinced him to carry along with his Glock 17, 9mm handgun. Stevens had sprained his knee and was out of ammo. However, Chuck found him and carried him to a safer more defensible spot. Together they hung on until the other two strike teams came to the rescue. The operation turned out to be a huge success as they were able to recover some deadly chemical WMD's.

General Beckman scolded Chuck and Casey, however; they knew her heart was not into it and they even smiled several times during this supposed dress down. One thing she had made perfectly clear was that since Chuck could not seem to "stay in the chopper," that he would have two strike team members with him during any missions. That was just fine with Chuck, he considered those guys his friends. That was how Chuck became part of the NSA strike teams. They barbecued every weekend, played Volley Ball together, trained together, even practiced tactics and breaches together. Soon Chuck was flying one of the NSA Choppers all the time they had a mission. Yep Chuck was one of them in every way except in name. That brought a little resentment from some of the Coast Guard Pilots who considered Chuck an NSA plant. That never became a problem since they kept moving Chuck around as the Intel dictated.

Knowing their history the General was mystified at what Chuck had been up to. "Colonel what was Chuck doing when he went down."

"Ma'am he was on a simple SAR mission while looking for a downed state trooper flight to Bristol Bay"

"Were there any drugs involved?"

"None that I am aware of, I am simply at a loss as to why anyone would have been shooting at Chuck."

"Very well Colonel Casey, keep monitoring the situation and let me know immediately of any changes."

"Yes ma'am."

There was no denying it; this was going to be a long night. 'Oh well,' she thought another night on the couch.' She was referring to the couch in her office. She pressed the button and immediately Agent Wallace entered her room.

"Yes General Beckman."

"Agent Wallace, could you have someone bring in a blanket and a pillow?"

"Staying at the office again General?"

"I am afraid so Agent."

"I will attend to your request right away."

A pillow and blanket were brought over by 'Agent Wallace," Ma'am may I be of further assistance."

"No Agent thank you" General Beckman knew it was going to be a long night. She could have gone home but it was Bartowski that was in trouble and right now she rather be here. General Beckman got herself as comfortable as possible and tried to get some sleep. She soon fell into a fitful sleep tossing and turning.

Two hours into her sleep the chime of a new e-mail alerted General Beckman that she needed to check her computer. With a start and half a sleep she got up from her couch and made her way to her desk. She clicked on it and said "Access Denied" the first thought was 'what the hell, denied?' Then she saw the sender, it was a direct e-mail from Chuck Bartowski's private account. She hissed, "Bartowski!" All of a sudden the screen swirled and said access granted! She saw the report that he was working on and her face went from pink with annoyance to ashen white, she couldn't believe what she was reading. This was the recent Intel she had sent him. Apparently he gathered some other intelligence from other sources and was able to put everything together like his always did. She regained composure and immediately contacted Colonel Casey.

"John," Beckman rarely addressed Casey by the first name, so he knew something bad had happened. "What is the status concerning the weather."

"General they are predicting another twelve hours before there will be a break in the weather."

"I am sending you the e-mail I received from Chuck. I had sent him our latest Intel concerning these hounds. You will now understand why Chuck was fired upon. I intend to send you a squadron of Apaches. I want the full attack force ready to go as soon as possible. This is top priority John; we need Chuck back home and alive."

"Yes ma'am understood."

The General cut off the link, breathing heavily trying to calm down her nerves; she once again looked at the e-mail and griped the armrests tightly. Blinking red a name of a once CIA Agent thought dead, who had a total dedication to the destruction of the CIA flashed over and over, DANIEL SHAW.

**Dulles International Airport 6:00 AM**

Sarah was an impatient person by nature and having to wait an hour before her flight was scheduled to leave made her pace back and forth. If she kept this up she was going to wear a hole in the carpet. She had to get controlled of herself. She was acting irrationally and was starting to draw the attention of everyone around her. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and calm down. 'Take it easy Sarah, acting like a person on drugs was not going to make matters any better.'

Taking a couple of deep breaths she finally calmed down and she decided to sit down. All of a sudden she remembered, 'the picture of Chuck that Carina had sent!' She scrolled through her saved picture and finally found it. She looked at it, she REALLY looked at it and her heart nearly stopped. "DAMN!" She said in a voice a little louder than she should have.

The old lady next to her raised her eye brows in confusion. Sarah looking back at the lady and turning three shades of red said, "hum...just my boyfriend sending me his picture."

The old lady took a look at the picture of Chuck, shook her head and gave her a knowing look. Sarah wanted to disappear at that moment. "Nice taste." the old lady said. Sarah not knowing what to do got up and moved away from the old lady. Sarah sat in a corner seat and finally relaxing she starting looking at Chuck's picture, viewing it with reverence. 'Two damn years Chuck!' She thought. Taking another deep breath she whispered, "Never again!"

Her thoughts started drifting too the greatest night of her life. It was the night that everything changed between her and Chuck.

**Barstow California two years earlier**

They had been on the run one step ahead of blood hound known as Casey. Chuck was convinced that his father along with the Fulcrum base was nearby. Tired from a long day of driving, they had decided to stop at a seedy motel just outside of Barstow. They both enter the small room, looking around Chuck immediately noticed it had only one bed.

"Sa...Sarah I am sorry, I thought this room came with twin beds"

Sarah smiled lightly she always loved the way he stuttered when he got flustered. "It's ok Chuck."

"Don't worry Sarah I will sleep on the floor."

"No way Chuck you are sleeping in the same bed as me. We are both adults and this is not the first time we have slept in the same bed."

'Easy for her to say,' Chuck thought. 'Every time I am near her on a bed I do not sleep well at all.' The smell of her hair, those lips, her beautiful eyes, her soft skin.' Ok he realize that he better stop right now or the reaction he was going to have on a certain part of his anatomy would make Sarah see that Chuck's thought were anything but gentlemanly.

Sarah continued, oblivious to the effect she was having on him. "Besides I need to keep a close eye on you at all times. I cannot let you out of my sight." With that she announced, "I am going to take a shower."

Chuck smirked and before he could stop what he was saying he blurted out, "Does the keeping a close eye on me thing include while you are showering!"

Surprised by his statement Sarah smiled devilishly and said, "Nice try buster." She then went in to the shower deciding to run the water a little colder than she had expected. Both Chuck and Sarah thinking the same thing at the same time, "Where did that come from!"

When Sarah got out of the shower, she shyly went to the bed. Chuck was already there in a tee shirt and his boxers. Sarah was wearing a light tee shirt and cotton panties. Her smell was intoxicating. Chuck had a hard time concentrating but managed to say, "Sarah why are you doing this?"

She misunderstood and replied, "Because the floor is gross and you do not deserve to be sleeping on a disgusting floor."

"No Sarah, what I meant to say is why are you risking your career, and committing treason for me. Why, Sarah, why."

'Isn't it obvious Chuck,' Sarah thought. However, she replied, "You do not deserve to go and spend the rest of your life in a bunker Chuck!" Sarah continued, "You deserve to have that normal life that you always wanted, and Ellie deserves to have her father walk her down the aisle."

"You know you are wonderful right." His smile threatened to light up the room. Sarah had no defense against that smile. Her knees became weak and her heart fluttered every time he smiled at her like that. Chuck continued, "So what happens now?"

"We continue to try to find your father and rescue him from Fulcrum."

"Then what Sarah, what happens to us"

"One mission at a time Chuck."

Sarah had her hands behind her head looking at the ceiling. Chuck signed, turned off the TV and for some reason thought he would turn off the night lamp that was next to Sarah. He leaned over not giving it a second thought when he was almost hovering completely over Sarah. The proximity to Sarah the smell of her lavender shampoo hit him like a cad five tornado. Chuck froze over Sarah and they stared intently at each other.

At that moment it seemed the world had stopped and the only people in it were Chuck and Sarah. As she looked at him with longing desire she kept thinking, 'Do it Chuck, go for it please!'

As if reading her mind, Chuck took a step he never thought he would ever have the guts to do, like a dive bomber he crashed his lips against hers. At that moment Chuck lit a fuse in Sarah and she exploded into action. She grabbed his hair with both hand and pulled him down onto her deepening the kiss. Chuck for his part snaked his arms underneath her, pressing her tightly against him.

Eventually they needed air and finally broke the kiss. However, they both looked at each other smiling brightly. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted from both of them. They dove back into each other for another searing kiss.

After the second kiss Chuck told her "Don't move, don't getup, I will be right back." He grabbed his pants and immediately went to the bathroom. Chuck frantically searched his wallet for his condom only to be shocked at what he found. It was an IOU from his friend Morgan who had "barrowed" his condom. "Shit, shit, shit! Sometimes I really hate you Morgan!"

He had to think fast, he quickly put his pants on, came out of the bathroom in a rush, grabbed the car keys and told Sarah he would be right back.

Sarah was only momentarily confused. "Chuck where are you going."

Ah...um...you know Sarah, I will be right back.

Sarah started laughing, "What is so funny Sarah."

She was smirking when she said," Chuck you will not need condoms."

Chuck froze as he tried to process what she had just said. "What did you say?"

Smiling evilly Sarah said," I said come back here you have work to do."

Well Chuck maybe dense about something's but once he figures it out he does not need to be told twice. He quickly turned and practically dove at Sarah as she giggled and then yelped in surprise. Their kisses again turned frantic as this time they were practically ripping the clothes of each other. Two years of sexual frustration boiled over like a volcano. The first time they did not last very long. It was great while it lasted but was over way too quickly.

Trying to catch his breath Chuck turned to Sarah with a sparkle in his eyes. "Don't worry Sarah that was just the warm up, I have much more where that came from."

Sarah smiled wickedly at Chuck, "Good to know." She whispered in his ear seductively.

Chuck then slowed down and the next two rounds were slow and gentle. Sarah very early on in round two realized that Chuck was making this about her. He wanted to know what made her tick, what aroused her most, what parts of her body were the most sensitive. Yes Chuck took his time and decided to stroke her raging fire within her. Every time he hit a right spot he made a mental note for the future.

To Chuck's surprise Sarah was quite vocal and did not mind at all telling him what turned her on the most. Her climax was explosive the intensity and duration were the best she ever had. Sarah's imagination had run wild on her, fantasizing what it might be like to make love to Chuck. She has even had salacious dreams concerning the first time with Chuck. However, not only had Chuck reached her expectations, he had far exceeded them. Without a doubt the slow gentle love making that marked round two and the others that followed that night were frankly the best she had.

She was floored about how good it was. 'Damn if I had known how good Chuck was at making love, I would have run away with him sooner!' As good as the love making was, it was their talks between sessions that made this night so special.

Chuck began by apologizing for Jill. This is all it took for Sarah's walls to completely crumble. She apologized for kissing Bryce the first time and almost leaving with him. They went back and forth all night. Sarah admitted to Chuck that she used the Lonkirk mission to push Chuck away. "I was falling for you so hard; I really did not know what to do. I was scared and my defense mechanism kicked in and that is how I dealt with it." She said sadly.

"Don't feel bad Sarah, I acted like a complete jerk and pressured you about the kiss. I should have known better. To be blurting out something like that in front of Casey's bugs was complete stupidity."

God how she loved this man! His concern was always for her. She was rubbing his chess hairs lightly when she decided to ask Chuck something that had been bugging her for a long time. "Chuck why did you break up with me the second time that Bryce showed up?"

'Oh boy,' Chuck thought. That one he had been planning to avoid. Not because he did not want to tell her the truth, but because he was embarrassed about being duped again by that asshole Larkin. "Umm...ahh."

Ok she knew something was up with that one. "Ok Chuck spill, you know I have ways to make you talk." She said that as she did the Bartowski eye brow dance.

Chuck could not help himself; she was so adorable attempting to imitate him. "Ah sweet heart the only reason I hesitated was that I was embarrassed." She gave him a curious look, but knew she wanted him to continue. All he had to say was the magical word, "Bryce."

She had a gut feeling he had been involved with this somehow. "What about that asshole."

At that moment he felt so much joy that she felt that way about Bryce. That was the same way he had felt about him for a while. He grabbed her and kisses her and for the first time he said to her, "I love you." It was a simple statement but he said it with such conviction that he made her gasp.

Sarah smiled brightly and said, "Thank you Chuck, you do not know how great it feels for you to say that to me. By the way, I Love you to, I have for a long time."

Chuck felt like his heart was going to burst, he was that over joyed. He hugged her tightly to him kissed her on her head and continued. "He suckered me Sarah. He told me that my feeling for you would get you killed. He pulled a photo he had taken of you at the hospital and told me this time we were lucky. He said if I did not break up with you, that he would not have any choice but to report us. Bryce claimed that he was only trying to look out for us."

God how she hated that sanctimonious prick. "You know Chuck he only told you that because he was jealous of how much we cared about each other. It makes me think that he might have been the cause for my 49B."

"You know Sarah you might be right, I would not put anything past him."

It was almost four in the morning when the lovers, exhausted from their sweet love making fell asleep holding each other tightly.

They had overslept; Sarah only woke up because something hard was prodding her in the back. She soon realized that Chuck's left hand was copping her left breast. She felt something else on her back, she smirked, 'I guess as a good girlfriend, I am going to have to take care of Chuck's early morning problem.' She started to softly rub her fingers through Chuck's other hand that was on her hip.

Chuck slowly woke up, had he been dreaming, or was last night real? And what was around his left hand that felt so soft and …OH MY GOD! "Good morning baby," Sarah said in a very sultry voice!

"Hi beautiful, how was your sleep?"

"My sleep was fine, the best I have had in a long time. However, I think I may have injured my back."

Chuck immediately picked his head up concerned for her wellbeing, "What is wrong can I help?"

'God he is adorable,' she thought, "Yes you can Chuck all you have to do is move your hips a little, there is something sticking me in the back!'

When he realizes what she was talking about he immediately turned twelve shades of red. Sarah was having a real good time at Chuck's expense, and finally started laughing loudly. Chuck to his credit gave a pretty good comeback, "It is your fault you know."

Smiling brightly Sarah reached around grabbed him, Chuck nearly jumped, "Hi Ho!"

Giggling she pulled him down for a very hot open mouth kiss, when they broke she whispered, "Chuck we are dirty let's take this to the shower."

He did not have to be told twice, 'SHOWER SEX, YEAH!' His mind was gone and for that matter so was Sarah's. She kept thinking to herself, 'We have a lot of making up to do.'

Just as he threw the covers off, the door burst open and in walked Casey. "Knock, Knock."

"Shit" was all that Sarah said.

"Goddam Casey don't you ever knock!" Chuck was pissed. And he quickly threw the covers over Sarah.

Even at this moment Sarah was amazed at the way Chuck always protected her. 'I picked a good one!'

"Yuk! I need brain bleach! I will not be able to sleep tonight!"

"Funny Casey" Sarah retorted.

"So Walker it looks like the Moron has been dipping his chocolate in your peanut butter!"

"Ha, Ha Casey you are a regular comedian. Where did you learn that one, assassination school?" Chuck bit back.

Casey was having a good time he had gotten under the nerd's skin. This was getting to be a good day after all. "Here is what we are going to do. The moron is going to cover himself up." He kicked over Chuck's boxer shorts. "Then _MS. Walker_ he will hand you your clothes and you will proceed to get dressed in the bath room." As if to reiterate his point, "No funny business Sarah, you would not want your boy toy to be thrown into the bunker do you?"

Chuck picked up his boxers and starts to put them back on. Sarah signed in disappointment, 'Why couldn't you have found us an hour later. God I am hopeless,' she thought, 'We just got captured and all I am thinking is of Chuck and a hot shower.'

When Chuck put his boxers on Casey grabbed him roughly around the shoulders and pointed a gun at him. "Hey!" Chuck protested. Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Listen up Romeo, you are going to take Walker's clothes and drop them off on the bed. However, first I want you to hand me her gun and throwing knives, now move numb nuts!"

"Seriously, Casey after last night that insult does not fit!"

Casey rolled his eyes and pushed Chuck towards Sarah's clothes. "Hurry up before I brain you!"

Chuck quickly picked up Sarah's gun and throwing knives and handed them to Casey. He then neatly picked up her clothes and placed them gently on the bed and mouthed to her "I am sorry."

Sarah shook her head and smiled warmly.

"Ok get back here Mr. Walker."

"God Casey you are full of it today." Sarah snapped back. She picked up her clothes wrapped the bed sheets tightly around her and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"What about me Casey, when do I get dressed?"

'This was just too good,' Casey thought. "You don't"

"What!"

"The fact that you are without your clothes will make it harder for you to escape again."

Sarah overhearing what Casey was saying was formulating a plan. She would get close enough to Chuck so she could push him into Casey. Hopefully, the distraction would be enough for her to strike. She walked up to Chuck who was next to Casey. "Chuck could you please hand me my shoes."

Chuck bent down and in that moment he was off balance. Sarah pretended to reach for her shoes and pushed Chuck towards Casey's legs. Reaching for anything to catch his fall Chuck grabbed both of Casey's legs. At that precise moment Sarah struck. She slapped Casey's gun from his hand and whipped a round house kick towards his head. Momentarily dazed he knew he had lost the fight when she stood up pointing the gun at him. All Casey said was, "Damn!"

"Come on Chuck put your clothes on and let's get out of here."

Sarah took his cuffs off him and pointed to Chuck, "Cuff him to the water heater."

Chuck looked at Casey and gulped, "Sorry Casey." Casey just growled.

Chuck and Sarah quickly got to the car when they saw a bunch of Fulcrum Agents going into the room. "Sarah," Chuck pointed. Sarah didn't care she just started the car.

"But Sarah its Casey!"

Sarah looked at Chuck and saw his puppy dog eyes. 'God how can I refuse him anything, If he knew the power he had over me when he looks at me like that I would be toast.' "Fine, but you better stay in the car Chuck or so help me I will cut you off for a week!"

'A week!' "Sarah you have my solemn promise that I will stay in the car."

'Good Boy!' 'Hmm… this being compromise thing can be pretty good.'

When Sarah went in after Casey, he was heading back to the car from the back, water heater in tow. He got in the car, "Step on it moron let us get out of here."

"Casey!" Chuck was in shock. "Sarah went in after you!" just then Sarah was being dragged out by Fulcrum Agents.

"Let's go before they see us."

There was no way he was leaving Sarah. "I am not leaving Sarah."

"Let's go or I will break your neck."

"I am not leaving Sarah and besides you are cuffed to a water heater!"

"You want to bet I can't kill you?"

This conversation was getting old rather quickly so Chuck punched the accelerator and hit the Fulcrum agents holding Sarah. A shoot occurred but Sarah ran out of bullets and was now once again the prisoner of John Casey. Everything else became a blur, the escape from Castle, rescuing Orion from Fulcrum, blowing up the base and last but not least having the intersect removed from Chuck's head.

The night of Ellie bridal dinner when Chuck saw Sarah again he was at a loss for words. Casey decided to wait for them in front of the car to give them space. He was actually happy for Sarah; she was finally getting her wish. Sarah was about to enjoy that normal life she so craved. When Chuck grabbed her hand and she said it was real, Sarah meant everything. That included marriage, the house with the white picket fence and the red door, the 2.5 kids and the dog. She really meant what she said that night.

Unfortunately, as it so often happens between Chuck and Sarah things did not work out as planned. First at the rehearsal dinner, his sister and Devon got a slight case of food poisoning forcing Chuck to take the future bride and groom to the hospital, ruining a perfect opportunity for Chuck and Sarah to get more practice in her room.

The 'scum bucket,' Sarah's term of endearment for Bryce Larkin came in acting like he owned the place, forcing the General to push the intersect project to begin a week earlier than expected. Sarah had been caught off guard and initially accepted the assignment. Bryce had told her that Chuck had accepted the position of analyst on the team. Not wanting to leave him behind she worriedly agreed on the assignment. Therefore, she was in shock when Chuck came up to her and asked her to go on a vacation with him. Thinking he was kidding Sarah told him that she had been assigned to go with Bryce on the intersect project.

By the look on his face, Sarah realized the joke had been on her. At the beach she had been smiling at Chuck until Larkin signaled her it was time to go. She was delighted when she told him no. The only problem was that she never got to say to Chuck that she was staying. Chuck's dad interrupted them before she got the chance. Saving Bryce was her number one priority. Not because she cared about him but because she did not want the government to come after Chuck again.

Chuck surprised her by showing up with a wrist computer and together again one last time Casey, Sarah and Chuck went to save the world. When Chuck went to get help he was able to find a phone on one of the dead guards. Help arrived within five minutes. As Chuck came to the rescue with an NSA strike team, he saw one of the bad guys raise his gun and pointed at Sarah's head. Chuck ran as fast as he could and pushed Sarah out of the way as the agent shot. Chuck had caused the Ring Agent to miss. The Ring agent however, did not miss Chuck's head when he whipped the gun around and connected with Chuck's head knocking him out. The NAS strike team then jumped into action and arrested four of the five agents. The one that hit Chuck suffered Sarah's wrath as he got not one but two knives stuck in his throat.

Sarah immediately went over to Chuck making sure he was ok and being with him while he was in the hospital. They found Larkin with a flesh wound to the ribs but otherwise alright. He had been able to download the intersect 2.0 and was waiting for the Ring Agents to break through the door before he would take them on. Larkin found Sarah next to an unconscious Chuck and then that is where he formulated his plan that initially went so well. He lied and told her the Ring agents knew who Chuck was. He told Sarah that the only way to lead them away from Chuck was to go on missions and make them realize that another person had the intersect. Bryce needed Sarah because of her experience dealing with the intersect. He sounded very convincing; Bryce always did when he was lying through his teeth. She knew him better when she was with him and the bull shit he spewed that day she would have caught immediately. However, being in love and in fear of losing Chuck to a nefarious organization was too much of a risk for Sarah to take. Therefore, reluctantly she accepted the assignment with a condition that she would only serve until her contract was up in two years. She was beyond heart broken when she decided to leave a letter instead of talking to him in person. Now she could kick herself for how stupid she had been.

She carried with her two letters, the one that Bryce had stolen from Chuck's bedroom and the one Jason gave her when he died. Sarah simply did not know how to handle this. However, she knew that once she found Chuck, he would be her rock. He would be there for her all the way when she had to face that poor young lady who had lost her one and only. From what Jason had told her about Gloria, they were High School sweethearts and it had carried through their college years. He said he felt married to her, considered her his best friend and confided with her for everything. She did not want him in the field anymore that was the reason he was quitting after their mission. 'To be killed by friendly fire, betrayed by a psycho who had no business being in the field. How horrible it will be for this poor woman if she found out how close to happiness she had been only to be snatched away.' She got misty eyed again. It was in these moments that she was glad that Bryce was dead. However, she did feel bad for the way they agency had decide to end his life.

She was awakened from her deep thoughts by the buzzing on her phone. It was the Director of the CIA. Tom Harding had come up from the ranks; he was tough as nails and was not a political animal like so many before him. She answered the phone out of respect.

"Walker secure but in public."

"Harding secure. Agent Walker could you please report to my office today at nine?"

"Sorry sir but I cannot do that."

"May I ask why Agent."

'Sir I am going to search for Chuck, he is lost in Alaska and I am lost without him. I have three weeks left on my contract and have six months' vacation time accumulated. You can consider this my resignation. When I find Chuck I will come back and sign my papers. I know that I am being insubordinate, but at this point I just do not care anymore. You are a good man Director, the best we have had in a while. Please be careful of all those deceitful people in the agency and the politicians that control their purse strings. This job is just not worth losing your soul over."

The Director remained silent for a while, finally he said, "Good luck agent Walker, I sincerely hope that you find Agent Carmichael and that you finally are able to live the life that you deserve. From myself and the agents who care about you, I want to thank you for your invaluable service you have given to this county. We will miss you Sarah."

"Thank you sir." With that she hung up.

**NAS Offices Langley Washington 7:00 AM**

Laura Cummings General Beckman's personal assistant had just arrived. She noticed the light on in the General's office. She knocked as was customary and was surprised when the General said, "Enter."

"General ma'am I am surprised you are here this early."

"I never left."

Laura raised her eye brows in surprise. "May I get you some coffee ma'am?"

"Yes Laura that would be nice."

Laura was about to leave to get some coffee for the General when her phone buzzed. "General Beckman's Office may I help you?"

"Yes, Laura, this is Tom Harding is the General in? I need to talk to her right away"

"Yes sir she is. Let me buzz you in, hold on a moment please"

Laura buzzed the General, "Yes Laura?"

"General Beckman the CIA Director is on line two ma'am."

"Thank you Laura."

General Beckman wondered what was so important that the CIA Director wants to talk to her at this early hour," Yes Tom what do you need."

"Diane, I just got some vital piece of information you might be interested in."

"What would that be Tom?"

"Is Agent Carmichael missing Diane?"

"Why would you say that Tom?"

"Because I have an Agent who has basically resigned and is on her way to Alaska to find him."

'Oh boy here we go.' Beckman thought. "It was a hell of a night wasn't it Tom."

"Yes it was Diane. How about we meet for coffee in an hour?"

"Same place as usual Tom?"

"Same place Diane."

"Sounds good Tom, oh and thank you for the information."

"Anytime Diane." With that the Director hung up.

'Well I better get Casey on the line.' Beckman thought, 'He needs to prepare for hurricane

Sarah.'

Beckman contacted Casey. "Colonel what is the status report on the weather."

"The best estimates are that we have 6 more hours before the system passes General."

"The update was not the only reason for this call Colonel. I have it on good authority that you can be expecting a guest soon that will assist you in finding Chuck."

"Who might that be General?"

"Agent Walker."

"Oh shit, begging your pardon General, how in the world did she find out so quickly?"

"I have no idea, but Chuck has a place in Kodiak on Purtov Street, find it and secure his computer first. I have a feeling that is where Agent Walker will be, wait for her there."

"Ma'am how do you know she will be there."

"Colonel, do you have any doubt when it concerns those two?"

"No ma'am none at all."

"Good I leave you to it and remember to have a tactical suit her size."

"Yes ma'am and thanks for the heads up."

Once the General hung up, Casey started getting nervous. 'Oh man how am I going to explain this?' He thought. 'She might gut me before I can explain.'

**9:00 AM Seattle Washington**

The five hour flight from DC to Seattle was uneventful. Sarah had to rush as she had a connecting flight to Anchorage Alaska. It still always amazed her how you could get on a plane fly across country and lose only two hours because of the time difference.

Sarah was tired, she had been running on adrenalin all day and it was finally catching up with her. An Elderly man of average height in a blue battle dress uniform with Major bars on one collar and a cross on the other was watching Sarah with a critical eye.

When Sarah turned on her phone again she immediately realize she missed a call from Carina. She redialed her number and waited. On the second ring Carina picked up. "Hey Blondie where are you now"

"Just arrived in Seattle, I have a connecting flight to Alaska, thanks for the tickets Carina."

"No problem Sarah, you really sound tired."

"Yeah no sleep and jet lag is a deadly combination"

"Well I have some good news for you."

Before she could continue Sarah burst out saying. "Did they find Chuck, how is he, where is he?"

"Jesus Christ Sarah take it easy! It is not that type of good news, it is information."

"Oh." A deflated Sarah said.

"A thank you would be nice."

"Sorry Carina I am really grateful for everything that you have done for me."

"I just texted you Chuck's address, it is in Kodiak Alaska."

"I'll go there first and see what I can find out, thank you again Carina you have been a life saver."

"Anytime Blondie," She could not help herself at what she said next. "So Sarah did you finally get your head out of your ass and take a look at the picture that I send you of Chuckles?"

Sarah knew that teasing tone from Carina, however; at this point she did not care if the whole world knew that Chuck was her man. "Oh yes!"

'Wow this is better than I thought.' "Well what did you think?"

"Two things, I am glad that he is in shape, he is going to need it when I get through with him. Secondly, stop checking out my boyfriends' ass Carina that is my property!"

Carina was beyond shocked, "Holy shit! When did this happen?"

"Two years ago in Barstow."

"Then why in the world was he so mopey and hurt!"

"That was a pure misunderstanding that will be corrected when I see him again. Listen Carina my flight to Anchorage is now boarding, I have to go."

"Bye Blondie, remember to invite me to the wedding!"

"Invite you? You are going to be a bride's maid."

"Ha, ha, Sarah you are such a kidder!"

"Who is kidding?" With that Sarah hung up.

For a long time after Sarah hung up Carina kept looking at the phone totally in shock. 'She was kidding right…right? OH MY GOD!'

**Flight from Seattle to Anchorage**

As luck would have it the Chaplin had a seat next to Sarah. She looked totally exhausted by the time she sat down. Everything was now catching up to her, Jet lag, lack of sleep, worrying about Chuck, the fact that Bryce stole the letter, whether or not Chuck had moved on, did he have a girlfriend! 'God I am a mess' she thought and just closed her eyes for a moment. She fell into a fitful sleep.

_She saw Gray ominous Clouds approaching her. All of a sudden it started to snow however it was not cold, she reached out with her hand to grab the snow and felt that it wasn't right for it to snow in the end of March. Sarah then watched the stream she was standing on begin to fill up with dead fish as they floated by her. An eagle she had just witnessed flying by with a fish in its talons landed in front of her with a thud, standing up and stumbling before it died. The snow made it hard to breathe then it started to burn her eyes. She saw him in a blue flight suit and his arms where reaching out for her as she ran as fast as she could toward him. No matter how hard she tried it felt like she could hardly move. Just then a black figure walked behind Chuck and shot him. She heard Chuck calling out to her as he fell to the floor in slow motion. _

Sarah woke up with a start,"CHUCK!" She screamed.

Everyone around her including the Chaplin were by her side. "Miss, miss, are you alright?" The Chaplin said.

Sarah finally realized where she was. She was sweating and had this wild eye look about her. Taking deep breaths, she finally calmed down. "I am fine." She tried to deflect.

She looked at him with a critical eye, he was average height. The man had blue battle dress uniform on and Majors' bars on one collar and a cross on the other.

"Miss I am not convinced that you okay. I have already called the stewardess and asked her for some water for you."

Sarah nods her head trying to make sense of what she dreamt. She than looks at the book he is holding tightly in his hands and asks, "What book are you reading?"

"It is the Holy Bible. I was just making some notes for the next sermon." He holds out his hand, my name is Major Bob Millings, Chaplain for the coast guard."

Sarah shakes his hand. "Sarah Walker nice to meet you."

The Chaplin looks at Sarah closely, "May I say Miss Walker, you look like a person with the weight of the world on her shoulders." When she says nothing in return he continues, "If you want to talk, if you have something that is bothering you, I am here to listen."

She sighs, her mind races, why did she let Chuck through her grasp in the first place. Was he dead, did he still love her? She didn't want to lie to a man of the cloth but she couldn't break her oath either. She had to be careful what she said to the Chaplin.

She took a deep breath and says, "I'm a specialist with my firm and I make certain problems go away. It makes the firm I work for run smoother. Four years ago I meet a guy, I thought it would be a cake walk, but by the end of the day I found myself falling in love with the most amazing man. However, my reputation and regulation forbid me from following my heart and to be honest I was scared as well. The project with him ended and my boss wanted me for several other projects, to complicate matters I found out that I was partners on the new project with Chuck's nemesis. I left him instead of listening to my heart, I towed the company line and not a day goes by that I don't regret it."

Sarah continues, "I just found out that Chuck joined the Coast Guard and became a pilot. He is now living in Kodiak and I am so hoping that he'll take me back. That is if he hasn't been snagged by some other woman." Sarah huffs at the last statement with a worried look.

"What was Chuck's name I might know him?"

"Lieutenant Chuck Bartowski."

The Chaplain's face fell, "Miss I was recalled from a conference in San Diego, the Coast Guard usually sends me to help with the aftermath of a possible loss of life. I am not sure if you are aware but Lieutenant Bartowski Chopper crashed, he may be lost at sea."

Sarah grabbed the Chaplin's hand and with a conviction in her eyes that he had never seen before, "I know he's alive, he's here." Sarah taps her chest. "And here." She points to her head, "I know it."

At that moment the stewardess brings them both a bottle of water.

The Chaplin is taken aback at her behavior; however, he finds her belief to be uplifting. 'There must be on hell of a story here,' he thinks to himself. The Chaplin says, "How about you start at the beginning?"

**Eielson Air force Base Alaska 10:30 AM**

Major Cody Smith got ready to address his men.

"Attention!"

"Sit down gentleman." The men all sat down as ordered.

"Gentlemen we have been task to assist three NSA strike teams based off Elmendorf base. The storm is easing up and we should be able to get clearance in the next hour. I cannot stress the importance of this mission. It will be dangerous, this is the real thing. I expect all of you to be sharp out there. We may have to take on an enemy who has the same type equipment we do. We may also be facing stinger missiles. I expect all of you will do your duties. Failure is not an option, am I clear?"

All the men responded in unison, "YES SIR!"

"Get your gears ready, we will be airborne within 90 minutes. Do me proud."

As he was about to leave everyone stood at attention, "Good luck to all of us gentlemen."

**Elmendorf Air force Base 10:30 AM**

Colonel Casey was pacing the floor like a caged animal. "Fucking storm."

Blue had his arms crossed leaning against the wall. Both men looked at each other and communicated silently. Blue almost whisper, "We will get our boys back." There was the confidence and conviction with the statement that made Casey stand up and noticed.

Ever since Chuck had saved the sergeant they were inseparable. Blue taught him to spar, to shoot and how to breach enemy hide outs properly. They talked all the time. Chuck was family; he was the little brother that he wished he had. Now Chuck was out there in a shit storm and he was here unable to do anything and "IT PISSED HIM OFF!"

"Come on," Casey said, "I need to share with you something that I just been told."

When they arrived at the building holding all of their strike team, they all looked at the Colonel with anticipation. Blue said, "Gather around guys the Colonel has something to tell us."

"Listen up men; there are several things I need to share with you. First and foremost this is going to be one of the most dangerous missions we have ever faced as a team." All the men leaned forward; the Colonel had never spoken like this before. "Chuck was targeted. He was shot down on purpose. The prick who ordered his Chopper to be shot down is former CIA."

"Figures." Blue said under his breath. He never had much respect for that group. As far as Blue was concerned they were a bunch of backstabbing traitorous pricks that always ended up becoming double agents for the enemy for the right price. He knew first hand of this happening when he lost two good friends to one of these turn coat weasels.

Casey shook his head and continued. "We are getting support today from two places. First there is an Apache squadron based of Eielson that will be joining us."

"Shit Colonel that is a lot of firepower. Are we expecting that kind of opposition?" Henderson had a personal stake in this rescue; his brother was on the helicopter with Chuck as his protection. He was deeply concerned about his brother but also Chuck. He had always been eternally grateful to Chuck for taking enemy fire that day. He had saved everyone's butt. Without Chuck they would not be here talking right now.

"Unfortunately yes. We will stop at Chuck's place first and secure his computer."

Blue known for his outbursts said what they were all thinking. "Come on Colonel! Our guys are out there in god knows what shape and the brass is concerned about a fucking computer!"

"What part of following orders did you not understand Blue, I feel the same way you do. I promise to make this quick."

Blue did not say anything else; he just shook his head in disgust and crossed his arms.

Anderson spoke for the first time; he was the youngest of the group, even younger than Chuck. "Sir, you said two places."

"Yes Anderson, a CIA agent will be joining us."

"What!" The group jumped almost in unison.

"Relax, this is Agent Sarah Walker and she is family too."

"Hold on a minute is that the CIA skirt that left Chuck?" Blue was on a roll.

Casey corrected him, "If you mean that she is Chuck's girlfriend than the answer is yes!"

"Then why is Chuck always walking around with a broken heart?"

One look at Casey told Blue all he wanted to know. "Oh my fucking god, they have kept those two kids apart on purpose didn't they. She probably did not know where he was, she just found out now didn't she!"

All Casey could do was sign and blow out his breath slowly. Henderson spoke next, "Looks like Blue got that one on one!"

Changing the subject quickly Casey said, "Gear up we should be air born within the next 90 minutes."

As Casey left Blue muttered to himself, "It amazes me we can get anything done; sometimes you wonder who the enemy is."

**Alaska Airlines Flight 97 on approach 12:00 PM**

Sarah closed her eyes as she wiped the tears away.

"That is some story Sarah… would you like to say a prayer for Chuck and his crew."

Sarah had never been religious, but at this time she needed something to hold on to. She nods her head as the Chaplain bows his head and speaks "dear lord…."

She feels at peace as she prays, she feels hope like that Morning in Barstow... waking up in Chucks arms. She feels like a new person, all the grief and guilt has been taken away from her, she feels a sensation run down her spine and a presence of mind that she knew was not of this earth. She promised to herself and to God that if Chuck was alive, that she would make him happy. She would do everything in her power to be there for him. She was free of the CIA now and her only thought was about a future with Chuck.

"Amen" they both say just as the Chaplain looks up, the PA pipes up ERA Aviation Flight 531 to Kodiak now boarding. The Chaplain notes a soft smile on Sarah lips as a chuckle escapes her.

"What's so funny?"

"531 was my hotel number in Burbank."

The Chaplain smiles at the coincidence and says, "God works in mysterious and wondrous ways."

They both walk up to the check up point and on to the Dash 8 turbo prop plane for the last leg of the trip and the first part of her last mission. She was no longer working for her country this time she was working for the almighty.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Greetings everyone sorry for the delay But that happens I just wanted to say I Don't own anything from this story this is just a Idea that Came to Me when Watching a News clip about the 100 year anniversary of Katmai eruption they now have a Web Cam at the Katmai Visitor Center so you can watch the Bear's year round and not leave home go on plug it into goggle ill wait...**

**Also Give Props to Esadri He worked Hard on this and He Has Turned out to be a GREAT Help and influence in this Chapter. He has made this project go from a One shot to an Entire story so for those of you that fallow give his due he's earned it and its made this project fun thank you ESARDI  
**

**To Those who review i do take your advice into consideration and i do enjoy the Kind reviews so thank you all  
**

**AN2:  
**

**Dear Fellow Chuck Fans /Fellow Fan fiction people**

**Batty PSA:**

**I would like to take a minute of your time if I may I am slightly frustrated and need a second to vent if you'll allow me. September is national preparedness month, and I promise I won't go into detail but being I live in a tsunami /earthquake /Volcano zone If one of those happened today I would do okay however others won't be because they say that the government will save them. That is true to a point, however each of us have to prep for our own unique needs. I feel it is my duty to tell one and all that everyone should have a small disaster Kit weather its just a simple first aid kit, a pocket knife, flashlight and a Leather-man tool or it could be a complete Zombie Apocalypses Col Casey certified Bug Out Bag with a bazooka (I am being ridiculous here), If This Makes just one person survive a disaster in your area than ill feels better. It doesn't have to be all doom and Gloom y2k the world is coming to an end that not what I'm saying if you take a little each month and buy something that will help you survive later like a extra pack of batteries and put it an old back pack/purse/bag for when the power goes out that all I'm talking about wither its Man Made or Mother Nature I hope to see you when the power comes back and the chaos is gone. For those who want to know more go to .gov/build-a-kit**

**I'd rather have and not need it, then need it and not have it.**

**And If I may Close your eyes and say a prayer for the people of the military and those who survived 9/11**

**Thank you for your Time**

**Now Back to the story  
**

A Chopper Pilot Named Chuck Chapter 4

**War Games**

Chuck parked his Jeep Wrangler near the hanger that held his new family. These guys were exceptional, the best this country had to offer. He was proud that he was part of this team. He shook his head as he remembered his previous life as a nerd herd supervisor. Mike, Jeff, Lester even Morgan, 'Had it all been a dream.' He shook his head again; with the exception of Morgan he could not imagine how different the people he left behind were to who and what he had become. Taking a deep breath he mused, 'Sarah must have thought I was a loser, and the way I used to act!' He cringed, 'No wonder why that weasel Larkin knew I was such a pushover. He must have been laughing at me all along.' Well if his used to be best friend ever tried anything on him again he had a surprise coming for him. Live and learn.

He scratched his left butt cheek again, 'Why is my butt so itchy? It has been this way since I went drinking with Mike two days ago.' Michael Henderson had taken Chuck out because he was feeling down. The day marked the two year anniversary of Barstow and Michael wanted to cheer him up. Before he left, Chuck had been warned by Blue, "You be careful Chuck, stay alert and for the love of god do Not Get Drunk Around Mike!" Well Michael was a pretty good guy and Chuck did not believe half the stories he heard. Still he was a little worried about the fact that he woke up inside Jeep only with his underwear on, and a headache from hell.

As he approached the door way he overheard his rambunctious friends, they were louder than usual. As he stood and listened through the laughter and the friendly argument, he could tell it had to do with him. He walked in and was spotted immediately. Michael Henderson the younger one of the two brothers said, "There he is!"

Chuck smirked, "Ok guys what kind of trouble are you cooking up?"

Jim Henderson pointed, Chuck followed his hand to the wall, and there were two large white boards. On each board in larger black marker lettering, one board read **Team Two** and other **Team Three**. Chuck came closer and his eyes widen, then larger lettering separating the white boards said "Who will be the first to tag Chuck's Hairy Ass." In column one was the names of everyone in Strike Team One. In column two the heading, "How long will it take?" In column three the heading was, "Chances Chuck Survives First Day." The last column said, "Chances Chuck Survives Weekend." However, what drew Chuck's attention back to the space between the boards again was a picture of bare bottom and with a crosshair's surrounding it.

Confused he said, "How did...," the words died and he narrowed his eyes at Michael Henderson, "What happened when we went drinking Mike?"

"Hey do not blame me; this was all your idea."

"My idea? My idea, for you to take a picture of my left butt cheek?"

Almost unable to hold the laughter that was ready to burst at any second Michael said, "Nope that is not what I mean at all Chuck."

Chuck narrowed his eyes again and took a look at the picture of his left butt cheek. His eyes widen again and said, "Wait a minute!" In two strides he was mere inches away from his picture, "Anderson, let me have the magnifying glass."

Loud giggling and laughter was being heard from around the group. Casey was taking this all in with amusement while smoking a cigar, while Blue with his arms crossed only said, "It serves you right for ignoring my advice."

Magnifier in hand he took a look at his bear bottom and almost gasped. Chuck immediately bolted to the bathroom as the room once again erupted in an explosion of laughter. Once there Chuck dropped his pants stood and ripped the bandage that Mike has so conveniently placed there, he looked at the mirror so he could see his reflection.

There was a small but very visible tattoo. The inscription read, "Property of Sarah." He turned to the sink and visibly groaned, "I am going to kill you Michael."

Chuck came out of the bathroom pissed off, "Michael you and me in the ring right now!"

Michael held up his hands in protest, "Hey this was not my fault it was your idea."

"You're lying!"

"I have got proof!" Then Michael held a small camera. "I have video evidence!"

Chuck tilted his head, "Video evidence? What the hell are you talking about Mike you had no camera."

Casey finally joined in on the fun, "Hey numb nuts who do you think you are you dealing with here? Remember NSA, does hidden camera ring a bell?"

Undeterred Chuck shot back, "Seriously Casey would you ever be able to hold a conversation with me if the words numb nuts, moron or idiot did not exist!"

"They are essential parts of my vocabulary since they so aptly describe you!"

Rolling his eyes Chuck refocused his attention on Michael, "Why would you be recording me?"

"For posterity, also, I know as I am standing here that I am going to meet that girl of yours and then Chuck..."

Jim Henderson knowing his brother well cut in, "He is talking about blackmail Chuck."

Anderson said, "Chuck he still has not forgiven you for putting that blue dye in his shampoo." He said chuckling.

"If I recollect correctly it was Thompson who put the dye in his shampoo and Jefferson and Dickson were in on it as well."

Narrowing his eyes at Chuck, Michael said, "Yeah but you planned it, as a matter of fact you distracted me! Do you realize that it took a lot of scrubbing to get that blue stuff off me?"

"We were all commenting how good you smelled." The group burst into laughter again.

"Laugh it up fuss bucket, you are next," Michael pointing at Dickerson, "You are next!"

Blue shook his head, "Oh my god a Star Wars reference, just how corrupted have you made this team Chuck?"

"Must be pretty bad Blue," Chuck said smiling, "Otherwise, you would not have recognized it."

"Smartass."

"All right, all right let's get started." Casey interrupted.

"You were going to take a three day hike to explore the wonders of Kodiak right Chuck?"

Chuck signed, "Why do I get a feeling I am not going to like this."

"Well Chuck here is the thing, we have taught you many things, you are one of the best at hand to hand combat. You are a very good shot. You are the best planner and tactician I know. You are one crazy mother flying that Black Hawk." Casey said.

"Yeah, a little too crazy if you ask me." Smirked Blue.

"Yeah Chuck you fly that thing like it's a god dam video game you crazy nut." Laughed Michael.

Casey continued, "However, there is one thing that you have not been through and that is what this training lesson is going to be about. Just imagine that you have been shot down, you're in enemy territory. Whether you make it to an office complex, the beach or for that matter the wilderness, your sole job in life at that moment is to SURVIVE. You take stock of what you got on you and what you have around you. You use that big old brain of yours to evade and when you do that you do the 'Running' thing pretty well for a nerd. Then after you run and evade you fight back. Whether on your own or having to take care of the wounded under your care, you fight. Everything is on the table and nothing is dirty enough if it means survival. Think of it as if you are 'Master Chief' in that game Halo you like so much. You use what you got around you and do whatever it takes to survive! Repeat after me **Survive, Evade, RUN, Fight Back, and Wait. **That was what your SERE training was all about. "

"Ok, what is the plan?"

"You were going to take a three day 'I love nature trip' through the woods of Kodiak right?"

"Yeah that is right Casey."

"Well you are still going to do that. The first day you can get back to the inner camper in you and enjoy the sights, smells and views of the Kodiak woods. However, at 0600 of the second day, Strike Team one is going to swoop in and hunt you down."

Michael jumps in, "Oh and no help from MAX either. You have to turn off all your electronic gadgets."

Blue chimes in, "Remember you have been shot own, you will be lucky to get out in one piece. Therefore, the chances of you being able to grab anything other than your crew and your guns are highly improbable."

"What am I allowed to carry?"

"After the first day you will have only MRES' and some guns you will be issued that have been modified to shoot paint balls. Remember, the object of this game is to evade capture but also to fight back! Survival is everything Chuck, you must hold on until we pick you up at 1800 on Sunday."

"That is oddly specific Casey."

"Chuck they are being kind, Team One believes that they will capture you way before Sunday Night Fo...!" Dickerson never got to finish as Casey shot him a dirty look.

Michael, loving this moment clapped Chuck in the back and chuckled. "Do not worry Chuck many have tried and failed."

Chuck smiled wickedly already thinking of a plan to pay back Michael for the tattoo. "Ok I'll do it on one condition."

"What's that Chuck?" Blue inquired

"That you replaced Jim with my buddy and everyone's favorite Mike Henderson." Chuck said dripping with sarcasm.

"You're planning payback." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Oh, yes Mike, paybacks are a dish served cold and this weekend I expect to serve it to you by the ton!"

Mike looked at Chuck and said, "I thought that it's revenge is a dish served cold."

Blue pinched his nose and shook his head, "Totally corrupted."

Before he left Chuck looked at the board again. He notices that Dickerson was the only one that thought that Chuck could last until Sunday. Chuck was also clearly keen on the fact that there was a friendly rivalry between Henderson and Dickerson, and he intended to take full advantage. "Hey, Dickerson may I have a word with you." 'Yeah get ready Mike; you are going to remember this for a long time.'

**Friday Day One**

Chuck had looked out at the sunset

He was hiking the trail. He enjoyed the solitude, 'The calm before the storm,' he smirked. He un-slung his real AR-10 rifle; he had left his modified weapons on the jeep. Chuck was going to enjoy this moment while it lasted. He took off his pack, from the little conversation he had with Dickerson, it was clear that Mike had placed a tracker in his bag. 'That asshole' Chuck thought, Mike had gone to Washington State and wanted to watch them play Oregon State. 'Sorry Mike no quick kill for you, I hope you recorded the game because I am not going down easily.' He then remembered what other toy Dickerson had given him. Chuck smiled evilly and said to himself again, "Yes payback is going to be a bitch." Chuck began to make camp for the night. He had to get to know the terrain and make defensive plans.

His thoughts momentarily switched to the lasted Intel he had received from the General. The devils hand and that report were going to make the General slightly queasy and unnerved. He checked his watch and reached for his spot device and checked in with MAX's radio receiver.

He checked on his choice of MRE's that he packed with him, he cooked them over the stove as he hung up his food bag in a nearby tree. He gazed up at the fledgling night sky and smiled, he enjoyed the solitude. He had gotten accustomed to the dusk at 1 am here in Kodiak and the sun would be back he hoped at five am. 'This is Kodiak,' he thought, 'wait an hour and the weather will change 180 degrees.' When he arrived here from Pensacola he drove up from the states, they had 8 inches of snow on the ground and it was May 21st.

He unrolled his sleeping bag and checked for his surefire aviator light, a gift from Awesome after he graduated flight school. He checked to make sure that his Glock was under his pillow. With everything secured and after getting the confirmation from MAX he let himself think how different he was from the old Chuck.

He placed his hands behind his back and started reminiscing.

**Completion of Flight School Pensacola Florida One and a half Years Earlier**

Chuck had just completed Flight School and he was asked to report to the base Captain. He arrived at the front desk of Lieutenant Ford, if there ever was a look alike for Emmitt Mildrage this guy was it.

Lieutenant Ford asked, "Let me have your clearance number, I need it to upgrade you to learn the Jay Hawk gunship. When he punched it in he looked at Chuck and said, "Is this a joke, how can a guy fresh out of boot camp have clearance higher than the base Commander?"

Lieutenant Ford then growled, "Now tell me your REAL number mister funny man, if you repeat the number I will have you in the brig so damn fast….!" Chuck calmly repeated the same number. "That it!" Ford said in frustration, just before Lieutenant Ford called for security, Chuck held up his finger and took a pen from his desk and wrote a number on a sticky note and handed it to him and said, "Call it now."

"What is this," Ford said, "Bartowski if this is a phone sex number I'm going to see that you're brought up on charges…."

The phone started ringing, "General Beckman's office may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Lieutenant Ford from Pensacola, Florida."

"In what is this call regarding to?"

"A Lieutenant Chuck Bartowski ma'am."

"Please hold for the General."

"This is General Beckman, how may I help you Lieutenant Ford"

"It is about his security number ma'am."

"What is wrong with Chuck's security number…" Lieutenant Ford narrowed his eyes and hung up the phone.

"Nice try Charles, but … this is a hoax and she is probably your girlfriends' sister who you paid to say hold for….she called you Chuck? No General that I know of would ever call you by your first name!"

Chuck said nothing instead he called the General himself. "General if I may I ask, I like to get Colonel Casey to come down to Pensacola to help me with my marksmanship. I just figured I would ask since Lieutenant Ford called you up believing that I would fake my security clearance number, and yes General the Lieutenant has you on Speaker Phone."

"The Colonel is vacationing in Grand Cayman; I want to congratulate you on completing your Flight School. I will have the Colonel stop by and improve your shooting Chuck. By the way your success with recent Intel I sent you has caused me to think of a new strategy and making some additions to the team that I will discuss with you and the Colonel later. Oh and may I have a private word with Lieutenant Ford please?"

Chuck said, "Yes General." However, Chuck knew her and she was too sickly sweet. 'Goodbye Lieutenant Ford nice knowing you'.

As he closed the door he could hear Lieutenant Ford, "But…. No General, Yes Ma'am." It was funny to see him go white as a sheet and have to explain his reason for calling the General and then hanging up on her. The General made another call to the Admiral of the Coast Guard and he made a call to the Base Commander who then called Lieutenant Ford into his office. Lieutenant Ford ears where ringing for the rest of the day or so he was told and that is how Lieutenant Ford became Junior Petty Officer Ford. No one ever questioned Chuck's credentials again.

Of course calling General Beckman was a rouse to get Ford off his back but also to confirm whether the report he had heard earlier was true, Casey had been assigned to Chuck again. 'But as what?' Chuck thought. Then his mind began to race, 'What does that mean for Sarah, is the project over, are they only going to just need the two of them?' That last thought stuck to his throat. It would mean that Sarah had moved on and was not looking back.

Chuck waited for the phone call that he knew would be coming soon and Casey did not disappoint. His phone started buzzing, "Hello," It was an unknown caller and Chuck had to be careful.

"That is not the proper protocol when answering your phone numb nuts!"

"Nice to hear from you again Colonel." Chuck replied sarcastically. "I did not know who was calling me and I was not about to give anything away."

"Makes sense," Casey said.

"When can we meet Colonel we have a lot to discuss?"

"The General wants a meeting with us at 1700 hours. Come in half an hour earlier and we will talk. I am texting you my home address to your cell."

"I will see you then"

"Oh and Bartowski be there on time. You know how it pisses me off when you are late."

Chuck did not answer he just hung up the phone.

Chuck was at Casey's apartment at 4:30 pm on the dot. There was no warm greeting, each apprehensive about working with each other again. Casey did not know what to make about this new version of Chuck and Chuck had no idea why Casey had been assigned to him again. However, once Chuck started asking questions Casey was surprised at how good he was at it.

"Why have you been assigned to me Casey? The agreement I had with the General was that I would look at the Intel sent me and if I figured it out I immediately send it to her. Most of the time I am just going to be a Coast Guard Helicopter Pilot, right?"

"Frankly I am not sure Bartowski, I guess we will find out together when the General calls in half an hour." Casey looked at Chuck expectantly. He could read Chuck like a book and he was determined to make him ask, he was not volunteering any information.

Finally Chuck broke the odd silence, "Were you not part of the intersect project? What happened?"

Casey just chuckled, "Why don't you ask what you really want to ask?"

Chuck took a deep breath, "How is she Casey?"

Casey surprised him, "Feeling like shit without her boy toy!"

Chuck's heart soured, "Does…does she talk about me?"

Casey knew he had to throw Chuck a bone, "Listen she is there to do a job and that is it. She absolutely hates that son of a bitch she is working with. She cannot wait until this assignment is over."

Chuck leaned in extremely interested in what Casey knew. Just then the computer chimed indicating the General was on the line.

"Good afternoon Gentleman," the General began. "Lieutenant, I know you must have a lot of questions regarding Colonel Casey. Well this is the situation we find ourselves in; the Ring has been very active around the world. It saddens me to say that we are not doing well in this war. They seem to be one step ahead of us almost everywhere. However, since I started sending you Intel Lieutenant you are doing extremely well in disseminating the information and this has led to actionable Intel. Now of course you cannot be everywhere, however, we intend to send you Intel that if you can decipher we will be able to act on immediately. That is where you come in Colonel. I am going to assign you an NSA strike team. Once Chuck has actionable Intel I will task you to act on this information quickly."

Casey then asked, "How is this supposed to work if the Lieutenant is assigned to SAR missions' ma'am. An NSA strike team will stand out like a sore thumb at a Coast Guard Base."

"You let me worry about that Colonel, I have spoken with the Admiral and he understands the situation quite well."

Chuck than asked a question that had been bothering all night, "Just who am I working for General?"

"Why the Coast Guard of course."

'Well ma'am when you first started sending me Intel it was maybe once a week, now I get them three times a week and it is consuming more of my time."

"The NSA appreciates your effort Lieutenant and we **EXPECT** your continued support."

'And there you have it,' Chuck thought. 'Mess with a shark and you get bit every time.'

Beckman continued, "The Colonel will be there to assist you in every way he can."

'Oh man!' Chuck thought, 'Just how much bullshit can come out of someone so small. I smell Burbank and protection all over again.'

"Any further questions?" Chuck and Casey both said "no ma'am."

"Good, then I leave you two to work out the details of our new arrangements. Oh, and once again congratulations on passing flight school." With that the General switched off.

Chuck then turned to Casey, "I am not moving in with you."

Casey snickered, "What not pretty enough."

Chuck bit back, "No, you are just not blonde."

Casey then went to the cabinet, pulls a bottle of Johnnie Walker Black and poured them both a drink. He raised his glass "To many successful missions."

Chuck drank it all in one gulp and said, "Wow! Thank you for the drink Casey, I am sure that I will see you again soon."

Just as Chuck was researching for his car keys the phone buzzed again. The same unknown caller, "Jesus Casey I guess you cannot get enough of me."

"Charles!"

"Dad?"

"What the hell are you doing Charles?"

"What do you mean dad?"

"Don't play coy with me Charles! What the hell are you doing in the Coast Guard? You just called me Casey, is that John Casey NSA assassin?" Steve Bartowski might be a kindly, friendly, soft spoken man, but inside he is extremely bitter. He blames the Government for everything that has happened to him. Never mind that he created the Intersect and got the Government involved, never mind that he pushed Hadley to try the intersect and by extension Mary to assist and protect him. Never mind that he befriended Ted Rourke and that was where his involvement initiated the interest of the Intersect. Later when Steven no longer wanted to share, Rourke would create an organization to steal the intersect and as it grew would become Fulcrum.

"Is that what you called about dad?"

"Charles what you are doing is dangerous! You need to get out of there now. I can have a car waiting for you and you can disappear and no one will find you again."

This was a totally different Chuck than his father was used to dealing with. He was no longer a push over. He was not willing to forgive and forget like the old one did. Chuck had finally taken control of his life. Even if he was concerned about the arrangement with the General, somehow he knows she was better to deal with than the paranoid man he was talking to right now.

"I want you to listen to me and listen to me well. I have finally taken control of my life. Everything I do now is with eyes wide open. I graduated today from Flight School, imagine that Lieutenant Bartowski is going to be flying H-60's rescuing people in peril and maybe stopping drug dealers from bring their poison to our shores. Instead of congratulating me at this moment you are telling me to disappear to throw everything I have built away? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What is Casey doing there Lieutenant!" Steven bit back.

"I am helping the NSA with some Intel on the side, and getting paid very well, thank you very much."

"Don't trust them Charles they will suck you in. They will deceive you, they will trick you, they will do anything to get you back to what you were doing!"

"Oh you mean the way you told Ellie that you were going to make her pancakes before you did your disappearing act!" Chuck was pissed. "Listen dad I really appreciated your call, let us do this again real soon like in 5 or 10 years. However, if you cannot be civil than don't bother to call." With that he hung up. 'The nerve of that guy!'

Two hours latter his phone buzzes again. "Hello"

"Chuck!"

"El"

"Where the hell have you been Chuck. You disconnected your old number and did not bother to call me until dad gave me your phone number."

"Sorry El I know this is no excuse but I have been very busy with Flight School."

"That is another thing Chuck Flight School are you kidding me! Then Dad is telling me that you are a spy too! What the hell is going on!"

"El you are hyperventilating, why don't you give the phone to Devon and Calm down a little and then we can talk again!"

"Fine! Here Devon you talk to this crazy man masquerading as my brother before I go to Pensacola and kill him myself."

"Hey bro how are you doing?"

"Fine Devon how is it going with you?"

"Bro is it true that you are fly helicopters?"

"Yeah Devon it is, I just graduated Flight School and intend to save as many people as I can. I think joining the Coast Guard is the best thing I could have done!"

"That is Awesome! I knew you had it in you Chuck! I wish I could have been there to see it."

"Thanks Awesome you are the first Family member to be truly happy for me."

"Ahh… Chuck what about the you know?"

"You remember John Casey right?"

"How could I forget."

That got a chuckle out of Chuck, "He has a way of staying with you. Anyway he hooked me up to make some extra money on the side pushing papers for the NSA."

"So you are not going on …you know secret missions and stuff."

"No Devon not at all. Really this is a sweet deal, during the days I get to save people who cannot handle drinking and driving boats, and then I get to play a paper spy at night with no danger."

"Hey Chuck I really think that is great, wait here is your sister again."

"Ok Chuck I am calm down now."

"Ready to answer any of your questions sis."

"Is any of this dangerous Chuck?"

"Well sis any time you are plucking people from the sea I guess there is some danger. However, that rewards are just so great, I am finally doing something with myself El. No more five year plan for me!"

"And the NSA stuff Chuck?"

"That is the best part El, I am just a paper pusher but get very well paid. It gives me a chance to save some money, in case I want to go to business with myself after I am done."

"How is Sarah taking all of this Chuck?"

'Crap not what I wanted to talk about.' Chuck stayed quite while he collected his thoughts.

"Chuck are you there?"

"Yeah sis I am here"…Chuck said without much enthusiasm.

"Well are you going to say something?"

"Hmm…About Sarah El, she went back the DC. She got her old job back and she chose it instead of me." Chuck sounded very dejected.

"Oh my god Chuck I am so sorry, I cannot believe it Chuck, the way that girl looked at you, she looked totally in love."

"Believe me sis, I which that was true."

"I can hear your sadness Chuck, you still love her don't you."

"Sarah has a way of grabbing your heart and placing it under lock and key. Mine is under solitary confinement"

"Don't worry Chuck if you two are meant to be, you will see each other again."

Not being able to continue with this line of questioning, Chuck decided to forgo his questioning of their life in Africa. It was just too painful and he needed to breathe.

"Sis I am real sorry but I have an early day and it is already pretty late. Let me call you again real soon, I need to find out what is going on with the doctors without boarder medicine that you guys are practicing in Africa."

"I am sorry Chuck, I almost forgot about the time difference. Well good night and please be careful Chuck."

"You too sis, I get a little nervous about you being in Africa, Too many of those governments are not to stable."

'Talk to you soon Chuck.' With that she hung up.

Chuck looked at the phone and saved Ellie's number. Then he thought, 'Way to stir the pot dad!'

**Four Months Later**

Steven had slowly integrated himself back into Chuck's life. Chuck had a new security system idea that he Call Maximum Area Extreme Security. It was based on an AI premise where the security system would adapt and learn as needed. It even had email and information technology. Chuck had even envisioned a time where his system could cook, do dishes, vacuum the floor and even do laundry.

"I am telling you dad I think the name MAX just fits."

"That sounds like a butler son."

"Funny dad, by the way thanks for sending the cool Rourke laptop. Just how many of his laptops do you have any way?"

Steven gritted his teeth, "The bastard stole my invention. That was always my design. Anything he produced was a clone of my inventions!"

"Just what was the deal with you and Rourke?"

"Not much to tell, he was the money man who backed our inventions. When we realized that he was gaining from our inventions and keeping all the profits, we decided to break our partnership."

"That and the fact that he invested heavily in the intersect and I just did not feel he deserve to have the schematics."

"Wait just how heavily did he invest?"

"Holy shit dad, he owned the damn thing and you refused to share?"

"Son he had stolen every invention we produced and kept the proceeds. Hadley and I decided to keep the intersect from him, it was only fair."

"Hadley? Who was that?"

"He was the other half of the team that produced the intersect."

"What happened to him?"

"He decided to test the intersect and err…things did not go well." What Steven omitted to say was that he was the one who talked Hadley into testing the intersect.

"Dad what happened to mom?"

Steven was quite for a few moments, and then he lied. "She left me son, did not even leave me a note. They all do that you know." What had actually happened was that Mary had acted on his request to follow Hadley and make sure he was alright. However, something had gone wrong and it had been twenty years since he saw her. In Steven's mind Mary had abandon him and fallen for what he had become, Alexi Volkoff. Omitting that detail was something that did not fit into his plans or what he intended for Chuck.

"What are you talking about?" This was Steven's chance to start driving a wedge between Sarah and Chuck, and he was going to take every advantage.

"It is what they all do Chuck. Isn't that what happened to you?" When Chuck did not answer Steven drove the knife deeper. "They are all like that! One day you wake up and they are gone. All we are to them is just another mission." Chuck stayed quite but was clearly quite affected.

"Son I loved Mary with all my heart, I thought we were happy. We had two children and everything was wonderful. Then one day she was gone! She did not even leave me a note! How about you son? Did Sarah leave you a note?"

Steven had Chuck. For his part Chuck's mind was racing a 100 miles a second, his deniability popped like an over inflated balloon. All of Chuck's insecurities came back with a vengeance. "No." He said in a hushed tone.

"Well son at least you are luckier than I was. Sarah showed you her true colors. She has moved on Charles, you should to."

Steven was running a physic ops on his son and had hit a homerun. Chuck could not think or breath, he had to get some air and think about all the things that his father had said. "Ahem… I have a busy day tomorrow and… and I need to catch up on some things, I will talk to you again soon.

Smiling to himself, Steven thought. 'You will thank me someday.' As far as Steven was concerned Sarah was too broken to be any good to anyone especially his son. 'No Agent Walker you will not be destroying my son if I have anything to do about it.'

Chuck walked up to his car completely lost in thought. He just held the car keys in one hand while leaning on his car with the next. 'Should I believe Casey?' His father's story had made so much sense, what if she has stopped loving him? Was she in Bryce's arms right now laughing at the stupid love sick nerd?'

"I don't miss her, I don't miss her at all. It is not like she has been gone 10 months; 17 days, 15 hours and." he looked at his watch, "35 seconds." 'God I am screwed.' He thought.

**Two days later**

Cad Two hurricane Ina had just made it past Key West and was churning north at 15 MPH. At its current heading it was predicted that it would strike Tallahassee within 24 hours. Florida Senator Jonathon Phillips and his daughter Stephanie had been having a good time in New Orleans. He loved to take his luxurious boat "Misty" out every chance he could. The Senator was a multi-millionaire coming from old money. He inherited his fortune from his Banker father and co-founder of Citibank.

'Misty' was a beautiful 79 foot Ferretti 80. Build in 2000, this boat was the epidemy of luxury. The 1.3 million dollar boat had twin Caterpillar 3412 E DITA, with Total of: 2840 Horse Power. With a cruising speed of 31 MPH and a top speed of 41 MPH, the Senator had total confidence that they would get home to Tampa way ahead of the storm.

The boat had a maximum seating capacity twenty four. The Senator had held many parties there. However, in the return trip to Tampa it was only him, his daughter and a crew of four. What the Senator could not have anticipated or for that matter the rest of the crew is what happened next.

One of the shipmates Mario Cruz had notice a strong smell of gasoline coming from one of the engines. He called his brother Lazaro to see if he could figure out what was happening. Lazaro brought his tools that consisted of many wrenches. When he opened the cabinet to the engines from above, one of the wrenches he was carrying fell into the engine area. The spark that the wrench created was enough to create a huge explosion. The captain was only able to get out a partial mayday because of the massive loss of power. The boat almost immediately started to take on water and list on its left side.

Due to the fact that only a partial mayday was issued, the Coast Guard had no choice but to send 3 HH-60's out to look for the Senator in a two hundred mile area.

The **Sikorsky HH-60J Jayhawk** is a multi-mission, twin-engine, medium-range helicopter. It is designed to fly a crew of four up to 300 miles offshore, hoist up to 6 additional people on board while remaining on-scene for up to 45 minutes and return to base while maintaining an adequate fuel reserve. Normal cruising speed of the HH-60J is 155 to 161 mph, and the aircraft is capable of reaching 207 mph for short durations. The HH60J can fly at 161 mph for six to seven hours.

Two of the helicopters were told to search at the extreme points of where they thought they would be located. Chuck was assigned to where they most likely would be. When he got to the area a constant 35 mph wind faced him with gust of 70 mph. Visibility was down to a quarter of a mile.

Chuck's crew consisted of his Co-pilot Valdez who Chuck did not get along with. Valdez considered Chuck an NSA plant who was a hot dog and too much of a risk taker. Chuck considered Valdez a scared little girl, what a role reversal! His other two crew members were Turk the swimmer. An air-sea rescue swimmer enters the water to assist survivors in distress and help them get to the basket as they are being hoisted up into the helicopter. The last crew man was petty officer Hinkle who was the hoist operator.

Chuck had been looking for the Senator for quite a while when he was advised to return to base because he was starting to run low on fuel. His gut though was telling him to look a little longer. He knew that if he broke it off now those people were going to die and his conscious simply would not let him do that.

"Lieutenant did you not hear base, we should be returning now!" Said Valdez.

'I know those people are here, I have a gut feeling they are." replied Chuck

"Well your gut will not provide us with extra fuel."

Chuck simply ignored him. "I am going to take us down to see if we can see anything."

"Lieutenant you cannot afford to go that low, there are 30 foot swells out there that could cause us to go down!"

"Afraid of a little swim Valdez?" Chuck teased.

"You are impossible you know that!"

Chuck only chuckled. His maneuver worked though.

"There they are, 300 yards to our west, cried Turk."

The yacht was completely on its side barely visible. Chuck saw that there were only four survivors hanging on for dear life. They all had their survival suits on which was a plus.

"Turk get ready to go in and assist them getting into the basket."

Turk simply nodded.

When Hinkle slid open the door he was nearly knocked down by a strong gust of wind. Chuck got low enough again to make it easier on Turk to dive down and swim the short distance to the capsized yacht.

Slowly they started to get each individual into the helicopter. However, just as they picked up the last survivor, a 30 foot swell came over the boat ripping off the mask of Turk and slamming him into the haul of the yacht. With his back injured, Turk went under for a moment.

Chuck's eyes widen and he went into action immediately. After a few passes by the yacht with still no sign of Turk they thought they had lost him.

"Lieutenant we are really low on fuel we have to get back!"

"Are you serious Valdez, I am not leaving without Turk!" Chuck then flew real low trying to find Turk.

"You are going to get us killed!"

"Why don't you just look Valdez, that way we can get out of here quicker."

Just then Hinkle responded, "There he is! He is just portside of the yacht."

"I see him Hinkle, If he can't climb into the basket you are going to have to go in and help him."

"Yes sir!"

It was a struggle but Turk made it into the basket. Just as Chuck pulled out of range a huge swell passed through where they had been. A few seconds before and they would have needed rescuing themselves.

Valdez said nothing but was shooting him daggers.

Chuck turned to Turk, "Are you ok?"

Turk just smiled and gave the thumbs up signal.

Chuck then felt a hand on his shoulder, Senator Phillips said. "Good work out there today."

"Thank you sir. However, I could not have done it without my brave crew."

"Lieutenant we are running out of Fuel, we will never make it back to base."

Chuck replied, "We will go to Tampa and land at McDill Air force Base."

When they landed at the Base they immediately took the survivors to the hospital, that included Petty officer Turk whose injuries required him to be taken off the helicopter by stretcher.

**Back at the Pensacola Base **

Base Commander Eric Williams let out a breath of relief that the Senator had been rescued. However, his favorite pet Lieutenant Valdez had been on the phone with him embellishing the events that had occurred on the helicopter. Commander Williams had a very good idea of what had transpired as he had heard the communications between the Base and Lieutenant Bartowski.

'Bartowski damn him!' Williams thought. 'If it were not that he is obviously protected from the higher ups, I have him scrubbing pots and pans for the next three months! How many times has he ignored an order to return to base. He takes too many risks. He might be protected, however, they will say nothing if I ream his ass out. Yes I am going to make it very uncomfortable for him.'

At the same time in the same base, Colonel Casey greeted the extra two NSA strike teams that had just arrived. They were somewhat huddled as they were listening to what was transpiring during the rescue of the Senator.

"So that is our analyst?" Sergeant "Blue" Stevenson said.

"Yep that's him." replied Casey.

"The kid has got balls!"

"I am afraid that kind of courage might upset a certain General."

"I do not know Colonel, I think we finally hit gold with this Lieutenant. It is kind of refreshing to have someone considered an analyst that you do not have to baby sit."

"That is just it Blue, when I first met the Lieutenant he used to scream like a little girl, but he always did the right thing. Even though he did not have the skills, he would stick his nose into everything and saved us more than I cared to remember. Now he is still sticking his nose into everything, however; with a type of bravery I never thought I would ever see."

"So what is the point Colonel?"

"That type of bravery gets you killed, and right now Ch..I mean Lieutenant Bartowski is the only thing standing between a total Ring victory."

The Sergeant leaned in curious as to who this analyst was.

"He has a unique ability to decipher intelligence faster than anyone I have ever met. He can predict enemy movement and reaction with uncanny accuracy. Someone like him is usually thrown in a bunker for his own protection. Instead what we have is an analyst that will push the very limits to complete a mission. It presents an extremely interesting dichotomy. The Coast Guard cannot be too hard on him because he is protected by the NAS and General Beckman cannot throw him into the bunker because he is a Coast Guard Pilot, thus a very pissed off General."

"Unique situation indeed Colonel." Blue chuckled.

"Who would have thought, we have the makings of a super hero," Casey also chuckled. "That is if we get him to live through it."

**McDill Base next day**

Chuck woke up early, he wanted to check on Turk and if he could the Senator before he left. The Senator his daughter and the crew had been very lucky, they were not injured. He had no idea what had happened to the other two crewmen, although he had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with the explosion that had occurred.

Chuck had found out from Petty officer Hinkle that Lieutenant Valdez had been on the phone almost immediately to his favorite guy, Commander Williams. This could mean a butt chewing of enormous proportions. In Chuck's eyes Valdez was a poor excuse for a Coast Guardsman. He was a political animal who chose the Coast Guard because it did not involve combat. He often bragged how he could not wait to get out of the Guard so he could begin his political career. 'To think that he was willing to leave Turk to save his sorry ass.' Chuck gritted his teeth, he does not belong with all those brave men and women who risk life and limb every day to do their duty. Petty Officer Turk is the real hero. what he did to save those people!' Chuck shook his head again. 'Turk deserves a medal, I am proud to serve with a crewman like him.'

Chuck did want to get going as soon as possible though. He did not want to be anywhere near the Senator when he called the inevitable news conference. 'I am already in enough trouble with the Base Commander, no sense adding General Beckman to the pissed off parade.'

Stephanie Philips had never seen her father go on and on about someone like he had about Lieutenant Bartowski. His high opinion of Chuck had risen 10 fold once he had talked to Petty Officer Hinkle and had been told how Chuck refused a direct order to return and kept looking for him. The Senator knew how tired they were and how they would have died if the Lieutenant had followed orders.

Chuck walked into the hospital and went to see Turk. He had a bounce in his step as he felt they had done something good. They had done their job and as a result they had saved several people. Actually four someone's! "How are you doing Turk."

"Sir, is that you Lieutenant."

'That is odd.' Chuck thought.

Just then the nurse came in, "Sorry Lieutenant, but your petty Officer is going to be out of it for a while."

"What is wrong with him?"

"He severely pulled the lower muscles of his back. He had back spasms since he got here. He needs rest. We gave him some strong sedatives and muscle relaxants. He will be out for a while."

"Well I guess I will have to wait to tell him the good news when I see him back at the Base. You take good care of him nurse, that man is a hero."

Chuck walked out trying to find Senator's Philips room. He and his entire party waiting to be released. As Chuck walked in the Senators room his eyes lit up. "Lieutenant!

Stephanie Philips had not gotten to see Chuck, because he had his helmet on when they got off the helicopter. However, that all change when he walk in sporting a large smile. Stephanie was taken aback by how good looking Chuck was. She really liked the way his uniform fit. 'Well, well, well.' Stephanie thought. 'What do we have here.'

Senator Philips could not stop gushing over Chuck and he and everyone else noticed how Stephanie could not stop making it quite obvious how interested she was in Chuck. Stephanie did not stop touching or getting as close as she could possibly get to Chuck. Finally, Chuck realized he needed to leave. Chuck said his goodbyes and left. However, while he was waiting for the elevator, Stephanie walked up to Chuck leaned in and gave him a hot opened mouth kiss. "That was for saving us." She said seductively. Stephanie than slip her number in Chuck's pocket and whisper. "Call me"

Chuck was in shock and all he could say was, "You are welcome."

As Chuck walked out of the elevator all he could think was, 'Wow, where did that come from.'

**Back at the Pensacola Base**

Chuck was told to report to the commanders office immediately upon his arrival.

When Chuck entered he prepared himself for what awaited him with the Commander.

Chuck stood at attention and the Commander kept him in that position while he laced into him.

"What part of following orders did you not understand Lieutenant? Just how many times are you going to pull your hot dog bullshit act Lieutenant?

"Permission to Speak Sir."

"Denied!"

Commander Williams was just warming up when he was interrupted, "Commander?"

"I asked not to be interrupted!"

"Sorry sir but the Admiral is on the line waiting to speak to you!"

"Thank you Lieutenant, I will take it." During this whole time Chuck was at attention.

The phone call from the Admiral was something Chuck would always remember. "Admiral how good to hear from you sir."

"Yes sir the Lieutenant did a fine job." The Commander narrowed his eyes at Chuck

"Senator Philips...personal friend...well how about that! You...you went to school together."

"A commendation and medal for the Lieutenant...Well sir as much as I agree with you, I think that the NSA would not want the publicity for the Lieutenant. A medal for Turk Richards...Lieutenant Bartowski's recommendation. Well of course I agree." Commander Williams was visibly sweating now.

"You would like to attend, well of course sir we will accommodate you!" This one really made Chucks' day. "Yes Sir I agree, Lieutenant Bartowski is one of our Finest Officers and a credit to the Coast Guard." The Commander said this with his hands squeezing so hard they were turning white. "Thank you sir, Iooking forward to seeing you soon."

When he hung up his face was ashen white. Chuck was fighting with everything he had from breaking into the biggest grin ever. "You are dismissed Lieutenant." said the Commander through gritted teeth.

Chuck saluted and stood there, he knew the Commander had to return the salute to get rid of him. Taking a deep the Commander finally saluted. After he left his office Chuck was wearing one of his biggest smiles.

As he was walking though he heard the unmistakable voice of John Casey, "Hey hero we have a briefing in 15 minutes with the General."

The General was in her regular bad mood, "Lieutenant what do you have to say for yourself."

"I am proud of my team ma'am."

"That is not what I meant Lieutenant. I mean your constant antics, placing yourself in danger. Don't you understand you are important? Right now we are in a war and losing. You have been the only one that has had any success against the Ring. We need you Lieutenant, without you this country would suffer, many lives would be lost, think about your family and friends."

"What do you propose I do General."

"Not take such unnecessary risks Lieutenant?"

"General please understand that I mean you no disrespect, but there is no way that I intend to back off at all. When we made our agreement you asked me that you needed information deciphered and I kept my bargain, when you increased my work load I did everything in my power to give you actionable reports. Unless I am wrong I just saw three NSA helicopters where there used to be one. I guess business must be good. I swore a solemn oath when I joined the Coast Guard ma'am and just like I have kept my word to you I intend to do the same with the Coast Guard. Unless there has been a change of my status, you are my part-time job."

The General stayed quiet for a long time and finally said, "Good job yesterday Lieutenant, your country is proud of your service." Chuck narrowed his eyes and expected a 'but' in there somewhere.

The General said "You are dismissed Lieutenant, Colonel I need a word alone with you."

**The Betrayal**

Chuck left knowing the conversation would be about him. When he got home an e-mail from his dad was waiting for him.

Steven Bartowski had seen the reports about the rescue. He hacked into the system and saw what his son was up to during the rescue and he was pissed. 'Enough of this, it is time to take drastic action!' Steven needed to think a moment before he decided where to strike at the heart of one Charles Bartowski. He struck gold when he found footage from a mission Casey, Sarah and Bryce had been on. It was one where Sarah and Bryce had gone in as a couple. They had danced and Larkin had taken the opportunity to kiss Sarah and become all handsy. It had also been the mission that she after countless warnings kneed Larkin and left him in the middle of the room. However, that had happened late in the footage. To anyone who did not know any better it would have looked like Sarah and Bryce were into each other. The footage even included a steamy kiss and a dance where Larkin grabbed Sarah's ass several times. Steven of course edited the last part, 'What he does not know will not come back to bite me.' So with much glee and anticipation Steven Bartowski devastated his son that night by sending him that footage in an email. He had changed the date to reflect the fact this incident happened the day he was risking it all for his country.

Chuck found it odd that his father had sent him email like this. Especially with the email titled "I am sorry son." It was usually a video conference to discuss the latest improvements to MAX. He had relaxed in his chair when he had started to watching the video. Chuck felt pretty proud of himself for having out dueled a Commander and a General. However, what he saw in the next 5 minutes literally crushed him. Chucks' only thoughts were, 'What a fool I have been.' followed by, 'I love you Chuck was all a cover to blind a stupid nerd that really never had a chance with her.' As the tears of anguish freely flowed he promised himself that he would get over her. 'Only a fool like me would have hung on so long.' Chuck felt lost and extremely angry. He needed a release but what? He decided to go to the gym and pound the hell out of the heavy bag.

Chuck went into the gym like a zombie, he was empty inside and totally lost in thought. He never knew how he got his gloves on. He certainly did not remember how he had began punching the bag. Then he became angry, quickly followed by becoming focused on each punch, as each strike was a blow to Bryce in his mind. Each proceeding punch represented the anger and betrayal he felt. 'She has been with him, now I know what she is up to.' Sweat was pouring out of him and his hands began to hurt with every punch. He was snapped back to reality when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Looks like you are trying to kill the heavy bag and only succeeding in hurting your hands."

"Huh?"

"You are hitting the bag the wrong way and you are going to hurt your hands."

Annoyed Chuck asked "Who should I thank for the advice?"

"Sergeant Stevens NSA."

"Of course one of the two new NSA helicopters I saw." Chuck slipped his gloves off and extended his hand, "Lieutenant Charles Bartowski at your service."

Blue replied, "I know."

"So Sergeant you think you can properly teach me how to hit something."

The Sergeant regarded Chuck for a moment. "You sure you want to learn."

"I have never been surer in my life."

"My friends call me Blue."

"My friends call me Chuck."

"Well let's start training you Chuck."

Two hours later Chuck came back exhausted; He took a very warm shower, microwaves a TV dinner and started watching the news. He never finished his meal as he fell asleep.

Chuck woke up the next morning refreshed and with a new found determination to move forward with his life as in his mind Sarah had already done so.

After his morning run, he showered and went to breakfast. Chuck then called Turk to see how he was doing, he checked with Casey to see if there was any new Intel. Having found none he decided to make the call he never thought he would make.

"Hi Stephanie, this is your rescuer Lieutenant Bartowski, remember me."

"How could I forget?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight to celebrate your rescue."

"I would love it! So what do you suggest sir."

"By sir does that mean you intend on following my orders." Chuck teased

"Try me, I can guarantee you that I can be most accommodating." Said Stephanie in a very overt and seductive voice.

'Wow' Chuck thought, "Well I am not very familiar on the night club scene in the Tampa area, but looking on line I found the 'Prana' to be an interesting place. What do you think about my suggestion Stephanie?"

"A man after my own heart, you know the Prana is Yore City's only 5 level nightclub including a rooftop patio! Each level offers different entertainment and they are great."

"It's a date than let's say about 9 PM. I will leave you your VIP tickets that will be waiting for you at the door."

"I was hoping you would pick me up." Stephanie said pouting. She wanted to get tonight's activities going right away, and a little warm up in the car would be just fine for her.

"Sorry Stephanie I am on call all the time and I want to make sure you have transportation if I am needed back at the base." Well that was a lie, he wanted an exit strategy in case things did not work out.

"Ok but just this once."

"See you there."

**The Date**

There was still a big struggle between his brain and his heart. However, the brain won out for now. When Chuck got there 20 minutes early the place was rocking. He was dressed in a nice press dark grey slacks, light blue shirt and dark blue sport jacket with no tie. He looked like a new toy and immediately attracted the attention of several ladies. Two in particular had a very predatory look to them and one send him a drink.

When Stephanie arrived she walked in like she owned the place. She was wearing a sparkly silver dress that was 4 inches above her knees. Her back was completely open. At 5'10 with matching 4 inch heels she was a stunning beauty. Her flowing reddish brown hair and Smokey amber eyes left no doubt that whomever was lucky enough to be with her tonight would have a wonderful time. She looked for Chuck who was now surrounded by three women trying to engage him in conversation.

Stephanie smirked when she saw him, as she walked towards him she was planning on marking her territory, leaving no doubt that he belonged to her.

She pulled him from his chair hugged him and said, "Hey baby." Before crashing her lips to his. Chuck was very cautious and not very enthusiastic. However, he was also grateful that by doing this he at least thin the heard so of speak. 'I wonder how many times Sarah had to go through this before. Damn what are you doing Chuck, she is over you get that through your stupid head!'

When Stephanie broke the kiss she said, "A little shy there Lieutenant?"

"Please call me Chuck, Lieutenant seems so formal."

"Relax Chuck I was only teasing." She grabbed his hand and said "Come on let's go to the top floor. They have some Tequila Sunrises that are to die for." As they were going on the elevator Stephanie was holding his hand while very sensually rubbing her other hand up and down Chuck's arm. "Hmm...That is a nice jacket Chuck, but if what I felt was any indication I love to see it off you."

Stephanie was giving the strong vibe that she was willing to forgo the foreplay and go for the main event.

After sitting down and ordering their drinks, Chuck and Stephanie started making small talk finding out about each other. Chuck had to admit that Stephanie was a wonderful conversationalist and totally opposite of what Sarah had been. He found out she was the only girl but had two older brothers. They were both successful Lawyers. She had a Master's Degree in political science from Brown. Chuck was curious and had to ask, "Stephanie pardon me for asking, do you do this often? Please if I am crossing any line here tell me."

"I am not offended at all Chuck. The plain fact is I am usually busy, I have tried two relationships and both ended very badly. I do not know if it is me but for whatever reason they cheated on me. It made me gun shy for a long time. When I decided to go on that fateful trip to New Orleans with my father, I was not looking for someone, I was happy with my life and if I stayed single for a while then so be it. Then the explosion happened and we were oh so close to death, I made a promise to myself that if I got out of this I would give it another try to see if I could find mister right. My knight in shining armor, risked everything, even went against orders to rescue us. When I saw you for the first time and saw the honesty in your eyes the sincerity in your voice I fell for you Chuck. I know it is ridiculous, we barely know each other, but I know that whoever gets your heart; you will be loyal and never cheat on her. I want to get to know you Chuck if you give me a chance."

"Wow that was quite a speech Stephanie, you seem to be very open and honest, I find it very refreshing."

"Ok Chuck time for a little honesty, you are more than a little gun shy. Are you involved with someone else?"

"Honestly Stephanie if I thought for a moment I still was I would not be here?"

"She break your heart Chuck?"

"Break it Stephanie, more like shred it." The way the Chuck said it made Stephanie realize that this was a recent event.

"Chuck, you are not over this woman at all."

With the determination in his eyes Chuck stood up held out his hand, "May I have this dance."

The rest of the night went by like a blur, they held each other tightly. Chuck made all the right moves. Stephanie let him know that she was ready to take this to a more private setting. "Let's go somewhere more private Chuck and let us forget about our past and get lost in each other."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Stephanie."

"Great I am going to go to the ladies room."

"I will pay the bar tab and I will meet you down stairs"

Chuck opened his wallet and went to pay the bar tab, without thinking someone close to him hit his hand and the wallet with its content went flying.

"I am sorry sir."

"Don't worry about it." Chuck bent down and started picking up the items on the floor and saw a picture of him and Sarah cheek to cheek looking so happy together. Chuck picked it up and traced the face of the woman that meant everything to him, the woman that still owned his heart. He knew at that moment that he could not let her go unless he was absolutely sure. 'What am I doing, Stephanie is a real nice woman and I would never want to hurt her. I could not go through with this; I just am not ready to let Sarah go.'

When Chuck met Stephanie downstairs she could tell something was wrong. When Chuck walked her to her car Stephanie looked at Chuck and said, "You are not coming with me are you Chuck?" Her eyes started to get watery at his apparent rejection.

"Listen to me Stephanie, the person that I met tonight is a wonderful human being. You have so much to give, you are intelligent, caring, a great listener, and will be the love of someone who can reciprocate."

"But that person is not you is it Chuck?"

Chuck swallowed hard, "No Stephanie, I am not your guy."

"You trying to let me down easy Chuck?"

"No Stephanie, I am trying to save you from the drama of having to deal with a man who cannot let go of his past."

"The woman that shredded your heart?"

Chuck looked down at his feet before looking at Stephanie in the eyes, "The woman that still owns it. Someone I met once said, when you meet someone who you truly care about it is hard to let it go." He sighed, "I am just not willing to let go."

He hugged Stephanie, kissed her in the cheek and walked away.

As Chuck drove back to the base he was formulating a plan. 'Time to get the truth out of one John Casey. I think we have gotten close enough that he will tell me the truth just to get rid of me.'

**The Reveal**

The next day Chuck called, "Casey, Hey Colonel how are you."

"What is it super boy I am busy."

"Well Casey I had a craving for some Lasagna, and since I am using Ellie's recipe, I am going to have a lot of extra, just thought you could come over for dinner while we go over the latest Intel."

"Stop pulling my chain numb nuts! What is it you really want?"

"I really need to talk to you big man. I have a video I need you to see. I need your honest assessment of the video."

"Fine, but if I am going to do this I want those little garlic rolls I like so much."

"Anything else John."

"Yeah don't forget the beer, and none of that foreign swill, I want American."

"Bud ok?"

"Yeah."

"See you at six."

When Casey arrived he said, "Hey something smells good, I guess even a moron like you can follow instructions."

"Let's eat."

After dinner even Casey was curious of the video that Chuck wanted to show him. "Excellent dinner Chuck didn't know you had it in you. You are going to make Walker a good wife."

When Chuck did not answer he said, "What no snappy comeback, you are slipping."

"I need you to see this and give me your honest opinion, no bullshit John, please I need the truth."

Chuck clicked on the video and watch for Casey's reaction. Casey was confused he finally said, "Chuck who sent you this."

"Don't deflect Casey, you said nothing was going on between Bryce and Sarah, well this does not look like nothing to me."

"You are kidding me right?"

"Huh?"

"Listen up moron, this mission happened while I was still assigned to the intersect team. I want to show you something, you see Sarah acting like she is whispering sweet nothing in Larkin's ear, well she was telling him that he did not to stop what he was doing she was going to rip his balls off. Another thing this movie clip is missing the last 5 minutes."

"What?"

"Chuck if you would have seen the rest of this surveillance clip you would have seen Sarah kneeing Larkin and slamming her heel in his instep. The mission was already a bust because the bad guy did not show, so Sarah took the opportunity for some pay back. Looks like someone has been playing mind games with you, and by your reaction it was working."

Chuck was clenching his teeth, he could not believe it, and he had been played by his own father! He was seething inside, but telling him to stick it where the sun did not shine was not good enough for what he just pulled. "Casey do you think that I could start training with you guys?"

"Are you sure Chuck, you already are getting a reputation of being an NSA plant. If you do this it will not help you with that perception."

"You let me worry about that. You know that Sergeant Stevenson, he looks like someone who can help me get in better shape, I think he will not mind if you asked."

"Yeah he told me about your little run-in at the gym. Ok Chuck but remember the deeper you get involved with us the more demands the General will make of you."

"Yeah I know, but it is better to run with the enemy you know than the one you don't know. I think this might work out after all."

**Saturday Day Two the Hunt begins **

Chuck shook his head as he came back to reality. That sure had been an eventful year. After he had an enormous fight with his father they did not speak again for months. Eventually Ellie had become a mediator between Chuck and his father but their relationship had not been the same again. Oh Chuck needed Steven to continue to improve MAX. However, he never trusted him again and questioned anything he said. That had led to other arguments that lead to weeks of not speaking to each other. My dad is not only paranoid but a slime ball to boot. He looked at the clock it was 3:00 AM. Time to get prepared.

Chuck found the tracker early in his search. 'I need to make a note to myself to invite Dickerson to a steak dinner.' For sure if the tracker had gone undetected he would have only lasted a couple of hours. 'Well I have the tracker now what do I do with it?' He had remembered he bought a roast for a reason. He sliced a piece of meat in the middle and inserted the very small tracker into the meat. Whatever animal eats this will not even feel it. Hopefully a Brown Bear, a Red Fox or a Short Tail Weasel had eaten the bait it had been almost 12 hours since Chuck had strategically placed the piece of meat out. However, as cold as it got here and with the weather changes there was no guarantee an animal would come across it. To his relief when he checked the area again the meat was gone and hopefully inside the animals stomach. 'Oh man they are going to go nuts if they followed that tracker, well it serves Michael right for cheating.'

As Chuck headed deeper into the woods he heard the faint whirling of a helicopter approaching, 'Shit they are here. He watched with curiosity to see if his plan had worked. As they dropped down, they all huddled near where he had camped and Chuck's heart sank. As he kept watching through his binoculars his lips twitched upwards as there seemed to be some kind of argument. Mike was holding a device that he presumed was the locator. Then the most beautiful thing happened, they split up!

However, that left three team members to deal with, time to hide. As the three team members of strike team one approached, Chuck could hear them, "Hey Calvin why don't we wait until it gets dark? That way we can go into that thick forest like it was day light while Bartowski will be blind as a bat?"

"Either way Watson, Chuck should not present a problem."

"Don't be so sure." chimed in Jefferson. He may hesitate if this was the real thing. However, he is excellent at compartmentalizing. He is great at strategy and right now he will think this is a video game. Just remember how good he is at duck hunt! The son of a bitch even beat me."

"Yeah he is also a beast at COD especially when he joins up with his friend Morgan." Replied Watson.

"Ok, Watson you and Jefferson spread out about 100 yards apart. Be careful and stay in touch with the Radio."

'Well, well, Calvin is almost coming straight at me. Sorry buddy but you are going down, I need some equipment and you have it.'

'Let me see if this trap will work.' Chuck placed his back pack in a way that would be easily visible while he hid in the underbrush on the other side. If Calvin stopped and looked at it he would be an open target.

Calvin was coming slowing through the thick forest when he spotted something that looked like a back pack. He stopped kneeled down and took out his binoculars. He wanted to take a closer look without being spotted. 'Yep, that is Chuck's backpack.' Calvin thought. He then slowly and meticulously looked through the woods and spotted a baseball cap sticking out near some branches he took aim and shot and the baseball cap disappeared. Calvin stood up and started chuckling, "nice try Chuck but that trick never works." He spread the bushes ready to start the celebrations. Zzzzipp, Zzzzipp was the sound as red dyes exploded on Calvin's back.

Chuck came out of the bushes and whispered, "Yeah I know."

Calvin just closed his eyes and could not believe he had been outwitted by Chuck. Chuck immediately reached for Calvin's night vision goggles and radio.

"You know we only did this to smoke you out, right."

Chuck retorted "Dead strike members should not fuck with live trainees."

"It never would have happened if we had stayed together."

"Knowing the cheating bastard that Mike is I was counting on it. Ever heard of divide and conquer?" Chuck whispered. The wind was starting to blow and soon another storm would be passing by. 'Advantage Chuck!' He thought. Chuck then removed Calvin's cap.

"Hey that is my lucky hat!"

"Correction it is now my lucky hat!" Chuck chuckled; Chuck then shot Calvin one more time.

"Ow Chuck what the fuck!"

"Just making sure the enemy was dead."

Calvin narrowed his eyes and shot Chuck a bird.

'Well one down and too many to go.' Chuck then started moving slowly towards Watson's position. With the wind whipping around, and feeling the first drops of rain, he knew that Watson would not hear him coming. Chuck turned down the volume on the radio. He got close to Watson but had no clear shot or a view of Watson for that matter. Then he got a break, "Red team leader this is red team two, anything yet Calvin."

He knew Watson's voice although with the wind and rain he could hardly make it out. "This is leader to Red two, I see him I need your help come now!"

Chuck had no clue whether his ploy would work or not. As a matter of fact Jefferson had heard the transmission pretty clearly and knew it was Chuck. He was trying to warn Watson who was too consumed trying to get to Calvin and did not hear Jefferson through the wind and rain. After the third try he finally heard the radio and stopped. "What did you say red three?"

Chuck had been lying in wait when he saw Watson through the clearing a smile crossed his face, when he stopped to answer his radio he could not believe his luck. Zzzzipp, zzzzipp, two red dye packs exploded center mass is Watson's chest; "Shit!" was all that Watson said.

Jefferson knew he was in trouble, he decided to get out of the woods and into the clearing to contact that asshole Henderson who was the cause of splitting the team. "Red team three to Blue team leader over."

"This is Blue team leader."

"I need you here right now!"

"We are really close to getting him Jefferson."

"Well Mike I don't know what you guys are chasing but it is not Chuck."

"Are you sure the locator says we are really close."

"I don't know what ghost you are chasing but the real target has taken out two of my team members."

"Damn! We will be there within the hour, we are about three clicks away and it is rough terrain."

"Just get here partner and thanks again for splitting up the team!"

Meanwhile Chuck was walking up to Watson with a smug smile on his face. "Dead people should not curse when they die."

"Asshole!"

Chuck took his radio as well. Why do you need two radios? Then Watson's eyes widen, He knew what Chuck was up to! "That's right more trickery coming and no talking, you are supposed to be dead!"

'Hmm...Be here within the hour? Time to disappear.'

A couple of miles away Casey and Blue had been listening in on the conversation. Blue was having a wonderful time. He had been working with Chuck on the S.E.R.E training and it was clearly paying off. S.E.R.E is an acronym used in relation to the United States' Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape training. Blue was an expert in that field and had been training Chuck when they had their weekend getaways that happened every two weeks. This was the First Live test of that training and so far Chuck was doing great.

**Sunday Day Three-The Hunt Continues**

Throughout the night the four members of Strike Team One, still smarting from the previous day's events were discussing strategy. Well most of them were, Jefferson was still pissed at Henderson for splitting the team up and costing them plenty. "You do realize that if Chuck survives this, we will be the laughing stock of the group."

"Hey don't blame me, I had the fool proof plan, obviously someone gave us up." Henderson said defensively.

"Brain Oaks looked at Samuelson and shook his head, "Can you believe Mike, his certainty for winning was to cheat."

"Yeah Mike," Samuelson spoke, "I would think that 6 of us could take the Geek!"

"Nerd." All three responded back in unison.

Mike finally said, "We better stop underestimating Chuck, the fact is that he is one of us. As a matter of fact he is as good as we are in just about everything and is the best tactician I have ever seen. Therefore, from now on we better be at our very best or he very well could come out on top."

"There is no way that Bartowski is going to beat us, I could never live it down and if I know him he will not let us forget it!"

"Yeah," Mike said, "He is acting more like us every day; we have got to stop him at all cost"

"I just think you are worried for what he has planned for you if you lose." They all shook their heads in agreement at Samuelsson comment.

"I should have shown him the video, and then he would have seen that it was his idea to get that tattoo. Man I have never seen anyone that drunk, he did not even feel it."

"Well if we are not careful we are going to be the ones feeling it." Replied Jefferson.

"Ok so we know he is cold and wet, cannot start a fire without being seen, he will not get any sleep tonight, and the little bastard has a radio and let us not forget he has night vision equipment. Therefore, the night will not be an advantage for us." Mike continues. "We have the advantage of being able to sleep, being able to build a fire and," He holds out the radio, "Changing our frequency to channel three." Every two hours we change frequency again, that way we will keep Mr. Genius at bay."

Jefferson chimes in, "We keep our two by two cover formation," He looks at Mike while he says this, "So that if one of us buys it the other one will be able to respond."

Mike just rolls his eyes.

Brian finally says, "Let us start our hunt around 0400 hours. If he has tried to sleep Chuck might be disoriented and we can go back and get a warm meal. I am hungry."

Mike smirks, "Brian is the only man I know that thinks more with his stomach than his Johnson." The guys started laughing.

"You know Mike if we did not need you, I shoot you myself." Brain said deadpan.

Chuckling Mike said, "Alright, alright, if we are all in agreement than let us get some shut eye. It is 1400 hours now; everyone gets a two hour watch starting now. Samuelson take the first watch, I will take the next followed by Brain and Jefferson. Everyone agree." They all nodded their heads.

Chuck had been watching the little get together from a distance. Having read the manual they were probably going to start their attack while it was still dark, surround him and make him make a mistake to finish him off. 'If I know Jefferson he was probably going on and on about 2 by 2 cover formation. Well if Blue taught me anything it was when faced having to battle superior forces, the best time to attack would be between 0200 and 0400 hours. Yep who ever has that watch is about to get the Bartowski special. I cannot have any of that 2 by 2 cover crap.' It could be real uncomfortable for him if they did and he was real uncomfortable as it was. The cold MRE tasted like last year's mud and he could not afford diarrhea. He smiled as Sarah always said, "It's Show Time."

Chuck had stealthily crawled his way toward the group of four; he had left his rifle and was going to shoot Brian with the hand gun. He knew it was Brian because every time he popped up to scan the position, he saw him. It had taken him nearly an hour to get close enough so that he would be able to strike and retreat as fast as he could. He hoped this would work; otherwise this determined AND RESTED group would make short work of him. Calming his breathing and his nerves Chuck stood and raising his gun and found nobody. 'Huh, what the fuck!'

Just than Brian was coming out of the wooded area. He took a look at Chuck and then at the gun he had laid next to the tree and decided to run RIGHT AT CHUCK. Chuck hesitated long enough and Brain was all over him. He knocked the gun out of Chuck's hands. Chuck did not know what to do, no one said anything about hand to hand combat and Brian was 6'3" perfect body type with probably zero body fat. However, Chuck was no push over and had taken to hand to hand like a duck to water. They were both in their element and since neither of these men was REALLY fighting to kill, it turned more into a sparring match. Brian landed a boot to Chuck's left thigh followed by a back hand to the face. Chuck was seeing stars for a moment, but dove at Brains legs and got a double axe strike at Brain's left quad and then spin quickly and caught Brain in the stomach with an elbow. It was enough of a move to allow Chuck to grab the gun and point it at Brain and fire three shots. Brain was in the middle of pouncing on him again and caught one exploding dye pack in the face and the other two in the chest.

The loud grunt was all it took to be roused from their sleep from the noise. They picked up their weapons and were on Chuck almost immediately. Chuck heard the Zzzzipp, Zzzzipp of the guns, red dye packs exploding and bouncing off the trees. Chuck kept running and tripped and he lost his hand gun. "Damn!" But he got up and had to keep running. Luckily for Chuck, Mike and gang in their rush to get him had forgotten their night vision equipment. "Stop Mike!" Jefferson said.

"What?" Mike hissed.

"We have to get our night vision equipment! Without it he has the advantage for the next few hours!"

"Crap. Ok get them and we will wait here."

"The balls of that guy to attack our camp like that!" Smirked Samuelsson.

"Yeah, Chuck surprises me more every day."

As Chuck was running he was thinking, 'I am totally screwed without a weapon.' He slowed down to try and catch his breath. He started thinking of a plan right away. He will lead the hunters in a wide arc. He was hoping that they would get cocky once they saw he had no weapons. The reason he wanted to get back to their camp was that he was positive no one had bothered to pick up Brian's weapons. 'Won't that be a shocker?' Chuck was snickering then, 'These guys are a bad influence on me!'

Over the next few hours it was touch and go for Chuck. These guys meant business and now Chuck was regretting his little impromptu attack. 'One casualty is not worth losing your life over. Yep Blue was right again.' He caught his breath, 'Get your head in the game or you will lose.' At the beginning he thought he had no chance, now that he had nailed three of the NSAs' finest, Chuck was feeling pretty good about himself. 'Hopefully I will survive to be able to celebrate.'

Around 0800, rain and a heavy fog started to roll in. This type of fog is one that clings to you like a second skin, rain and misty fog made it hard to see three feet in front of you. "Can you believe this shit?" Jefferson growled.

"I think next time I play lotto I want Chuck choosing my numbers." said Samuelsson.

"Ridiculous." Bit back Henderson.

Yes it was a break for Chuck but he was hampered as well. Chuck quickly lost his bearings and now he was not sure if he would find their camp again. For the next 8 hours nothing really happened. They could not find Chuck and he could not get away. It was literally a stalemate. Only two hours left and if he was going to get his revenge, Chuck was going to have to take a chance. He decided to attack the left wing; he had no clue who was there but he hoped it was Mike since that was the person he was going to tranq. He took out the special dart and carefully inserted it into the very small and what looked like a 32 caliber weapon but was instead a small tranq gun. Chuck knew he had to get close, it only had an effective range of 5 to 10 feet. Any more than that and it was not accurate.

Chuck hid as one of them passed by, it was Samuelsson, in a desperate move Chuck threw his radio, when it fell to the ground it gave a high pitch sound. Samuelsson whirled and shot two wild shots at the sound. Chuck dove for his hand gun and Samuelsson shot and missed again. Chuck whirled and fired three times at Samuelsson. He missed once and struck him in the knee and hip. They were not considered kill shots although Samuelsson pretended they were. Chuck was going to shoot again when he heard someone running toward them. He hid behind some rocks and waited. "Aw crap not again!" The voice of good old Mike!

"Are you all right Samuelsson?"

Samuelsson turned and all he was able to say was "Look…

'Thwack!' The dart from Chuck's tranq gun was true, right in the left butt cheek! "Yessss!" Chuck said as he started doing a little jig. Mike fell with a thud. Unfortunately, Jefferson was not far behind, and saw Chuck doing his victory dance.

He took careful aim and yelled, "Bartowski", then Zzzzipp, zzzzipp,zzzzipp. Red die packs started to explode all over Chuck as Samuelsson unleashed his from behind as well.

"Ok, ok you got me, I am dead."

As Jefferson got closer he saw that Mike was not moving. "What the hell did you do to him Chuck?"

"Just a little payback Chris. I tranq him."

"May I ask why?"

"I wanted to take a picture of him and I do not think he would be a willing participant."

Everyone was congratulating each other. It had been a good test and Chuck had been only 55 minutes away from winning. Of course there was a huge relief from the entire group of strike team one as they came mighty close to losing to a rookie.

When Blue got out of the Chopper, he had a solemn face. Chuck looked at Blue and saw disappointment in his eyes. "Hey Blue why the face?"

"You did not follow what I taught you Chuck."

"Come on Blue, I never thought that I would last at all."

"Chuck don't you get it. The fact is you didn't make it. So what if you lasted an extra day? You would have died."

"Well when you put it that way."

"Yeah Chuck I am. You have great potential, however, in this business either you do or you are dead. There are no do over's. This is not a video game. You win period, there is no other option. Remember that next time, because the next time it could be real and in that reality the objective is to come home alive."

**Kodiak Air Station Coast Guard Base-NSA section.**

Chuck got real serious. The practical joke he was going to place on Mike was gone. Blue was right, there was no place for screw ups. When on a mission you needed to do everything in your power to come home in one piece. As everyone kidded around and made fun of each other, Chuck was busy on the grill barbequing Baby back ribs. Casey came over. He had overheard Blue's speech to Chuck. By the reaction of Chuck he could tell that he took seriously what Blue had said.

Casey smoking his regular Cuban looked at Chuck. "You did a very good job until the end."

"Yeah, I know Casey I fucked up."

"Listen Chuck, I have known Blue for 15 years, and in all that time I have never seen him take an interest in someone like he has you. Don't take his comments as him busting your chops. He wants you to succeed more than anyone else."

"I know Casey, I am not mad or insulted. I am proud to call Blue my friend. However, I want to tell you that it is that entire group out there; they are not just friends they are who I am, you guys are my family and I do take your advice seriously, because you guys want the best for me. There is no agenda with those guys, they are open and sincere. Being part of this group has been the best thing that has happened to me aside from Sarah."

"We like having you around too kid. Everyone thinks you are great."

The rest of the night was spent eating, playing poker and pool and last but not least watching the video of Chuck blind drunk saying how much he loves Sarah and pointing like an idiot where the tattoo went. As Chuck watched his knew his family was kidding around and having a good time. He reflected on his new life and knew that no matter what there was no place he rather be.

**Two weeks later (20 days before the Shoot Down)**

Chuck was sitting on the computer reading the latest Intel General Beckman had sent him. "Alright MAX give me the latest sit rep."

"Mr. B you have no calls from any staff or family I have finished collecting the information you requested and I found both items that you were looking for."

"Ok, let's take this one step at a time. I want a full analysis of the Seattle Docks area. Specifically anything in relationship with the Vanguard or Suffield group. I also want to add any ship and possible arrival times from the same group."

"Yes Mr. B."

"Any Emails MAX?"

"You have received an email from the General and also an email from somebody called Orion, he threatened to erase me if I didn't let him into the home system sir."

"So my Cretan of a father is checking up on me eh?"

"Alright, father," Chuck said sarcastically, "I see the web cam blinking show yourself."

The matrix green hated face appears on the TV as Chuck sits on his couch. "Charles why are you digging about the devils hand?"

"It's something related for work, I'm an analyst now I just track paper, when I'm not flying."

"That subject is dangerous, if I were you I would avoid any inquiries at all about it."

"Then help me find the information I need then I can get my chopper crew together and we can end another evil plan from occurring."

"I am glad that you are finally admitting that you do more for the NSA then just push papers."

"Just stop it! Every time I talk to you is the same bullshit. Well we are doing a fine job here and this family takes care of its own."

"And if it gets you killed?"

"If that is my destiny, then it will happen, however; unlike last time IT WILL BE MY CHOICE!"

"I told you that Bryce was not supposed to send you the intersect!"

"Yeah I have heard your lame explanation, however; what you have always failed to explain is how come you never tried to rescue me then. You knew I was at the mercy of the CIA and NSA, but you never showed any concerns then!"

Steven was silent. "So how about for once in your life you actually provide me with some decent Intel that could help save lives."

Steven thought for a moment just when Chuck was about to switch off he started talking. "Well, son I came across the Devils hand in a reference to Fulcrum scorched earth policy."

That got the attention of Chuck.

"It looked like if Rourke died he wanted to take the planet with him. He made a reference to Novarupta, Mt Katmi and Mt Trident. He had data on the flow of lava possible projections stuff on Mt Katmandu, Pompeii and Mt St. Helens."

"Hold on, hey MAX bring up all information on Mt. Katmi, St Helens, Novarupta, and Mt Trident." Chuck turned to his father, "Anything else you wanted to add?"

"I have one question and I'll let you be?"

"Are you happy now that Sarah Walker is out of your life? Are you happy that you fly for the Coast Guard sometimes when your real mission is to be Beckman's attack dog?" Steven spat out the last part with venom.

"That was three things." Chuck said deadpan, "And yes I am happy plucking fishermen and Senators from the Davey Jones icy grasp. The more men I save, the happier I feel. I matter now, it feels like I did a good job like when I stopped that bomb without the intersect. At that time it took the intersect to put all the pieces together but it was mostly me. However, now I don't need anything but the skills I have obtained from my hard work and dedication. I am part of something special with my NSA family. They care about me more than you ever did. When we go out on missions we save lives, sometimes thousands of lives. As for Sarah, she will NEVER be out of my life. It may take weeks, months or another year or two, but we will meet again, I know we will be together for life."

The more he got to know his father the more he disliked him. "Thank you for the new information I know how hard it must be for you to share something useful. Oh and please be nice to MAX, you would not want to piss me off and have me erase your data." He smiled evilly, that was not a vial threat.

Steven knew Chuck was still very angry with him about the doctored video, so he decided to change the subject. "How's Ellie?"

"I haven't talked her in a couple of months."

"You need to keep in touch with her more often."

"Funny I could say the same thing about you. Then again I was not the one that told her I would make her pancakes and disappear for fifteen years!"

Chuck was on a roll and he wanted to finish this conversation with a flurry. "So dad you asked me a string of very thought provocative questions. Here is one for you to think about and let me know the answer the next time we talk. Your friends seem to consist of Ted Rourke, Alexi Volkoff, oh yes I now know about that one, and last but not least Bryce Larkin. So father what does that say about you?"

Steven had a lump in his throat and could not speak. "Well father I got to get back to work on this report for the General, thanks for the assist on the devils hand." Chuck hung up and smiled, he had for the first time realized how little he had in common with his father. He shook his head, 'God I hope I never become that bitter.'

**3 days later Team Conference with General Beckman (17 days before the Shoot down)**

"Lieutenant are you telling me that the Ring has joined forces with Volkoff?"

"General I do not know if this is a permanent or temporary arrangement, what I am saying is that in this case they certainly have teamed up together. Let me show you on this map"

Two strike team members bring in a blow up of a map of the Seattle loading docks area. He pointed to the address of the loading Docks at 1511 6 Ave. "We know this address and this address, he pointed at Edmond Doc company 3451 Evenston Ave N are owned by the Vanguard group. That is a shell company for Volkoff, and these Law Offices at 200 first Avenue West belong to the Suffield group, which is a shell corporation for the Ring. We have found out that the freighter 'Excelsior' that is coming in three days from now, belongs to Volkoff. Something big is coming that we need to deal with it. However, I want more information before I risk my teams."

The 'my' comment did not go unnoticed by anyone. "What do you suggest Lieutenant."

Well ma'am we have a three day window before the Freighter arrives. I have checked the buildings in question and they are all in the same electrical grid. We need one day to prepare. Then we can shut down the electrical grid in that area for a couple of hours, come in as electrical company workers and plant some camera's and bugs that will give us a better sense of what we will be up against.

"What do you think Colonel?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Ma'am as long as we hit all three places at the same time the risk will be is low."

"You said we, are you including yourself in this mission?"

"Well ma'am with all due respect to Colonel Casey and our men, I think that I have the most experience handling electronic equipment."

General Beckman took a deep breath and signed, she knew it was hopeless to keep Chuck out of the action. "Very well, you may proceed with your plan."

"Colonel, move your strike teams to McChord Air Force Base."

"Yes ma'am."

"That is located in Tacoma right."

"Yes Lieutenant you will be only 33 miles from Seattle. I will call the Admiral and advise him that your services will be needed elsewhere for a week."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You are all dismissed, Colonel I need to have a word with you."

When everyone left. "Ma'am."

"With all the (my, our, and we) that I heard, I was starting to wonder who is in charge of the strike teams."

Casey chuckled, "He seems to get carried away sometimes."

"He really is part of this team," She smiled. "He has grown up Colonel, Congratulations."

"Thank you ma'am, but it is not only me, the team has a lot to do with it as well."

"Do you think that he would be receptive of becoming an agent?"

"I do not think so ma'am."

"Why not Colonel?"

"Ma'am he knows about the red tests, he has told me that he finds Government sanction assassinations reprehensible."

"I see."

"He also told me that according to one of our own studies over 30 percent of these red tests was on innocent people. I asked him where he got that information and he would not tell me."

When the General remained quite Casey asked, "Is that true General?"

General Beckman just looked at Casey and finally said, "Good luck with your mission Colonel."

**Volkoff – Ring Director conference same day**

"Director, you do not worry, everything is well at hand."

"Easy for you to say Alexi, if this mission fails, you are not the one that will disappear."

"Such little faith and this being our first deal together."

"You just do not realize what it has been like, these NSA strike teams are all over the place. So far we have lost over 20 bases in the West Coast. They are eliminating us and we have no answers against them."

"I know that is why you were forced to deal with us. Your lack of man power surprises me Director."

"The NSA is the main reason for our lack of man power. I hope that the Russian Special Forces that you are sending will produce results."

"They will and I have a surprise for you, Yuri, tell them who else is coming to the party."

"We have made deal with Yakuza; they are getting two tons of Hashish for their support. They will have at least sixty men on the docks. There will be enough trucks and vans to help distribute the equipment throughout the State of Washington."

Volkoff chimed in, "Orientals are very common in this state, they will not attract attention plus they are good fighters. Stop worrying Director everything will be fine."

After the conclusion of their conversation the Director still had that nervous feeling. The last report of agent Carmichael was that he was stationed in Pensacola. However, that was six months ago. He needed this transaction to go well, another failure and the Elders would see him as a problem. 'If only I could confirm that he was still in Pensacola.' The problem was that all of a sudden the CIA and the NAS had gotten very good at capturing moles. It would not surprise him at all if Carmichael was behind it. "How I hate that man!"

**Two days later (15 days before the shoot down)**

Chuck had planned the perfect mission. It went without a hitch. At precisely 9:00am the power was cut off. People started protesting and calling the power company. 30 Minutes later in three separate locations three men teams looking very authentic in their Seattle Power and Light uniforms, stepped into their assigned buildings to make 'sure no power surges could caused a fire.' Even though they were watched closely there was no way they could follow these men into crawlways, ventilation systems, elevators and roofs. Like clockwork they were in and out within 30 minutes, promising that the power would come back on soon. Like profits once they were clear it took no more than 15 minutes for the power to be turned back on.

The enemy had no clue, but the NSA had a bird's eye view of what was happening in those three buildings.

**One Day later (14 days before the shoot Down)**

**First Kill**

"Ok listen up people, Casey called out to the teams. Chuck will be giving the briefing."

"Tonight we are hitting three separate targets at once." There was a big map showing their targets. "This is the first time that we will not be together, make sure that if you run into trouble that you not become heroes. We are a team and like someone I know has drilled into me, the object is to complete the mission and COME HOME ALIVE!"

"I will be Blue leader, Thomas Blue two and White Blue three. My group will strike the Ring offices disguised as a law firm. Two will head for the docks and engage the Freighter as they dock. Three the Edmond Doc Company at Evenston. Frankly the one that concerns me is the Docks, Blue. I do not know how many men are in the Freighter. It could get hairy, please call out if you need us and will be there as soon as we can. We do not know what armaments could be in that Freighter so please be careful"

"We have hurt the Ring badly; they have asked for and received assistance from Alexi Volkoff. This means you can expect to run into Russian Special Forces. Your objectives are to get all documents or hard drives from the computers. You are to destroy equipment that you can't carry. Stay alert and be conscience that you are going against professionals tonight. Good luck and good hunting."

The Pave Hawk is a highly-modified version of the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk. It features an upgraded communications and navigation suite that includes an integrated inertial navigation-global positioning Doppler navigation systems, satellite communications, secure voice, and Have Quick communications. The term PAVE stands for Precision Avionics Vectoring Equipment

All HH-60Gs have an automatic flight control system, night vision goggles lighting and forward looking infrared system that greatly enhances night low-level operations. Additionally, the NSA Pave Hawks have color weather radar and an engine-rotor blade anti-ice system that gives the HH-60G an all-weather capability. Pave Hawk mission equipment includes a retractable in-flight refueling probe, internal auxiliary fuel tanks, and in this case pilot-controlled 7.62 mm miniguns. Being the king of video games Chuck had become an expert with these guns in no time at all. These helicopters were also modified with twin.50-caliber machine guns and all the gunners were rated excellent. To improve air transportability and shipboard operations, all HH-60Gs have folding rotor blades.

Pave Hawk combat enhancements include a radar warning receiver, infrared jammer and a flare-chaff countermeasure dispensing system. HH-60G rescue equipment includes a hoist capable of lifting a 600 pound load from a hover height of 200 feet, and a personnel locating system. The NSA Pave Hawks were equipped with an over-the-horizon tactical data receiver that is capable of receiving near real-time mission update information.

As the three Black Hawks took off in formation Chuck could not help the trepidation he had concerning Blue and the Docks. He had asked for more help and told it was too short notice, they had to go with what they had. Something told him it would not be enough.

"Man I cannot wait to try them out"

"What are you rattling about Mike?"

"The speakers we installed on all these babies. I loved the scene in Apocalypse Now."

"I cannot believe the General allow that." Casey shook his head, "Chuck is totally corrupting this unit."

"Hey don't blame Chuck, it was my idea."

Casey just rolled his eyes.

One mile out Chuck said, "Blue Leader to blue two and three. Coming up on the first target, we will split up from here. Good luck and kept in touch."

"Copy blue leader." The other two helicopters acknowledged.

"Casey we are coming up on target I need to drop one of you on another roof top to take out the two centuries, I have got eyes on them through my infrared site."

"No, open the side door and hold her steady, I have got this."

Chuck held the Black Hawk as steady as possible. Casey took aim, the two centuries noticed the Black Hawk about 200 yards away and leaned out trying to determine what was going on. Two loud cracks from Casey's McMillan TAC-50 A1 and the targets disappeared.

"Nice shooting Casey," Mike side.

Chuck quickly hovered on the roof top and got as low as possible as Casey and the other strike team repelled from the ropes hanging from the sides of the helicopter. Holding the 50 caliber machine guns and covering the drop Hinkle stated, "Clear." as now the nerve racking aspect of the mission began for Chuck. Climbing to a safe height Chuck hovered and slowly went back and forth trying to spot any possible hostile. Chuck had his finger on the safety of the miniguns. Any sign a trouble he switch off the safety and go into 'game mode.' That is how he justified letting loose with the mini guns.

As that was happening Blue 3 had reached its target and the Strike team lead by Jim Henderson was repelling down to the roof while the gunner Diaz was busy covering their decent. Once completed he replied to Lieutenant White "Clear." Lieutenant White performed the same maneuver that Chuck had.

Lieutenant Thomas was reaching the docks. "Blue I am going to drop you and your team at the stern of the ship, that will give you the best cover moving forward into the Freighter."

"Agreed Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Thomas hovered over the back of the freighter as Blue and his strike team repelled down the stern of the ship and hid behind the containers while they prepared to move forward. Dickerson was covering the drop when the first sign of trouble began. A sniper with a 50 cal rifle fired and Dickerson was lucky the helicopter was moving when the shot was fired, still the flesh wound to the leg really hurt, "I'm hit!" Cried Dickerson.

"Hang on!" responded Lieutenant Thomas. As he maneuvered out of the line of fire and tried to get his bearings.

Immediately after that sixteen Russian Special Forces soldiers opened up with AK-47 machine guns at Blue and his strike team. They were protected by the containers, but were essentially pinned down. While that was happening the first of the Yakuza vans pulled up with nearly twenty men. These vans had been modified with a 50 caliber machine gun on top. The 50 cals started barking hot lead towards Blue and company. "Shit we are surrounded."

Lieutenant Thomas responded, "Coming around Blue!" The miniguns started singing its song of death as 7.62 armor piercing shells engaged the first minivan it saw. The van blew up and flew nearly 5 feet in the air when it landed the last men left alive was busy rolling on the ground covered in flames. Three more Vans showed and they too had been modified with 50 caliber machine guns and engaged the Blackhawk who was trying to avoid being shot down. However, a couple of 50 caliber bullets shattered the co-pilot's windows, showering the co-pilot with glass.

"Blue 3 to blue leader."

"Blue leader over."

"Leader we need immediate assistance. Have run into overwhelming force and strike team two is pinned down."

"What is your status Blue 2"

"Have been taking sniper fire and 50 caliber fire"

"Have you been hit."

"Gunner has been scratched and co-pilot has been showered with glass otherwise still operational."

"Can you extract."

"Negative."

"I will try to assist in 5 or ten minutes. Can you hold on?"

"Will do."

"Casey what is your status?"

"I am almost done, Just sweeping to make sure there are no more hostiles."

"Leave it to the cleaners we have an emergency at the docks."

"Will be up in five."

"Make it two the situation is dire"

"Blue leader to Blue 3."

"Blue 3 over."

"What is your status?"

"Same as you. I have already told my group to get ready to be extracted. I may be able to assist before you."

"That is great blue 3, I am starting to extract now will be joining you at the docks in 5."

"Roger that leader."

Hinkle responded, "Team extracted."

"Team leader to 2 we are on our way."

"Hurry up we may lose strike team two!"

Casey asked, "What is going on Chuck?"

"Team 2 ran into an overwhelming force and they are in real trouble. Thomas cannot assist he is taking heavy fire from 50 cals on the ground and sniper fire from above. Get ready we are going in hot!"

"Blue 3 to blue 2 on our way."

Chuck was passing Blue 3's position when he saw the Black Hawk lift off. "Fancy meeting you here."

"How do you want to handle this leader."

"Handle the snipers on top and I will handle the vans on the floor."

As soon as they got there they realized how dangerous the situation was. Chuck's anger shot through the roof, Blue and his team were probably dead! 'His Brother!' Chuck switched off the safety and engaged the vans on the ground. The 7.62 bullets cutting through the vans like a hot knife through butter. The chain reaction knocked everyone on the ground down. The flames that were engulfing the Yakuza made Chuck sick to his stomach. As Chuck was climbing slowly Hinkle yelled, " On the scaffolding!."

Casey said, "Let her rip!"

Hinkle caught 10 Yakuza right out in the middle of nowhere. The twin 50 cal opened up and basically made hamburger meat out of the 10 men. Chuck had to turn his face it was so sickening. Casey was excited, the men around him though were in awe of Chuck, he had just got there and already had the enemy on the defensive, "Way to go Chuck!"

Casey growled, "Quit the foreplay Bartowski and put us down."

"John I am going to place you behind the Warehouse out of site of enemy fire. I will be buzzing around giving you cover."

"Works for me."

Lieutenant White was busy taking care of the snipers. "North tower, hurry up he has a 50 caliber!" The gunner fired and the tower disappeared at that close of a range.

"Anywhere else?"

"Yeah Lieutenant, the top of the roof of the building next to the docks, I see two more. Just hover Lieutenant I got this." Said Diaz. Again the heavy clatter of the twin 50's hit the roof with extreme and deadly accuracy, cutting one man in half while the other man met his end as two 50 caliber bullets ripped his right arm off. The sniper was in hell as he staggered and fell off the roof.

"Nice shooting." Said White.

Lieutenant Thomas had gone back down to help his team and attacked the Russian Special units on the ship. The first pass killed seven of them and two threw themselves in the water to avoid certain death.

That was the opportunity that Blue and the rest of strike team two needed to move. The remaining Russians were dazed from the vicious attack of the Black Hawk. Once they started to come back to reality it was too late. Strike team 2 was efficient, deadly, and left no one alive on the ship's top deck.

Team 3 had been drop by the burning vans and what remained of the enemy was in total disarray. They were sweeping North and then west while team 1 was sweeping south and then east. The rout was on and the enemy were falling all over each other surrendering as fast as they could.

"This is Blue leader to NSA cleaner team, what is your ETA."

"You guys barbecuing on the Docks," came back one of the Cleaner team units'. It was an innocent comment, but more and more Chuck was starting to realize what he had done and was in no mood for teasing.

"What part of my question did you not understand!" He said loudly

"Umm...sorry sir 3 minutes."

"Thank you." 'Ok Chuck don't freak out, don't lose it, leave it for when you are alone.'

"Leader to Colonel Casey"

"Report Leader."

"Colonel the cleaners will be here within the next couple of minutes. It is time to wrap it up."

"Roger that Lieutenant."

The Cleaners where much more than Chuck thought they were as military units were integrate in what turned out to be a military convoy of more than 30 vehicles. Jim Henderson was smiling, "Where were these guys when you needed them."

There was a slap on his back, he turned and there was his brother Mike. He smiled and squeezed his shoulder than they gave each other a hug. "Glad you made it big bro!"

Chuck was turning and he was doing a slow roll to see if Blue had made it. Then he saw his big smile and a thumbs up. "He is too ugly kill Chuck." Said Masterson his co-pilot.

"Ready to load up. Leader to NSA cleaner team the site all yours."

"This is captain Lynn Fox, who is in Charge?"

Lieutenant White said, "Lieutenant Bar...I mean Colonel Casey."

"Well good job! You are clear to extract your teams."

The teams were in extremely good moods as they loaded up in each of their respective helicopters and began to take off.

"Leader to 2 and 3, anyone need medical attention?"

"Nothing that won't keep, they both reported."

"Let's go home." Said Chuck

Mike as usual started things letting out a yell "Man we kicked butt tonight! I feel like singing. Masterson, tell Lieutenant White and Thomas to hit number 3 and letting it go loud on the speakers. Come-on killer, you too. "

Chuck had a lump in his throat at Michael's statement but said nothing. And as bad as Chuck felt he had to agree with Mike about playing a song. It had been an absolute miracle that they had all survived with only minor injuries, so he could perfectly understand their mood as the speakers' start blaring and even Casey joined in.

I see the bad moon arising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today.

Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

I hear hurricanes ablowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.

All three helicopters playing Bad Moon Rising was certainly impressive. Chuck looked back at Casey who was smiling and joining in with his men and he realized at that moment Casey was HOME, he was in his element, the place where he should always be. No wonder he insulted him all those times the first two years he knew him. Who could blame him having to deal with someone like him instead of being surrounded by real American Heroes. 'Note to self, never allow yourself to have to protect an asset like I used to be." That is why even though he felt horrible about the nights events he joined in with the rest of the team.

Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.  
All right!

Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye.

Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

**2:00 AM Baltimore MD Unknown Location**

The Ring Director knew this had always been a possibility. That is why he had sent his family away as soon as he had received the not so subtle threats from the Elders. He was making what he probably thought was his last call. "Hello Alexi."

"Director how could this have happened. We had all bases covered, more fighters than I thought we even needed."

"Agent Carmichael, that is the agent that ruined our plan Alexi. He has been a thorn on my side for a long time and now he has cost me everything."

"I could protect you."

"It is too late." With that the Director hung up.

"Director we should go."

The Director had a five man detail that were totally loyal to him. His Limo was waiting for him as he stepped out with an agent on each side. He did not hear the soft puffs of the silence automatics that were aimed at his detail. He only knew something was wrong by the fact that his men dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Two black SUV's quickly surrounded his limo and dispatch of two of the remaining three agents. The one that was left was his driver who bleed profusely as he was grabbing his stomach sitting by the front of the car. The door opened and a man with a deep scar on his left cheek walked up to the Director.

"Director," he said in a cold and harsh voice, "We are here to escort you to your last debriefing." He grabbed the Director by the right shoulder and flung him in the arms of two other agents.

Another agent asked, "What about the bodies."

"Place them in the house and burn the place." He then walked slowly to the dying agent pulled out his silence pistol and shot the man twice in the head. "Failure is not an option."

**Team Conference with General Beckman (13 days before the shoot down)**

General Beckman had one of the best night's sleeps ever. The reports from the field had been outstanding. It had been a total defeat for not only the Ring but Volkoff and even the Yakuza. Yes this had been a great victory and she owed it all too...what to call Bartowski? He was so much more than an analyst, and if these reports were true he and his gunner killed over 30 people before he deployed the strike team! Who would have thought this was even possible two years ago. When she had made her deal, it was to keep a close eye on him if the intersect failed, but this, it just amazed her. How lucky had they been to have someone like Bartowski. One thing for sure, he would not have to worry about his red test. Apparently the two out of the 3 vans he initially attacked was filled with Yakuza. Seventeen kills, that was more than many agents had in their entire careers. Yes now if he wanted it he could be an agent and once under her direct control...

The group gathered around the video conference awaiting the General to come on. Chuck had been a little late looking like he had not slept at all. His eyes were blood shot and he looked tired and his face was ashen. He wished he was somewhere else so he could crawl in a hole and not come out for years.

"Good morning Gentlemen. I want you to know that all of you have done this country proud. What was accomplished last night was of monumental importance. That ship contain over two tons of Hashish, new weapons that are not out yet for our Military, and Biological and Chemical WMDs that would have caused chaos and panic in this country. There cannot be any medals for you, this mission is top secret and we cannot afford any attention such actions would receive. However, all of you will be receiving commendations for your actions. As for you Lieutenant Bartowski, I have push your papers through and your Admiral Adams has agreed to promote you to Lieutenant Commander. You know the drill there will not be any ceremony but the appreciation and high esteem our government and this office holds you in. Congratulations Lieutenant Commander Bartowski. "

All the group stood up and clapped for Chuck and his promotion, it was well deserved. "Thank you General for your support and recognition." There was no enthusiasm in his statement even the salute was forced. From the mission briefing he had killed people, a lot of people. He felt dirty and somehow unworthy. 'Getting a promotion because I killed 17 people? I am a fucking mass murderer.' He bowed his head again wishing he could be somewhere else while his friends clapped him in the back and tried to joke with him.

Chuck left the briefing totally numb; never in his life did he for one moment think that this would ever happen to him. Did he think he would have to kill someone to save Sarah or Casey, if he was truly honest with himself yes that was a possibility. However, 17 people? The worst part was he did it like it was second nature, it was a video game that's all, and they would pop-up alive at the start of the next round. What an idiot he was. Of course it was going to end this way. When you are at war it is kill or be killed, there are no do-over's. He open the door to his home. "Welcome Mr. B?"

Chuck said nothing, he mechanically turned on the water in the tub, nice and hot and just sat there only taking his shoes off, hoping to wash away the filth he felt in his body, he grabbed the towel with both hands buried his face in it and cried.

It had been six hours since Chuck had left the briefing, Blue had found photos of at least six of the Yakuza Chuck had killed and four of the Russians they had captured, he needed to show this evidence to him to make him realize what he was fighting for. These animals that Chuck had killed were awful people, involved with Slave trafficking, drugs, murder, torture, you name it and these thugs had done it. It would be hard but he would be there for him, they were close and he heard what Chuck had done to make sure they got there on time. He owed his brother and he would never let him down. When he drove to the house he was shocked at what he found, the driveway was full of cars, of course they all knew, we were brothers in arms and would always be there for each other. He smiled when he saw Casey bringing several bags of what he was sure would be steaks and ribs. 'You are a faker John Casey; you claim to have a hard exterior. However, what makes you great is your big old soft heart.'

**Conference Call of Volkoff and Shaw (7 days before the shoot down.)**

Daniel Shaw hated Kodiak, Alaska. Then again he hated just about everywhere that was not Paris. He had built a good base here though, it was easy to disguise his operation as government contractors testing Oil Drill bits. It had allowed him to fly heavy equipment in and begin construction of his base. People had gotten used to the helicopters flying around which was another plus. After the thefts of the Nuclear weapons the objectives about their intent became very clear. For now Volkoff had left him alone. He would pretend he was not interested in what Shaw was doing and Shaw would not fly to mother Russia and kill him himself. Shaw had heard about the little disaster with the Ring and he wanted no part of whatever Volkoff was selling. People who dealt with Volkoff had a nasty habit of ending up dead.

"What do you want Volkoff."

"Daniel is that any way to treat a friend?"

"I am not your friend."

"Good point but I hoping that one day we will be."

"How about getting to the point now?"

"I need your assistance in eliminating some one."

"You have plenty of assassins you do not need me."

"What if I were to tell you that this person might be involved with your wife's killer?"

That got his attention, "I am listening"

"It seems that an Agent Carmichael who has disguised himself as a Coast Guard Pilot is stationed in Kodiak. I need you to kill him for me."

"Why would he be hiding as a…wait a minute is he the one who has been destroying the Ring?"

"Yes he is."

"It would be interesting to fight a warrior of his caliber."

"Daniel please let us not get carried away. People who cross paths with this agent do not come out alive. I would not be too eager to meet him if I were you."

"We shall see, what will I get if he is captured or killed?"

"Please Daniel killed. Would you like more men, we have plenty of those."

"I might need a few more, however. I have a great need for one of your Huey helicopters."

"Ah… out to destroy America again I see."

"You let me worry about that. Do we have a deal?"

"Da we do. I do want confirmation Daniel."

"You will have it."

'This idiot does not know what he looks like or he would have shown me a picture. I will find out more from Justin, he may know him as someone else. Hmm…Sarah Walker may have interest in him? I did not think that bitch had a heart to care about anyone? Still if that was true she might turn herself in to save him. That would be just glorious. Soon Mr. Carmichael soon.'

**Shot down **

Chuck woke up at 4 in the morning to start his routine for later that day. He started with Tia Chi, something Blue had taught him to do to relax. He was feeling much better about things with the constant support from his family. The stories they shared, how they felt, what they are fighting for. Blue showing up with those pictures really worked. Those people needed to die. Chuck still was sick about what happened, but was no longer ashamed. Maybe it was those twice a week counseling sessions he was getting. Maybe it was the constant fear of having Sarah disappointed in him. One thing for sure, his hands did not shake anymore. He had felt great relief in admitting to himself his greatest fear, rejection and abandonment. If he ever saw Sarah again he wanted to share this with her and tell her he would be there for her as he knew she would be for him.

With a fresh cup of brewed coffee in his hand he sits down by the computer Chair. "Good morning MAX."

"Good morning Mr. B"

"Okay MAX I want all the information on the volcano father mentioned and what information my dad was giving us and lets classify this Intel as other sources alright?"

"Yes Mr. B"

"Mr. B did you want the Katmi and ten thousand smokes articles together?"

"Are they linked?"

"Affirmative sir"

"Then download everything. I want all of it."

"Very well"

"I want a map of those three mountains on the screen please."

"What's this about Kodiak?"

"Well sir, it says that when the Katmi erupted in 1912 it spewed ashes up into the stratosphere and dumped about 2 feet on Kodiak alone and it was found as far away as Nigeria. It belched out ash and lava for 72 hours it made Mt St Helens look like pop it. The eruption wiped out the local eco system and killed several people."

"Wait a sec... Nigeria is in Africa! Ellie and Devon!"

'What the hell have you got me into this time General?'

He began putting his report for the General together that the Devils Hand was up to no good and should be stopped when found. He made reference to the amount of ash that would fall on the west coast and that how that would affect the trade routes and airlines today with 50,000 people flying on average to overseas destinations and what that would do to the community like Kodiak.

The nice thing about MAX was that he let Chuck type and talk out his reports before they had to be sent off. Max would be the editor and would bring anything up for Chucks' consideration.

Chuck had to be on the flight line at 6 am for his duty. He had some finishing touches to put on the report, but the rough draft was done.

"Ok MAX what we have here is stolen Nuclear weapons, Volcanoes and its effects, the Devils Hand, the Hounds, and name that keeps coming up Daniel Shaw and Kodiak. I want you to crunch and analyze all the DATA, I should be back at 5:00 PM tonight. However, if for any reason I am not here wait and send the Intel to General Beckman at 8:00 PM our time."

"Very good Sir I will do as requested Mr. B."

He looked at his home "I'm off to duty MAX see you tonight. As he was opening the garage door he did a subconscious check, pocket knife check, light check, wrist computer check, Glock check, survival knife check, wallet check, spare batteries for light check, He placed them all in his survival Ziploc. As he passed the stop light his phone vibrated "Good luck Mr. B home is secure."

He passes through the gate, gave the guard a salute and a waved as he went through on to the base. He drove down to the hanger to check in with the crew. "Hello Mike I see you had too much to drink last night."

"Don't talk to me I am sick." Chuck Chuckled

"Hey Watson you stuck with me again."

"You know me Chuck I love to see all the lovely sites of Kodiak while I freeze my butt off."

"Another happy Camper."

"Sir we are your regular crew today, Lieutenant Commander sir, I am your Co-pilot Lieutenant Andrew Jones, This is swimmer Petty officer Patrick Jones, no relation, and your hoist operator Tory Cooper."

"Gentlemen, those two back there are Mike Henderson and Steven Watson. Do not mind their guns, they usually do not shoot the crew." Everyone chucked.

Finally Chuck went to check with his chief mechanic he wanted his bird flight worthy. Chuck accidently left his I-Pad on the chair.

He heard someone say. "Hey who's I pad is this, man what a great looking blonde, damn check out the brunette's sweet rack!"

Chuck whipped around ready to tear off the idiot's head off.

"Harper get your ass back to work now!" The chief said.

"Yes sir!"

Chucks was boring a hole through the young man.

"Sorry sir he is just a rookie."

Chuck just nodded and left.

"Great Harper you just admitted to wanting the commanders' sister. Now I will say this once, Commander Bartowski has powerful friends, he is an expert in hand to hand combat, has master ratings with all small guns, there is a reason for him being LTCM Bartowski. Keep your lips sealed for the rest of the day and he might forget that you wanted to mess with his sister and his lady."

Scramble! Alarms started to go off as they sprinted to the Jay Hawk. They where airborne sixty seconds later, hoist operator Tory Cooper and swimmer Petty officer Patrick Jones where prepping the bay for whatever lay ahead.

"Control we are in site of Katmi State Park, we are hovering over the Shelikoff Straights and are noticing debris in the water. I am going down to get a closer look."

All of a sudden, an Apache Attack helicopter appears and opens up with its chain gun. The 30mm shells blasting away and killing the Co-pilot instantly. Patrick Jones who was leaning forward looking at the water does not have time to react. One shell strikes him in the head and the other rips through his stomach. He briefly sways before he falls out of the helicopter, he is dead before his body hits the water.

The chopper shuttered and there is a loud bang as the engine starts seizing up and the cabin began to fill with smoke "MAYDAY, MAYDAY! This is USCG Flight 412, we have been hit by unknown enemy fire and are going down MAYDAY, MAYDAY! Hang on back there!" Chuck struggles with the controls but they will not cooperate. He is rapidly losing altitude and just before he hits Chuck can only say, "OH SHIT!" Just before they crashed. He almost blacks out due to the impact.

Chuck feels a hand grip his shirt and pull him up. Out of instinct he grabs his Ziploc bag and instantly the 32 degrees waters off the Straights wakes him up. "Go, go, go, swim as fast as you can to shore!

As they are swimming they hear the engines of the Apache once again. He is coming back! "Dive down in the water!" This time the helicopter blows up as the 30mm shells hits it once again.

"Repeat base, yes they are in the water. Disengaging and heading home." Said the Apache Pilot.

Chuck is the first to shore spitting water and with only some scratches and some bruising.

"Ok." He calls, "Who's not dead?"

Mike said. "Watson made it and you are Cooper right?"

"Let's head into the forest fast." Cried Chuck.

They all huddle together, "Lets' do a weapons check. Watson?"

"I have my P-90 with only two clips." Chuck and Mike look at him, "What? I did not think I needed it today."

Shaking his head Chuck said, "I have my Glock and 3 extra clips. You Mike?"

"I have my P-90 and my Berretta. They each have 3 extra mags."

The weather is changing rapidly as there is a storm approaching. However, they can still hear the approaching Blackhawks.

Cooper thinking they are going to be saved gets up and attempts to rush out to meet their saviors. Chuck grabs him and slams him to the ground.

Growling at Cooper he hisses, "If you want to live through this you better follow every order I give, clear!"

"Ye...yes sir!"

"Lose the bright orange jump suit"

"But."

"Now!"

They all watch from a distance as the enemy soldiers start repelling from the Blackhawks. "I swear if I did not know any better, I think they are Russians." Said Watson.

"So what now?" Said Mike.

"That is easy." Said Chuck, "We survive."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello its batty**

** i hope you guys like this chapter Esardi Ran over my outline and now i gotta make another (LOL)  
**

**Well I wanted to Say thank you to the Readers and Reviewers I Would also like to give props to Esardi who has taken what i thought was a "fair " story and now it is something i don't even recognize and that's a good thing.  
**

**I Enjoy working with Esardi Immensely He is a Great guy and i Let his Imagination out unsupervised.I let mine go and i get 6-10 pages he lets his off the chain and we get theses MONSTERS, However, the whole point of this site is to enjoy the Fiction that Each of us can create and so i don't moan when i get his stuff back i enjoy seeing where he takes my story. with this chapter i could end it but then i got the 2x4 with his finger on a big button so we just cant have that and he's breathing so ... on with the show...er story.  
**

**as always i don't own the coast guard nor chuck or anything else and if you care leave a review Esardi and I Take them into consideration when working on this Frankenstein (its October and i think Ive had one too many M&M's its only a 42oz bag...)  
**

**hope you folks enjoy the story  
**

**Chapter 5** **A Chopper Pilot Called Chuck**

**Survival**

Chuck, Mike, Troy Cooper and Steve Watson, watched in trepidation as the third Blackhawk landed disembarking another 6 men with another one waiting to come down. Unlike the first two, this one Blackhawk had landed and it looked like the fourth was going to do the same.

"What the hell Chuck." Said Mike.

Watson chimed in, "It seems like they want to capture someone."

"I agree with you Steve." Said Chuck. "If they wanted us dead that Apache could have made short work of us. We were helpless in the water. He just broke it off like he was ordered to."

Chuck thought for a moment, "The weather is getting terrible, therefore; I believe they are going to make a big push right now to achieve whatever orders they were given. Lets' split up into groups of two and not make it easy for them."

Cooper was very nervous, he was not trained to handle anything like this, "Do…do you think that...that is such a good idea sir. Should we not stick together?"

Mike did not like to baby sit and he certainly wanted no part of Cooper, therefore; he said impatiently, "Look, if we stick together they can easily concentrate on us and capture or kill us. By splitting up we will divide their forces and make it more difficult for them to complete their mission."

"Cooper I understand you are nervous, but listen to these two men if something happens to me. They are your best chance of survival. Steve you are with me, Mike you got Cooper"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Said Mike in a very sarcastic voice.

Watson lean forward and whispered, "Good luck babysitting." He chuckled.

"Steve move a hundred yards north and I will join you in a couple of minutes." He then turn to Mike and grabbed his arm hard. "Don't do anything stupid Mike you hear me, remember who you have with you." Chuck then said, "You may want to give him your Berretta."

"I am afraid he may shoot me with it."

"Your choice but you never know he might save your life." Chuck then gave Mike and Cooper a wave and was gone.

The enemy had deployed and was in seeking and captured mode. There were four groups of four men each sweeping an area of two hundred yards.

**Russian Base Camp Three Hundred Yards Away**

When Colonel Anatoly Bashmakov stepped down from the third Blackhawk, he was frankly bored. He owed a lot to Volkoff, that is why he had accepted this assignment but seriously capturing a mere pilot was not much of a challenge. His men had been everywhere and had performed magnificently. He had demanded that they keep his group together. He had been more than a little surprised that his demands were met. Usually you did not demand anything from Volkoff, you followed orders or else.

However, such a specialized group was hard to find. Still this so called Agent Carmichael intrigued him. His success rate even impressed him, and Bashmakov was not easily impressed. Little did he know that his information was faulty. As far as the Colonel was concerned he was not going up against anyone to worry about except for this Carmichael. He was going against just the Coast Guard personal. They would be easy to dispatch of. Bashmakov estimated that they would take no more to than one or two hours to capture the agent. Bashmakov smiled, 'maybe I will get a nice reward for capturing this American quickly.'

Lieutenant Boris Vitaly came running over to the Colonel saluted and asked,

"Каковы ваши заказы полковник? _Russian _

("What are your orders Colonel?")

Отправить четыре группы по четыре военнослужащих и четыре поездки ярдов. Использовать любые средства, необходимые для захвата этой американского летчика. Он является нашей основной цели. Запечатлеть лицо, сдачи, тем не менее, убить кого-либо, что сопротивляется.

("Send four groups of four soldiers and spread out over four hundred yards. Use any means necessary to capture this American pilot. He is our main target. Capture anyone that surrenders, however; kill anyone that resists.")

Погода становится еще хуже.

("The weather is getting worse.")

Вот почему это нужно сделать быстро. Оставайтесь на связи и если кто-то нуждается в помощи чем ответить сразу, является то, что понятно?

("That is why this must be done quickly. Keep in touch and if anyone needs help than respond immediately, is that clear?")

Да сэр!

("Yes sir!")

Группа один в группу четырех.

("Group one to group four over.")

Группа четыре.

("Group four over.")

Переместить сто ярдов к северу. Помните, что мы работаем в рамках пилотной программы.

("Move one hundred yards north. Remember we are looking for the pilot.")

Что можно сказать о других?

("What about the others.")

Снимать их, если это возможно.

("Capture them if possible.")

Если они будут противостоять?

("If they resist?")

Убить их!

("Kill Them!")

Not far off from team one Chuck and Watson were listening. Even though it was windy and getting worse the Russians had raised their voices loud enough over the wind to be heard.

"That is definitely Russian I hear." Said Watson, "What in the world would they be doing here!"

Chuck answered with one word. "Volkoff."

"So you think he is after revenge for what we did to him in Seattle?"

"Well he is involved, however; I do not think that is the whole story. There is something else brewing."

"Let us get out of here and swing around this group."

"I have another idea." said Chuck

"What would that be?"

"Let us take this group out."

"What?"

"Let us take them out and then we steal their equipment, the radios, their uniforms and their weapons."

"Why risk it?"

"If we are dressed like them, we could create confusion and have a great advantage in case we want to pull off an ambush. I also want to know who they are talking to."

"You do not know how to speak Russian Chuck!"

"Yeah but I have a feeling that the person in charge does not know either. It is a good risk to take. The radios can be used by us; we will just change the channels so that we can communicate."

"Good idea, let's do this."

**Shoot out in the Woods**

As they got closer to group one, the wind was starting to howl. Chuck pulled Watson close to him cupped his hands over his ear. "I am going to distract them by showing myself. When they come after me mow down as many as you can, I will double back and take care of any that are left."

Watson looked at Chuck and shook his head yes.

Chuck moved away from Watson a good twenty five feet. He then raised himself as one of the Russian soldiers caught sight of him.

Вот он!

("There he is!") Yelled the Russian.

Chuck started running away and the Russians were not far behind. Watson with a clear line of site opened up with his P-90.

The P90 is a selective fire, straight blowback-operated weapon with a cyclic rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute. The weapon is chambered for FN's 5.7×28mm ammunition, and although it was developed and initially marketed as a personal defense weapon, it could also be considered a submachine gun or compact assault rifle. Its unusual shape is based on extensive ergonomic research. The weapon is grasped by means of a thumbhole in the frame that acts as a pistol grip, as well as an oversized trigger guard that acts as a fore grip for the shooter's support hand. The P90 fires from a closed bolt for maximum accuracy, and its design makes extensive use of polymers for reduced weight and cost. Overall, the weapon is relatively lightweight, weighing 2.5 kg or 5.6 lb. empty, or 3 kg and 6.6 lb. with a loaded 50-round magazine.

That was the exact amount of rounds in Watson's P-90. Twenty five of those rounds found their way to the three Russian soldiers that were no more than three feet apart from Watson. They never had a chance.

The lead soldier stopped to turn around and clearly heard the ratchet sound of a gun chambering a bullet. When he looked back, Chuck was pointing his Glock 17 directly at him. He had no intention of firing until the Russian decided to raise his AK-47 at Chuck. Yelling 'NO!' Chuck had no choice but to fire three times hitting center mass. The impact of the bullets sending the Russian flying in the air and landing with a thud.

As horrible as it was killing those people from the Blackhawk was antiseptic next to killing someone three feet away from you. Chuck lowered his weapon as his hand started to shake back and forth. Even in the strong winds he felt like he could not breathe. His legs began to buckle and he soon found himself on one knee. He momentarily closed his eyes and was struck by how surreal everything seemed to be. 'This is just a bad nightmare I am going to wake up from anytime now.'

A hand gripped his shoulders, "Chuck, Chuck are you ok, are you hurt."

Chuck was snapped back to reality, Watson looked at the dead Russian soldier and handed Chuck the Jacket he had recovered. It was an unspoken recognition that Watson and the whole group knew how hard this was for Chuck and wanted to make it as easy for him as possible.

"Thanks buddy, get as much ammunition as possible."

They both heard the radio squawk.

Выстрелы, мы движемся в для расследования!

(Shots fired; we are moving in to investigate!")

Группа два для группы.

("Group two to group one over.")

Chuck and Watson knew that this new group was close." No time to hide!" Replied Chuck.

"Ambush time Chuck!"

Even though the wind was gusting to 75 mph they still were able to stand. Watson dressed to look like the Russians waved both hands in the air signaling to Group two to come forward. He started to point frantically down for dramatic effect.

They never suspected anything as the group kept running towards them. Chuck and Watson had chambered their weapons and at five feet away they both whipped around and started firing their weapons. One thing about the AK's they may not be reliable at long distances but they are deadly accurate at close range.

The standard AK-47 or AKM fires the 7.62×39mm cartridge with a muzzle velocity of 715 m/s. Projectile weight is normally 123 grain. The AK-47 and AKM, with the 7.62×39mm cartridge, have a maximum effective range of around 400 meters or 1,300 ft. The 7.62×39mm cartridge produces significant wounding effects if the projectile tumbles in tissue; but it produces relatively minor wounds when the projectile exits the body before beginning to yaw. The plain fact was this was only 5 to 10 feet and there was no missing an enemy that was coming straight at you in the open.

It was simply a slaughter. Chuck stood there frozen at the scene. Even through the fog of war all he kept thinking was, 'I lost Sarah; she will never want to be with this monster.'

"Come on Chuck let's get moving!"

Chuck mechanically leaned down and started picking up AK-47 magazines. He also picked up a medical kit one of them was carrying and stuff it in his jacket pocket. The Russian parkas were big, warm and comfortable. He no longer thought he might die of hyperthermia.

Unfortunately, things did not go well for Michael and Cooper. They were hiding when Cooper pulled at Henderson's jacket. "I have got to go to the bathroom."

"Who is stopping you?"

Shivering Cooper responded, "I… I'll be over here."

'Great,' thought Michael, 'maybe he will want me to wipe him next.'

Michael heard automatic weapons firing, he stood up to see what was going on when he spotted Group four and he made himself as small as he possibly could.

They were searching when all of the sudden Cooper walked out of the woods. Eyes wide he put his hands up.

руки вверх

("Hands up!")

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!"

На колени!

("On your knees!")

"Huh?"

Я сказал на колени!

("I said on your knees!")

One of the Russian soldiers was moving in on Cooper intending to grab him and throw him to the floor. Michael took this opportunity to swing to his left and shoot the two soldiers on his left side; they never saw him and were cut down easily. The sergeant on his right side tried to shoot him but Michael was moving faster than he ever had, rolled to one side to avoid the errant shots from the sergeant and his AK and shot him three times in the throat.

The soldier that was reaching for Cooper whipped around and would have had enough time to kill Henderson, however; that was when Cooper grabbed the soldiers AK, unfortunately; instead up pointing it up he pointed it down. The soldier simply shot Cooper two times in the right leg and tried to again kill Henderson. They both shot at the same time, the Russian soldier shot wide twice and hit Henderson in the left shoulder as the bullet exited his back. Michael's four shots hitting the soldier from the lower abdomen all the way to his upper right shoulder knocked him into Cooper.

The AK-47 bullet felt like being kicked by a mule followed by excruciating pain, making it hard to breath for Mike. He tried his best to get up but it was hard. At the same time he could swear he was hearing someone rolling around the ground screaming in pain.

Group three not far behind Group four became gun shy.

Группа три на четыре группы.

("Group three to group four.")

Группа три на четыре группы.

("Group three to group four!")

Вы можете слышать мне группа четыре? Ответить!

("Can you hear me group four? Respond!")

Silence.

Группы от трех до группы, группа четыре не отвечает!

("Group three to group one, group four is not responding!")

Again they were met with silence.

Группы от трех до какой-либо из групп ответить!

"(Group three to any of the groups respond!")

Группы от трех до базы! Ни одна из других групп, отвечает! Каковы ваши заказы полковник!

"(Group three to base! None of the other groups are responding! What are your orders Colonel!")

Доклад на базу сразу же!

("Report back to base immediately!")

Chuck and Steven had heard the automatic weapons fire coming from around a hundred yards away. It was difficult to pinpoint the direction because of the wind and rain. The gusts were becoming stronger and the rain was making it difficult to see.

One thing that kept them going was the screams of pain that were becoming more pronounced the closer they got to their target.

When they finally reached their destination what they saw made Chuck want to throw up right there in front of them. Cooper was withering uncontrollably in pain. Chuck ran over to Cooper, while Watson attended to Mike. There seemed no controlling Cooper. He would not sit still and there was a tremendous loss of blood coming from his leg. Chuck remembered he had recovered a medical kit from one of the Russian soldiers. He quickly opened it and looked to see if there was anything of use in it. He saw several packets with needles and some liquid that could be squeeze through those needles. Even though the language was different he correctly deduced that this was some form of morphine. He broke the container shook it to make sure and stuck the needle into the thigh of Cooper, who started calming down after a minute. Chuck repeated the procedure a couple of more times and by the third time Cooper was back to normal.

Looking behind him, Chuck realized that Mike was in a tremendous amount of pain. He grabbed two more of the morphine needles. Watson was trying to take a look but Mike was pushing him out of the way. It just hurt too much.

"Damn it Mike let me take a look!"

"No!"

"Here let me help."

"What is that Chuck?" Inquired Watson.

"They seem to be morphine type of pain killers. Three of these finally calm down Cooper. Watson you had some basic training in battlefield medicine right?"

"Yeah that is right." Replied Watson.

"Take a look at Cooper. I tried to apply pressure on the wound and then a tourniquet and it just did not seem to work. He keeps bleeding, I could not stop it."

"Here Mike this should make you feel better."

"What...what is th...at Ch...uck. I...I'm freezing."

"Hang on a little longer. These Russian parkas are a lot warmer than what we are wearing."

"My…my…back!"

Chuck took a look at his back and that is when he realized that his wound is what is called a through and through. A "through and through" gunshot wound is where the bullet enters and exits the body, generally without making contact with anything important.

Once Chuck injected the morphine into Mike's back, he was able to take his shirt off partially. Again he was worried about possible hypothermia, Mike was trembling uncontrollably. He got some gauze and cotton along with tape and what looked like some antibacterial gel, he cleaned the wounds as best as he could under these terrible conditions and applied a liberal amount of gel to the entry and exit wounds. He had Mike hold one of the now wet and very cold pieces of cottons as he placed the gauze and tape in front of the entry wound and had no help but he managed to place a tape on the exit wound.

It was taking longer than he planned and because of the wind and rain he had not heard Watson yelling at him. Chuck finally looked up and saw Watson waving at him. He gently laid Mike down by a tree and battled the strong winds just to get to Watson. Unable to hear very well, Watson cupped his hands and spoke into the ear of Chuck. "We have a major problem. I think one of the bullets cut the femoral artery."

Chuck pulled back, he was white as a sheet with his eyes widening. He pulled Watson closer. "Can we do anything?" He yelled.

Watson shook his head no. Chuck closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he got close to Watson's ear again, "How long?"

"He would have been dead already if it was not so cold, my guess minutes."

He looked at Troy Cooper, 'So young,' He thought. 'Can this nightmare get any worse?' He crawled over to Cooper who was shivering. He was literally becoming a Popsicle in front of him. What a dilemma, if he covered him up he would bleed out quickly. If he did nothing he would live a few minutes longer. Chuck hated to see anyone suffer, especially anyone under his command.

He grabbed the Parka of the dead Russian soldier in front of him and covered Cooper up. Chuck tried to make him as comfortable as possible by placing Cooper in his lap and sticking him with two more morphine shots. He then lied to Cooper by telling him he was going to be alright. They were going to be rescued soon, to hang on. He held his hand for dear life as he tried not to cry. However, Cooper could feel his life force leaving him. He smiled weakly at Chuck and motioned him to come closer.

Chuck bent over to hear what Cooper was saying, "Yo…you're a terrible liar sir. Please tell m…my paren..," and then his hands became limp and his eyes lost all focus.

Chuck did not care he held on even though Cooper was dead. He kept rocking the young man back and forth, "I am sorry, I am so sorry."

Watson tending to Mike looked back at Chuck and knew this must be killing him. 'To care so much about people. I hope this does not destroy you Chuck.' He then grabbed one of the radios and made it to where Chuck was. He gave Chuck the radio. "He is dead Chuck."

"So young."

Watson yelled back, "We can morn him when this is all over. For now we have to stay alive. Come on we need to huddle up."

That woke up Chuck from his stupor. They both crawled to where Mike was. "It was a good idea to huddle up we should to stay this way. The body heat is what we need to survive this storm."

They all were huddled up with the Parkas from the dead Russians the only thing keeping them warm. It had been 30 minutes after the last fire fight when they heard the squawk of the radio.

**Back at the Russian Base Camp**

As Group three was returning, they were confronted by Colonel Bashmakov.

То, что случилось.

("What happened out there!")

Мы не знаем. Мы, группа поддержки четыре, как заказать когда мы услышали огонь из автоматического оружия от наше право. Группы по оказанию помощи и мы оставались на месте.

("We do not know. We were supporting Group four as ordered when we heard automatic weapons fire from our right. Group two went to assist and we stayed in place.")

Продолжить.

("Continue.")

Затем мы слышали из левой. Мы обратились к главе четыре, чтобы см. Если они нуждаются в помощи.

("We then heard automatic fire from our left. We called to group four to see if they needed assistance.")

Знаете ли вы?

("Did you give it?")

Мы пытались, но никто не ответил.

("We attempted to but no one answered.")

Colonel Bashmakov was in deep thought when the Lieutenant continued.

Затем мы связались с группа один и сказать ему, что Группа четыре могут быть неприятности, но они не ответили. Когда я спросил если у кого-то можно было бы признать нас, но нет ответа.

("We then contacted group one to tell them that Group four might be in trouble, but they did not answer. When I asked if anyone one would acknowledge us, there still was no answer.")

Каким образом это может быть все три группы?

("How can that be, all three groups lost?")

Как представляется, г-н Председатель.

("It would appear so sir.")

'This did not make sense.' He thought, 'Daniel Shaw was holding something back, there was no way he could lose twelve men to a mere agent and a bunch of Coast Guard men. He would get to the bottom of this right now!'

"Colonel Bashmakov to Daniel Shaw do you copy."

"Did you capture them already Colonel?"

"Unfortunately no!"

"Then why are you wasting my time Colonel?"

"Mr. Shaw, I just lost twelve men, just what is going on here?"

"Are you serious Colonel? I was told by Volkoff that your team was one of the best and you are telling me you already lost half of them!"

"Do not patronize me Shaw! You are holding something back aren't you? Just what are you not telling me?"

"It must be Agent Carmichael that is causing you problems."

"What do you mean Shaw, I was told he knew tactics and was great at planning operations that is all!"

"Oh you mean that I did not tell you that he is responsible for the destruction of Fulcrum or the total defeat of the Ring in the West Coast? It must have slipped my mind."

Bashmakov gritted his teeth. He wanted to personally fly back to the base and shoot that SOB himself. "Shaw when this is over we have private conversation yes?"

"Don't worry Colonel in the morning I will send you another hundred men. You think that will be enough to handle one Agent! Now I do not want to hear from you again until Carmichael is our prisoner, is that clear?"

"Crystal." The Colonel was fuming. He kept wondering how he would explain things to Volkoff after he shot Shaw. 'No sense in worrying about that now I have an agent to capture.' When he received the extra men he would send sixteen men per group. 'Let us see how you deal with that agent.'

Of course Chuck and Watson had heard everything. Chuck now knew who he was dealing with and what they had to do.

**The Escape**

Chuck and Watson were looking at each other, Chuck than looked at Mike who had fallen asleep. He needed it after the trauma his body had suffered. They were shivering in their little made up tent under some underbrush feeling horribly uncomfortable wondering if they were ever going to feel the warmth of the sun again.

They were hanging on for dear life as the wind and the rain kept whipping around unmercifully. The extra parkas taken from the dead Russians were serving as very little cover, although making it easier to speak.

"We have to do something about that Camp Chuck."

"I agree Watson; if we allow them to bring those extra hundred men in and join forces with that Colonel we will be capture or killed in no time."

"What do you want to do?"

"Ok Watson from what Blue has always preached, he has told me that if I ever attack a position with greater numbers, I should do it between two and four in the morning."

"Yes that has always been a sound strategy."

"Well from what I saw this afternoon there were at least two Blackhawks that did not take off after dropping the troops."

"Don't tell me, we are escaping in one of them right?"

"Got it in one my dear Watson!"

"Pretty cheesy Chuck."

"Yeah, I have my moments."

"Ok one thing is to say it; another is to be able to do it."

"Well I am thinking that if I am correct, they will post one or two guards at a time. Most of the time they will be riding out this storm inside their Blackhawks."

"Well here is where it is going to get messy, we will take care of the guards, then we are going to have to hit the fuel tank of one of the helicopter and basically set it on fire."Said Chuck.

"That sounds messy, hey wait a minute! I remember at least some of those Russian soldiers carrying some grenades!"

"I did not even think about that Watson, thanks."

"Well Chuck it may have gotten less messy but much deadlier. Do you realize what is going to happen when that grenade explodes?"

Chuck hissed and his face contorted like Watson had never seen before. "Don't you think I KNOW WHAT KIND OF KILLER I HAVE BECOME?"

After grabbing his face with his hands and slowly passing them through his face he continued. "I am sorry Watson, you are not to blame. I am the one who wanted this. I wanted to play tough guy and show everyone how macho I was. However, I never thought that succeeding in what I wanted to do would make me lose my soul."

Taking several deep breaths Chuck looked at Watson he just felt hollow inside. He said in a much lower voice, "I know that we are probably going to have to kill those guards silently. That means a knife to the throat, or strangling them. I have made my peace with this because Mike needs medical attention and I do not want them to succeed in whatever plan Shaw has in mind for me. That is why escape is our only option, we either are successful or we die trying."

"It is 1400 right now. Let us set our watches to 0100 and try to get some rest. Then we do our little commando raid and if we are lucky we will be able to fly out of here sometime tomorrow morning."

"Ok Watson I will go along with that. However, you do understand we will have to take Mike with us right?"

"Yes I am aware, but first let me look and see if I find any grenades on those dead soldiers." Just before he left, Watson turned placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder. He hated seeing his friend torture himself like this. "Chuck just because you fight people and kill them before they kill you does not make you a killer. You are only doing what you have to do to survive. Just remember that."

Watson came back 20 minutes later. "I found four grenades; do you know how to throw one?"

"I have seen Casey throw a couple in a demonstration once, however; I have never thrown one myself."

"Make sure you are in a secure position that provides cover from shrapnel. Aim at the target, the grenade is an area weapon but accuracy is always best. With your non-throwing hand grab the pin and pull it free from the grenade. Don't pull out the pin with your teeth like in a war movie, that's a good way to see the dentist. Quickly look at your non-throwing arm to ensure its holding the pin. Throw the grenade at the target and get under cover. Remember to pull the pin and throw the grenade and not the other way around, which is something I have seen before."

"Ok Watson let us get some rest; we are going to need it if we are going to be successful tonight." Just then Mike started to moan again, the morphine is starting to wear off. Chuck quickly sticks Mike with two more of the morphine injection. 'Only 9 left and they only last four hours not good.'

**Back at the Russian Base Camp**

Сколько ограждения вы хотите публиковаться сэр?

("How many guards do you want posted sir?")

Я нормально сказать два, но это Кармайкл непредсказуемо. Сделать его четыре!

("I would normally say two, but this Carmichael is unpredictable. Make it four!")

Безусловно сэр вы не ожидаете атаки у вас?

("Surely sir you do not expect an attack do you?")

Я не ожидал потерять двенадцать мужчин. Теперь я надеюсь ничего и все!

("I did not expect to lose twelve men. Now I expect anything and everything!")

As Colonel Bashmakov fell into a fitful sleep inside the Blackhawk, he could not help thinking that if he survived the night it would be one that he would never forget.

**The Attack**

At precisely 0100 the alarms on their watches officially woke them. Unofficially Mike had done that when the pain killers started to ware off. Chuck had held off sticking Mike because of the fact that he knew what lay ahead. Moving him was going to be hard. Moving him under these conditions was going to be almost impossible. Chuck more than once thought about leaving Mike, but he just could not. He did not want to waste time and the possibility of not being able to find him again if they were successful. Mike was just going to have to tough it out. 'Yeah,' he thought, 'easy for me to say.'

Chuck and Watson picked up Mike as gently as possible and heard a very loud groan from him. Chuck moved quickly and stuck Mike three times once in the front and two in the back. They had no time to check the wound and even if they wanted to they could not because of poor visibility.

Mike was shivering but even in the wind and rain Chuck could feel he was hot. 'He is probably fighting off infection.' He thought. Chuck cupped his hands again and told Watson, "We are going to move straight south. Their soldiers were moving from the north. South is where I saw the last Blackhawk land."

"How are we going to figure we are moving south Chuck?" Watson yelled.

"I have a compass and a small penlight, see." Chuck showed him the compass. The penlight had been in the pocket of one of the dead Russian Soldiers. It was not the best situation, but they would have to make due.

It took them nearly two and a half hours to get the half mile from where they were to finally reach their target. They had crawled, walked and had to make frequent stops because of Mike's injuries. It was Watson who saw the silhouette of the first helicopter. He was moving ahead of Chuck and Mike. They kept alternating every twenty minutes or so. Moving Mike that distance had really been a major task.

Watson rushed back to where Mike and Chuck were, "One of the helicopters is just 50 yards away!"

"How are you feeling Mike?"

"Like someone ran over me with a bulldozer." Said Mike wincing.

Chuck felt his forehead; it was still pretty hot considering that it was raining and cold. The wind was starting to die down. "Do you think the storm is passing?"

"I don't know, this damn thing feels like a hurricane, or it could be where we are. The wind is still pretty gusty about 80 to 85 miles per hour I think."

"Mike we are going to move you forward some more. Do you think you could hold a weapon, maybe even fire one if necessary?"

"Yeah but it will have to be a hand gun, it...it would be too hard to hold a rifle." He said to Chuck.

Chuck and Watson both helped Mike move forward until they were only 20 yards away. Chuck could tell Mike was hurting badly. He unzipped his bag again, took two more of the morphine needles and stuck Mike again.

Looking at Watson he said, "Let us wait another 10 minutes to make sure the morphine has taken effect, than let us move forward with our attack."

"Ok Chuck how do you want to play this?"

Chuck took his Glock 17 out and the three clips. He remembered only firing three shots at the Russian soldier, the memory of that moment engulfing him as his eyes widen, he shook his head to clear his mind. 'Man up Chuck, there is no going back now, nobody wants a killer that is who you are, and time for regrets will have to wait until later.' He smirked, 'If there is a later.'

Watson grabbed his arm, "Were you listening to what I was saying?"

"Sorry Watson just zoned out there a moment, what were you saying?"

Watson was starting to get concerned for the way Chuck was acting. "I said how do you want to play this?"

Chuck handed him a radio. "I programmed these radios to work on channel three. Let me have enough time to get to the other Blackhawk, I will click the mike twice and then we will make our moves on the guards. No matter what, let us make sure they know we were here."

"Chuck we have the element of surprise don't worry we will be home soon."

"Sure Steve." Chuck was getting more depressed about their situation and about himself. He had a strong suspicion he would not be coming out of this alive.

Chuck handed his Glock to Mike and made sure the magazines were easily accessible to him. He had left his Beretta behind. Reloading would be a problem for him but at least once he replaced the clip he could slide the gun into firing position again with one hand. With a nod to Mike and Steve Watson, Chuck was of.

"I have a feeling that Chuck is thinking of this more of a suicide mission than an escape."

"Do you think we will make it Steve?"

"Damn it you too Mike?"

As Watson got up Mike grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. "Good luck my friend."

"See you soon."

Watson had turned down the radio low enough so that he would be the only who could hear it. Even though the wind was whipping around at a good clip he did not want to take the chance.

Fifteen minutes later, and still no word from Chuck. 'What is keeping him?' He looked at his watch 0400. "Click, Click."

Watson could not tell where these guards were but he knew they were there. Fortunately for him, the guards on his side had recently replaced the ones that had been there and they were pissed.

Может вы считаете, что это утро Юрий? Никто не в праве на виду бы нападение сегодня вечером!

("Can you believe this shit Yuri? No one in their right mind would attack us tonight!")

Я согласен Грегори, это в пустой тратой времени.

("I agree Gregori; this is a waste of time.")

Yuri turned around trying to lay a blanket down so he would have some comfort. Gregory was waiting for his friend to finish so he could do the same thing he had done. Suddenly a hand shot out from behind covering his mouth as Watson drove his knife through his right kidney and twisted and quickly in a finishing move he cut his throat as he silently placed him on the ground. Because of the wind and rain Yuri was oblivious as to what had just occurred behind him.

Yuri turned, " Грегори ..." ("Gregori...") He never got a chance to say another word as Watson expertly threw his knife right into Yuri's chest. In shock and trying to pull out the knife, Yuri was helpless as Watson quickly moved forward and cracked his skull with the butt end of his AK-47. Watson took a couple of deep breaths and waited for Chuck's signal.

Chuck could easily see the other Blackhawk. There was movement inside and suddenly there was movement in the bushes. He squatted down quickly as his heart was beating a hundred miles a second. 'You can do this Chuck, it should be simple for you now, you have found your true calling.' His self-deprecating thoughts rambled. 'Only someone like Casey will understand you now.'

Chuck moved closer to his target, grabbed his knife throwing style and waited for the appropriate moment. As the Russian soldier attempted to sit down Chuck threw his knife and it stuck to his arm instead of his back. The Russian soldier made a loud yelp as he stood up. Chuck was closing the distance as fast as he could in order to finish off the soldier before he had a chance to warn anyone. Chuck punched the man hard in the face and the soldier went down. Chuck jumped him and pulled out the knife that was imbedded in his arm.

The soldier screamed. " Не убить меня! Не убить меня! Помогите! Помогите!

("Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Help! Help!")

Chuck lunged at the soldier with his knife but the soldier grabbed his hand with his good hand. Chuck then pushed with both hands as hard as he could. The soldier was in a terrible position as he was quickly losing the battle. He tried to kick, bite anything to stay alive but Chuck was relentless as the knife sunk in slowly but surely into the man's heart. The soldier stopped moving.

Chuck was heavily panting almost completely out of breath, looking down at the destruction he had caused. This wasn't him, it was someone else, and it was someone twisted and evil. Chuck looked up just in time to catch the second guard diving at him from his left side. Chuck had expected two guards not four! He caught the soldier in midair but his knife was able to slice Chuck in the back. Chuck hissed loudly but was more determined than ever that if that was his last moments he would not go down alone.

They were both wrestling as they stood up, the soldier stepped in some brush and his foot got caught and tried desperately to free himself. Chuck saw what was happening and took the opportunity to send a kick to the right side of his knee. Having nowhere to go, the soldier took the full brunt of the kick and a loud pop sounded as ligaments were torn. His grips loosen on Chuck who took the opportunity to head-butt the soldier straight in the nose breaking it as well.

The commotion was quite evident even from Watson's position, He knew that the enemy would be spilling from the Blackhawks soon and their advantage would be gone. Calmly Watson pulled the pin of the first grenade and lobbed it. He then repeated the same motion again quickly and lobbed the second one as well and ducked quickly for cover.

The first grenade landed only two feet from the helicopter's pilot side. The second one clanged loudly on the top rotors and was sliding down slowly when they both went off. The first explosion tilted the Blackhawk precariously on its right side while the second explosion blew up just a few feet from the fuel line. The simultaneous explosions causing the helicopter to disintegrated in a huge ball of fire.

Everyone hesitated and was caught off guard in the second helicopter. Once the Russians caught their second wind both doors slid open and men started pouring out. Chuck stood up from his position and started raking the pilot's side with 7.62 bullets from his AK-47 killing the pilot instantly. He continued to spray the plane as the side door slid open and Lieutenant Golovkin was preparing to throw a grenade himself. Unfortunately, for him and anyone close to him two bullets from Chuck's weapon broke the Lieutenant's forearm making him drop the grenade inside the helicopter. One of the soldiers who saw what was happening, only had time to say,

огнетушитель!

("Grenade!")

Before another big ball of fire consumed the second Blackhawk.

As luck would have it would have it, at that precise moment the soldier that been fighting Chuck decided at that moment to attack him again. As the soldier knocked Chuck down, he grabbed his knife and raised it to kill him, the flying shrapnel from the blast sliced through the air and into the soldier. He rolled off Chuck with several large pieces of shrapnel protruding from his back.

Not so lucky was Watson. After blowing up the first helicopter, he got up and was quickly coming to Chuck's aid when the Blackhawk blew up. The shockwave sending Watson flying ten feet through the air, and landed heavily against a tree. The impact and landing causing a compound fracture of his right forearm and a piece of the tree to impale him on the left side of his love handle. For all intense and purposes Watson looked like he was dead even though he was just knocked out.

Chuck was groggy and disoriented and got slowly up. Everything around him was on fire. Everyone looked dead. Chuck walked around slowly trying to find Watson. "Watson where are you!" Chuck yelled. He was bleeding from a knife wound in the back, his left eye was nearly closed from the sucker punch he had received during both of his fights and his head felt like it was going to explode at any moment from the blast concussion.

He was breathing deeply, staggering around looking for Watson. It was weird but the fire felt oddly comforting from the constant wind and rain. It almost felt surreal, he wanted it all to end, Chuck even thought for a moment of just walking into the fire and ending it. 'Not possible must find Watson.'

Then he saw him, not ten feet away, what looked like the crushed body of his friend Steve Watson. Chuck just broke down and sobbed, "No!, No!, No!" He looked to the heavens and while the wind and rained pelted him he raised his arms, "WHY HIM! WHY NOT ME, WHY NOT ME!" He crumbled to the ground and pounded his fists on the ground and he again cried in a much softer tone, "Why not me."

Mike had been listening to all the screaming and the yelling plus the explosions. There was only supposed to be one, not two explosions. This concerned Mike. He had a very bad feeling about this and he had to do something even in his incapacitated state. He slowly got up with much wincing and groaning and started to search for his friends. It was difficult because of the heavy wind and rain. The fire actually felt good.

Even though it was winding, he was close enough to hear someone sobbing. He got closer and cautiously started to get ready to point his gun on the person crumbled on the floor. "Get up and put your hands up slowly."

Somewhere in Chuck's mind it registered the familiar voice of one of his friends although he could not tell who. He raised his head and looked at the stranger in front of him. Mike had a much clearer head at this point, "Chuck is that you?"

Chuck got up slowly, and Mike asked, "Where is Steve?"

Chuck swallowed hard and pointed. Mike made his way as fast as he could towards Watson. When he got there he felt for a pulse. "Chuck, Chuck, Watson is alive!"

At that moment Chuck finally snapped out of his melancholic stupor and rushed over to where Watson was. "I have got a pulse Chuck." Then he said, "We need to check him out thoroughly to see where he is hurt."

Chuck only nodded took out his pen light and started examining Watson very slowly. Chuck winched when he saw his right forearm. There was a piece of bone protruding from his right forearm. He continued and saw blood from the left side of his body. Chuck thanked god that Watson was unconscious. He would have been withering in pain if he was awake. Chuck cut away the part of the parka that covered what was going on with that branch. He saw it protruding from his skin outward, this was going to be hard and if not careful devastating to Watson.

Let's see Ellie always taught me that one of the signs of a compound fracture is hemorrhage, and the person providing first aide should attempt first to control this. If bleeding is profuse, the wound should be covered with clean clothes or sterile surgical dressings, bandaging this snugly in place. The fracture victim should not be moved more than is necessary. It is important that a splint or any support be applied right where the fracture victim lies. The reason for this is that when the victim is finally moved, further damage to his tissues, which may be caused by the sharp ends of the broken bone, is avoided.

'Ok I have to administer pain killers before I attempt to remove him from that tree. Mike will not be much help.' Chuck looked at his medical kit. 'Only 4 morphine pain killers left.' He made a decision to use them all before he removed him. Damn it this is going to be difficult. He had very little that would aid him in the dressing of the wounds. He had to get more. Chuck did not care if he had to search every dead body there simply had to be more medical kits.

Chuck was back to his old self for the moment, he had a mission to distract him, he had to somehow save Watson. He took the four Morphine shots gave 3 to the fore arm and one to his love handle. 'Hopefully he will not wake up before I comeback it could get messy.' "I will be right back Mike."

"Where are you going?"

"To see if I can find more medical kits. I need them for Steve and for you."

"Be careful and take your AK with you."

Chuck began to look for anything he could find. By the time he had reached the second Blackhawk two things happened. First, he found two medical kits. Even more amazing was what happened next, Chuck heard soft moaning coming about 25 feet from the second Blackhawk, he quickly investigated it and then he found none other than a very groggy Colonel Bashmakov trying to get up. The Colonel froze when Chuck ratcheted his AK and pointed at the him.

Colonel Bashmakov slowly raised his hands in the air. "Carmichael I presumed."

"You presumed correctly Colonel Bashmakov."

"How did you...?"

Chuck clicked his radio twice. "Ahh I see. What do you intend to do with me?"

"Make you do a little hard labor, and if you are good, really good you may get to live through this."

"You must know by now that in a few hours there will be many more of us looking for you."

"Yeah Colonel I got the memo, now let's move."

When Chuck got close to where he left Mike and Steve he called out. "Mike it's me Chuck I am coming in with a guest."

"Holy crap Chuck is that the Colonel you were listening to?"

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until I started to hear our friend and Shaw yelling at each other."

"Alright Colonel you and me are going to lift our friend out from the tree. You will be gentle or there will be consequences"

"He is in bad shape."

Chuck ignored the comment from the Colonel. "Mike I am going to search the Colonel first, if he so much as breaths the wrong way shot him."

"Arms up Colonel." Bashmakov had no choice but to comply, "That is a big roll of duct tape Colonel, was this for me, or were the zip ties you were carrying." The Colonel simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok Colonel you take the left side and I will the right and as gently as possible we lift him out of the tree." They lifted Watson and the pain must have woken as he yelled and groaned loudly in pain.

"He needs a doctor agent Carmichael."

"Save your breath Colonel, that piece of shit you work for does not care about you; he certainly does not care about us."

Chuck took the gauze out along with the anti-bacterial gel he needed for Watson. However before he began he said to the Colonel, "Your hands behind your back."

"I will not try to escape."

"You are right Colonel you are not." Chuck then zip tied his hands behind his back. It took a lot of work but by around 0700, Chuck had finally finished fixing up Watson as best he could. He also did the same thing for Mike. When he finally sat down he was totally drained. One thing was for sure, Watson could not be moved, Mike was still hurting and he could not trust the Colonel. Chuck was well aware that there would be over one hunderd men coming soon and they were sitting ducks. As Chuck looked over the situation he knew that he needed to take drastic actions if his friends were going to survive this. He again composed himself and started mentally preparing for what he was about to do.

**The Sacrifice **

Chuck took the Colonel about fifteen feet from the rest and duct taped his legs together and then he ducked taped him to the tree. "No escaping for you Colonel." He smiled and then taped his mouth.

Chuck walked up to Mike and a barely conscious Watson. "I have given this a lot of thought." Chuck began. "In a few hours there will be many more enemies to deal with. I am the only mobile one here. The plain fact is that Shaw only cares about capturing or killing me. I am going to make sure he has all the incentive in the world to come after me. I intend to split up from you and have him go after me instead of us."

Mike immediately protested, "You have got to be kidding me Chuck, splitting up would guarantee your…no I cannot let you do this Chuck it is suicide!"

"Listen to me both of you, Watson cannot be moved, you can barely function and can only shoot with one hand, the best chance for both of you is if I were to split away from you, have Shaw chase me, make him think everyone else is dead. It gives you guys a chance to live!"

Watson whispered, "What about you Chuck?"

"It is a good trade off."

"No, Chuck No!"

"Mike, do me a favor, if you ever meet my sister or…or Sarah, just let them know I really was not a monster. That I hope they could forgive me and that I was thinking about both of them at the end!"

"Damn it Chuck!"

"I left you both P-90's loaded Mike, I sincerely hope you do not need them, if you do it would mean that I failed. The medical kits are next to the guns, there are plenty of pain killers in there that should last you until you get rescued." He sadly looked at his friends for what he considered the last time. If his plan succeeded than there would only be one ending. "Goodbye my friends, it has been a pleasure and an honor." He gently squeezed Watson's hand and did the same to Mike who had tears in his eyes.

Chuck started moving west going by the carnage that had occurred in the early morning hours. He started picking up ammo clips for the AK-47 along with more Rifles and Grenades. He wanted to set up some traps for his would be captors that would make them gun shy and hesitate. He had to give his buddies as much time as possible if they were going to make it.

At five hundred yards he set his first trap. There was a coat a cap and an AK-47. Chuck tied a string to the grenade pin and the other to the AK-47. 'Yeah this is going to be one hell of a surprise.'

He planted 4 more of his surprises around. He still had about eight more grenades, two AK's and about (20) 30 rounds magazines. 'Time to poke the bear.' He smiled.

At 0900 Shaw called the Colonel to check in on him. "Colonel Bashmakov, what is your status?" Silence. "Colonel Bashmakov do you copy?"

"I am afraid he does not copy."

"Who is this?"

"I think you know."

"Carmichael?"

"At your service!"

"This is a trick!"

"I am afraid that the trick is on you, but don't worry Shaw I am coming for you!"

"There is no way you can find me!"

"Oh I found your Colonel and he told me everything. I thought he would be tougher, I guess my knife proved me wrong." He really started to like messing with Shaw.

"I will destroy you before you can get anywhere near me!"

"Oh I know all about the hundred men you are sending this morning, if they are anywhere near as incompetent as the bunch I killed last night, expect me for lunch." Chuck knew a little bit about Shaw. Well he knew that Shaw was unstable and easy to rattle.

"You…you…I."

"What is the matter Shaw? Cat cut your tongue? Don't worry I intend to have that pleasure myself soon."

"I will get you!"

"Oh good come back, however; I intend for you to sing that to me in soprano when I remove a certain body part! See you soon Shaw!"

**Conversation between Shaw and Volkoff**

Shaw was in utter shock and for the first time in a long time he was afraid, very afraid. He was in a near panic when he called Volkoff. He could not believe that the great Colonel Bashmakov that Volkoff had raved about was dead and a very deadly Agent Carmichael was about to cut him to pieces.

"Why are you calling me Shaw?"

"I…I need more men!"

"What are you talking about; you have over 1000 men already. You could start your own war with the men that you got."

"I need…I need men I can count on!"

"Don't be silly Shaw; I have given you Colonel Bashmakov, Colonel Klopov, and Colonel Glasov. They are the finest…

Shaw was laughing hysterically, "What is the matter with you Shaw?"

Shaw finally got some composure back, "Colonel Bashmakov is no more."

"Make sense will you Shaw."

"I said your precious Colonel GOT WIPED OUT BY AGENT CARMICHEAL!"

"That is not possible! Colonel Bashmakov and his men are some of the finest…"

"THEY ARE DEAD YOU STUPID MORON! Carmichael told me this morning, he said he was coming for me! I NEED MORE MEN!"

"Control yourself you idiot! What were your plans going to be this morning?"

"I was going to send a hundred men to help Colonel Bashmakov track down and capture him."

"After I told you to eliminate Carmichael you instead wanted to capture him? Are you insane?" Well that was a rhetorical question.

"What…what should I do?"

"First get a hold of yourself than send in two hundred men to track down and kill this monster. Is that understood?"

"Yes, yes you are right." Then he gritted his teeth, "But this better work Alexi or so help me god I will give him your home address do you hear me!"

"Just do it Shaw and you will see that we will be smiling before you know it!"

"Just make sure that the smile is not one from ear to ear Alexi."

When Volkoff hung up the phone he kept muttering. "Idiot" However, he did give pause and thought for a moment, 'He killed Colonel Bashmakov and all his men? Then he called Shaw and taunted him? Just who in the world was this mad man? I guess I better send Shaw more men.'

**Back at the site**

Chuck had several traps laid out. 'These surprises should be something that will really slow them down.' He took note of the fact that the wind was starting to really die down. 'They should be here soon.' He had taped the mikes of several radios in the open position. It would make it easy for the enemy to track him down; of course there were several open mikes. 'That should drive them crazy,' He chuckled and for the first time he realize how crazy this situation had gotten. 'Going down in a blaze of glory eh Casey. You always thought it was going to be you, well guess what buddy it was going to be the nerd you met four years ago.' Chuck shook his head, 'Who would have ever thought that was possible.'

**Saving LTCM Bartowski**

When Sarah finally landed in Kodiak she thanked the chaplain who had been nice enough to be beside her and alleviate some of the fears about Chuck and other women. She knew that in her heart of hearts that Chuck was in "big trouble" she could feel it like when you got bad Intel on an operation or when you know that something is just off.

She walked about twenty steps to the two counters one saying rent-a- heap and the other saying AVIS. While she was filling out the insurance paperwork and other documents she realized that she had no knowledge of this place, "Excuse me sir does the car have GPS?"

"Yes miss just about every vehicle does."

She got the keys to a Toyota Corolla from the AVIS Rep. and walked to her rental car, it was a good five minute walk. She took her shades out of her purse and put them on. As she reached her rental car she stopped, took her phone out and looked at the text message that Carina had sent her. The address read, 1117 Purtov Street. She keyed in the address into the GPS system and was off.

When she arrived at the address she noticed that the house was a 1960's style single level home with a garage and a fire place. When she walked to the front door and was about to knock in a voice said, "Identify."

Sarah did not know what to do so she stepped back to look around again. Satisfied that no one was around, she stepped into the front door area and once again a voice said, "Identify."

"Umm...Sarah Walker."

A hand print board flips on the right side of the door. "Please place your right hand on the glass."

Sarah does and a yellow light passes through her hand. The door clicks open and the voice says, "Welcome home Miss W."

**Base Commanders office ****Elmendorf Air force Base**

"Colonel Casey we have launched our C-130 to over fly the area that Flight 412 took and we are re- routing the Cutter Storis and re-routing the Jarvis to investigate what the hell happened out there. There is no need to get the General on the phone, the Admiral's bite was big enough this morning. He made the idea of early retirement very promising if Chuck's crew wasn't back on base yesterday crystal clear."

"Captain Hester, thank you, you have been more accommodating then some officers that I have worked with. Major Smith with his Apaches should be here soon and the General is sending another strike team to help as well. We should be airborne within the hour, so any support you can give us will be appreciated. I need to barrow one of the pool cars to go into town to secure some information at Chucks place."

"Just talk to my assistant outside Colonel Casey and by the way you're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I got a down aircraft to find Colonel."

They both saluted each other and Casey left.

Casey reaches the Captain's Assistant and very politely asks, "Lisa, my dear may I barrow one of your pool cars to go into town please?" The one thing he learned over the years of working with Chuck is that you can get farther with honey than with vinegar, and it works well especially working with staff.

Just as John Casey reaches for the door handle of the truck he gets on loan from the base, his cell phone vibrates and he looks at it, 'Oh, oh.' "Blue you are coming with me."

"What gives Colonel?"

"The lady of the house has just arrived!"

"Holy shit! I will be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get her tactical suit, it may save your life!"

**Casa Bartowski**

Sarah was starting to look around. 'So this is where Chuck stays hmm? I wonder what's in the bed room.' She walks through the dining room and living room she notes the 42 inch LCD TV the Xbox and the connections and the pictures around the walls. There were pictures of Chuck and Ellie and others with Devon back in Echo Park. There was a picture of them smiling and holding each other. She was wearing her Princess Leia outfit. That made her smile. There was a picture of him holding a target and Chuck grinning like a fool. Under the picture it read 'First target 1800 yards.' There were other pictures of him in his dress blues getting awards. One of him in midair probably five feet off the ground doing a flying round house kick. On the Mantel a picture of Chuck and Casey and a group of guys, 'wait a sec…CASEY! THAT NO GOOD DOUBLE CROSSING BACK STABBING BASTARD! He suppose too be someplace else not with Chuck!'

Her Face couldn't hide the hurt. Then all of a sudden the TV turns on and a Voice comes over the speakers "Miss Walker Welcome to Casa Bartowski or as Chuck would say Welcome Home Sarah."

Sarah is bewildered, "Who's here? Where are you? Who are you? What the Hell is going on here?"

Greeting Max's Face comes on the screen, "My Name is Max and I take care of Mr. B, now if you would please sit down on the couch, we have a lot to discuss and I have already texted the Colonel Casey of your arrival. Just so you understand how much Chuck trusts me, I know about Barstow." Max went on to say, "I am his Butler, his answering service, his Broker, I manage his finances and take care of the Bills. I run his digital life. I'm his Digital Life Assistant, Mr. O made me to help Chuck manage the Information for his Secondary Job. "

"Wait so you are an AI? You're a computer?"

"Yes Miss W. I am."

"I'll give you more information later Miss W, the Colonel is here, now promise me you will not kill him. I can monitor the home, however; I can't hide the body and I can't get blood stains out of the carpet so please do not be angry."

They hear the front door shut, "Hey MAX! Where is our girl?"

Casey greeted Sarah like nothing had happened between them. "Hey partner, before anything else happens, I wanted to say how sorry I am to hear about Bryce and what happened to him."

SMACK! Casey wasn't shocked he was actually expecting it sooner or later. He knew he had betrayed his partner's faith in him. So he took the slug to the jaw. He figured he was getting off light with a right cross to the jaw. "Feel Better?"

Sarah Glared at him. Looked at his pocket and smirked, quicker than he thought possible, Sarah grabbed his Cuban cigars and broke them in half. "Now I feel better."

"Damn it Sarah not the Cubans!"

"Whoa!" Came a voice from behind Casey

"Who are you?"

Blue jumped in front of Casey to prevent him for taking anymore beatings. He extended his hand to Sarah, "Sergeant Blue Stevens at your service ma'am."

"Sarah...Sarah Walker"

My friends call me "Blue, especially my little brother Chuck."

Viewing Blue skeptically she only said, "Ok."

"Here this is for you."

Sarah raised her eye brow. "Where is the bathroom Casey?"

"Down the hall, first door to your left."

"Thanks for saving my butt Blue."

"Anytime."

"Come on while she is changing let us get the computer from his office."

As they got into their vehicle Sarah commented, "What happened to your Crown Vic?"

"This truck is a base motor pool vehicle."

Casey then felt like he owed Sarah some further explanation. "I was ordered away from team intersect. I was ordered by the General to give an Analyst weapons training. It turned out that the Analyst was the moron who had joined the Coast Guard and was scheduled to become as pilot. He busted his hump, he did me proud, and I watched him go from a 98 pound weakling to a man. I was proud to call my friend. Yes I knew you were comprised from the word Go. However, I was strictly forbidden from contacting you."

Blue jumped in, "He was the one that discovered that smuggling network that they sent Carina on. You picked a good one Agent Walker. He was tracing some stuff for the General; before we knew it we had the Ring on the run everywhere. It was amazing what he could do!"

Casey continued, "He became one of us. Going against orders to save Blue, and fight off Ring special forces giving us time to rescue them."

"What?" Said Sarah shocked.

"Yeah and the way he flies our Blackhawks!" Chimed in Blue.

"Wait what!, When did Chuck go from an analyst to a tactical team member?"

"He did that on his own Sarah. Lieutenant Edgington had been incapacitated and Chuck volunteered, and never left." Said Casey.

"Now he is just irreplaceable. Chuck plans, gives the briefings, organizes and is right there with us on the missions. He saved me and my team in Seattle..."Blue tried to finish.

"Hold it right there. I heard about that mission, it was all the talk of the CIA and NSA. Chuck was that helicopter pilot?"

Blue shook his head yes.

Sarah's eyes were wide as she placed hand in her mouth.

"The Teams just love him like one of their own Sarah, if Bryce walked into the hanger up at Elmendorf he would look like Swiss cheese before he smiled." Casey said.

"If I already haven't said it I'm sorry Walker, and if you repeat anything that was just said to anyone I'll make you my next target."

Sarah was in deep though, "Oh my god, I am in love with a super hero!"

Blue looked at Sarah's hand, she had been clutching what looked like a letter like her life depended on it.

**Eielson Air force Base Alaska 11:00 AM**

Major Smith had just finished the meeting with his team as they were preparing to leave for Elmendorf Air force Base. Two Lieutenants approach Major Smith, "Major I am sorry sir that we were late."

"Who are you Lieutenant?"

"I am Lieutenant Whitaker sir, and this is Lieutenant Edgington. We are the extra strike team that General Beckman ordered for this operation. Lieutenant Edgington is the replacement pilot for the missing Lieutenant Commander. He used to fly with them before he was replaced by the Lieutenant Commander."

"How was it working with that group Lieutenant Edgington?"

"It was great sir, exciting, everything I ever wanted until I got appendicitis. I got benched and never could get my position back."

"Lieutenant Commander Bartowski replaced you right?"

"Yes sir it seems that the wannabe hero got himself into trouble and now we are going to have to save him." Edgington said very sarcastically.

"What is your problem Lieutenant? Bartowski is a hero! Get your head in the game, we are going into combat and there is no place for petty jealousies"

'Damn I said too much.' Edgington thought. Lieutenant Edgington had been very bitter about being replaced and had said so verbally many times. He hated Charles Bartowski, who he had associated as a wannabe Agent, Chuck was beneath them, but the powers that be were blinded by his luck. That was his sincere belief. Unfortunately, the wrong ears had heard about this and started tracking the disgruntle agent. Terrell Edgington had two weakness women and gambling. He thought of himself as a ladies' man. It was easy for the Ring to entrap him. Lieutenant Edgington thought that the women that had come flocking to him had finally come to their senses. He considered himself quite a stud. He did not realize that he was just a pawn and was being played like a violin.

Living the high life on an NSA's salary was just not going to cut it. Adding to his woes was the fact that he was stationed in LA, which was not far from Las Vegas. It was easy to get him wrapped up with the gambling and the easy women. He just could not say no and the debt kept getting higher and higher. When the moment was right the door was slammed on him. He owed $500,000 dollars. They could make it go away if he did them a favor that is all, a small favor. From there on out whenever they needed something they would just bring the fact up he was a traitor to get what they wanted. However, they also rewarded him by funneling money and making sure that his ego was well fed with beautiful women. They were mostly prostitutes or women that needed to repay a favor to the Ring. No sense telling him the truth, let him believe what he wanted to believe as long as he remained compliant they really did not care.

Edgington had fallen for the oldest trick in the book and now he was permanently hooked. Like the traitorous piece of meat that he now was, he did anything he was ordered to do. The Ring who definitely wanted Chuck dead had given Edgington his marching orders and with the personal contempt that Edgington held Chuck he happily accepted this assignment. If he got the opportunity he was to assassinate one Charles Bartowski. Now that he had the perfect opportunity he would be ready to strike. 'They will never see me coming.' He smiled.

**Somewhere over Katmi State Park**

"This is Coast Guard 60 to Base over."

"This is Base over."

"Base we are coming over the Shelikoff Straights. We will make several passes through the Straights and the adjoining forest. We will report back if we find anything."

"Copy that."

The **Lockheed C-130 Hercules** is a four-engine turboprop military transport aircraft designed and built originally by Lockheed. Capable of using unprepared runways for takeoffs and landings, the C-130 was originally designed as a troop, medical evacuation, and cargo transport aircraft. The versatile airframe has found uses in a variety of other roles, including as a gunship AC-130, for airborne assault, search and rescue, scientific research support, weather reconnaissance, aerial refueling, maritime patrol and aerial firefighting.

It was the perfect plane for this mission as it flew low and slow enough to have a very good view of the Straights and the Forest. Captain Allen stated to the crew. "Look alive and let me know if you see debris or anything unusual."

"Lieutenant Brody reported, "I see debris on the Straight"

Petty Officer 3rd Class Marin reported. "Captain on the right hand side sir! It looks like all hell broke loose there."

The crew of seven scrambled to get a better view of what the Petty Officer had just reported. The Captain asked, "Looks like the burned out hauls of helicopters maybe Blackhawks?"

"Definitely Blackhawks reported the Co-Pilot."

"This is Coast Guard 60 to Base over."

"This is Base over."

"We are less than a mile in from the straights and have spotted burned out helicopters, could possibly be Blackhawks over.

"Any sign of survivors."

"None yet Base, we will keep looking and keep you informed."

"Copy that Coast Guard 60."

**Elmendorf Air force Base 1:00 P.M.**

Sarah, Blue and Casey arrived back at the NSA part of the Base.

Upon entering the hanger everyone's eyes went to Sarah. Several of the men had a confused look while others were admiring how well the tactical suit looked on Sarah.

Blue said. "All right listen up, this young lady is non-other than Sarah Walker, Chuck's girl. She is going to help bring our boys back."

It was like a light switch was turned on. Sarah had never seen anything like it. She was used to getting lecherous looks whenever around any group of men. However, not these men, at the mention of being called Chuck's girl, these guys treated her like a long lost family member. They hug and kissed her in the cheek and told her how wonderful it was to finally meet her. It was quite a shocking experience and one she was not used to. They immediately accepted her as one of their own. She actually felt quite comfortable around these men. It was an odd and wonderful feeling at the same time.

Jim Henderson threw his arm around her and along with Dickerson and Jefferson showed her the array of weapons available to her. "So Sarah what do you think about Chuck's older brother Blue?"

"Are you guys pulling my leg?"

"No Sarah there is nothing fake there. Blue took Chuck under his wing and trained him to be a major pain in the ass."

"What do you mean Jim?"

"Well when we first met him, he could not get out of his own way, now I would not want to face him one on one."

Sarah was taking this all in and could not believe they were talking about her Chuck. 'HER CHUCK.' She thought. 'How wonderful to think that again.'

"Jim what is the status of the Apaches?"

"Oh sorry Colonel I forgot with all the excitement about meeting Sarah. They are 10 minutes out. When they get here General Beckman wants a quick conference with us before we head out. Oh before I forget, there is another strike team joining us along with Lieutenant Edgington."

At the mention of Edgington there was a loud groan from the group. They all thought he was full of himself and really did not like him.

"What is wrong?" Sarah asked

Blue answered, "Every now and then the NSA makes a mistake, and this guy is one as far as we are concerned. When he was here he thought he was god's gift to women."

"Yeah," Calvin says, "He was always jealous of Chuck?"

That got Sarah's attention.

Brian and Thomson start laughing. "You remember the night we dragged Chuck out to that bar in Pensacola!"

Samuelson joined in on the fun, "Ha! I remember that, Mr. God's gift to women Edgington bet all of us he could land any woman he wanted."

Brian and Jim were cracking up at the recollection, "Remember the blond chick we bet him that he would not be able not get? Talk about crash and burn." They all started laughing.

Diaz, Lieutenant's White and Masterson had joined the party late. White and Masterson had seen Sarah and with broad smiles had come over to greet her warmly, however; Diaz had not seen her but had heard most of the funny retelling of the incident.

Diaz chimed in, "Hell yeah, I remember. That woman would not even give us a second look until Chuck went to the bar to buy us a round of beer."

Jim and Dickerson were trying to get Diaz attention to stop right there. Diaz undeterred continued. "Remember how Chuck did not say a word to that woman but she was all over him! Honestly when she decided to join us it looked like we were going to have to call the cops to get her off him, she would not..."

They were all glaring at Diaz and the big hand of Blue was clapped tightly around his mouth. He whispered to Diaz, "Sarah is here you idiot!"

Sarah had a lump in her throat; she could swear at that moment she thought she was swallowing bile.

"Sarah...Sarah I am sorry, I did not realize you were there!" Diaz said.

"It's alright," She lied

"No it's not." Diaz said. "You are only listening to half the story. Chuck was always loyal to you. The fact of the matter was that Chuck's extracurricular activities always concerned helping one of us out. The rare times we got him out to a bar he never sought or encourage female companionship. It is true that females found Chuck attractive and if he wanted to he could have gone out with his fair share. However, Sarah **YOUR MAN**was loyal to a fault."

"You know Sarah, you have ruined Chuck." Said Jim.

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever it was you guys did when you were together has ruined him for any other woman. Hell he even got a tattoo on his left butt cheek that says, Property of Sarah." Everyone broke out in laughter.

"What?"

Casey quickly came in, "They are here!"

**Conference With General Beckman 1:30 PM**

They were all seated when the large screen came alive and a very stern looking General Beckman addresses the group.

"Gentleman, and agent Walker," Sarah nodded to the General. "I am sorry for the delay in sending you to rescue our men, but we just could not go in blind and possibly run into an ambush." The General continued. "This morning with the help of the Coast Guard Admiral they send one of their C-130 planes to take a look at the site where Lieutenant Commander Bartowski was shot down. They have sent us these pictures; there was obviously debris on the water where the helicopter crashed." Sarah placed her hand to her mouth and had watery eyes. Blue took her other hand and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"The second picture is of some burned out Blackhawks. As you can see there are several dead bodies around the helicopters. The good thing is that they all appear to be wearing the same uniforms. That to me says that our boys have been busy out there."

However, before they broke off the search, the Captain of the C-130 reported that a large force consisting of several Apaches, Blackhawks, and even two CH-47 Chinooks were heading towards the crash site. Your mission is clear; we now know what we will be up against. We had an AC-130 gunship, stationed at Eielson Air force Base that will rendezvous with you at the crash site to provide you with ground support. I cannot stress the importance of bringing back our boys alive. Good luck and good hunting"

Major Smith stood up and said to his men. "Mount up and be ready to go in five!" Then he turned to Casey, "May I have a word with you Colonel."

Edgington who had being giving Sarah lecherous looks throughout the briefing quickly came over to introduce himself. "My, this group is getting better by the day," He extended his hand, "Hi I am Terrell Edgington and you are?"

"Not interested Lieutenant."

That got some chuckles from the men that had heard the exchange. Lieutenant White intervened, "Back off Edgington, she is Chuck's girlfriend."

Edgington could care less. "Oh I am not jealous, would you care to ride with me Agent Walker?"

God Sarah hated men like these; they were lecherous pigs that needed to be put down hard. "Sorry Lieutenant but I left me barf bag at the airport!"

That got the group to break out in a loud laughter. However, Blue was not finding Edgington's antics acceptable at all. Masterson took Blue to the side and said, "Hey Blue you think you could talk to the Colonel and have him switch up Pilots? It just seems wrong that Edgington would be the one piloting Chuck's Blackhawk. Sarah should be riding with us as should you and the Colonel."

"I will see what I can do."

As he was moving to find and talk Casey, Blue caught the ending of the conversation between the Major and Casey. "Yes Colonel the way he spoke would indicate to me that the Lieutenant does not have much respect for the Lieutenant Commander"

"Thank you Major Smith."

Blue then entered and asked, "Let me guess he was talking about Edgington?"

"How did you know?"

"He was just very disrespectful to Sarah even though he was told he was told she was Chuck's girlfriend. Is there any way he could pilot another Blackhawk?"

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"John you know that he never liked Chuck and after the Bar incident in Pensacola well that seal the deal. All the bad mouthing he did after Chuck replaced him even got back to us."

John Casey was not into drama and totally hated what he referred to as "Lady Feelings." However, what really pissed Casey off was a disrespectful and unprofessional subordinate.

"Edgington! You will be flying Lieutenant's Whitaker's Blackhawk, Lieutenant Whitaker you are flying Chuck's Blackhawk, let's mount up!"

Edgington was going to protest when Casey came up close to him and growled, "If you say one word I am going to leave you here. Are we clear?"

Edgington just nodded. Then he smiled to himself, 'I am going to enjoy killing this bunch!'

As everyone was getting on board, Sarah was tapped on the shoulder by Lieutenant Whitaker. "Ma'am I just want to let you know what an honor it is to go on this mission. The Lieutenant Commander is a hero of mine. Don't worry we will get him back today."

"Thank you Lieutenant I really appreciate that."

As they took off, Blue once again noticed how Sarah clutched the envelope she was holding then she slid it under her suit.

Having 10 Apaches and four Blackhawks take off in formation was quite impressive. For a moment it looked like the skies were filled with attack helicopters. In all her years in the agency, Sarah had never experienced anything like it. She kept wondering, 'Is this the way it is for Chuck when he goes on these missions.' She was still trying to grasp how HER CHUCK was doing this.

**Shaw's secret base 3 hours earlier**

Colonel Vladimir Klopov was old school KGB. He had done some horrible things in his life and had commanded many men as a military officer. He was known to be a tough no nonsense individual with a reputation of getting the job done.

However, after all those many years in the Russian Military, forced retirement had not suited him at all. He had gotten used to a certain style of living and he quickly found out how horrible life could be without a steady stream of income.

That is why when Alexi Volkoff had asked he had jumped at the chance to do this assignment. However, now he was starting to regret ever accepting this mission. Working for Daniel Shaw had been exasperating. The man could change moods in a drop of a hat. In Klopov's eyes this so called hound was totally incapable and could easily crack. He had worked for some pretty unstable people in his life time but this fruit cake took the prize.

"Volkoff told me that you are one of the best and now you are refusing to GO OUT THERE!"

"I did not say that Mr. Shaw, but I want guarantees!"

"And what would those be Colonel?"

"I want more air support and more men if the situation calls for it!"

"You are being difficult."

"I do not want to end up like Colonel Bashmakov!"

"But he is ONLY ONE MAN!"

"Yes but apparently that one man just wiped out an Elite Russian tactical team!"

"What would it take to get your cooperation?"

"If my men are going into this hot zone, I want at least one hundred men at a time. No piece meal drops. Let us use the CH-47 Chinooks. We can pack nearly forty men in each helicopter and overwhelm Agent Carmichael from the start."

"Ok I can do that."

"Oh but that is not all. I want my own tactical teams landing at different points at the same time the Chinooks are landing their men. That means that I want those four Blackhawks you have left."

"Anything else?" Said Shaw sarcastically.

"Yes Mr. Shaw I want at least four Apaches watching my back."

"I cannot believe I am agreeing to this for one man."

I am not only worried about this Agent but his friends as well. You do not seem to care about losing ground troops but losing your precious equipment makes her hesitate, why?"

"Losing equipment will make it harder to evacuate if the need arises."

"Oh so this is about yourself?"

"Some of us are destined to live longer than others."

"Well since you put it so eloquently than let us spice up this assignment a bit shall we?"

When Colonel Klopov did not hear a respond from Shaw he continued. "Place a bounty on Agent's Carmichael's head. Whoever kills him will get a bonus One hundred thousand dollars in a Swiss Bank account, and I will get One million of your US dollars too."

"Aww I see, I am not the only one looking out for myself."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Of course we do, money has never been an option, and I have plenty of that." Shaw smiled sinisterly at the Colonel. As soon as he delivers Agent Carmichael's corpse, he was planning on expanding the funeral arrangements for a certain Colonel.

**Back in the Forest **

Chuck clearly heard the helicopters coming, what surprised him was the CH-47 Chinooks. 'Damn I guess I frighten him too well. I better be careful or this little adventure will end much quicker than I anticipated.'

The first Chinook landed about two hundred yards from where Chuck was located. The amount of troops pouring out of the helicopter shocked Chuck. 'Oh my god!'

He heard the second Chinook landing four hundred yards west of him and his heart raced. 'That is a little too close to Mike and Watson for my taste. This could get ugly.'

Upon landing Colonel Klopov immediately took defensive positions. No sense losing any soldiers you did not have to.

Капитан Иванов, я этих ракет "Стингер" незамедлительно развернуты. Я хотел бы также группы восьми мужчин начать лапу северной и южной. Пребывание в течение двух сотен ярдов.

("Captain Ivanovo, I want those stinger missiles deployed immediately. I also want groups of eight men start to sweep north and south. Stay within a two hundred yard area.")

Да сэр!

("Yes Sir!")

И для Небес, сакэ если вы услышите и стреляли, узнайте, во-первых, она является и всех групп пересекаются в одной области, удалите!

("And for heaven's sakes if you hear shots being fired, find out first where it is and then have all groups converge in that one area, clear!")

Да сэр!

("Yes Sir!")

**Apache and Blackhawk Attack force three minutes out**

"This is Helen Leader to AC gunship over."

"Copy Helen Leader."

"We are three minutes from target over."

"Well you better hurry up, there is already about one hundred troops on the ground and more inbound."

"Can you engage over?"

"We'll do. There is a Chinook about to take off that will mark where you should start landing."

"Go luck and good hunting."

"Copy Helen Leader."

"Helen leader to all birds get ready to engage, coming in hot. Three through six stay and cover the Blackhawk drops. The rest with me, enemy spotted inbound."

All said, "Copy leader."

"Colonel Casey did you hear."

"Yes I did. Get ready with the fifties boys it looks like we have some action coming our way."

"Sarah this is different than what you are used to. We will probably land but it is a possibility we will have to drop. Just remember to drop roll and head for cover. It is important to be safe first before we get our bearings and decide what to do."

"Ok."

"Don't worry I will be close to you."

The Lockheed AC-130 gunship is a heavily-armed ground-attack aircraft variant of the C-130 Hercules transport plane. The basic airframe is manufactured by Lockheed, while Boeing is responsible for the conversion into a gunship and for aircraft support. The AC-130A Gunship II superseded the AC-47 Gunship I during the Vietnam War.

The gunship's sole user is the United States Air Force, which uses AC-130H Spectre, AC-130U Spooky, and AC-130W Stinger II variants for close air support, air interdiction and force protection. Close air support roles include supporting ground troops, escorting convoys, and flying urban operations. This gunship was on loan and was based at Cannon AFB, New Mexico. The AC-130s deploy to bases worldwide in support of operations.

All of the weaponry aboard is mounted to fire out from the left or port side of the aircraft. During an attack, the gunship performs a pylon turn over the target area flying in a large circle around a fixed point on the ground, the fixed point being the target. This allows it to maintain fire at a target far longer than a conventional attack aircraft. The AC-130H "Spectre" was armed with two 20 mm M61 Vulcan cannons, one Bofors 40mm auto cannon, and one 105 mm M102 cannon, the Spectre's twin 20 mm cannons, as well as an improved fire control system and increased ammunition capacity.

The Gunship targeted the Chinook. Colonel Klopov was busy giving the same sets of instructions to Captain Popova as he had Captain Ivanovo when he heard the unmistakable noise of twin 20 mm M61 Vulcan cannons firing on the slow moving Chinook. The first blast ripped off the rear stabilizer and as the Chinook Pilot fought desperately to gain control over the wildly spinning Helicopter. It really did not matter as the second bust hit the Pilot's side of the cabin and exploded mid-air. The ground shook as pieces of the Chinook hit the ground. One of them was the front rotor who caught two unsuspecting Russian soldiers and cut them in half.

The Gun ship continued to bark its hot lead on the ground troops and six more soldiers quickly fell to their deaths. Colonel Klopov was screaming in English to the Apache's demanding that the Blackhawks drops be covered and to protect the ground troops. There was of course one major problem, as soon as the Apaches took defensive positions they were attacked by the approaching US Apaches.

The Apache helicopter is essentially a flying tank. It is designed to survive heavy attack and inflict massive damage. It can zero in on specific targets, day or night, even in terrible weather. As you might expect, it is a terrifying machine to ground forces. The Apaches have amazing flight systems, weapons systems, sensor systems and armor systems. Individually, these components are remarkable pieces of technology. Combined together, they make up an unbelievable fighting machine, it is the most lethal helicopter ever created.

These were the newest Apaches sporting twin turbo shaft engines, boasting about 1,700 horsepower each. The Apaches style of flying is considered "nap-of-the-earth" flying zipping along just above the contours of the ground. Apaches need to fly this way to sneak up on targets and to avoid attack. The rear tail wing helps stabilize the helicopter during nap-of-the-earth flight as well as during hovering. The Apache's primary weapon is the Hellfire missile. Each missile is a miniature aircraft, complete with its own guidance computer, steering control and propulsion system. The payload is a high-explosive, copper-lined-charge warhead powerful enough to burn through the heaviest tank armor in existence.

These Apaches carried the missiles on four firing rails attached to pylons mounted to its wings. There are two pylons on each wing, and each pylon can support four missiles, so these Apaches were carrying 16 missiles. Before launching, each missile receives instructions directly from the helicopter's computer. When the computer transmits the fire signal, the missile sets off the propellant. Once the burning propellant generates about 500 pounds of force, the missile breaks free of the rail. As the missile speeds up, the force of acceleration triggers the arming mechanism. When the missile makes contact with the target, an impact sensor sets off the warhead.

The Apaches that Shaw's forces had fired Hellfire missile designed to use a laser guidance system to hit its mark. The Apaches that he would be facing aims a high-intensity laser beam at the target in some situations, ground forces might operate the laser instead. The laser pulses on and off in a particular coded pattern.

Before giving the firing signal, the Apache computer tells the missile's control system the specific pulse pattern of the laser. The missile has a laser seeker on its nose that detects the laser light reflecting off the target. In this way, the missile can see where the target is. The guidance system calculates which way the missile needs to turn in order to head straight for the reflected laser light. To change course, the guidance system moves the missile's flight fins. This is basically the same way an airplane steers.

With deadly accuracy the two Apaches supporting Colonel Klopov never saw the missiles coming until it was too late. The two Apaches exploded simultaneously, the flaming wreckage falling on one of the descending strike teams and burning the six man team to death. The Blackhawk that had dropped that ill-fated team tried to get away but had no luck. Helen 3 locked on and fired. The missile tore the main rotor off the Blackhawk as it spun wildly twice before hitting the ground and exploding.

Chaos was dominating the moment as Lieutenant Whitaker landed his Blackhawk and strike team one hit the ground running. Sarah did everything that Blue had told her to do to perfection. However, what she did not notice was that her precious letter fell from her jacket. Blue was right behind her and picked-up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

Chuck had doubled back and was on his way to Mike and Steve when he spotted a group of eight Russians getting uncomfortably close to his friends, his family. He did the only thing he could do, he attacked; he took careful aim and let loose a burst of thirty rounds into the group. Two died instantly and one was severely injured. The Russian troops immediately returned fire and had Chuck pinned down.

One of the enemy Blackhawk helicopters that had managed to drop their strike team had a beat on Chuck as they had spotted him shooting at their troops, the Pilot was about to open up the their 50 caliber machine guns when Lieutenant White shot them from fifty feet away killing the Pilot and Co-Pilot in the process. The Blackhawk went straight down and exploded between the forces shooting at Chuck and another approaching eight Russian Soldiers. The explosion knocking them back and killing one on the first team and four on the back team.

Chuck took the opportunity to charge the group. They were disoriented and an easy target. All Chuck kept thinking was 'not my family.' He would have made quick work of the Russian Soldiers if he had remembered to reload. However, he did not and as he reached the first soldier and aim he heard the empty click of the weapon. All he could think of doing was cold cocking the soldier who slumped to the floor with severe head trauma. He then faced another Russian soldier who decided to take him on fist fighting. Chuck even in this moment remembered his hand to hand training he had received from Blue, as he flipped over his opponent and broke his arm. Two other Russian soldiers engaged Chuck with knives he took two knives out himself as another Russian Soldier joined the fray. He was taking on three Special Forces soldiers in hand to hand combat to the death.

Mike could clearly see Chuck from his vantage point but could not fire for fear of hitting him. Chuck dodged one thrust but felt the nick on his shoulder from another. He was running on plain adrenalin now and no one was going to stop him. He kicked a soldier in the knee and stabbed another in the leg. A third soldier rushed him and knocked Chuck to the floor. Chuck was struggling with the big man but holding his own. Another soldier came in and hit him in the head with the butt of his weapon. Bleeding from the side of his head, he made one more desperate lounge at the soldier who had hit him with his weapon stabbing him in the stomach. Strike team one and three had taken all of this in total amazement.

Sarah was mesmerized and in shock at what Chuck was doing and if you asked her in private, she was more than a little turned on by Chuck. When the third man suckered punch Chuck and he went down in a heap all that vanished and the wild card enforcer was on the moved. With a guttural yell she made short work of the Russian Soldiers. Her weapons of choice were a pair of Smith and Wesson 45's. Sixteen rounds later the men around Chuck laid dead.

She immediately rushed over to Chuck. "Chuck, Chuck please baby wake up Chuck!" Sarah was in hysterics.

Casey taking out his McMillan TAC-50 A1 was having a field day. He spotted the Russian Strike team and took aim. He shot and they kept looking for the sniper. Six shots produced six kills. He reached for his pocket to celebrate with one of his favorite Cubans when he remembered. 'Damn it Sarah way to spoil my celebration.'

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Edgington had purposely moved the drop of strike team four right in a hot zone. He knew that at least fifteen Russian soldiers were down there. When the five man team started to drop down they were easy marks for the Russians. Three of the five men team died before they hit the ground the other two were fighting for their lives. The Co-Pilot Gary Stinson was horrified, "What are you doing Lieutenant! We must go back and support our strike team."

Edgington looked at Stinson coldly pulled out his Colt 45 and shot him twice in the face. He then turned to gunner Fernandez who only had time to try to reach for his weapon before he met the same fate as Lieutenant Stinson. Smiling on a well done job, Lieutenant Edgington made his way slowly towards Strike team one. He angled his helicopter to have a clear site of the team as they gathered around Chuck.

Lieutenant Edgington smirked as his final victory was at hand. He switched the safety off to get ready to fire. Curious Blue looked at the Blackhawk and said, "What is he doing?"

Unfortunately for Lieutenant Edgington what he never counted on was the fact that one stinger missile group of two Russians was still alive and wanting revenge for the slaughter that was being perpetrated upon them. When they saw the low flying and hovering Blackhawk they could not believe their luck. They both took careful aim and fired.

Lieutenant Edgington smiled and muttered, 'Bye, Bye.' When the first of the two stingers cut the tail rudder in half, all he had time for was to say, "Shit." Before the second one hit right under his seat and blew up the Blackhawk into what seemed like a million pieces.

The fight was soon over as and none of the enemies Blackhawks or Apaches had survived. Only the second Chinook had escaped. Soon Jim and Dickerson and Jefferson found Mike and Steve and a special present tied up nice and neat by Chuck. The Coast Guard provided support and did a lot of the dirty work. Three H-60's were brought to take the wounded strike team members out. Sarah went along with Chuck never leaving his side. Lieutenant Whitaker was completely heartbroken by what had happened to his strike team. Only corporal Sanchez had survived and he had two gunshot wounds to his stomach.

In all the confusion Colonel Klopov thought he had escaped. He was wondering further and further from where the fighting had taken place. Luck had been with him so far when he spotted an AK-47 sticking out of some branches along with a cap. 'Could this be Carmichael?' He thought.

He sneaked up to the cap and stabbed at it. There was nothing there. Disappointed he went to take the rifle and it seemed stuck to something. He pulled hard and a discernible 'PING' was heard as a now very live grenade popped up to stomach level. All the Colonel could do was have a shocked look as one second later the grenade went off.

The Cutter Storis and Jarvis were assisting with the clean-up. All the wounded Russians and soldiers that had surrendered were being distributed between both ships.

**USAF Elmendorf Regional Hospital**

Chuck, Mike, Steve and Sanchez were brought to the hospital. Sarah was stuck to Chuck like glue. Chuck had a moderate concussion plus he needed to have stitches to his back and shoulder. He was in and out of consciousness. The doctors decided it would be best if Chuck was knocked out until the next day. Sarah prepared to set up some pillows for the night when Casey and several of the guys made their rounds.

Sarah finally had a chance to sit down with her old partner and discuss with him everything that had transpired including the stolen letter from Bryce, the betrayal and ultimately his execution.

Casey sat there in stun silence for a moment. "Casey, why did the General never tell me where Chuck was."

"Honestly Sarah she knew that you had about had it with the assignment at the six month mark. If you knew where Chuck was she feared you might throw caution to the wind and go rogue."

"She thought that I was going to run away with Chuck?"

"Sarah look at me in the eyes and tell me you would not had tried that very same thing."

"Well..."

"I thought so. The problem with the General was twofold, she was getting a heavy amount of pressure from above to make the intersect work on Bryce no matter what."

"And the second?"

"Chuck was the only one having success deciphering the Intel on the Ring."

"Does Chuck like being part of the strike team?"

"Come on, you know that is not the question you want to ask?"

"You know me well partner, divert and stall and hopefully you will divulge something before I have to ask directly."

Casey smirked, "No he isn't involved with anyone else."

It felt like a big weight had been lifted off her shoulder and a bright smile came to her face. "Well he would have a hard time explaining the tattoo on his left butt cheek to any other woman."

"You peeked?"

"Hey I am a spy!"

**Mike Henderson's Room **

Everyone else might have been down and out, as a matter of fact Watson and Sanchez were still in surgery but not the chatter box called Mike Henderson. He was holding court with eight of his buddies and more were on the way. He could not stop talking about his "Hero Chuck Bartowski."

"Damn he did all that?" Said Jim.

"Yes my brother and then he did the most stupid thing."

Everyone leaned in riveted by the story Mike was telling, "He made sure we were all ok and then he said that he was going to make sure the enemy went after him! Can you believe this guy? He was willing to do everything in his power to make sure we made it, even if it meant losing his own life to accomplish it."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Mike continued, "Jim I am real worried about Chuck?"

"What do you mean Mike?"

"Well we all know how hard it was for him to take out all those men in Seattle. We all know how traumatic and different it is to take another man's life when you are in close quarter combat. Chuck feels like he is a monster, someone no longer worthy of the love of his sister or Sarah."

"Wait What?"

"He has it in his mind that Sarah will no longer look at him the same way, that she will be repulsed by him because he killed all those people."

"Ok guys you wait here and I will talk to Casey and Blue."

**Hospital Entrance**

Blue was just making his way into the hospital when he bumped into Casey who somehow had found a cigar and was enjoying it. "Hello Colonel."

"Hey Blue, how is the mop up going?"

"Very well thank you. Those Coast Guard boys did an excellent job. About an hour after you left they started dropping down regular troops from Ellison. They really are covering the place."

"So everything is under control?"

"Oh you betcha! The place looked like a large encampment by the time we left. Oh before I forget have you seen Sarah?"

"Yeah she is with Chuck right now why?"

"Because in all the commotion this afternoon she dropped this on the ground."

"Whoa that looks like the letter she was talking about."

"Huh?"

"Long story I will tell you about it later."

Just then Jim Henderson showed up. "Finally, I need to talk to you both."

"How is Mike?"

"Like the parrot he always is, and now that he is holding court and everybody is actually paying attention. There is no stopping him!"

That got a chuckle from everyone. Then Jim turned serious, "That is not the reason I wanted to find you." He then proceeded to tell them what Mike had said concerning Chuck.

**Chuck's Room**

Sarah walked into his room again and she could not help but to get real close to Chuck and observe him sleep. She took her finger and traced every contour of his face. She physically winched when her finger ran over a bruise. However, as she looked at him he was the most gorgeous site she had ever seen. Her oasis in the middle of her lonely and empty desert. "Never again my love." She whispered.

He was having another nightmare. Shaw's evil and twisted face with his maniacal laughter filled the room. She was wearing this blue dress and she looked like an angel sent from heaven and then he saw Shaw nod and a dark figure put a gun against her head and she said his name "Chuck!" He sat upright like a lightning bolt scarring the crap out of Sarah who jumped at Chuck yelling, "NOOO -SARAH!"

Sarah immediately ran to him, "It was a bad dream Chuck, only a bad dream." As she held him tightly.

Chuck blinked several times still thinking he was dreaming. However, the lavender smell of her shampoo and the feel of her silky hair made him realize it was really her. Chuck then began to silently cry. He had lost the opportunity with Sarah. Once she found out what he had done she would leave and never come back.

"Chuck baby what is wrong?" As she reached for his cheek but he turned away from her.

"Leave, just leave."

Sarah did not understand and thought it had been about her disappearing without a word. She reached into her pocket for the letter, GONE. 'He is never going to believe me now!' She tried to reach him one more time and when he did not respond she bolted out of the room sobbing uncontrollably.

She ran down the corridor and out the front. Casey, Jim and Blue saw her crying and falling to her knees. Blue took immediate control of the situation, "John and Jim go talk to her make her realize that it is not what she thinks."

"Where are you going Blue?"

"To knock some sense into my little brother."

When Blue arrived at Chuck's room, he had his arms crossed around his chest with tears streaking down his face.

"I do not want to talk about it."

"Tough because I do, and YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY."

Chuck did not want to look at Blue, he kept starring down away from him.

"You are wrong about her you know."

"No I am not."

"You think that because you HAD to kill she no longer wants you?'

"Sarah loved the fact that I was a sweet loveable nerd. That was what she was attracted to. She said it to me more than once. She was tired of bad boys like Bryce and Cole. She wanted someone different. Guess what? This Chuck is EXACTLY like those guys. There is very little of the sweet lovable man she once knew!" Giving out a brief sob, "Blue I am a monster!"

"Bullshit!"

That got Chuck to look at Blue. "The man I know will do ANYTHING for his family and friends. The man I know has taken money from his own account to pay for Diaz's kid to fix a broken tooth, he was there to nurse Mike back to health when he got the flu. The man I know went at three in the morning to pickup Jefferson from the airport and spend the rest of the night consoling him over the death of his mother. He disobeyed orders and rescued a Senator, refused to give up on his crewman and did not take advantage of a vulnerable and lonely woman. That seems pretty special to me!"

"But Blue," He turned his hands upward and looked at them, "these hands are filled with BLOOD! I killed people with my bare hands, with my bare hands Blue!"

"Chuck I want you to listen to me carefully. Did these men that you HAD to kill want to surrender to you? When they attacked Steve and Mike and all the Coast Guard men they killed, did they ask you to surrender? What I am trying to get through to that think head of yours is that these men did not give you any choice. They were either going to kill you or one of your other family members. None of us enjoys killing Chuck with the possible exception of the Colonel. "

That got a brief smirk from Chuck.

Blue continued, "However, Chuck when somebody comes into your home with the intent to kill you and your family then you have two options, either you defend your home and kill them or you allow them to kill you and your family. There were no other options. I know from firsthand knowledge that a caring and loving man is the reason I and many of these men are here today."

"What if she does not want me anymore Blue."

"Why don't you give her a chance and find out Chuck. I don't want you to end up like the Colonel and I, we had our chances and we blew it. You have something special, with the woman of your dreams, don't blow that my friend or you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"How did you become so knowledgeable?"

"Oh I have been hanging around some stupid geek who has had a bad influence on me."

"Nerd." Chuck said smiling.

"Before I forget this is for you."

"What is this?"

"It is a letter from Sarah to you that never got delivered."

"How, why?"

"She was carrying it with her when she accidently dropped it while saving you. The why that you did not get it sooner was because Bryce Larkin stole it before you had a chance to read it. Sarah can fill you in with the gory details"

"Did you read it?"

"Hey you are like my little brother. I respect your privacy."

Chuck arched his eyebrow.

"Ok fine I read it now it is your turn. She will be coming in soon; the ball is in your court Chuck don't blow it." Then Blue walked out.

Chuck opened the letter and started reading it,

_Chuck when they sent me to Burbank two years ago, I was a cold and heartless person. I was the perfect embodiment of an agent, everything by the book, doing what was needed to complete the mission. Emotions did not matter, consequences for my actions did not matter, deceiving and lying as needed no matter who was hurt or destroyed did not matter. It was all for the greater good, the only requirement was that the mission succeed._

_There were many times during those dark years that I wondered if my life was worth anything. After the horrible things I did for the greater good, I hated myself, I was not a good person, and I did not deserve a good or normal life. I thought that I had lost my soul and was destined to die alone, in a place no one knew to be forgotten like so many before me._

_Than I met the most wonderful, kind and generous person. He honestly thought that people were good and deserved to be given a chance. I was smitten by you the first time I saw you. The feeling was foreign to me and I pushed it down. Then this wonderful man helped a little girl in trouble and defused a bomb with his wits and I knew I was in trouble. I denied it, pushed you away and treated you poorly, but you never gave up on me. It is funny how you are always claiming I am out of your league. The truth of it is that I am the lucky one to have you. You are everything I ever wanted in a man and so much more._

_You have taught me how to smile, to laugh, to joke, to cry but most importantly you have taught me how to love. I knew that once we made love everything would change between us. I was right Chuck everything has. You mean everything to me and I can safely say that you are the one._

_I must leave you now for a short time. Bryce has convinced me that in order to protect you we must convince the enemy that he is the only intersect. It is the hardest decision that I have ever had to make, but if it keeps you safe than I am more than happy to do it. My love please do not be upset with me, my contract is up in two years. I promise to call you as often as I can. Whenever possible I will come back and spend time with you._

_The best part though is that as soon as my contract is up I promise to resign and comeback back to you. Than we can share that normal life we have talked about so often. Chuck your friends are my friends, your family is my family. Everything we have ever wanted is within our reach. It will only be a little longer my love and then we will have our happily ever after._

_Forever Yours_

_Sarah _

Chuck got all glassy eyed again. He looked up and there she was. Sarah looked at Chuck and then the letter.

"How?"

"You should not take your mail into the battlefield." He gave her his megawatt smiled and opened his arms.

Sarah did not need to be asked twice. She crash into Chuck full force, he briefly winced but did not care.

Between butterfly kisses she said, "God...Chuck...I...Missed...You...So...Much."

"I am sorry Sarah, I hope you are not disappointed in Me!"

Sarah cupped Chuck's cheeks. "YOU LISTEN TO ME CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE SORRY FOR. If anyone needs to ask for forgiveness it is me for stupidly leaving you two years ago, I can safely say my love that was the biggest mistake of my life."

"You are here now Sarah and that is all that matters to me."

She held him gently as if her life depended on it. "I love you Chuck, more than my life."

"I love you Sarah, more than you will ever know."

There was a knock on the door and Casey stuck his head in. "It is safe?"

"Come on Casey what did you expect for Sarah and I to be having some wild sex?"

"Knowing you two, do you really want me to answer that?"

Sarah started laughing and Chuck started blushing.

"Anyway the guys want to come in to say goodnight."

Chuck did not realize that Casey meant 'everyone' and soon the room was completely filled with well wishers.

They were all joking and poking fun at all the antics Chuck and gang had been up to since they had become a team. Sarah then took a look at Chuck and back to his new found friends and she then realize how close these guys were. The sparkle in Chuck's eyes told her everything she wanted to know.

"GET OUT!" Said a diminutive Black woman with a scowl in her face.

"Oh god another Beckman." Laughed Jefferson. Everyone started to laugh loudly.

"Shut up you NSA Neanderthals! Can't you see there are other patients on this floor that need sleep? You have two minutes to clear out before I call security!"

"Well that is our queue, goodnight you two." Everyone was going out when Diaz rushed in with a large pizza.

"Vegetarian no olives." Sarah arched her eye brow, "He tells us everything." Then he rushed out.

Sarah looked at Chuck who was busy getting a slice and was about to hand it to her. She looked at him inquisitively and Chuck just shrugged his shoulder and Sarah shook her head.

The diminutive nurse was back in full force, "When I said get out I meant you too."

Sarah was about to get up when Chuck grabbed her hand and said, "No way."

"What did you say?"

"Look Nurse Nelson."

"Betty Nelson." The nurse corrected.

Chuck swallowed hard and continued. "Sorry Betty Nelson, I have not seen my girlfriend in almost two years, she is not leaving my side tonight."

Nurse Nelson narrowed her eyes but she was doing that for show, she really was a sweet heart. "Ok but no funny business, remember we have to wash the sheets in the morning."

Once the nurse left Chuck and Sarah burst into laughter, touching their foreheads as they did.

"So Mister Bartowski where do you suppose that I will be sleeping tonight?"

Chuck scoots over and says, "Ta da!"

"Just remember Chuck no funny business."

"Who me?" As he does the eye brow dance.

Sarah just starts laughing again. "Oh Chuck I love you so much."

"So do I my love, so do I." As they tenderly kiss.

**Shaw secret base**

Shaw did not care about all the dirty looks he was receiving from Volkoff's Russian troops. They just did not understand that it would have been foolish to send more men to die. He had ordered a total shut down of the base. He was going to wait them out. Hopefully this tactic would work as it was the only option available.

Shaw was realizing what a terrible mistake he had made when he had decided to accept the mission to kill Carmichael. In the back of his mind he was still deeply worried that Carmichael would show up and destroy him. He had run up against many formidable foes but never anyone like Carmichael, if he never saw him or heard from him again it would be fine with him.

One thing for sure there would be no more troops coming, and he was never making another deal with Volkoff that was for damn sure. Now he had to wait, he still had a trump card or more accurately a pair of trump cards. He smiled evilly, when he struck back they would pay, oh how they would pay.

**Casa Bartowski**

Sarah had left Chuck briefly and promised she would be back by noon. He thought that was odd but hey this was a new beginning and total trust was the word of the day. He was going home today and he could not be happier.

"Hey babe."

"Hey beautiful."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"So Chuck when did you start driving a Jeep Wrangler?"

"You like it?"

"It's not a Porsche but I could get use to it." She leaned over and kissed him lightly. Sarah had never felt so free and alive in her life.

"Well if you like the Jeep you will love the Harley."

"What? I don't know what I am going to do with you."

Chuck smirked "I have a couple of suggestions. By the way where do you go this morning?"

Sarah started laughing and squeezed his hand. "It's a surprise!"

"Hey that's my line. Aww home sweet home." They walked to the door hand in hand feeling great about life and their future. "Max we are home."

"Welcome Mr. B, and Miss W." The door unlocked and Sarah was about to step in and Chuck grabbed her hand. He smiled and swooped her off her feet.

"Honey your stitches."

"Indulge me."

Chuck walked Sarah through the thresh hold and even though he had not proposed yet, he had no intentions of blowing it. Chuck set Sarah down gently and kissed her deeply. "I love you but I feel dirty. Let me take a shower and I will be right out."

Usually she would have joined him but today she had a surprise that he needed to open.

"Honey I left my clothes in the drawer you mind getting them for me?"

"No Chuck you are going to have to come out and get it."

Chuck walked out with a towel around his waist dripping wet. "I guess someone wanted to see a show!" He looked at Sarah and did a double take; she was warring only his Stanford tee shirt. "Whoa!"

'Damn he looks good.' Sarah walked up to Chuck and softly kissed as her hands started to wonder all over his body. Then in one swift move she took his towel off. "Much better."

"Sneaky."

Sarah started laughing. "You complaining?" Chuck shook his head no.

Sarah then turned Chuck over, "Nice tattoo."

"Thanks." Chuck said slightly blushing.

Sarah took Chuck's hand and led him to their bedroom and started kissing him passionately and took her tee shirt off. "Time for your present." She whispered in his ear as she pushed him on the bed. Sarah then guided Chuck's hand to her left butt cheek. Pull it, she said softly.

Chuck reached a tape and pulled it. Curious he turned her around and started to laugh. It was a tattoo and it read, "Property of Chuck."

His eyes sparkled with pure love. Sarah grabbed him with both hands and looked intensely at Chuck "Never again Chuck."

And Chuck repeated, "Never again my love."

Their love making that night was slow and intensely intimate. It was a union of promises and of hope but most importantly of a future.


	6. Chapter 6

**an/ Hey everyone sorry about the delay but ive been missing the Grizzly's walking around campus and im sure they are not interested in me and my M&M addiction. how ever i have not met .  
**

**Mr. Bear= 8-9 foot 2500lbs of omnivorous looking for a snack wither its chickens or trying to get into the kitchen through the doggy door, its something i don't want to meet face to face would you?  
last year we had a bear running down the main street doing 35mph at a gallop keeping up with traffic and the funny thing is he ran right infront of the police station and the speed limit is posted 30mph.  
**

**i was going to let chapter six be the villains chapter you know everyone gets they're 5 minutes in the spotlight and be done with it, but ESARDI asked if i could let him take up the challenge of doing the villains so i let him and this was going to be 40k chapter but we decided to split it. so you get two for the price of one. one other thing This is pure Esardi i made two or three comments on what to be expanded but that's it. It has been a Honor to work on this project with him i never know what his mind is going to pop out but its always gold. And to entice your appetites he has agreed to work on another project with me so now a word from a person who i can now call a friend.  
**

**i dont own chuck, the bears, the USCG or anything else thanks for reading and i read the reviews for more ideas and how and what the good people of the net want so leave a review and tell us how we did and thank you esardi for taking a one shot and turning it into an adventure.  
**

**batty 02  
**

**AN/ From esardi, just wanted to let you all know that it has and continues to be a pure pleasure working with Batty. We have for several weeks spoken about what to do with Shaw. Readers and writers hate this guy, me included. However, I have always been curious about what made this guy tick, why Eve was such a hot button issue. The show gave us a small glimpse of that. We decided to really tackle that aspect in the next two chapters. It is a risk because of the possible backlash. All we can promise is to give you a view of this subject that no one has ever given before. Please let us know what you think about our efforts and remember there is a part 2 coming in the next chapter.**

Chapter 6 A Chopper Pilot called Chuck

**Final Goodbyes**

It had been only two days since Chuck had been released from the hospital, but he felt an obligation as he drove Sarah and himself to the Star of the Sea chapel. That was where the services would be held for Petty officer Troy Cooper, and Lieutenant Andrew Jones, they had been unable to find Petty officer Patrick Jones body.

It was a cold and rainy Friday afternoon. Chuck was dressed in his Formal Dress Blue uniform of the Coast Guard. Sarah thought he looked quite handsome and frankly that is why they were late for the services. She was wearing a black pants suit and jacket suitable for the event.

As she got out of the car she shivered, "Oh my god Chuck how did you survived this!" He quickly placed an overcoat over her and snaked his arm around her waist. Sarah clung to him like her life depended on it.

He sadly turned to her and whispered, "Honestly Sarah I don't know."

As Chuck walked in it was like someone had hit the alarm on the right side of the chapel. There they were his friends, his family, his brothers. It surprised him because he was not expecting them there. As usual it was Casey's little snide remark that began the needling.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Walker. Glad you could join us. Frankly Chuck I am surprised that Sarah let you dress or make it out of the house for that matter." There was giggling going around the area.

Sarah glared at Casey and Chuck smiled and shook his head. What could he say; Casey had been pretty close to the truth in his own annoying way. The guys surrounded Chuck like he was a rock star, giving him light slaps on the back and firm handshakes while Sarah got hugs and peeks on the cheek.

It was a weird setting. On one side was a bunch of Coast Guard men and their families and on the other a bunch of NSA guys with a CIA Agent and one Lieutenant Commander that stuck out like a sore thumb. Chuck had spotted the Base Commander Captain Hester; he wanted to acknowledge him out of respect. He whispered to Sarah, "I will be right back."

"Hurry I am getting cold."

Chuck smiled sat back down and gave her a very affectionate hug. "Better."

"Um hmm much."

Jim Henderson groaned behind them, "Oh my god I think I am going to be sick."

Mike Henderson who had his shoulder wrapped like the mummy said, "At least all they are doing is hugging. Please Chuck I am an injured man you do not want me to get mentally damaged as well.

Chuck snapped back, "What do you mean get mentally damaged, that has been established a long time ago. By the way what are you doing out of the hospital, you were shot for god's sake."

Before Mike could say anything Jim intervened. "They kicked him out. It was either that or buy ear muffs, he just would not kept his mouth shut and was driving the staff crazy."

"Hey I have needs." Said Mike.

Chuck shook his head and smiled warmly. As he was moving through the seats Dickerson could not help himself and grabbed Chuck's hand. "Oh Chuck I am cold, can you hug me too." He said in his best girl voice. There were several guys that broke out in laughter.

"Don't listen to them honey they are jealous." Said Sarah. "But come back soon I need my Chuck blanket."

Samuelsson made a whip sound, "Totally whipped."

Chuck smirked, "Says the man who writes his wife every day."

"Oh burned!" Said Diaz.

Samuelsson responded, "Shut up."

Chuck finally made it over to the Captain and saluted. After saluting back the Captain smiled at Chuck, "I was afraid your crowd would not let you make it over."

"The Coast Guard are my guys too."

"As much as you don't want to admit it Chuck, those gentleman over there are your family. It is clear for all to see."

Chuck was a little embarrassed, the guys were having fun with Sarah and she was giving back as good as she got.

"Sir I hope you realize that we mean absolutely no disrespect. It is just that our job is very dangerous and our teams do not know if their next mission will be their last. They celebrate life as much as morn the dead."

"You do not even realize what you said right now do you?"

"Sir?"

"When you talked about the NSA teams you referred to them as 'we' or 'our.'"

Wanting to change the subject Chuck asked, "Sir could you direct me to Troy Cooper's family?"

Captain Hester pointed to the little old couple silently in the corner. Chuck walked over to the couple and introduced himself.

"I am very sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. Troy was a fine young man. He always tried his best to save lives. He died doing just that. I am very proud to have known him."

Mrs. Cooper glassy eyed spoke. "You were the young Officer that was with him when he died."

"Yes ma'am I was."

"Thank you."

"For what ma'am?"

"For being there to comfort him when he needed someone. What you did was the most decent thing I ever heard off. You are truly one of a kind."

Chuck was kind of in shocked that Cooper's parents knew so much of what had happened, but most of all his heart broke for Troy's parents.

"Ma'am one of the things that will haunt me for the rest of my life was not being able to save Troy. He died in my arms but I want to tell you that his last thoughts were of you. Yes we will mourn his death today but I need you to do me a favor."

"What is that young man?"

"That when you leave here today you celebrate his life. He turned out to be a fantastic human being, someone to be proud of and it was all because of you." He gave Mrs. Cooper's a hug and shook Mr. Cooper's hand. When he turned around he saw Blue and Sarah who had been standing behind him.

With the emotion that he had never seen before, Blue placed both hands on either side of shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Never change Chuck, never change."

Chuck was very emotional at that moment as well. "How can I, my brother won't let me." and they embraced like family. "Thank you for everything Blue." They broke the embrace and nodded to each other in a knowing way.

As Blue passed Sarah he whispered, "Don't let him go Sarah."

She smiled at him, "I have no intentions to Blue."

As Chuck walked up to her, Sarah said, "I was missing my Chuck blanket."

"I do apologize, I have neglected my duties." He placed his arms around her and sat down. He then whispered to Mike and Jim. "You see that older couple in the corner." They both nodded. "They are the parents of Troy Cooper."

They had all been wondering why the Chaplin had not shown up yet, that all changed when The Chaplin walked in with General Beckman on one side and Rear Admiral Stevens on the other side. All military personal stood including Chuck and saluted, they saluted back and sat down with their groups.

As the Chaplin Lieutenant Shaw passed Chuck and Sarah, she smiled and nodded to both of them. Beckman leaned forward and said to them, "We will hold a briefing after the service."

The service began and Beckman viewed the scene before her. 'There is no way that I will get Bartowski to agree to upload 2.0. The way Sarah is holding him would tell a blind man that she will not allow it."

Sarah for her part had tensed up considerably when she saw Beckman. She was still very pissed at her for not letting Sarah know where Chuck was. The Bryce hell would haunt her sleep for a while.

After the sermon they all filed out and Chaplin Shaw greeted and thanked everyone that attended. When Chuck and Sarah greeted the Chaplin Chuck said, "It was a wonderful sermon. Thank you I know that it will help the families heal."

"How about you, will it help you heal Lieutenant Commander?"

Chuck looked down and swallowed hard. There really had not been that much discussion of what had happened. When he spoke his voice started to tremble and break. "I…I guess it will take me a little longer."

"You have a strong support group;" Lieutenant Shaw was speaking to Chuck but looking at Sarah when she said this. Then she turned her attention back to Chuck. "However, if you ever need someone to talk to, please come and see me."

"Thank you."

Mike and Jim stopped Mr. and Mrs. Cooper on their way out. "Ma'am, sir, my name is Mike Henderson; I was with your son when he died. I want to let both of you know that your son saved my life. It was because of his willingness to step in front of a man pointing a gun at me that I stand before you."

"Your son was a hero and I will be eternally grateful to him for the rest of my life."

Jim jumped in, "Ma'am, sir, while I may have not been there, I will also be eternally grateful to your son. Mike and I are the only family we have. If I had lost him I would not know what to do. I can only imagine what pain you are going through right now. If my brother and I can help you in any way please let us know and we will do it."

Mrs. Cooper was an emotional wreck but with her hands trembling she reached out and gave both brothers a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for your kind words it really means a lot to us that our son was held in such high esteem."

**Finding Daniel Shaw**

The General's SUV's was waiting for them. Chuck felt a hand on his arm; General Beckman was looking at him.

"Thank you for what you did out there Chuck."

"If it was not for the training I received from our guys we would not be talking now."

"Still what you did out there was just..."She shook her head. "It is what heroes are made of. Ride with me Lieutenant Commander."

Chuck looked at the General and back to his vehicle. "Don't worry Chuck give your keys to this Agent and he will drive your vehicle to were our briefing will be held."

Chuck was really taken aback by her comments. He was about to go into the SUV when he turned and held out his hand to Sarah who quickly came to his side.

Diane Beckman has always been a tough as nails type of Director. However, even she knew that there was going to have to be some peace between her and Sarah if they were going to work together.

"Agent Walker, Sarah, I fully comprehend that you are not very happy with me right now. However, I hope that you also realize that there was never any real intend to cause you harm."

"General I will admit that I would never want your job. Having to worry about the country while dealing with decisions like the intersect would keep me up at night. However, keeping me from knowing where Chuck was when you knew how desperately I was looking for him is inexcusable!" Sarah's voice kept getting louder as she spoke to the General.

"Sarah tell me the truth, if I had let you know where Chuck was would you have completed your assignment?"

Sarah thought for a moment, "No I would not."

"Now you understand why I could not give you that information."

"General the Intersect 2.0 was a failure from the very beginning, Bryce was never able to handle the Intersect. It was defective and it turned a smug asshole like Bryce into an egotistical maniac."

"Alright Sarah what can I do to make it right?"

"Well we need to work together and make sure that Chuck is safe."

Chuck gave Sarah that look that screamed, 'I am no one's Asset I can take care of myself.'

Sarah could read Chuck like a book and knew she needed to explain herself. "Chuck I have never been good with words you know that. Sometimes Agent Walker will make an appearance and she has a tendency to put her foot in her mouth. Therefore, when I say you need protection I mean keeping what you already have."

She then turned to the General. "When Chuck goes up on his Helicopter no matter if it is on a strike mission or rescuing people, I want to be there. Everywhere he goes I am there. If you allow me to provide that assistance it will go a long way to repairing our relationship."

"You will have to become a member of the NSA; will you have a problem with that?"

"No it won't. The only stipulation is that I only work with Chuck and his team and that there is no interference with our relationship."

"I can live with that, however; you will have to officially resign from the CIA. Can you handle being away from Chuck for a couple of days?"

She turned to Chuck and cupped his face, "Can't he come with me?" Sarah definitely did not want any kind of separation from Chuck.

Before the General spoke Chuck grabbed Sarah's hands and said, "Sarah you know I love you right? One day I want to make you my wife." Sarah heart swelled when she heard that. "However, you have to stop treating me like your asset."

"I am not doing that at all Chuck."

"Sarah please did you just not listen to yourself and your litany of demands. It was not Sarah Walker wanting a position with our team and working together. It was Agent Walker demanding to protect her Asset."

"Chuck, how could you say that!"

He squeezed her hands to make sure they looked into each other's eyes. "Sarah can you honestly look at me and tell me that is not exactly what you were doing right now?"

Sarah Squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Chuck had nailed her and he knew it. "Don't you want to be together?" She said defensively.

"Of course I do my love, more than anything. But I want us to be partners, I want to be treated like an equal can you do that my love? Can I stop being your asset and become your partner?"

Sarah was taken aback at how strong Chuck was now. This was not the man she had met four years ago. She realized at that moment her baby sitting duties were over. The man before her was capable of not only protecting himself but her as well. The conviction in his voice said it all. "Yes…yes Chuck I will do that."

"Alright than that means that you will be part of the rotation of NSA Agents that accompany me when I am on SAR missions. It also means that when we go on NSA strikes you are a member of the strike team and will be partners with Casey as he leads our team. It will also mean that you will be there for me if someone decides to bring that annoying Chopper down and I will be there for you if someone tries to hurt you. I want you to be able to count on me like you can count on any of these strike team members. I will be as fanatical about your safety as you are mine."

He held her close and said "Once long ago you asked me to trust you Sarah and I did. Now I want you to trust me, please say you will."

"I trust you Chuck." Sarah whispered back. They held each other and kissed tenderly right in front of the General.

Beckman was completely floored. In all her years she had never seen anything like that. Chuck Bartowski had completely disarmed the wild card enforcer and made her putty in his hands. Yep, the weak nerd that Diane Beckman used to deal with was long gone and in his place stood a man who knew what he wanted and was not afraid to ask for it. She finally cleared her throat.

"Sarah he needs to finish what we started. Shaw has to be found and dealt with. It is imperative that this becomes our number one priority."

Sarah was still speechless after what had transpired and barely acknowledged the General with a slight nod.

They arrived at the hanger and met the rest of the group.

"Gentlemen we have a serious problem," A picture of ex-CIA Agent Daniel Shaw came up. "He is responsible for the theft of six nuclear warheads. Until he ran into the Lieutenant Commander his success rate had been unmatched. Obviously he has a secret base nearby; we are trying to find it. We are going to need our best group to find and destroy this base. You are all the best of the best. I have never had such a successful group since that team I had in Burbank. The funny thing is that team is reunited again. Agent Walker, Colonel Casey and Lieutenant Commander Bartowski were the best team this nation ever had, their success rate was the best anyone had ever seen until the formation of this team. Now I once again I need your assistance in bringing down a threat that could jeopardize our nation, our freedom, our way of life. I am going to demand that you give me your very best effort to stop this threat."

As the General was speaking, C-130's and Apache helicopters were crisscrossing the area to see if they could find the secret base that was hiding Daniel Shaw and his men.

"Air Station Kodiak this is 5724 on Tac 1 over."

"5724 this is Air Station Kodiak over."

"Roger Station operations normal, we are approximately 3 nautical miles from the contact point we are commencing search patterns for any ground anomalies and proceeding inland, over."

"Roger 5724."

"Understood commencing search patterns 3 NM from the contact point."

"Station out."

**Shaw's secret Base**

"They are coming around again."

Shaw shook his head. It had been like this for the last four days. 'They are sure persistent.'

He walked over to his room opened a bottle of wine and inhaled the aroma, that act alone elicited so many memories. He sat down in his bed took off his jacket and tie and lay in his bed with an arm behind his back. He sipped his wine and looked at a picture of Eve and himself smiling and looking at each other with love in their eyes.

He placed his glass down and took the picture from the nightstand. He lay down again and viewed the picture tracing Eve's face with his finger. He closed his eyes and started reminiscing.

**Home Grown Monster**

**Austria November 2003-Black Briar Operation**

Daniel Shaw gritted his teeth as he pushed forward with everything he had. He was panting and was being slowed down by a bullet in his left shoulder and a large flesh wound in his leg. His heavy breathing was marked by the freezing rain that was falling that November night. 'Just two more blocks and I will reach the Marriott.'

Shaw could not believe that the operation had gone so wrong. An entire team of seven CIA agents including him had been assigned to take down Bruno Groer and his American contact Thomas Stratton. They were big time counterfeiters specializing in 20's and 50's dollar denominations. Somehow they had gotten a hold of the original plates and were mass producing them at an alarming rate.

Agent Ryker had been their contact for the operation and he had been most helpful. The meeting was at a warehouse. All agents were aware that Groer would have at least eight to ten men with him. There was over fifty million in that warehouse according to Ryker, if the deal with Stratton went through than Groer planned to flood the market with this fake currency. The scary part was that the counterfeit bills were so good they could pass just about every test available. The paper was first grade and Groer had been promised 30 cents on the dollar, a price that was nearly unheard off.

What complicated matters the most was this Stratton character. He seemed to have an endless amount of funds available to make this transaction happen. He belonged to some organization calling themselves the RING. Shaw had never heard of this organization but they seem to have their act together and the two agents that had been assigned to follow Stratton had mysteriously disappeared.

When they went in guns drawn it had been the perfect execution. They had the drop on the bad guys who were completely caught by surprise or so Shaw thought.

"Freeze you are all under arrest." Agent in Charge Edgar Dane said. Daniel could kick himself now thinking about it. It was all too easy; they gave up without a fight. His sixth sense kicked in but he pushed it down, ignored all the warning signals that were going off in his head. It was not until a smirking Bruno Groer turned around and mouthed "not tonight," that Daniel Shaw hit the ground. His instincts paid off as little red dots appeared out of nowhere and then the muffled sounds, followed by the screams of men hitting the floor, indicted that they had walked into an ambush.

Daniel was able to roll left get up quickly and shoot the two men in front of him. However, one of those ever present dots found him and he was slammed onto the floor as he felt the searing pain on his left shoulder. Groaning loudly he got up shot at someone high in the rafters and stumble outside the building. He was struggling to find the keys. The pinging of fire on the side of the car making him aware that he only had seconds to drive out before he was dead too. Daniel hissed loudly as a bullet came all too close and ripped the pants on his left leg. He ducked down as he started the car and drove as fast as he could out of the complex. Someone with a submachine gun stepped in front of the car, he floored the accelerator and a second later found the man hitting the windshield and rolling off the car.

Daniel was driving as fast as he could, every thought of what had transpired consuming him. He looked in the rear view mirror and sure enough there were two cars gaining fast on him. He hit the button on the left side of his Colt 45 and ejected the empty clip out. He struggled with his over coat but found another clip slid it in and locked in place with his good leg. He chamber his 45 as the bullet slid into place and concentrated on the road as he kept looking at the rear view mirror as the cars got closer.

Daniel knew he only had one chance at this. As the cars were nearly on him, he downshifted and spun the car 180 degrees, the car on the left of him shot past him. The car directly behind him was caught completely off guard. Daniel shot at the driver's side through the windshield. Two of the shots hit the driver in the face, causing him to veer right. The car hit the guard rail and toppled over into a ball of flames.

The car that had sped past him hit the brakes but spun out of control into the next lane. It was a very wet road and hitting the brakes when they were going over 100 miles an hour was a recipe for disaster. As the car ended up in the opposite lane, the driver was not fast enough to avoid oncoming traffic. A vehicle coming at you going sixty miles an hour and hitting you broad side will have a devastating effect on any vehicle. The sound of metal on metal was horrendous. Shaw had spun back around and quickly looked at the other vehicle scrunched up like an accordion.

What Shaw was not aware of was that one of the bullets had hit a fuel line and the car was losing a lot of fuel. Just six blocks away from the Marriot and the vehicle had run out of gas. So here he was now looking behind him, realizing that at any moment more cars would show up to shoot him with a bullet that had his name on it.

He finally reached his destination and was in front of the Marriott, he knew that Streetcar "2" stops in front of the Marriott Hotel and goes directly by the US Embassy. He was by this point disheveled; a little disoriented and could no longer hide the blood that was running freely down his arm. Shaw slid just inside the street car and an alarmed operator approached.

Sind Sie alle recht? _German_

("Are you all right?")

Daniel pointed the gun at the street car operator.

Nehmen Sie mich auf die US-amerikanische Botschaft jetzt!

("Take me to the U.S. Embassy Now!")

Bitte nicht schießen!

("Please do not shoot!")

Nichts geschehen wird, wenn sie das tun was sie gesagt!

("Nothing will happen if you do what you are told!")

Making it to the Embassy he winched when he jumped out of the moving Street Car. The Marines at the gate reacted and immediately pointed their weapons at Shaw.

"Don't move or we will shoot!"

Shaw held up his bloody hand as he slowly dropped the 45 to the ground. "Don't shoot I…I am CIA."

The guards were having none of it and quickly surrounded him. Shaw place him wounded hand behind his head looked at his coat and said, "May I?"

"No let me!" The Sergeant in charge shot back. He reached in and flipped open his credentials.

Just then a vehicle came to a screeching halt, with four agents inside and just glared at them from a block away. The Sergeant in charge said, "That for you?"

"Yea," Shaw grimaced.

"Let us go in Agent, I do not think this bunch has the balls to charge us." It was easy for the Sergeant to make that statement with two Marines pointing AR-15's at the potential targets. The car slowly left once Shaw was inside.

Once his identity was verified a doctor was called to the Embassy. The Director of the CIA Langston Graham had given specific instructions that Daniel Shaw was to be treated at the Embassy and immediately flown back to DC.

The Doctor balked. "But Sir that is inhumane."

"I do not care what you think Doctor. That Agent is to be brought back to D.C. ASAP. Am I clear Ambassador Stevens?"

"Well you have the approval of the President, however, I agree with the doctor that is inhumane. He is in a lot of pain and apparently went through hell just to make it here."

"I am sorry Ambassador, but I do not have that luxury right now."

"Very well Director he will be on a plane tomorrow."

"Thank you Ambassador, doctor, for all your assistance, your country appreciates your service."

Once Director Graham hung up the Ambassador turned to his good friend and said, "You think that Son of a Bitch meant any of that?"

The doctor smirked, "No John not a single word."

**Washington D.C.**

When Shaw's plane landed there were an ambulance and an escort waiting for him. They immediately took him to WALTER REED ARMY MEDICAL CENTER. Director Graham was not messing around. They stuck him in intensive care and had three agents guarding him at all times.

Daniel Shaw had been in and out of consciousness for the last two days. Finally someone had given the order to lay off the heavy duty pain killers and he was coming around slowly. He felt horrible, his shoulder hurt and his mouth felt like he had sand paper instead of saliva.

He opened his eyes and looked around and tried to get up. "Oh!" He groaned.' Man does my shoulder hurt!'

"I am glad to see you awake." Said the nurse. "I will let the Doctor know."

"Nu…nurse" He said hoarsely, "Water please."

"Oh yes, here you go, do not drink too fast, try to suck on some of the ice." With that the nurse left.

The doctor came in immediately and checked him over. "Looks like you will live." He said with a smile.

"Where am I?"

"Walter Reed."

"Water Reed a Military hospital?"

"That is right Agent." Said the doctor who was obviously CIA, otherwise he would not have called him that. "I have informed the Director and he is on his way."

"The Director wants to debrief me himself?"

"Wouldn't know about that."

Daniel could tell this doctor was deflecting. 'Typical.' He thought. "Umm... doctor can someone help me get up I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure the nurse will be right in."

When Langston Graham showed up, he had a scowl on his face. He was not even trying to be pleasant and got right to the point. "What happened out there?"

"We were ambushed."

"Elaborate?"

"We went to 3100 Sankt Pölten as instructed. We thought that the enemy did not see us coming. Three agents came in from the back and the rest of us came through the front door. As expected Groer and his contact Thomas Stratton were holding a meeting. We told them and their thugs to raise their hands that they were under arrest, and they did."

"Wait a minute," Said Graham, "They just gave up without a fight?"

"That was the thing Director it just felt off to me. They gave up too easily. Not until Groer mouthed 'not tonight' did I realize it was a trap. I hit the ground as the red dots of the laser sight showed up all around us and they started firing. It was a massacre." Shaw got misty eyed thinking about the friends he had lost.

"Did you get the support from Agent Ryker that he was supposed to give?"

"Yes sir everything seems to have gone by the book, however; they clearly knew that we were coming, someone tip them off."

"Obviously there is a mole within our mist that needs to be flushed out."

"Director what about the counterfeit money? There was a lot of it in that warehouse."

"We sent a strike team to the warehouse however; Groer and the money were long gone. We need to shut him down, that currency could have a devastating effect on our economy."

"What can I do to help?"

For the first time Graham smiled, "You agent need rest to heal your injuries, this will take time if you include rehab. Remember Agent Shaw you will have to spend at least a month at the farm re-qualifying after rehab. I am sorry to say this but you will be down between three to six months."

"Sir is there any way to expedite this matter."

"Sorry Agent you know the rules, do not worry your job will be there when you are ready to come back." With that Director Graham got up and left.

Between fighting a small infection and getting used to doing things with one hand, Shaw did not get out of the hospital for ten days. It took another month for his shoulder to heal enough where he could with stand physical therapy. That turned out to be a joy and another six weeks later he was declared ready to go to the farm for what he knew would be a grueling two months of hard work to get back in tip top shape and ready to go back into the field.

**The Farm**

Daniel Shaw was dreading the farm. He briefly contemplated getting reassigned and asking for an analyst position but he just could not do it. 'Besides' He thought 'there still was some payback for what happened to the other agents.' Groer had not been caught.

He reported to the Agent in charge Samuel Landers. Shaw knocked on his door. "Agent Landers?"

"Who might you be?"

"Agent Daniel Shaw reporting sir."

"Hmm… yes Agent Shaw, you not expected to report until next week?"

"Personally sir I have been a little stir crazy and I would like to get back in the action as soon as possible."

Agent Landers was reviewing his file as Shaw was speaking. "I see that you have been out of commission for the past three months."

"That is correct sir."

"I just want to warn you that recertification will not be easy. It may be extremely difficult for you since you have not had that much physical activity since you were hurt."

"I understand all of that but I am confident in my abilities. I am also determined to get back in the field."

"Revenge is a good motivator agent; it could also lead to disastrous results."

"Understood sir."

"Do you? We shall see."

Agent Landers pressed a button. "Send in Agent Jones."

Shaw was expecting some no nonsense drill Sergeant Type, however; what he got instead floored him. Evelyn Jones was a stunning brunette. At 5'8, she was a slender but completely toned with the most beautiful set of brown eyes he had ever seen. Shaw stood there frozen for the first time in his life and he simply could not speak. Smiling at what was happening in front of him Agent Landers cleared his throat. "Agent Jones this is Agent Shaw."

It was like someone snapping their fingers in front of him as Shaw finally regained his senses. "I…mmm… Yes I am Daniel Shaw."

With a mischievous grin Evelyn snapped back, "Glad you could remember your own name."

It was like a splash of cold water to Shaw's face. He had never had a situation like this happen to him before and quite frankly it was not only new to him, Daniel did not know how to deal with it.

"Umm…sorry that was quite unprofessional of me," He extended his hand to Evelyn. "Agent Daniel Shaw ma'am."

"Evelyn Jones, I will be your trainer while you are recertifying."

"Agent Jones," Agent Landers interjected. "You may have to evaluate him as he really has not done much physically for the last three months."

Evelyn just raised her eye brow on that piece of news. She had not received much information on this agent except that he needed to be recertified. That meant that he had been hurt and this recertification could take longer than she expected.

Evelyn was used to this type of assignment, good looking male Agents with more than a week to spare not only expected to pass their recertification's quickly but make the normal seduction attempt in order to get her to bed. She had to admit that Daniel Shaw was attractive but if he thought she was an easy mark he was going to be in for a rude awakening.

As soon as they left Landers office Evelyn was all business. "Alright Agent Shaw go get changed and I will meet you at the track in ten minutes, do not be late."

Shaw kept shaking his head as he got dressed, 'What the hell just happened. I never act that way. She must think I am just some drooling idiot. Head in the game Daniel, you are here to recertify and get back in the field, that is all. Ok fine she is gorgeous and yeah I could get lost in those eyes and damn what a body! Stop it, stop it, remember why you are here.'

The first day was a total disaster. Daniel Shaw quickly found that he was way out of spy shape. He had to stop at the one mile run. He thought for sure he was going to have a heart attack. When he attempted to lift some weights he almost died and forgets about hand to hand combat. By the end of the day he could hardly move or pick up a gun and shoot it straight.

Evelyn came back with a snarky comment. "Are you sure you are an agent?"

"Ha, ha, I did not know you were a comedian as well."

"Well you better cool down and get a good message or you know what will happen tomorrow."

"Just point me in the right direction so that I could crawl there will you?"

"Have a good night agent and do not forget to drink plenty of fluids."

"Thanks." As Daniel Shaw was headed for the whirlpool he felt the first wave of a Charlie horse around his very weak shoulder. 'Oh my god, I think I am going to die!'

As the week progressed Shaw started to get his wind back and was doing much better with the weights. He was still struggling with hand to hand combat but even there he was showing flashes of quickness. "So Agent Jones, how am I doing?"

"Well you are very far from where you want to be but you have stepped it up. I say another six to seven weeks and you should be good to go."

"That long?"

"Sorry Agent Shaw but your injuries were not minor. Your body is adjusting; it will take time before you get back into spy shape."

'Crap longer than I expected.' "Ok Agent Jones I will see you next week."

For the next couple of weeks they kept going at it and Daniel Shaw was progressing nicely. He was up to five miles a day without completely dying on the track. His strength and stamina were starting to show some real improvement. He was however, having difficulty wrestling with his trainer. The hand to hand combat was bad enough but the wrestling moves that Evelyn had added towards the end of the forth week had Daniel in a very precarious position. He was sure that he could beat her. However, that professional persona that he was attempting to keep was going out the window fast whenever she started holding him close.

On the last day of the fourth week it got very heated very quickly. Evelyn was attempting a fireman's carry on Shaw who simply towered over her. Daniel grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the floor. They were perfectly aligned and in that moment something happened to let her know he was aroused. The shocked wide look on her face said it all. Embarrassed and not knowing what to do Daniel quickly got up. However, he did not think things through as a certain part of his body was displaying itself for all to see.

There were several snickers from other male and female Agents. Shaw did not know what to do with himself. He had always been under control; always cool under duress, well not this time!

"I'll…I'll see you later," Was all he could stammer out. It was perhaps the most embarrassing moment in his life.

'Why can I not control myself around her? Every time she is near me I want to kiss her. I am trying to be professional but one more touch or feel from her and I am going to lose it. God I am attracted to her, I cannot think straight. What am I going to do?'

Daniel was in the steam room for a long time, when he got out he was totally defeated. However, what he did not expect was for Evelyn to be waiting for him.

"Are you ok?"

He took a deep breath and just decided, 'What the hell.' "No Evelyn I am not."

This was the first time he had ever called her Evelyn. "I…I am sorry. Wait you know what no I am not sorry. Do you realize what you are doing to me? Every time I am near you I want to kiss you to hold you. I thought I could hold it together, but I just cannot. So please let us do each other a favor and just re-assign me with someone else please."

He was looking down expecting that at any moment he would be told off by her. "Would you like to grab a cup of coffee? I think we need to talk some more don't you?"

When Daniel looked into Evelyn's eyes what he saw there was not disgust at his behavior but something completely different. Her eyes were sparkling and she had shyness about her that she had not displayed before. "Yes talking would be good. Yes talking would be very good." His smile growing wider.

**The Romance**

It was a little awkward at first, each of them unsure about the other. "The last thing I would have ever expected would be to be having coffee with you or anything else for that matter."

"Daniel it is coffee not a marriage proposal."

He started laughing and so did Evelyn. "I love your smile."

"Thank you Daniel."

"Alright Eve, I mean may I call you Eve?"

"Most definitely." She smiled

"The way I see it Eve we can do one of two things. You can ask and I will support having someone else train me."

"Or," Evelyn said in anticipation.

"You can accept my invitation for dinner."

"Ok Daniel we will give it a go but do not expect anything."

"Eve, please I totally understand what you are talking about. I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

They started dating and Eve was very cautious. She had been burned before by the suave and good looking Agents and she promised herself that would not happen again. Daniel for his part started to become more opened. He joked, something unheard of before he met Eve.

Daniel Shaw had been a stuck up human being for a long time. It was hard for him at first. He was used to fine wines and expensive places to eat. He enjoyed the company of women every now and then but that was meaningless sex and nothing more. He never even bothered to stay the whole night. His life had been pretty cold and empty.

With Eve, he started doing things he never thought he would. She took him to a football game; they ate at fast food restaurants and enjoyed movie nights. Daniel started to share things with Eve he never thought he would share with anyone. Eve had been somewhat skeptical of Daniel Shaw but then when he started talking she realized that this man had passion and a sense of right and wrong that really caught her by surprise.

Daniel admitted to Eve one night, "Director Graham does not like me."

"Why Daniel?"

"The spy game is a pretty dirty business as you are well aware. However, out of everything we have to do what has always disgusted me is when they send the female Agents on seduction missions. I have pointed that out more than once to the Director and it has gotten me in trouble with him more than once."

"What do you dislike about seduction missions Daniel?"

"You approve of them?"

"No, that is not what I said."

Daniel thought for a moment and decided to share some more about his past with Eve. "I guess this is all do to my upbringing. My father left us was I was nine. My mother was still young and attractive; she tried to recapture what she had with my dad and had many boyfriends. It did something to her. She never remarried, I guess those men saw her as damaged goods. It was really sad the way it ended for her. Even though she had me, her life was unfulfilling, she died a lonely woman.

Evelyn gave Daniel's hand a squeeze and he continued. "I guess I see all those young women going on these seduction missions not understanding the consequences. It must take something out of you to do something like that with men that would normally disgust you. It must cause you to lose a piece of yourself every time you do something like that. All that training to be nothing but a CIA call girl is just not worth it."

Daniel looked at Evelyn and hoped she would get his point. He did not want her to fall into the same trap. For the first time in his life he truly cared about someone and just the thought of something like that happening terrified him.

"Well since you have been so opened with me let me share a little secret with you. The reason I am at the farm and not in the field is because of these seduction missions. I too find it degrading that our female agents have to do something like that. I could not even imagine what it would be like to have to go into deep cover and live with some disgusting man for the greater good." She said almost shivering.

"Oh god! Thank you for sharing that with me." Daniel said as he gently held her.

"You know Daniel; you are almost ready to go back out in the field. What happens then, what happens to us?"

"I have been giving that a lot of thought. This is a new relationship let us see where we go first. If we become serious then we will need to sit down and talk about our future. No doubt about it Eve I am falling for you. I have never felt like this before."

"You are not the only one. I am sharing things with you that I have kept inside me for a long time. I think you are special Daniel and you are a decent and good man. I find that to be a very attractive quality about you." Eve had been looking into Daniel's eyes the whole time, they were bright and clear and so full of...could it be love?

'Oh my god Daniel loves me!'

**The side Mission **

One week after Shaw returned to active duty status he was called into Director's Grahams office. "Take a seat agent Shaw."

Sitting next to him were two other Agents. Marc Silva, who he had on occasion worked with before and a pretty petite red head and fresh off the farm Agent Barbara Stone.

Daniel had seen this type of Agents before, eager to prove themselves and at some point regretting their decision.

The lights were dimed and a projector was turned on. Graham began the meeting, "The Washington Court Hotel is where this man is staying." A picture of Alberto Alvarez came into view. "Mr. Alvarez is the cousin of the leader of the Cali cartel Victor Sanchez. They have also been in contact with this man." A picture of Agent Smith was shown, "He is a Lieutenant in the Fulcrum organization."

"If you notice in this photo Mr. Alvarez is carrying with him this laptop. We have received a tip that all the transactions and point of entry of the cocaine they have been exporting are in the files on that laptop."

Langston Graham turned to Agent Stone. "Alvarez likes to eat at the restaurant at the Hotel called the Bistro 525; he then likes to have some drinks at The Federal City Bar around 8:00 PM. Your assignment is to keep him entertained for about an hour."

"Any means necessary sir?"

"Agent Stone just make sure he does not go up to his room for at least an hour."

Then he turned to the two other agents. "Agent Silva and Shaw, your assignment will be critical, one of you is to break into Alvarez's room and crack the password to his computer. You are to download all the information on it to an external hard drive. The other Agent will serve as a look out. Alvarez has two body guards with him and even though they are usually around him, they have been known to go to his room if he needs something."

Agent Silva spoke up. "Sir neither Agent Shaw nor I have that much experience cracking computer passwords."

The Director produced a CD and gave it to Silva. "Boot off this CD, The program is called ERD Commander. It will give you access to all the users in that computer and allow you to change the password to any account. Change the Administrator's password only and then reboot the computer and log in that way. You will have administrative rights to all of his files on the main drive. Copy them into this backup drive."

The Director gave them another CD. "Install this virus into the system when you are done, it is untraceable and will allow us to follow every text message or information he downloads. It also has a key logger that will allow us to know every password he uses. Any questions?"

Daniel Shaw had been quite throughout the entire briefing and was slowly stewing as he could not believe what the Director was saying and most was importantly omitting. "Yes sir I have some questions."

"What is it Agent?" Langston Graham responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sir should we not inform the FBI of what we are doing?"

"Why would I want to do that Agent?"

"Sir with all due respect, by law we should not be running any operations on US soil."

"The men we are following are all international, this mission will take no longer than two hours plus and the benefits are huge." Graham looked at the other two Agents for support, however, only found Agent Stone nodding her head up and down like a fan girl. Even though these types of missions were done under the radar a little too often, under Langston Graham it had been an all too common occurrence. He had been worn more than once by the FBI Director that he would file an official protest with the head of the DNI if the practice continued.

Shaw continued undeterred by what he again thought were Langston Graham's less then honest practices. "It is not only sharing what we are up to with the FBI that has me concerned sir, I am also worried about Agent Stone."

Barbara turned to Daniel with an inquisitive eye. "Why are you worried about me?"

"Because I know Alvarez and what he is capable off. He likes to get rough with women and if you slip up and he finds out you are an Agent the consequences could be severe."

Taken a back somewhat by the fact that Graham had failed to mention this fact, Agent Stone could only stammer, "I know how to take care of myself."

"Agent Shaw," an irritated Director addressed him. "She is only going to engage him in conversation for an hour. She will be in no danger."

"Sir I would still like to recommend backup for Agent Stone."

"Request denied. Three Agents for this job is more than enough."

"Sir..."

"That will be all," Graham cut off Shaw before he could continue to protest.

Daniel Shaw had a very bad feeling about this mission, he was always been nervous when it came to seduction missions, and he had seen too many end up becoming something they were not supposed to be. Agent Stone was all too eager to make an impression and in this business it could get you killed.

The mission was basically easy. They had all they needed to complete it and get out before things could turn ugly. Daniel had seen what had happened to a female Agent that had been discovered by Alvarez, she would need a cane to help her walk. He shook his head and went to the bar.

Everyone had their ear pieces on. Daniel told Agent Stone to make sure and take the listening device off and let the two way radio on her watch take care of any listening that needed to be heard. He also told her repeatedly to switch on her tracker early just in case.

Agent Stone was flustered over all the caution he was showing her. "Agent Shaw I have had some training you know."

"It pays to be cautious."

She simply shook her head. Agent Stone was surprised that Shaw was acting this way. 'No wonder the Director does not like him.'

Shaw and Silva walked in like two friends after work wanting to share a drink. When 7:30 came around Silva stood and went to the bathroom in the restaurant area. Where he saw Alvarez eating at the Bistro as predicted. He waited until he got to the bathroom and informed Agent Stone to move into position.

About forty five minutes later Alvarez and his two body guards went to the bar. They were not paying attention to anybody; they were simply talking about the upcoming meeting with Agent Smith and the fact that they were only going to be here for another night. Silva and Shaw had gone to room 518 and were busy breaking into the room when Shaw heard through his ear piece, "Excuse me sir are you the actor Eric Estrada?"

Alvarez turned around to see a doe eyed very beautiful Barbara Stone asking as innocently as possible. Alvarez looked at her up and down as one would look at a piece of meat that you are dying to purchase. "If it gets me to know you better I will be anyone you want." He said with a predatory smile.

"Oh I am sorry I did not mean to intrude."

Agent Stone turned to leave but Alvarez grabbed her arm, "My dear I can at least buy you a drink, surely you will have one drink with me."

"I hope I am not imposing."

"Not at all."

"What will you have?"

"A Bloody Mary."

Alvarez turned to the waiter, "One-Bloody Mary for the nice young lady and a scotch on the rocks for me."

Smiling Alvarez turned and said, "Let me properly introduce myself, my name is Alberto Alvarez and you are?"

"Ester Williams," said Agent Stone as she shook his hand and kept it there a little longer than necessary. She was doing an overall good job if it had not been for some fundamental rookie mistakes. First she did not take her ear piece out, next she did not turn on her tracker and her biggest mistake she would commit next.

"So Ester what do you do for a living?"

"I am an accountant for one of the firms in DC. How about you Mr. Alvarez what do you do?"

"Oh I am in the supply and demand business. Import, export is what you call it in this country."

"An in and out business I see." The double entre was extremely obvious and made Alvarez laughed; she was following him with a giggle as well when she accidently knocked down her purse. When she went to pick it up she exposed her ear piece to one of Alvarez's body guards. He noticed it immediately got up and pretended to get a drink while he called Alvarez on the cell phone.

Looking at who was calling him he excused himself. "Boss watch out that woman has an ear piece."

"Go and get my Limo it looks like a fine night for a drive."

"Well Ms. Williams, this is my last night here in D.C. I think it will be wonderful if I had one last look at the Monument."

Agent Stone was temporarily confused but if he was leaving it would work out. "Can I give you a lift?"

Not knowing what to do, she agreed. "Sure that would be fine."

Shaw and Silva were over hearing and Daniel practically jumped out of his skin "Nooo!"

Silva stated, "You go after her! I will be fine!"

Daniel was rushing down stairs practically yelling at her not to get in the car. Agent Stone did not hear him very well as she was finally trying to remove her ear piece. She heard a muffled sound as she stepped into the curve. When she pushed the ear piece back in she heard Shaw screaming at her not to get into the car. Too late she realized her mistake.

"I am sorry I need to go to the bathroom."

"Nice try Ms. Williams," Said a sinister smiling Alvarez, as he grabbed her arm while one of his body guards pushed a gun at her side. The Limo immediately showed up and she was shoved into the passenger's seat. Shaw distinctly heard a very loud slap and scream before there was no further noise.

By the time he got downstairs they were long gone. However, the worst part was that she had not activated her tracker and he did not know what type of vehicle Alvarez had gotten into.

Daniel contacted Silva. "They are gone I will go to the van and see if she has activated her tracker!" Daniel was in a panic.

"She did not activate her tracker!"

Silva responded, "We need to get metro involved. They probably have a camera looking down the entrance. Do you know what they were driving?"

"No idea." Replied Shaw. "I will get in touch with headquarters so they could get the ball rolling." Shaw knew that every minute that passed meant that Agent Stones chances of surviving were becoming less and less.

Daniel called headquarters who contacted Director Graham. After about five minutes he saw Silva making his way out of the Hotel. Daniel drove the Van to the front and waved him over. When Silva got into the van he asked, "What is going on?"

"I called headquarters, they were in the process of contacting Graham, and I have not heard anything else."

"What the hell are they waiting for?"

Their phone buzzed and when Silva picked up it was Graham. "Report back to my office immediately."

They both did as they were told. When they went into Graham's office he was waiting there for them. "Report"

They both reported what had transpired. Shaw however, wanted to know about what they were doing to recover Agent Stone. "Have we made contact with metro? Are they assisting us? I am willing to go in and try to assist them."

"She is not your concern; we are working as fast as possible to try to recover her."

Shaw narrowed his eyes at Graham and at that moment he knew. It hit him between the eyes like a bullet and he exploded.

"You son of a bitch! There is no recovery team is there? You are covering your tracks aren't you? This was an illegal operation and you do not want them to find out. YOU DO NOT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT WOMAN!"

"That is it Agent Shaw you are under suspension for insubordination!"

Silva grabbed Shaw before things became out of hand. Daniel was standing up looking like he wanted to grab his gun and shoot Graham.

"Come on Daniel let's get out of here." Whispered Silva. "Come on Daniel." Shaw finally snapping out of his rage as two agents stormed into Graham's office.

"Escort Agent Silva and Shaw out of the building. They need time to cool off." Silva just glared at Graham. "Oh before you leave Agent Silva, I will take that backup drive."

Silva handed the drive over and they both left. Daniel was breathing heavily, "That despicable son of a bitch." He muttered.

When they stepped through the parking garage Silva asked. "You need a ride?"

Daniel turned to Silva glassy eyed and said, "You know she is probably dead right?"

"I know Daniel, I know."

"I am going to walk home."

Daniel walked around lost in thought as the light shower increased. He kept imagining what that poor woman was going through. The rain was covering up the tears he was shedding. It was three in the morning when he somehow ended up at Eve's apartment complex and he knocked on her door.

Eve was startled awake by the increasing loud knocking. She peeked through the peep hole. 'Oh my god it's Daniel!'

She quickly opened the door, "Daniel what is it?"

Exhausted, shivering and broken Daniel replied, "Hold me."

Eve immediately rushed to him and pulled Daniel inside her apartment. She took the soaked over coat and started stripping him slowly. His clothes were completely wet. She stripped him down to his boxers and immediately covered him with a blanket and held him tightly as Shaw was finally comfortable laid down on the couch his head on Eve's lap and fell asleep. Eve stroking his hair softly with her fingers soon fell asleep in that position.

Eve was awakened by the buzzing sound of her alarm clock. It was six in the morning. She extricated herself from the couch and Daniel Shaw. She decided to call in sick. Daniel needed her and she was going to be there for him. After the call she turned around and there he was, all glassy eyed and exhausted.

She stripped her bath robe off to her nightgown. She held her arms open to him, "Come here." They lay on the bed holding each other and Daniel sobbed. "It's alright Daniel I am here." He cried not only for the girl that he knew was dead, but for the fear he felt at that moment. Thinking that this could happen to Eve terrified him. He held Eve like she was the most precious thing in the world. He never wanted to let go and once again, Eve's soothing hands did the trick and he fell asleep once again.

Three hours later Daniel woke up with a start. Eve looked into his eyes and softly kissed him. They took it to the next level and made love slowly and with an intensity that frankly shocked both of them. They shared a connection. Daniel felt closer to Eve than he had ever felt about anyone. 'Is this love?' He asked himself. Eve wanted to wait him out until he was ready to talk about what happened last night.

She had made him coffee and they were sitting on the couch when he had asked her if they could turn on the local news. "Well it is almost noon, so the midday news should be coming on soon."

Daniel listened intently to the news and soon he heard what he was expecting.

_"In other news today the nude body of a young woman in her early twenties was found floating in the Potomac this morning. The body was discovered by boaters taking an early morning site seeing tour. Police are having a hard time identifying the victim as her face was not recognizable. If anyone has any information concerning this matter please contact the DC police."_

Daniel's face tightens and he was visibly very upset. Eve caught his attention by sitting right in front of him. "Ok Daniel what is going on?"

He schooled his features and tried to get control of his emotions and told Eve everything that happened last night. He knew he was breaking protocol but he definitely did not care. After he relayed his story to Eve she sat back in her chair with a stun look in her face. "My god that is tantamount to criminal negligence."

"I agree whole heartedly."

"So what happens now?"

"They will probably parade me in front of the review board who will determine the length of my suspension."

"How long do you think they will suspend you for?"

"Knowing Graham and the fact that he wants to make an example of me, one to two months."

"That long?"

"Do not worry Eve, I had money before I came to the Agency and for three solid years I have spent very little of my salary. To tell you the truth before I met you it was one mission after the next. That one mission from Austria was the first time I have been down for any period of time." He looked at her and smiled. "Life is kind of crazy Eve, if I had not gotten hurt I would never have met you."

Eve came over cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. She whispered seductively, "We have all day today can you think of anything you like to do?"

"Hmm…decisions, decisions." He smiled wickedly. "How about this, I first take a shower and we go somewhere and have lunch. How does that sound?"

Her face showed disappointment she thought for sure her suggestion would lead to round two. He stopped at the door turned and smiled at her. "You know Eve I will need someone to scrub my back. You think you can help me?"

"I'll see what I can do," She giggled as she ran to him and assaulted his lips.

Later on that night his friend Marc Silva called. "Silva secured."

"Shaw secured."

"Did you see what happened to Agent Stone?"

"Yeah Marc I did."

Agent Silva could hear the disgust in his friend's voice but he felt compelled to tell him. The mission ended being a bust as well. "They checked their equipment and found the bug we planted on the laptop. They destroyed the equipment and flew out of the country."

"Graham did not try to arrest them!"

"If he was not willing to help an Agent in trouble yesterday what makes you think he would do that today. If there is any consolation he placed a sanction on Alvarez and his party."

"No Marc, that is not much of a consolation at all. Thanks for letting me know. "

The review board went as Shaw had expected it. They understood his frustration but what he told Graham in the heat of the moment was inexcusable in their eyes. Therefore, he received a six weeks suspension.

Clearly Graham thought that Daniel would crawl back to him begging for forgiveness, however, Daniel actually felt great, he was now going to really work on his ever growing relationship with Eve. She was the one as far as he was concerned and he wanted to show her in every way possible.

**Falling in Love**

They did allow Shaw to train during his suspension, they wanted him to maintain in top physical shape. That would be one of the terms of returning to field work when his suspension was over and he took full advantage of that. He worked out with Eve on the range and hand to hand combat, ran and lifted weights whenever possible with her. Of course he kept his distance when she was training someone but they always found time for each other.

Daniel would make them picnic lunches and cook for her when they did not go out. He would give her messages and help her every way he could when she had a problem with one of the recovering agents. They go shopping together, taking little trips every weekend and were really enjoying life. Eve was ecstatic at how well things were going. She never expected this nor had she ever been romanced by anyone like she was with Daniel.

He was absolutely charming, funny and only had eyes for her. He shocked her when he suggested they move in together. It had been three weeks since he had gotten suspended and Daniel Shaw was starting to realize how little he missed the CIA. When Eve said yes they moved in together at his place that was a house in Virginia boarding D.C. They went shopping for furniture and the right cook ware. He wanted her to feel at home, their home.

"Daniel you are spoiling me to death sweetheart."

"I have never felt like this about anyone Eve, I want to be your everything. You are my dream woman and now that I found you I will never let you go."

"I love you Daniel."

"I adore you Eve."

As with everything all good things must come to an end and now it was the day before Daniel had dreaded for a while. Soon he would be involved with Field assignments again and he was starting to debate if that was what he wanted to do. They were both sitting in a romantic setting looking at the sunset by the lake. They were sipping wine and nibbling on some sandwiches Eve had made. She noticed the faraway look that Daniel had.

"What are you thinking?"

"If what I do for a living is worth it?"

"I have never asked you this Daniel but when is your contract up?"

"In fourteen months Eve. To tell you the truth I wish it was already here."

"What would you do if you were not a CIA Agent?"

"I have always liked law enforcement; I don't know maybe FBI or a Police officer. Heck, maybe go back to school get my law degree and become a D.A."

"Won't that take a long time?"

"Not really, I have three years of Princeton Law School before I was stupidly lured away." He said shaking his head.

"Wow Daniel that is great."

"How about you Eve, do you want to stay in the CIA."

"Until I met you the answer was yes. Now definitely not"

"When does your contract end?"

"Eighteen months twelve day and 8 hours!"

Daniel sat back and laughed and she joined in. They held each other tenderly as their eyes sparkled. "God I love you Eve"

"I love you to Daniel, I love you to."

**Field Work and Separations**

Daniel's first assignment was to baby sit an important Asset in Great Britain. This person was going to be able to identify some hire-ups in an organization called Fulcrum. During his three weeks before the ID went down they tried to kill him twice.

Daniel knew that he had to keep his head in the game. He never had that problem before but damn he missed Eve. Her beautiful brown eyes and soft flowing brown hair. He never knew how much it would suck not to be able to talk to her. That was when it hit him. He was smitten and when he got back he promised that he would get a burn phone for her and him so that they could at least talk.

When he got off the plane she was there waiting for him. It was like a blur as she raced toward him. His smile could light up the room and when she jumped up they put on quite a show. There were whistle and laugher around them but they did not care. THREE DAMN WEEKS without each other! They would spend the entire weekend in bed repeating over and over again how much they missed each other.

Unfortunately four days later Daniel was off on another assignment. This one was in France. He had to admit that this was one of his favorite cities and a perfect spot to take Eve on their honeymoon. He shocked himself when he thought about it. Then a smile grew in his face, 'Why not.' He knew Eve's ring size and it was natural that they had discussed what she would be looking for in an engagement ring. Daniel knew they had only been together only a few months but Shaw did not care. He had found his one and only. 'Why wait?' With this job and the bad guys they were running up against you never knew how long you really had. That spies do not fall in love was total bullshit. He often thought they placed those barriers there as another form of punishment.

As far as Graham and the fallout he did not care. Graham was not one of his favorite people and as far as he was concerned he was a short-timer. Daniel said good-bye to his fellow agents and told them he was going shopping for a family member. Technically that was true. Eve would certainly going to become his entire family.

Daniel stopped at 24 Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré. The department store is called Hermès. Of course he was not going to buy the rings and nothing else. It was Eve birthday in a week, so he bought her a scarf, and besides the two carat princess cut diamond ring, he bought her some diamond earrings and a nice leather belt and wallet for himself. He would have to return in about three days for the rings but that was alright. He was actually enjoying himself.

He was busy taking in the sights when he was snapped out of his euphoria by a loud boisterous laughter. As coincidence would have it was none other than André Morreau, the French arms dealer who was the purpose for their current mission. He was no more than five feet away. Morreau had close ties to Tommy Delgado a known Fulcrum associate. Apparently Morreau had just purchased ten Stinger Missiles from Volkoff and was willing to sell it to Delgado who needed it for an upcoming mission.

Daniel stepped outside the store and called Michael Anders who was the agent in charge. "Shaw secure but in Public."

"Anders secure, how is the shopping going Daniel?"

"Quite well thank you. You would not believe the people you get to meet when you are shopping. Apparently even André Morreau likes Hermès."

That got the attention of Anders. "Who else is with him?"

"At least two body guards and two I really do not know what to call them, girlfriends, call girls, CIA agents?"

That got a laugh from Anders, "Ok Daniel hold the fort down until we get there."

"Will do, it looks like he will be there a while, he was buying jewelry for the girls." Daniel had never been so at ease as he was right now. He was actually enjoying himself on this mission and he knew exactly why, soon he was going to propose to his soul mate. If anyone would have told him he would have this carefree attitude on missions a year ago he would have thought that person was seriously insane.

He smiled and shook his head, 'Damn it feels good.'

That was why a careful man like André Morreau did not give Daniel a second look when he saw him enter Hermès again. An Agent would never have this type of attitude or smile on his face. 'The man is obviously in love.' thought Morreau.

Daniel and the other agents were staying at the **Hilton** Paris La Defense Hotel which was only 8.62 km from the Hermès. In 10 minutes they were at the store. They did not have to look around as Morreau was still at the jewelry counter.

Anders informed Daniel, "We are taking them down."

"Really, I thought we were going to follow him."

"Change of orders."

"Ok." Daniel sounded skeptical. As he doubled back and stood behind his two body guards.

The other four Agents were surrounding him when Morreau decided to go to the bath room. They allowed him to do that as his body guards stood guard outside the door.

Daniel moved quickly and pulled his gun and aimed it at one guards while another Agent got the drop on the other guard. Quickly zip tying and taping their mouths, they were quickly controlled.

Agent Donaldson, Anders and Shaw moved to the bathroom as Morreau was finishing in the stall. He was startled and tried to deflect.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? _French_

("What is the meaning of this?")

"You are under arrest!"

"Je ne comprends pas."

("I do not understand.")

"Oh we know you understand just fine Morreau." Smiled Daniel.

"You completely fooled me Monsieur. The way you were acting, like you did not have a care in the world, very convincing."

"Why thank you."

The blaring of the Sûreté cars let everyone know that the French Police had arrived. Even though they had been briefed, Lieutenant Lamberte was annoyed.

"Au diable les Américains! Ils pensent que nous sommes ici pour nettoyer après eux et embrasser leurs ânes."

("Damn Americans! They think we are here to clean after them and kiss their asses.")

"Y a-t-il un problème Lieutenant?"

("Is there a problem Lieutenant?")

Caught by what he thought was a comment no one heard the Lieutenant back tracked immediately. "Sorry Agent...?"

"Shaw, Daniel Shaw."

"Agent Shaw, are you the Agent in charge?"

"No that would be Agent Anders."

"Where is he?"

"Talking to another Sûreté Officer."

With a nod he attempted to leave when Daniel commented, "You know Lieutenant that man is just as much an enemy of your country as he is ours."

Somewhat embarrassed about being overheard he simply nodded. The Lieutenant went to speak with Agent Anders. It was decided to hold Morreau at the police station and wait for the courts to extradite him to America.

"Not that I particularly care," Daniel stated, "But don't you find it funny that Morreau is being processed like a common criminal?"

Anders agreed, "I really do not know what is going on, however; the instructions came directly from the Director's Office."

Two nights later a Sûreté Officer walked slowly as he made his way to Morreau's cell. Morreau looked up as the cell door was opened.

"Où allons-nous?"

("Where are we going?")

The Officer roughly picked up Morreau and placed a zip tie behind his back. He then threw him back on his bunk bed. Moving forward again he taped his mouth, the Officer finally smiled and whisper in his ear.

"Fulcrum vous envoie ses salutations."

("Fulcrum sends you their regards.")

He produced a syringe and injected a green like substance that was actually acid. Morreau screamed in pain however, no one heard him as his mouth was tape and he was being pushed down face first on the cot. It took about 15 seconds but he soon stopped moving. The Officer quickly cut the zip ties and removed the tape around his mouth and laid him down like he was sleeping and took a couple of pictures. Again he proceeded to walk slowly out of the detention center like he owned it. Once in the car he removes the disguise he was wearing and drove off.

The same officer walks into a warehouse, he looks around and waits. Soon a car drives up and three men get out of the car. They walk slowly towards the warehouse. "You are late Delgado."

"And you are so impatient Agent Ryker."

"The money please?"

"The evidence first."

Ryker throws him a picture of a dead Morreau. "Good work Agent, are you sure you would not like to join Fulcrum?"

"My partner and I wish to remain independent contractors. Is all the money here?"

"Yes, half a million as agreed."

"Good." He closes the brief case and starts to walk out.

"You are not going to count it?" A perplex Tommy Delgado asks.

"Oh I know it is here, Ted Rourke would never want to make us angry."

Stunned that Ryker knew who the head of Fulcrum was, he watched him get in the car and drive away.

Agent Smith who had been watching the exchange says, "We should not be dealing with scum like that, it is unprofessional."

"Yea," Delgado retorts, "The CIA has a real winner there."

In the morning, Graham calls in demanding a status report. "Sir I am confused."

"What about Agent Anders?"

"Sir we were told by your office to coordinate our efforts with the Sûreté. They are holding Morreau until the extradition hearing the day after tomorrow."

Graham was visibly upset. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AGENT! My office gave no such order. You were supposed to follow Morreau and see who he was selling those Stinger missiles to!"

"Sir we were told by your office to grab him and to coordinate with the Sûreté."

"Get him out of there right now! I will contact the President. If we do not stop those Stingers it could lead to some disastrous results."

"There will not be any problems with the Sûreté?"

"The problem will be resolved within a couple of hours. Morreau needs to be interrogated by _**specialists**_. I just do not want anything to happen to him before he is interrogated."

"Ok gentlemen let us get ready to go to the Commissariat."

"What is going on?" asked Agent Brown.

"Apparently, someone gave the wrong orders concerning Morreau."

That got everyone's attention. "I'll explain on our ride over to the police station." Just then Anders phone buzzed.

A very somber and apologetic Lieutenant Lamberte that spoke, "Agent Anders there has been an incident and you need to come over to the station now."

"What incident?" Responded Anders.

"I do not feel comfortable talking about this over the phone."

"We will be right there." Anders had that look about him.

"What now?" Asked Daniel.

"Don't know yet but this day keeps getting better and better."

Of course when they got there, Anders worst fears were realized. They looked at the footage and saw that the assassin was dressed like a police officer. There were tail tell signs that he had a disguise. 'Now for the fun part,' thought Anders. He knew that Graham would blow his stack over this.

Graham gritted his teeth, "This is unbelievable!"

Anders was not about to let this incident get thrown at his or his team's feet. He subtlety recapped the story to Graham to make sure that he realized that there was a mole working in his office.

"Sir, the orders that came from your office and the subsequent assassination clearly indicates that we have a problem within our ranks."

Graham signed in frustration, "Fine, you and your team are to catch a flight tomorrow and report back to Langley on Monday."

That suited Shaw just fine as it gave him time to get the ring and a whole five days off to pop the question.

**Proposal plus Marriage **

Daniel was almost giddy as their jet touched down in D.C. He could not wait to see Eve and not for the first time did he subconsciously touched the red velvet box in his coat pocket. Daniel had not told Eve he was coming home today. He had a few things to plan out before tonight and Daniel wanted it to be perfect.

He knew Eve loved Italian so he personally went to Filomena Ristorante and made reservations. He then personally spoke to the owner who happened to be in the premises and told him what he was planning to do. The owner who happened to be a romantic at heart totally fell in love with what he had in mind. The ambiance of Filomena Ristorante was amazing; they made you feel like Family.

Daniel figured that he would fool Eve by making it look like they were celebrating her upcoming birthday. He had bought her those diamond earrings and a scarf. He planned dinner to be magical for her. Of course he had always gone on and on about wines and what his favorite ones were. He was going to use that knowledge tonight to help him pop the big question. He would have her do a little taste tests of wines only the last wine would have the ring.

Yes tonight would be a special night for both of them. Every now and then he would catch himself. He had never been this excited about anything in his life. However, Eve had made that much of a difference to him and he was going to give his all to make her happy.

He then finished his plan by renting a limo and buying Eve roses which she loved so much. Eve had just arrived at six when she entered their home in Virginia and noticed the beautiful center piece full of roses. There was a card in it which she read, 'To the most beautiful woman in the world.'

She simile brightly looked around and there leaning against the wall was a smiling Daniel Shaw. She sprinted to him and crashed her lips to his. "Why did you not tell me you were coming home?"

Smiling he whispered in her ear, "I wanted to surprise you my loved."

"God I have missed you Daniel."

"Well get ready sweetheart we are celebrating tonight."

"What is the occasion?"

"We are celebrating your almost birthday."

"But baby my birthday is not until next week."

"I know, however, next week I might be somewhere else in the world and I will not be able to celebrate it with you."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Leave it all up to me; I have taken care of everything."

"Ok let me take a shower," She turned to him. "Wash my back?"

"Anything for you baby."

Almost an hour later they were getting ready to go out, Daniel suggested dressing up.

"Where are you taking me Daniel?"

"It's a surprise."

"Daniel." She pouted adorably.

"Nope you will not break me you evil woman." He said laughing.

Eve then stuck her tongue out. "Good come back." Daniel said smiling widely. He had a very good feeling about tonight.

Daniel noticed that Eve was looking around for some jewelry to wear, she did not have much. He leaned over her softly kissed her neck and said, "Try these."

They were beautiful diamond earrings as Eve's eyes became big as saucers. "Oh Daniel they are beautiful, thank you sweet heart."

"Happy birthday my love."

The night became even better when there was a knock on the door, Daniel answered and when he came back he said, "Our ride is here birthday girl."

"Wow Daniel you really went all out!"

"There is more to come."

They were having a wonderful time talking about anything and everything. When they pull up in front of Filomena Ristorante Eve was flabbergasted. This was one of her favorite restaurants.

"Thank you Daniel, this is the best birthday ever for me." She kissed him gently.

The driver opened the door and out stepped Eve looking like a movie star, she was absolutely gorgeous. Daniel stepped out next looking very handsome in his suit. They made a handsome couple. The maître d was well aware of Daniel's plan and greeted the couple warmly. They were seated and the night was just going fabulously. Eve was more and more impressed by Daniel's actions. He was funny and charming and just wanted to make this night special for her. It was getting to the end of their night when Daniel started on his favorite wines.

"I am telling you Eve white wines have always tasted better to me."

"Daniel did you not make the same argument about red wines the last time we went out." Smirked Eve.

"Now Eve that hurts," laughed Daniel. "I will tell you what, let us decide this today. We will take two red and two white and let us decide once and for all."

"Hey are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No only a small taste is allowed, I have plans for you tonight." He smiled mischievously.

"Hmm...Can't wait," she said seductively.

Daniel got up and talked to the maître d, he whispered in his ear. They both smiled widely and nodded their heads.

The waiter brought out four glasses and made sure not to draw attention to the glass by taking each one individually turning his back to them as he poured the wine and waiting for their reaction before doing the same thing with another wine. Finally it was time to serve the last wine. The waiter looked at Shaw, who gave a nod and he dropped the ring inside the glass but did not pour the wine. He handed the glass to Daniel who covered it with both hands.

"Ok this last one is the most special; let me know what you think."

Eve start to take a sip of the wine when she noticed the glass was empty. She then blinked twice as she notice something bright and shining at the bottom of the glass. She then gasped in utter shock as she flipped the glass over and in her hand and there was the most beautiful two carat diamond ring she had ever seen. At the same time Daniel dropped to one knee and began to talk.

"Eve before I met you I was a cold and callous person. Not anymore. When I am with you I am a different person. Someone who cares and always looks forward to the next day, because I know that when I wake your beautiful face will be there to greet me. You are the most amazing woman in the world to me. You complete me my love. Would you do me the great honor to be my wife?"

Eve kept looking at the ring and back to Daniel; she was ready to burst out with happiness. "Yes, yes, yes!" She threw herself at him and kissed him senseless. The whole restaurant seems to erupt in applause

With the biggest joyous smile Daniel can give her, he takes the ring from her hand and he puts it on her ring finger. They stand up in unison and they look into each other's eyes before they tenderly kiss.

She whispers in his ear, "I think we are done here, let us go home and celebrate."

The buzzing noise of the alarm clock wakes them up in the morning. Eve quickly turns off the alarm. A half a sleep Daniel Shaw protests, "Call in sick babe stay with me."

Oh how she wished she could stay. "I have two Agents finishing off their recertification's today. I cannot get out of it. However, I promise to ask for the day off tomorrow and make it a long weekend for us."

He started kissing her around the neck almost crumbling her resolve. "I will see you for lunch if you dropped by."

"Oh you can count on it."

In the back of her mind the uneasiness Eve was feeling as she came to work should have given her pause, however, she was really too happy and was not paying attention. Prying eyes soon fell upon her and the ring she was wearing. By the end of the day the happy news had reached the offices of the one only Langston Graham. Oh he could not stop his agents from having relationships but marriage was something totally different. When he learned who the happy couple was he hit the roof. A field agent was always vulnerable and if the enemy found out that you had a weakness such as a wife, they could certainly use it against you.

Graham was also worried about the fact that there was a mole loose among his ranks. He was aware that those Stingers were loose and could become a real problem therefore; he decided to kill two birds with one stone and send Shaw and a team of Agents to France. He needed those Stingers back; also this was a way for the happy couple to cool their heels. He had his deputy director contact the Agents involved. This could be a three to six month assignment. 'That should cool off Agent Shaw a bit.' Graham thought as he smiled to himself.

After they got back from their little get away weekend Daniel was sent a text message by Deputy Director Dru Holliday to report to his office in the morning. Daniel realized what that meant it was a long term assignment. He needed to talk to Eve as this could ruin their plans to get married.

"Eve I just received a text from the deputy director to report to his office in the morning. I am afraid we might be separated for months."

"Daniel what are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet but once I find out the particulars we will have to make some plans, I just cannot go months without seeing you it just not fair."

"You know I could ask for a leave of absence, or request that I join you."

"I do not know if that would be allowed, I still do not know what kind of reaction Graham might have to our getting married."

"Legally he cannot stop us, but we both know he could be very underhanded when he wants to." Then it hit her, "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"The day I went to work I had my ring on. Several people asked me about it and I just blurted out that I was engaged with you."

"And," he finished for her, "three days later I am getting this text. You are right this is not a coincidence."

"I am so sorry Daniel."

"Don't be Eve; I just want you to know if it is between you and the job, there is no competition. You will always be number one."

As expected the team was to investigate what had happened to the Stingers and who had them now. The CIA was confident they had not been moved from France yet. Time was critical and they needed to move. Of course the CIA had provided the honey trap, Amy Larson to go with the team as it was suspected that she might be needed in this assignment. The good part was that he was again teamed up with his old friend Agent Silva and Agent Bellows an experienced Agent that could be counted on. Amy was a beautiful blonde that had been in the agency for five years.

She knew how to handle herself, that still repulsed Daniel who often wondered what kind of people these women were who could sleep with marks and then shoot them between the eyes. It was just something in his psyche that told him these women were damaged goods. Amy took a look at the very good looking Shaw and made her normal type pass at him. Daniel quickly shot her down.

"So Agent Shaw why don't we get better acquainted, this mission could last months."

"Thank you but I am engaged."

"Wow a loyal man how about that?"

"Yes I am totally loyal and I love my future wife, I will never cheat on her." Daniel said it with such conviction that Amy knew right away it would be useless to go after him.

Having only a couple of days to get their affairs in order before flying out to France, Daniel came up with an idea. "Eve, if we were to get married now we could possibly use it to our advantage."

"I think that the seduction route might only get them so far. They may need a married couple. I could suggest you if that were to happen. Since we both are CIA they would go for it and we could use it as our honeymoon. However, the plain truth Eve is that I do not want to spend another moment without calling you Mrs. Shaw no matter what happens in this mission."

"I love you Daniel."

"And I truly love you Eve."

The very next day they stood at the District of Columbia Government: Deputy Clerk of the Court saying their vows. It was not the most romantic setting either of them would have chosen but it would have to do.

**The Mission and their consequences**

As expected the mission began with the attempted seduction of Pierre-Louis Lefèvre. He was a known associate Morreau.

When Daniel looked at the mission objectives for this evening he shook his head. "It will not work." He stated flatly.

"What do you mean it will not work," Responded Agent Bellows.

"Look Lefèvre is maybe 5'7". His has a deep scar on his left cheek. He is ugly as hell, and you expect that a beautiful woman like Amy would fall all over herself to be with him?" He shook his head again, "It won't work. He will see her coming a mile away."

"Well we will have to go with it tonight. However, Agent Larson we intend to keep close tabs on you." Said Agent Silva.

It turned out that Daniel had been totally correct, they were able to save Amy just in time as she was about to get sliced. Unfortunately, they had no time to be careful and Lefèvre and his three cohorts ended up dead.

After the mission Amy came over to Daniel's room. He had just finished showering and had a towel around his waist. He thought it was Silva so he yelled "come in," just as he came out of the bathroom. Amy looked at Daniel with lust in her eyes.

"I came over to say thank you for tonight."

"You are welcome Agent Larson."

"You know Daniel; I am great at giving messages."

"I'll bet you are Amy, but I told you before, I do not cheat."

She shook her head, 'What a waste.'

When she did not move so he said, "Good night Agent."

The second mission was once again a seduction. Henri LA fleur was a French Minister with close ties to the Ring. Once again Daniel shook his head. "It will not work."

"Surely LA fleur is not in the same category as Lefèvre." Said Bellows.

"No you are right about the physical aspect of this man. He is handsome, 6'2" and wealthy. However, he has a beautiful wife and the man does not stray. He might be a Ring scum bag but he is an excellent family man."

"Look I will play it by ear, if I can seduce him I will. Otherwise just stay close ok."

Amy had learned quickly that Daniel seemed to have a great knack for predicting these events and frankly was nervous about this outcome.

Once again just as Daniel had predicted, Amy found herself in a cellar stripped naked with a big burly man ready to whip the truth out of her.

LA fleur said to one of the Ring Agents,

Cette salle est insonorisée, personne n'entendra ses cris. Lorsque vous obtenez la vérité de son, tuer et se débarrasser du corps.

("This room is sound proof; no one will hear her screams. When you get the truth out of her, kill her and dispose of the body.")

Amy was once again lucky. She had activated her tracker and her team was able to save her in time. The three agents that were going to have a good time with her died almost immediately. After she got dressed they all went after the Minister who unfortunately had enough time to bite down on a cyanide pill.

This turn of event almost caused a national incident between the French and the Americans Governments; it also gave Daniel the opportunity he was waiting for.

On a conference call with the Deputy Director Dru Holiday, Daniel suggested a different course.

"Sir the seduction route is simply not working we need to go in a different direction."

"What would that be?" Holiday asked

"That we pose as buyers for the Stingers. We would be a husband and wife team that are independent contractors. We allow at least two purchases to occur before we move in on the third buy."

"Ok I suppose we can get Agent Larson to pose as your wife..."

"No sir the couple should not be in a pretend relationship. Agent Larson should be recalled and my wife should replace her."

"You are married?" Holiday was shocked.

"Yes sir I am and best part of all is that Eve works with us at the farm. Look so far all we have are attempted seductions that have led to disastrous results. It is time to go in a new direction."

"Why allow the purchases?"

"To gain their confidence, each purchase will be larger. The third one will be large enough to get their top people involved. Then we move in and take them down."

"That sounds like a good plan; however, I will have to run this by the Director."

Daniel's face fell; he saw his plans blow up before it got started. All he could think of was that Amy would get to be his pretend wife and he would not see Eve for several months.

The next day Graham was unreadable when he gave Larson the orders to come back to Langley and Evelyn Shaw joined the team. Daniel and Evelyn were ecstatic when he picked her up at the airport. He could not believe that Graham had gone for this. Time to enjoy a real honeymoon. Daniel also had to admit that the team had relaxed quite a bit since Eve arrived. Amy had a tendency to keep the team on edge with all her sexual innuendos. Now they could concentrate on the mission at hand.

Their covers became the Smith's. Eva and Benjamin Smith. They let it be known in the right places that they were interested in purchasing Stingers. Kevin Dubois was a young and upcoming Fulcrum Agent. Thought of himself as god's gift to women and would have been perfect for Amy. Not that he would not have seen her coming, but would have at least kept his lecherous eyes on her instead of Eve. He was the type of pig that thought the only way to seal a deal was to bed the perspective buyer's woman.

Of course the first time Kevin made a pass at Eve he nearly lost his life. Daniel made it clear that if he even looked at his wife the wrong way he would end him. It had been a test really; Fulcrum or any other organization knew that with these so call fake couples the CIA put together the women always seemed to be available for whatever these creeps had in mind.

However, the way Daniel and Eve acted made them realize these two were the real deal. The first deal went down without any incident. Daniel thought that hitting Kevin might have ruined their opportunity, instead it had enhanced it.

With guns showing both sides agreed that if the Stingers worked they would be back for more.

"Agents report."

"Director the first sale went off without any problems. We should be making contact again with Dubois in three days' time."

"Be careful with Dubois, he is one of Delgado's rabid dogs. When all this is done he needs to be one of the captured or killed. The real good news is that those Stingers you purchase match the serial numbers of the ones that were stolen from Fort Meade. Keep me posted of any new developments, we will conference again after the second purchase."

The second purchase of five stingers did not go as well as the first transaction. Kevin pulled one of his bone headed plays and raised the price at delivery. Then someone called 'Leader' wanted only to give them four instead of the five Stingers promised. Of course they were again testing the young couple. Daniel had anticipated this move and brought a lot of backup.

"I see you are no fools." said Kevin. He had taken a shot at Daniel that barely missed.

Eve was pissed off at nearly losing Daniel growled her response to the Fulcrum contingency. "If you ever try to double cross us again just know that we will kill all of you."

"Ok," Kevin Dubois said. "We had to be sure that you were not CIA. They usually give you one good sale and then try and take you down on the next deal."

"We need this equipment. The people we are buying for are cautious. You have the potential for many more deals if you come through. However, we will not deal with an organization that tries to double cross us. I am sorry Mr. Dubois, but we no longer trust you. If you want to sell us more weapons than your boss will have to make the next deal with us, that will show us good faith on you part."

The great profit that Fulcrum had made from this deal was the temptation that Daniel and Eve knew Fulcrum would not be able to resist. "We will get in touch with you if these Stingers prove to be the same quality as your previous ones. However, if we ask for more, we will demand that the deal be made by your boss."

Everyone stepped carefully back, got in their cars and left. The trap was now set to close the chapter on this cell. Dubois had requested and received assistance from Ryker but since this operation was coming from Holiday and not Graham's office he did not know who they were and gave them a clean bill of health.

Graham was very pleased with the results of the mission so far and knew the end game could be big. He sent three more teams however to join the current group for the big capture. However, he rerouted them through Germany to mislead the mole in his department. They were in place for the final deal which came a week later. This time there was over ten million on the line. The deal was big enough to attract Tommy Delgado and two of his lieutenants. Unfortunately, Tommy had been recalled by Rourke at the last moment. The deal went down like always, however, today they were bringing a truck because the order included (10) 50 Caliber machine guns, (10) cases of AK-47 rifles and one hundred thousand rounds of Ammo. Of course the last 3 Stingers were added along with 100 shoulder rocket launchers.

The truck had given Daniel and Eve the opportunity they needed to add the extra Agents. With the normal back up it turned out to be a small convoy.

"So you ready for the transfer?" Smirked Kevin.

"Where is your boss Dubois?"

"He was recalled."

"I do not want to deal with you anymore."

Daniel made the signal to turn around because the deal was off.

"No wait!"

"What?" Responded Daniel.

"The main boss might not be here but his Lieutenants are would that be acceptable? Meet Agent Miller and Dawson."

They both got out and walked over to Daniel and Eve.

"How do we know we are dealing with Agents in charge and no some Agents pretending to be in charge?"

"You really do not, we could have said we were the actual Boss and you still would not know the difference."

They certainly had a point that is why Daniel knew they were what they were claiming to be. "I will still have to check with my boss to see what he wants me to do."

"You have a boss; I thought you were in charge."

"We all have bosses Agent."

Daniel took a chance and call Graham in front of the Fulcrum Agents.

"This is Smith Sir."

Graham knew that was Daniel's alias, if he was calling him in the open something must be up so he played along. "Report Agent."

Sir their Boss is not here he was recalled. However, his Lieutenants "Agent Miller and Dawson are here for the transaction."

Graham was busy checking in his system to see if they were actually hire ups in the Fulcrum food chain. They had hit gold with what Daniel had stated. The CIA had been after those two for a while. However, he continued to play along to make sure his Agents would not get hurt. "Agent Smith do you think these men are telling the truth?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Then you have a _go_."

That had always been the signal to proceed with the take down. Daniel waved the truck and his men over for the take down. He turned to Agent Dawson, "It looks like we have a deal." Then he turns to Silva, "Bring the money over."

"Ok let's see those weapons." The operation went beautifully. There was hardly any gun play and once the truck backed up the Agents poured out of the back of the truck it caught everyone by surprise. The only gun play occurred when one of the Fulcrum cars tried to get away and was blown up by one of the shoulder held rocket launchers.

Daniel and Eve were elated as was everyone else on the team. They all celebrated and were about to go home when Graham came on line to congratulate the whole team.

"Excellent work team. We also have recovered several computers with encrypted software that needs to be delivered to our analyst as soon as possible."

"Sir do you mind if I take a look?"

Everyone including Daniel turned and looked at Eve in surprise.

"I umm...I have a degree in computer programming from Georgia Tech, Network security was my specialty."

"Why did we not know this before?" Inquired Graham.

"Well sir after working for the Rand Corporation for six months I realized that it could be boring. So I went back to the school and obtained a second degree in political science and when the opportunity came I joined the Agency with that degree."

"Alright Agent Jones give it a try and see what you can do."

"Shaw sir."

"What?"

She held up her ring finger, "Mrs. Shaw sir."

"Very well Agent Shaw see what you can do." Said a very irritated Director.

Little did Eve realize that this simple act to help the agency would lead to her demise. If Daniel thought that they would be working together because of the success of their mission he would soon find out how wrong he was. Langston Graham did not forgive or forget. He simply was not wired that way; if any of his Agents got a little too close to each other he would separate them. That is why he had sent Daniel on this mission. Sure it had ended up successfully but still what Daniel pulled to get Eve here was dully noted and just reaffirmed in Graham's mind why Agents should not fall in love. And god forbid that his Agents become involved with their Asset, they would be reassigned faster than they could pack. Oh he did not care about them having sex while they were partners, that was to be expected, but falling in love and in Daniel's and Eve's case actually marrying was just unforgivable. He would teach the Shaw's a hard lesson for being insubordinate.

**New Assignment**

It had been two weeks since they got back, Daniel thought that they would be called in for another assignment but was surprised by the down time. Well never let it be said that Daniel Shaw let an opportunity to be with his wife go to waste. They were settled now, very comfortable with each other. That meant that they were going at each other like bunnies. It really had been a glorious two weeks when Daniel's phone finally buzzed. Graham wanted to see him. 'Why only him.' he thought.

Daniel got the answer when he met Graham the next day. He was to transport an asset back from Iceland. However, the asset had to finish an assignment first that would take two weeks. In other words he was to babysitting someone two weeks. 'Well it was only two weeks he would be back with Eve in no time,' the only problem was the fact that he would be in total blackout mode. Where he was stationed at his cell would not work.

Three days after Daniel left, Eve got a call from Graham; he needed to see her in his office.

"Agent Shaw, I need you to go to London and deliver this flash drive to this man." The picture of Thomas Stratton appeared. "You will be meeting him at a pub called Coach & Horses. With your skills of decryption they will be interested in you working for them. Your job will be to find out where this base is and let us know where it is located.

She looked down and saw the address 29 Greek Street. Eve looked concern but there was no way she could decline this mission. Worst of all Daniel was away and she could not get in touch with him.

"Sir how long will this Assignment take?"

"If everything goes according to plan one or two weeks."

"Sir I have never been on the field by myself."

"Do not worry Agent Shaw; Agent Ryker will be your contact. This is a straight forward assignment, just discover the base location and report it and you are done." Graham gave her one of his famous fake smiles.

Eve's mission went according to plan. The big hold up was that Stratton was a very careful man, therefore; it took nearly a week to confirm who she was from a double Agent working for the CIA. What also helped save Eve was that Ryker was busy with other business and he never got back to Stratton. That was normal since as far as the Ring was concerned he was an independent contractor, so they accepted the information that the CIA mole gave them.

Eve worked her magic on the encryption software, which impressed Stratton to no end and he spoke highly of her to the others working at the base. Eve also passed the information needed for the take down of the Ring base. It would be the first time going against this organization and as far as Graham was concerned it would bring this small time operation to its knees. Graham insisted that Eve remain in place when the raid went down, that way she would be protected in case there were more Ring Agents.

The take down went as planned, expertly executed and with minimal gun play. Eve was taken into custody along with the rest of the Cell. The minor players which included Eve were being held at the Southwark Police Station on 323 Borough High Street. Stratton and three other important Agents had been whisked away for some aggressive interrogation.

For her part Eve had done her job and kept quiet. She knew something was up later that night. Adrian Tulloch, one of the research people at the Ring base spoke quietly to Eve. "We are getting out of here." he whispered.

"What? How?"

"Some of our people activated their trackers we will be rescued soon." He then pointed to the bunk bed, "Use that mattress as cover. There may be some gun play."

She was scared to death, this was something that was not planned and outside of her mission parameters. However, she could do nothing. If she said anything and they did not believe her she would be dead for sure.

True to his word not 30 minutes later a muffled sound and commotion was happening outside. She could see nothing except what might have been flash bangs and smoke, a lot of smoke. Through the smoke several men in black tactical gear came in and started opening up each cell. They had a list of personal and kept asking people who they were, a right answer got you released, and a wrong answer got you a bullet in the head. When they opened Adrian and Eve's cell she was sure they were going to kill her. Thankfully Adrian came to her defense.

"It took you long enough."

"This type of rescue takes some time to plan."

He then turned to Eve, "Name."

"Eva...Eva White."

"Not on the list," the man in the tactical gear said.

He was about to raise his weapon when he was stopped by Tulloch. "Don't be a fool; she is that marvelous analyst who is very gifted decrypting data."

"She is not on the list."

"She is an independent contractor; now let's go we have to move."

Sixteen of the twenty captured agents were loaded into vans and speed away from what looked like a war like scene; there were dead people and Constables everywhere. They never really had a chance. It was still dark when they got to the coast and Eve had no clue where she was so she turned to Adrian.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"To France, things have gotten a little too hot here."

Eve swallowed hard and nodded. She felt trapped. 'I should be home now waiting for Daniel.' She was really out of her element and freaking out a little, with no cell phone or anyway to contact Graham. 'How am I going to contact Graham?' She would have to play it by ear but as soon as she could she would do everything in her power to get out of there.

Daniel Shaw arrived back from his mission and did not understand why every time he called Eve she did not answer. Worried he rushes back to their home.

"Eve, Eve are you home?" He started to look for her when he spotted a letter next to the center piece on top of dining table. It was addressed 'To Daniel' He opened it and read it and suddenly he could not breath. 'That Son of a Bitch.' He quickly called Langston Graham.

"Shaw secure." He barely could hide the venom and hatred he felt for the man.

"Graham secure, what is it agent?"

"Where is my wife Director?"

"She was sent on assignment."

"Where is she now?"

"Why don't you come in and let us discuss the situation."

"I will be there in 30 minutes!"

He rushed to his car and was driving like a madman trying to get to Graham as soon as possible. Just the mere fact that he did not answer his question left his stomach twisting and turning. Daniel just could not believe that Graham would wait until he was on assignment to send his wife on a mission. 'What a cold hearted bastard.' Daniel was starting to really hate Graham.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone Esardi has been burning the candles at both ends to get this out of his head**

**im sorry but no chuck and sarah in this one im working on the charh if you have anything you just gotta have in this story just let me know via pm or review and thanks for the reviews i read every one. thank you  
**

**Esadri wanted to run with this portion of the story so i let him.  
**

**i have a list of stories in my profile and if some one wants me to pick one up and do it next just tell me  
**

**i have another cool little adventure planned for chuck and crew and a one shot i was hoping for Nov 6 but it didnt make it in time oh well.  
**

**this story came true this last week a uscg h-60 lost oil pressure in the gear box and was able to fly to land and as they landed the crew spotted a bear headed toward them no one was hurt,but the rescue crew had to call for rescue,and the poor helicopter had open heart surgery preformed by the mechanics in the bush with bears , squirrels ,magpies,and eagles and a host of other animals wondering whats going on in there back yard. they got the Helios back flying  
if anyone is a car person the mechanics had to replace the transmission box and all the oil that it had lost over the ocean with out the comfort of the hanger and they couldn't walk to the tool box the brought the box with them.  
**

**i found it kind of spooky that my story became real. so i hope you folks enjoy the chapter its dark, very dark but i hope some will like it. have no fear chuck is recovering slowly with sarah's help so i figured give them some private time to patch things up if they dont leave the house for six weeks well that's what they decide to do. i really dont have the Need to know what those two are doing.  
**

**now if chuck was a billionaire... hmm hey esardi! how about a 70/30 split?no? 60/40? 80/20... ow! that smarted okay,okay, on with the adventure ;-)  
**

**thanks for stopping by batty 02  
**

Chapter 7 A Chopper pilot called Chuck

**Home Grown Monster Part 2**

Daniel Shaw arrived at Langley in full panic mode. He kept thinking to himself. 'How could I have been so stupid? Of course he was going to take revenge for us getting married. I swear if something has happened to her he is a dead man.'

He approached the secretary in front of Graham's office and did not even acknowledge her. He could hear her screaming at him "Agent! Agent stop the Director has someone…" He crashed through the door as the receptionist was calling for backup.

Daniel looked at the agent who was holding a meeting with the Director and growled, "Get out!"

Stunned the Agent did not move instead looked at the Director. Graham knew he had to act fast before things got out of hand quickly. "Agent leave us."

It was good he gave that directive because Daniel was ready to draw out his gun. When the Agent left Graham acted as calmly as he could and said, "Sit down Agent Shaw."

Daniel totally ignored this feeble attempt to delay, "Where is my wife!"

Graham spoke the truth, "We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It was a simple operation; she did her job perfectly…"

"What job, what operation?"

Just then two agents came barreling in. Graham held out his hand to stop them but did not ask them to leave.

"Sit and calm down. It is not helping anyone for you to be acting like this."

Daniel narrowed his eyes but did as he was told. His silence giving Graham the go ahead to continue.

"Like I was saying, it was a simple operation. Your wife is excellent at decrypting and we knew that the Ring had some files that needed decrypting, Stratton, you remember him was running that operation. All she needed to do was identify where they were operating from and then we would take them down. She completed her assignment as instructed"

"If that is the case why is she not here?"

"I instructed her to stay during the take down."

"You what?"

"It was best this way. Just in case we had not rounded up all of the Ring agents. It was really to protect her."

"Don't bullshit me Director you were setting her up as bait to see if there were any other Ring agents you could nab." Said Daniel with venom.

"I will not be talked to in such a manner Agent. Now either you listen to what I have to say or you can get out of my office! Are we clear?"

Instead of answering Daniel leaned back in the chair allowing Graham to continue.

"They were all arrested; Stratton and three others were taken to be interrogated. She was in a cell with the others and was going to be released in the morning. However, the Southwark Police Station was attacked and Agent Shaw and the rest of the Ring Agents disappeared."

"Where is Southwark Police Station?"

"London."

"So let me get this straight, you leave Eve in a cell after you captured all the bad guys and she disappears, vanishes into the night?"

"Your sarcasm is noted and not appreciated."

Taking a couple of deep breaths before he totally lost it, "What about Stratton, if he is here I would like a crack at him, believe me I will make him talk."

"Well I…umm."

"What? What are you not telling me?"

"Stratton took a cyanide pill…"

"No, this cannot be happening, you have known that a mole is in your office for the last two years and you still have done nothing?"

"You know what Agent Shaw it is time for you to leave. Agents escort Agent Shaw out of the building."

One of the Agents grabbed Shaw by the jacket and Daniel shook him off violently. "I can walk out by myself." He gritted his teeth whipped around and said, "You better hope nothing has happened to Eve Director."

"Are you threatening me Agent?"

"Oh no I am not threatening you at all."

"I think you need some time off Agent how about two weeks, no on second thought make it three."

"I hate odd numbers don't you? Why not four?"

"I aim to please, four it is, now get him out of my office."

When Daniel Shaw left Grahams office and was outside the building he was immediately on the phone contacting the airlines. He booked a ticket to London. He was determined to find Eve with or without the help of the CIA.

Graham was sitting back in his chair contemplating everything that had been said. The Assistant Director came into Graham's office. "You know that Agent Shaw is going to be on the first plane he can book to London don't you."

"God I hope so Dru. I gave him just about every clue I could."

"You wanted him to go?"

"He will do a much better job than anyone else I could send."

"What about our field assets like Agent Ryker? He was supposed to be her backup."

"He claims that he was pursuing the Director. I have had an uncomfortable feeling about him for a while."

"Well Langston, Agent Shaw is right we do need to tighten up security. Whoever the mole is he or she is costing us plenty."

**Trapped**

Eve felt helpless; as soon as they arrived in France they were on total lock down. The Agent and the team that had 'rescued' them remained in their tactical gear and never took off their black masks. They arrived in what Eve could describe as some sort of seedy hotel. They each were given a room that allowed them to shower and relax before meeting an Agent Livingston.

Eve was shocked when she walked in and saw that her suitcase was in her bedroom. 'How the hell?' Her heart started pounding when she checked inside and saw her cell phone. She picked it up ready to call Daniel when her spy instincts kicked in. She opened the cell phone and carefully examined it and sure enough she could barely detect it but there it was a tracker. She removed the battery; Eve knew she could not use that cell phone. She would have to weather this storm and buy a new cell phone and contact her husband.

After dinner they were all gathered to meet their new boss Agent Livingston. He was in his mid-thirties very muscular and good looking. He had the air of superiority and smugness that she really hated. He thought every woman wanted him and he could have whatever he wanted. Eve knew Livingston was going to be a problem as soon as he laid eyes on her.

"You will all be moved to an underground facility until we think it is safe to begin normal operations again. All of you will be checked again. Obviously there is a leak somewhere and we intend to find who it is."

Eve had a lump in her throat, not for the first time did she wished she was somewhere else. Later that night a bad situation became worse when she heard a knock in her door. When she opened the door there stood Agent Livingston and a bottle of Champaign.

"May I come in?"

"No you may not." Eve tried to close the door but Livingston blocked it with his foot. "Take your foot of the door." Eve growled.

"I don't think you appreciate your situation Agent."

"Get this through your head Livingston; I am not one of your cronies. I am an independent contractor. As soon as you people are satisfied with the fact that I did not betray you, I am out of here."

"Well as long as you are here why not live a little." Livingston said suggestively.

"I am married and I don't cheat."

"Then why take a job so far away from home."

"We needed the money."

Livingston rubbed his hand gently up and down her arm, "I can give you money."

"Not for all the money your organization has." Eve kick his foot out of the door and slammed it on him. Breathing hard she leaned against the door. Eve was shaking and was really hating Graham at that moment.

Once Ryker had been notified by Graham of the missing Agent, he finally got in the game and decided to actively search for this Agent Shaw. He was supposed to get in contact with her in London but had missed the meeting. He had called her and told her the reason for missing the meeting was the fact that he was being followed. Of course that was a total lie, he and his partner had business dealings with the new Director of the Ring and it had not gone well. Ryker was starting to get very pissed at the Ring for the way they were doing business and basically screwing over Ryker and his partners. It was time for a little payback and he knew exactly how he was going to achieve it.

Soon Ryker received the call he knew he would get. He looked at who was calling and smirked.

"Ryker secure."

"Ahh...Ryker always with your silly CIA standard way of answering your phone I see."

"It's something you should know well Livingston. You were CIA once."

"Ancient history."

"Yes nothing like raping that UN diplomat's daughter to get you drummed out of the agency."

"She came on to me!" Said Livingston defensively.

"We all know better than that don't we Livingston."

Gritting his teeth Livingston changed the subject. "We need background checks, something you failed to do when we last asked."

"I don't work for you!" Ryker said harshly, "if it interests me I will do it. Right now it doesn't interest me at all."

"What about we double your normal fee would it interest you then?"

"I was thinking more like tripling it. Then I would be most interesting."

"I do not know why we deal with you."

"That would be because I am your most reliable source. Do we have a deal?

Livingston was quite for a moment before he finally agreed. "Fine."

"Send me the information the usual way. I will get back to you in three days."

Three days later Eve and the rest of the group were herded into the same vans with black out windows. They went to 2 Rue Charles Nodier it was a white four story older building. From the outside it looked like any older French warehouse but when you walked in, it had been decked out with the latest electronic equipment. If you looked hard you could peek out of the window.

'At least there was light.' Eve thought. For a moment she had envisioned being placed in a bunker. The thought mortified her.

Agent Livingston once again entered and gathered everyone around. "While your files are being checked again, it should not prevent you from being the same productive people that you have always been. Everyone's work load is there. Enjoy, oh before I forget lunch will be served promptly at noon. Coffee and croissants are in the next room. Any questions direct them toArmand he will be in charge of you." With that he was gone.

Eve approach Armand, "excuse me sir."

"Yes ma'am."

"I am not an employee here; I am a private contractor and would like to leave as soon as possible."

"Name?"

"Eva White."

"Oh yes. I am sorry but no one is leaving until your credentials are checked."

"What am I to do until then?"

"Come with me."

He led Eve to a desk and a computer. He then explained how to log in and the files they needed decrypted. Eve protested, "My contract is up with you, if I am going to have to work I want to be assured that I get properly compensated!" She had to appear to be money hungry to survive.

"Because of the circumstances if you are cleared we will pay you double what we paid you last contract. Of course we would also extend an offer for you to permanently work with us."

"No thanks, I prefer to be independent."

**Getting Nowhere**

When Daniel landed in London the first thing he did was to go to Scotland Yard and present himself as a CIA Agent. He did not want to deal with the hassle of Scotland Yard or MI6 getting all over his grill for running a rogue operation. They accommodated him with the contacts to see at Southwark Police Station. Once there the constables cooperated fully with Daniel.

He read their reports and got to view the tapes of the Ring Agents attacking the station and the after math. Daniel cringed as he saw some of the Ring Agents talking to the prisoners and all of a sudden shooting them in the head.

"What do you make of that detective?" Daniel was asking Detective Thomas Howell who was heading the investigation.

"It looks like they are asking them questions. You see there, one of the goons is holding a paper while the other one asks a question if they do not like the answer he distracts the victim while a third man kills the poor person. That seems to be a pattern," the detective shook his head in disgust.

When the tape showed Eve, Daniel looked on with peeked interest. He let out a breath that he did not realize he was holding when she walked away.

"Who is she?" Asked the detective.

"My wife."

"Oh."

"That sounds ominous."

"Well my friend from what you told me, there is just one of two possibilities. Either they killed her or she is being held in a secluded place where she cannot get to a phone."

Daniel had a lump in his throat. Detective Howell just expressed a sentiment that he had been trying so hard to ignore for a while. However, the stark reality was that those two options were a real possibility. Not for the first time did he curse Langston Graham. Oh he knew what this had been all about, but why her and with so little backup. Then something occurred to him, her back up who was it? Daniel did not know if this would work but he had to try.

"Shaw secured."

"Holiday secured."

"Sir I need a favor."

"Weren't you told by the director to cool your heels Agent?"

"Sir I am in London."

"What are you doing there Agent."

"Please sir don't be coy with me, you know exactly why I am here."

"What do you need from me?"

"I need to know who her back-up was and how I can get a hold of him."

"Why should I help you Agent Shaw?"

"Because if that was your wife you would so the same thing."

Of course Holiday was going to give Daniel the information; he just had to make him work for it. There was a long pause before Holiday answer. "I just texted you the information you needed. This is a onetime favor don't expect any more."

"I...I understand sir, thank you very much for the assist."

When he looked at the text he was surprised. 'I know him.' He immediately called Ryker.

"Shaw secure"

"Ryker secure"

"Agent Ryker, I need to know if you have found anything concerning Eve Shaw."

"What is she to you Agent?"

"I am her husband."

"I am not sure yet, I am working on something that could give me a lead." He lied. "Where are you now?"

"I'm in London, staying at Hilton London Metropole."

"Well I have got your cell phone, I will keep you posted"

"Look Agent Ryker, I am here right now and I will be more than happy to assist you any way possible, all I want is my wife back."

"Don't worry if I need help or need to check a lead I am glad that I will have someone I can count on."

When Daniel hung up he was both hopeful and frustrated. He felt lost and that drove him crazy. 'Where are you Eve?'

**Paris France**

Ryker smirked when he ended the call. Using Daniel Shaw presented a whole new possibility that he had not thought of. He was definitely planning on using Eve Shaw. There were some encrypted files on the Director that he was planning on having Eve decrypt. 'Then I will let you go home.'

Ryker now knew that Eve was in lock down. First he had to protect her identity and make contact with her. It was important him to gain her trust in order to properly use her.

He decided to put forth his plan of action and called Livingston.

"Ryker secure."

"Yes Ryker what is it."

"Don't they teach you proper phone etiquette in your organization?"

"We don't find that nonsense to be necessary. Our phones are always secured."

"Good to know; now Livingston, I am going to pass you five names and I am going to need to talk to them one at a time and in private."

"Why you have never done that before?"

"There are some questions that I need to ask, if I get the wrong answer then I will be able to concentrate on that person and really check their back ground."

"This still sounds strange."

"Just do as I ask Livingston, or should I report to the Director that you are being uncooperative?"

"Fine, where and when?"

"The Novotel Paris Tour Eiffel, Room 733, I assume you know where it is located."

"Yes I do, what time?"

"At 7:30 tonight. I will need about 15 minutes with each. Remember they are to come in one at a time clear?"

"Yes, yes anything you say."

"Good, until tonight."

As the van drove to 61 Quai De Grenelle, Eve Shaw kept trying to ignore the obvious leering glare of Agent Livingston. His eyes bored into Eve and quite frankly it made her uncomfortable. She found Livingston nauseating.

Eve Shaw was the first one to arrive at the room and she softly knocked.

Ryker opened the door, he showed a sign to Eve without speaking 'Eve Shaw?' She was unsure but nodded, "Please come in."

"Who..."she began when Ryker held out his hand to stop her from continuing. Ryker took out what looked like a small wand and he put on his head phones and passed it by her. He smiled while getting closer to her. Ryker heard something and passed it again and the signal made the scanner beep. Ryker ripped the button from her dress and whispered into it, "Nice try Livingston."

In the van Livingston ripped his head set off and threw it. "Damn it," he muttered.

After smashing the listening device with his foot and making sure there were no others he quickly turned to Eve, "We don't have much time."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Agent Ryker; maybe you heard of me, I am your contact person."

"Do you have ID Agent?"

"A careful Agent I like that." Ryker took his right shoe off flipped the heel and took out his badge. He smiled at her, "do I pass?"

"Oh my god yes! How the hell do I get out of here?"

"Relax we are working on that, but we have to be careful. They have rigged the warehouse that you are at. If we went in there it would cause a terrible loss of life."

"Well what about right now, let's go right now."

"That is the thing Agent Shaw, we have a new mission objective that needs to be completed and you are in perfect position to do so." That was a total lie but Eve did not know who Agent Ryker was so she had no way of telling what a good liar he was.

"How long is this going to take?"

"No more than two to four weeks and I can guarantee you that we will have you out with no problems at all."

"What do you need me to do?"

"There are encrypted files on a folder. That server has personal information of the Director."

"What information?"

"We do not exactly know, however; that information could devastate their organization."

"What do you need me to do?"

"The folder name is GBDIR1 and the password is Nexus2004."

"How will I get in touch with you Agent Ryker?"

"Take this burn phone it only has one number, all you have to do is flip it open and it will connect you to me. The phone is completely untraceable, is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Yes, I like a cell phone to contact my husband. Also, is there any way to get that lecherous Agent Livingston off me, he disgusts me."

"I will work on the cell phone and I will make sure Livingston does not bother you again."

"Thanks, hope to talk to you soon." Eve left that hotel room with a smile on her face and finally some hope.

**The Betrayal**

Of course the first thing that Ryker had to produce was a fake mole. That was easy to do. Victor Pencar was the other independent contractor; he was single with no family. The poor man had no possible way of knowing he had been setup by Ryker. That night when he went to his room Hugo Panzer was waiting for him. Panzer pinned him to the floor grabbed his chin and viciously twisted the neck of Pencar as Panzer heard the satisfying pop of his victim's neck breaking.

Everyone relaxed after that. They were still being cautious but since Pencar had stayed by himself and rarely talked to anyone he was not even missed. The lock down would continue for a while but there was no longer the pressure that they had initially endured.

Evelyn for her part felt like she had full reign of the place and took the opportunity to look and decrypt those files. She went into that folder and started scanning it. Sure enough she saw what Ryker needed. There were also some hidden files that she promised herself to take a look at the next time she looked at that folder. The burn phone had a hidden USB drive and she was able to download the information that Ryker needed.

"Shaw secured."

"Ryker secured. How is it going Eve?"

"Sir I have the first part completed."

"Good I will meet you at your place."

"Is it not being watched?"

"I know a way in and out that will work one time. Hopefully they start moving you to more accommodating place next week."

What Eve gave Ryker blew him away he was completely delighted. "Eve next time I meet you I will have your cell phone Ok."

"Thanks I really need to get in contact with my husband."

"Don't worry Eve you will be home soon."

The second week came and she was excited about the fact that this assignment and hopefully her career as a field Agent would be coming to an end soon. However, what happened next further started to complicate matters on Wednesday of that week she woke up and felt nauseous and immediately went to the bathroom and threw up. She did not think anything of it. She already had the next installment of the information she needed.

However, by Friday when she kept feeling nauseous every morning she knew something was up. She needed to go to the pharmacy and get a kit. The good thing that had happened that week was that finally they were able to move around more freely. She was afraid to buy a cell phone but a pregnancy kit was a whole different matter.

When she met with Ryker that Saturday things could not look any better. They met in her room and Ryker got the second piece of the pie. "Whoa all their spy networks in Europe along with who they were seducing either with money power or women." Ryker was ecstatic and he gave Eve a cell phone. Eve then made a startling confession.

"How much longer Agent?"

"After our next meeting two more weeks and then your husband will pick you up."

"That is fantastic I cannot wait, I umm."

"What Agent what is it?"

"I am pregnant!"

"That is great!" He gave her a hug. "Congratulations I am sure that Agent Shaw will be delighted."

"Thank you Agent Ryker."

As Ryker left that day he was genuinely happy or as happy as he could be for anyone. He had used her perfectly, was getting what he wanted and he even had Daniel busy tracking down the movements of the Director. Yep things were looking up.

On the third week however, things were going to drastically change. Eve kept looking at this one file called "RED RAIN." Finally her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to decrypt the file. It had a string of missions and incidents that had occurred with the Ring and apparently a CIA cell group. She gathered it was a Cell because it kept mentioning three names. The first was Clyde Decker. She had heard of him and from what she remembered of this guy, he was a real dislikeable human being. The second operative was a Nicolas Quinn. The name sounded familiar but she could not place it. The last always said in association with KR. Now who the hell was KR?

When she started reading the files it made her upset stomach feel much worse. They had a direct link to the Hutu and Tutsi tribes in Rwanda in 1994. They supplied one side with arms and then the other. They had gold and this bunch and the Ring wanted it. The Hutu were willing to pay in gold and they were willing to provide the arms. It had been genocide killing over 800,000 people.

Apparently business had continued to be good in Africa. They were a major arms supplier on the Second Congo War in 1998. The Congo was rich in natural resources. Gold, silver, diamonds and oil attracted the Ring and this group. They had made millions of dollars and the war had lasted years, killing millions.

However, this CIA group was willing to betray and kill their own if the end justified the means. They had been behind the betrayal of Daniel and his group with Black Briar, they assassinated Morreau, been dealing drugs, were into the slave trade and obviously were behind the current CIA mole problem. Eve shook her head in disgust; she would definitely report this to Ryker.

Ryker's phone buzzed. "Ryker secured"

"Shaw secured. Sir I have all the information that you need. We need to meet as soon as possible."

"You were able to obtain the current list of all their agents in Europe?"

"That and a whole lot more."

"Good we will meet in your apartment tomorrow."

When Ryker showed up at Eve's apartment he was happy almost giddy. He could not believe his good luck. Once he got the information he needed from her today he was going to surprise both of them. 'It was time to reward my little mole.'

"Ok Eve what do you have for me?"

She reviewed the file, "I have the names and places of where these Agents are stationed at. I am surprised at how many they have. This list contains over 1000 Agents in Europe, Asia and Africa."

"Wow that is a lot." 'Damn I did not know they had so many.'

Eve continued. "They have a deep connection with Volkoff industries who is supplying their organization with a large amount of arms."

"Excellent Eve," Ryker thought that was all she was going to say. However, she had one more file to show him.

"I have discovered who the CIA mole is in Graham's staff."

"Huh?"

"There was a file called "Red Rain" apparently, these CIA Agents are in business with the Ring."

Ryker swallowed hard. "Do you have specifics?"

"Yes," Eve said enthusiastically. She started to tell Ryker everything and by the time she was finished Eve had assured herself that her life had been forfeited.

"Ok then," Ryker spoke, he was trying to get his composure under control. Sure they needed to kill this woman but he needed to have a little meeting with his partners first. Making it seemed that he was just as enthusiastic as she was he continued. "Do not worry Eve in two weeks you will be back where you deserve to be." Eve never caught the double entre.

Once he got back to his hotel Ryker called his main partner'a.

"Decker secured."

"Ryker secured, Clyde we need to meet in Paris as soon as possible and bring that lap dog Quinn with you."

"What is it, what has happened?"

"We have been compromised, now get out here!"

"Where is here?"

Ryker was busy texting his information to Decker. "Let me know when and where you and Quinn will be landing. I expect to get together with you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then."

As soon as he picked up Quinn and Decker from Charles De Gaulle Airport Ryker could not help give a little dig to his old nemesis Quinn. "Is there not some regulation against being so fat Quinn?"

Quinn for his part gave as well as he got. "Ahh...I see that your sparkling personality continues to shine Ryker. So tell me have you had sex yet or do you continue to screw cadavers?"

Decker intervened before things got out of hand, "Enough with both of you. I did not come to Paris to listen to you two insult each other. Now if we have a problem Kieran let's hear it."

Ryker took several deep breaths as he finally removed his hand from his gun. He fully intended on ending Quinn's life for that little remark. "We are almost at my Hotel let us discuss this matter there."

They all sat together and for the first time in a long time openly discussed the elimination of one problem.

Decker really saw no problem at all. "Why not tell the Ring about her. They would eliminate her quietly and that would be that."

Quinn jumped in, "Hell you should of just have snapped her neck when she told you. It would have saved us a trip to this shit hole of a city."

Ryker shook his head, "How the hell did I ever get involved with you guys? Think for a moment, she is not some newbie CIA Agent. Her husband is a CIA Agent. Graham will feel he owes her husband something and investigate. Agent Shaw is not the only one capable of uncovering those files. The very fact they exist at all makes me and should make all of you very nervous."

"All right how about this, she gets sanctioned."

"We talked about the Ring before Quinn."

"No Ryker I am not talking about the Ring, I am talking about our own people."

"I agree," said Decker, "we have set up people before this really is a no brainer."

"Well she has not been in contact with anyone in the agency for over a month," Said Ryker as he kept thinking about this.

Quinn added as he clapped his hands together. "Let us kill two birds with one stone shall we, there is a mole in the agency right? Well let us give them one."

"How?" said Decker.

"You remember that bank account we have in Bermuda?"

"That account has three million dollars?"

"Stop being such a cheap skate Decker, it really is perfect. I will change the account to her name. I will make it look like it has been her account for years." Quinn said as he smiled evilly.

Ryker jumped in, "Let us take the information about Black Briar and the Morreau assassination and make it look like she planned it. Also make it look like she was playing her husband and pumping him for information."

"This all has to be one tidy package ready to deliver to Graham within the next 3 to 4 days. Then Clyde it will be up to you to sell it to Graham, make it part of someone's RED TEST. Can you do that Decker?" Smirked Quinn.

"Of course I can do that. How many people have we not set up? How many times have we not suckered Graham into believing our bull shit? Don't worry you give me the information and you can consider her as good as dead."

"What are you going to be doing Ryker?"

"A few things, we are going to make sure that our soon to be departed helper destroys the information on that server."

"How?"

"You remember that nasty little virus we got from Volkoff? Well once I give it to her it will be a breeze to have her unload the damn thing. Then I am going to contact the Director, tell him we discovered another mole, and tell him we need his cooperation to eliminate her as a favor to him."

That got a chuckle from all of them. "Boy Ryker you really know how to work people."

"Hey it's a living."

"Oh and a very luxurious living it is." Said Decker, as they all started laughing again.

**Sarah's Red Test**

Almost immediately after their meeting each one of the rogue agents went to work. They had a lot to do and a very short time to do it. Quinn flew to Bermuda to work on the bank account. Ryker had to contact Eve and start phase one of covering their tracks before her demise. Finally, Decker went back to DC and started dropping off not so subtle hints that they may be close to finding the ever elusive mole.

Eve heard her phone buzz and knew it was from Ryker. "Shaw secure"

"Ryker secure. Eve I have one more special assignment for you before we send you home."

Just thinking about home and Daniel made Eve's heart swell. "Yes Sir what is it?"

"I will meet you tonight and give you all the particulars. One more thing I want to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Why thank you sir it has been a pleasure."

They met later on that night, Ryker giving her a USB drive that contained the virus he then replaced the one on her cell phone with this new drive.

"Eve, this will be easy, all you have to do is plug in this USB drive to any computer and it will download on its own. Once it is in the system it will make its way to the server as an update. The nice thing is it will destroy everything on that server. We are doing this to protect you Eve, we cannot afford for anything to come back to you." Of course that was a complete lie, however, there was no way that at this point she would know she was being played.

"Thank you sir for looking out for me."

"Of course anything for the best mole in the CIA."

Once he left Eve, Ryker then called the other Agent Shaw.

"Ryker secured"

"Shaw secured. Agent Ryker do you have any news."

"Yes Agent Shaw we are ready to extract her, however; we will need you to fly home."

"Why…Why can I not be there for her when she gets extracted?"

"Agent Shaw this maybe a forced type of extraction, the last thing we want is to have her immediate family there where the enemy can follow you home. You would not want an enemy to know where you live and all of a sudden they show up and both you and your wife pay the ultimate price do you?"

"No…no of course not."

"Do not worry we have done this many times and it has always worked." What Ryker was actually saying was that they had screwed over people many times over in the past and of course their plan had always worked. He did say it with conviction and Shaw was sure that Ryker had the best of intentions.

All that was left was to wait until Eve did her thing with the server and then he would call the Director. Ryker had to smile to himself. 'Too easy.'

The ding on his phone indicated to Decker that he had an incoming message. 'Documents on your computer.' KR.

One day later Decker received another ding, "The Island is really fabulous this time of the year. I did not know that banking here was going to be so easy. CYIB" Decker looked at the message and smiled CYIB stood for 'check your in box.'

After speaking to the Director, Eve was moved to a much more luxurious Hotel. Pictures many pictures were taken of her and of Agent Livingston. They would see him go in; he would then take his tie off look disheveled and with a big smile on his face. For all the world who did not know any better it would appear that Livingston was visiting a lover. Of course he invited Eve for a coffee down stairs, during that time a picture of her and Livingston appearing to hold hands and Livingston kissing Eve on the cheek cemented what would be perceived as an ongoing affair.

What had really happened was that Livingston was ordered to go to that hotel and change his appearance in the bathroom. He then called Eve and she very apprehensively went down stairs to see what he wanted. Livingston held her hand to beg for Eve's forgiveness, he kissed her in the cheek as a form of congratulating her. Of course the fix was in and all Graham would see was what Decker explained to him as he went over all the false information. By the time Decker was finished he had Graham totally believing what was going on with pictures and information. Eve Shaw was a liability, she was a rouge Agent that had caused the deaths of some fine CIA operatives. Eve Shaw was a traitor that needed to be taken care of immediately.

Graham was sitting at his desk reviewing the file of one Sarah Walker. She had great potential, had come directly from the Presidential detail guarding the Vice President. She had done marvelously at the farm, top of her class and now was ready to take the next step and become a field agent.

The front desk buzzed, "Yes Miss Carson."

"Sir, Agent in training Sarah Walker to see you?"

"Send her in."

Even though Sarah was in a blue business suit it did not take away from her beauty. "Come in Ms. Walker please take a seat."

"Thank you sir."

"I have been reviewing your file and I must say your scores at the farm are simply outstanding."

"Thank you sir I have tried to be the best I can be."

"Well you certainly have done that, now for the next phase of your training before you become a full-fledged Agent."

Sarah's throat tighten, this was a moment she was dreading for a long time. She had heard rumors but was not sure they were true. Now she was about to find out they were quite real.

"Ms. Walker you already know that there may be situations where we may ask you to seduce a certain mark for information. However, there is another aspect of this job that maybe just as disagreeable and that is to follow orders that will lead you to have to terminate someone that you do not know."

Sarah said nothing instead she started sweating, she was somewhat expecting this but it is one thing to expect it and another to be hearing it.

"I believe that you are ready for the next step, I know you want to serve your country to be able to bring to justice traitors, gun dealers, drug lords and rogue agents. This is a great opportunity Ms. Walker and I am sure that you will do a fine job."

Sarah wanted to speak but her throat was completely dry, therefore, all she could do was nod.

"Good, report to Deputy Director Holiday and he will give you your assignment." With that Sarah Walker was dismissed.

Sarah reported to Dru Holiday's Office who was very matter of fact with his assignment.

"Ms. Walker, you are to take the 10:30 AM flight to Paris France. Upon arrival you are to meet with this Agent." A picture of Agent Ryker was given to her. "He will pick you up from Charles De Gaulle Airport and take you to the Hilton Paris Charles De Gaulle Airport. After you check in you will wait there. At 6:00 PM you may go down stairs and have dinner. At approximately at 7:30 pm a taxi will pick you up and take you to Cedez Le Passage Street, he is one of our Agents who will hand you a gun. Your code phrase will be 'Blue Lagoon.' His response will be, 'the water runs deep.' You will head east, when you see this woman," He showed her a picture of Eve. "You are to terminate her with extreme prejudice. Do you have any questions?"

Sarah's mind kept playing, 'terminate with extreme prejudice' over and over. Sarah kept looking at the woman. 'What did she do to deserve this?' Sarah kept thinking. At that moment she did not know if it would not be a good idea to run out of that office screaming and yelling so that everyone would know what these people were asking her to do. It was completely surreal. She just knew that at any moment someone would wake her and all of this would have been a bad dream.

"Ms. Walker did you hear me?"

"Sorry sir I just zone out for a moment."

"Well do you have any questions?"

"No sir I will do my duty."

As Holiday watched Sarah leave his office he just knew that this girl was going to be in a world of hurt soon. "I am so sorry." He whispered.

As Dru Holiday went back to Graham's office he once again felt that this sanction was all wrong.

"Did you give her the assignment?"

"Yes."

By the way he responded Graham knew that Dru Holiday was definitely not on board. "Okay Dru what is it?"

"Director I just have this funny feeling about this. It just does not feel right."

"Dru do I have to go through the mountain of evidence we have against this rogue Agent. We have placed sanctions on people for half of what Agent Shaw has done. We simply have no choice but to proceed."

"I would just feel better if we brought her in for questioning that is all."

"Dru this operation is going forward with or without your support. A quick death is more than she deserves for all the damage that she has done."

**Paris France**

As soon as the plane touched down, Sarah met Ryker who had a smile on his face. "First time in Paris?"

"Yes…yes it is."

"Well the city of love is just not worth seeing alone. Maybe after this assignment you will allow me to show it to you."

"Sorry Agent Ryker but I have to fly back as soon as this assignment is over." That was a total lie, however, Sarah had no intentions of having Ryker show her anything, and she found him creepy as hell.

"Well another time."

Sarah did not bother to answer. Ryker dropped her off at her hotel and wished her luck. He immediately had two of his associates set up a camera on a roof to an adjacent building that had a clear view of the street. All that needed to be done is to wait for the event to unfold.

At 7:30 sharp Sarah stepped into the cold February night. For some reason it just felt colder than usual. A taxi pulled over and picked her up. When she sat in it she said, "Blue Lagoon." The driver answered, "The water runs deep." He then leaned back and handed her a package as he drove to the destination. When he stopped he said, "I will be here to pick you up when you complete your assignment."

At the same time Ryker was calling Eve. "Shaw secured."

"Ryker Secured, Eve I need you to come now to our destination. We need to pull you out of there immediately."

"What happened?"

"Livingston found out and he is on his way to come and get you."

"Where will you be?"

"At the West end of Cedez Le Passage Street. You need to hurry."

"On my way."

She had packed everything she owned at that moment in her purse. As she was riding down the elevator however, something was bothering her. She had seen something that Ryker had on him and she was racking her brain on what it was at that moment. She started walking west on Cedez Le Passage Street as Sarah started to walk east. Sarah had a lump in her throat; she really did not want to do this. She was debating if she should just say the hell with it and leave. Then she saw Eve walking towards her. Sarah's hand was firmly grasping the 38 caliber weapon.

Just as she reached her target Eve's eyes widen at the realization of what it was that was bothering her. Ryker's key chain had the initials KR. She gasped as she dropped her purse. My god he is one of them!

When Eve dropped her purse Sarah did not know what to do, she felt horrible about shooting this woman and she certainly did not want to shoot her while leaning down to pick up her purse. So she walked on by. Eve picked up her purse and grabbed her cell phone to call Daniel. Looking directly at the reflection of Eve at that moment Sarah saw Eve picking up something shining and thought it was a gun. She whirled and fired and hit Eve in the stomach.

Eve feel in a heap as everything dropped around her. Sarah took a step forward but then heard the sirens of the Sûreté and panicked, turning around as fast as she could and literally running away.

Out of the shadows Ryker walked slowly up to Eve's body grinning. His smile stopped in mid-stream when Eve gave a great gasp and was moving. Eve had been shot but she WAS NOT DEAD. 'Damn CIA shirt.' Ryker thought. He stood over Eve who looked at him and said, "You." At that moment Ryker knew that he had been made. He slowly leaned and placed his knee on her left arm, he pinned her other arm with his left hand pinched her nose with his right hand and covered her mouth with his mouth. For anyone looking it would appear that he was providing her with aid. Ryker was instead asphyxiating Eve. She was struggling mightily.

"Daniel…Daniel! The Baby, the baby!" Unfortunately, she did not have the strength to fight back and soon succumbed to the inevitable. A Sûreté officer came 10 seconds too late.

"que s'est-il passé ?"

("What happened?")

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu un coup de feu et je suis venu aussi rapidement que je le pourrais."

("I do not know, I heard a shot and I came as quickly as I could.")

The officer came closer and kneeled down next to Eve while Ryker continued to talk.

"Elle avait du mal à respirer, J'ai essayé de donner sa bouche-à-bouche, mais j'ai été trop tard."

("She was struggling to breath, I tried to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation but I was too late.")

The Officer felt for a pulse and looked at Ryker.

"Je suis désolé monsieur mais elle a disparu."

("I am sorry sir but she is gone.")

"Pauvre femme."

("Poor woman.")

Ryker was certainly giving an academy performance that night. However, if he had been watching closer he would have realized that the camera never turned off and it captured him finishing off Eve.

When Sarah went back to her room she thought for sure that she was going to be arrested at any moment. When that did not happen she went into a deep state of depression. She just could not believe what she had done. She had MURDERED someone. The worst part was that she was not sure if the woman was guilty and it was eating at her.

Ryker reported that Sarah had done her job. No sense in drawing attention to himself. Maybe one day she would be willing to show him her appreciation for what he had done for her he smirked.

Sarah was in her room wrapping her bed sheet tightly around her, hoping against hope that it was all a dream when she heard someone knocking on her door. She quickly drew her gun out, determined not to be taken alive. "Yes."

"Sarah Walker," the man said

"Who are you?"

"I have been sent by Graham."

She opened the door had the chain to protect from a quick entry. "Identify yourself."

The man quickly showed her his ID. He then said, "I am here to collect that gun miss and to give you this." It was a large package from Graham.

Sarah handed over her gun; the Agent gave her the package and left quickly. Sarah opened the package and dropped the contents on her bed. It was her shield, her 9mm Beretta along with several Clips. The package contained one more item. It looked like a video player of some kind. When she hit play a screen came on with Langston Graham.

"Congratulations Agent Walker on passing your final exam. You are now officially a member of the CIA. I know that you will do an excellent job for us moving forward. I understand this was a difficult assignment for you and you might need a couple of days to unwind. Please take a couple of days off on us and report back to Langley on Tuesday for your next assignment.

After she heard the video recording she picked it up and flung it against the wall. She then crawled into her sheets and just cried herself to sleep.

**Langley DC**

Dru Holiday was called into Graham's office.

"Well it's done; Agent Walker did a fine job according to Agent Ryker."

"How are you going to handle the other Agent Shaw, Art."

"Well we cannot tell him the truth that is for sure."

"Is that what you are worried about?"

"He has been with the CIA for almost eight years. He will understand that in this business something like this could happen."

"Art, did you not tell me that Shaw threatened you? I just cannot believe for one second that this man who is so passionately in love with his wife is going to accept her death and just move on."

"Dru what is the other alternative? Tell him that his wife was rouge, that she played him and was screwing some other guy, that she almost got him killed?"

"I can guarantee you that if you pull that card out you will be dead inside of a week. For your own sake you better come up with some enemy that this man can take vengeance on. Left to his own devices he will eventually find out that you ordered her termination and then my friend he will unleash death and destruction on us all."

**Misery**

It was a cold rainy day in North Carolina. He buried her in 'RICHMOND COUNTY MEMORIAL PARK,' next to her mother and father. He was drained completely lifeless. He could not cry any more, his voice was hoarse from screaming. He had screamed at everyone it seemed from the skies to god to Graham. They had tackled him before he was able to pull his gun out. If they had not stopped him, Daniel knew for sure that he would have ended Graham's miserable life.

Now he was suspended indefinitely. His mind was a swirl of emotions. Oh he knew someone would pay for Eve's death but who he just did not know yet. Someone had offered to drive him home. He had to laugh, what home? That empty shell of a place, the one he was supposed to share with his wonderful wife. The place he was supposed to see his children grow up in?

There was no home. He once again gave a fleeting thought of burning the place down with him inside it. Daniel Shaw was fully cognizant that he was suicidal. He knew that if he did not focus on something else soon his depression would consume him and he would surely take his life. 'His life' he again chuckled to himself sarcastically. What life? It died the moment Eve lost her life. Now life meant nothing to him. This life meant nothing to him without her.

Daniel was going through her things mechanically, he was struck by how quite his house was. It was almost deafening. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing. Never again would he hear her laughter, her jokes, those silly little noises she made to make him laugh, her whispers of love. Daniel pulled out another drawer and found his missing Cell phone, the one that he rarely used because it was too dangerous to talk in the clear. He turned in on, '46 missed calls!'

He started to listen and sure enough it was his Eve. As he kept listening his eyes watered and tears freely started falling. What broke him though was call 27, when she told him she was pregnant. All of a sudden his hand started to shake uncontrollably, the room started spinning, he felt sick threw up and fainted.

Daniel Shaw woke up in three days later. He knew that he was not home that was for sure. His arms were strapped down he had an IV on his left arm and a catheter inserted in him. His mouth was dry; he looked around in his private room and wonder how he got there.

The nurse came in and smiled at him. "How..."he caught himself, his throat felt like switch blades.

"Hold it," the nurse said, she moved quickly she poured some water in a Styrofoam cup, stuck a straw in it and let him drink slowly.

Daniel shook his head indicating he had finished. He was finally able to clear his throat. "How did I get here, where am I?"

"You are in the Psychiatric Institute of Washington. You were found unconscious by one of your neighbors. Apparently your employers placed you here for your own protection."

Daniel pulled on his straps. "I see."

"Doctor Allen will be with you shortly."

Twenty minutes later Dr. Allen walked in. "Good morning Mr. Shaw, how are you feeling today?"

"Other than being strapped to the bed, with a damn catheter in me I am just peachy. Daniel sarcastically responded."

"Ok let me make you a little more comfortable." The Doctor then proceeded to remove the catheter. "There, is that better now?"

Daniel raised his arms that were still tightly strapped to the bed. "How about these?"

"Those I am afraid will last a little longer. I need to evaluate you first."

"Just great." Daniel mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Doctor let us get on with it."

"Alright Mr. Shaw, what do you remember before you passed out."

It was like someone turned on a switched. Daniel started to convulse and scream at the top of his lungs, "Eve...Eve...those bastard killed my wife and child...Eve!"

The Doctor immediately called the nurse for assistance. "When two nurses rushed in he told them to sedate the patient immediately."

"What is wrong with him doctor?"

The doctor shook his head, "That is a very sick young man."

After several studies the report had been complete mental break down. He was also showing signs of paranoia, and early stages of Schizophrenia. Shaw in Doctor Allen's mind was a complete mess. It would take a long time to cure him if that was even possible. He was recommending LATUDA which was a new drug on the market for Schizophrenia.

Graham read the report and knew he had to act fast. He never believed in any of that mumbo jumbo crap. Graham was counting on the oldest motivation in the book to snap Shaw back to reality and that would be good old fashion revenge. He walked into the facility late one night with two body guards. Graham looked at Shaw for the first time in a month and he was a horrible sight.

"Agent Shaw do you recognize me?"

"Of course Director I am much saner than they are making me out to be."

"Good, I am here to report to you my final findings concerning your wife." Shaw immediately started to tense up. "Calm down agent, this is your chance to get a little payback for what these scum did to you and your wife."

Shaw was nearly panting. Looking around like the enemy would soon come out of the walls. Graham literally picked him up and growled at him. "Are you man enough to go after the man who raped your wife or are you going to cower here under your bed sheet?"

Shaw started blinking rapidly and breathing heavily. Graham frustrated pushed Shaw down and said, "Let's go, I hate talking to cowards."

He was about to leave when Shaw's hand shot up and strongly grabbed Graham by the arm. "Who raped my wife?"

Smiling Graham turned to Shaw, "Are you ready for some payback?"

Shaw stood up and looked Graham in the eye, "Oh hell yeah!"

Two days later back in Graham's office the now clean shaven and deadly serious Daniel Shaw was receiving his instructions from the Director.

"This man," Graham gave Shaw a picture of Agent Livingston. "Is the one responsible for your wife's death. However, as despicable as this person is I want you to realize that the entire organization is at fault. We learned from Agent Ryker who was in contact with your wife that there are nearly 1000 Agents in Europe alone. They are the decease that your wife fought so hard and eventually gave her life for."

"If you take this assignment it has to be off the books. I will fund you, however, to all concerned you are a retired ex CIA employee. We will disavow any relationship we may have with you."

"So what you are saying is that I am basically on my own, I can do anything and use any means necessary am I right?"

"Yes, just get me results."

"How do you want this, via video, pictures, severed heads what?"

"No videos please that kind of evidence can become a problem."

"Fine, I need one hundred thousand dollars in a Swiss Bank account. You will need to replenish it periodically when I run low. I will send you the account number as soon as I create it."

Graham extended his hand and said, "Get me results son."

Shaw smirked grabbed his coat and did not shake Graham's hand. "I will be in touch with you soon."

**Turning to the Dark Side**

Two days later Shaw was at the Swiss National Bank opening up an account. After completing his assignment he texted Graham the account number so this little adventure could get started. There were people to see and definitely kill. 'Don't worry Eve, soon baby soon.'

It did not take long and he received a reply from Graham 3 hours later confirming the deposit. Shaw checked and sure enough it was there. He booked a flight to Paris anxious to get started.

**Back in DC **

Dru Holiday was busy reading the Washington Times when he saw a story that got his attention. It was reported that a patient by the name of Daniel Shaw who had been institutionalized at the Psychiatric Institute of Washington had escaped. Holiday found it funny as there was no one that he knew that would have institutionalized him.

Also, escaping from a place like that was highly improbable. He wanted to talk to Graham about it just in case they needed to take action.

Miss Carson buzzed Graham. "Director, the Assistant Director is on line 2."

"Thank you Miss Carson."

"Yes Dru what is it."

"Art are you aware that Daniel Shaw just escaped from a mental institution?"

"You don't say."

At that moment Dru Holiday knew that Director Graham was involved. "Oh my God Art you didn't"

"Why don't you stop at my office and we will discuss this further."

Dru Holiday power walked the three flights of stairs. Every step he took he got angrier. 'Had Graham lost his mind?' From what he had read the Psychologist in charge thought that he was unstable and a danger to anyone he came in contact with. 'How could he hope to control such a man?'

Dru Holiday burst through the doors of the Director's office angrier than ever. "My god Graham how in the world could you do this? This man is dangerous."

"I really do not care what Daniel Shaw does with his time Dru."

"You cannot fool me Art I know; just like I am standing here I know he is somehow working for you."

"And how are you going to prove that ASSISTANT DIRECTOR? What are you offering as proof your gut? Now I suggest that you do your job and I will do mine."

"Alright director you win for now, I just hope that Daniel Shaw does not find out about his wife or you may not live to regret it."

**Paris France**

Daniel Shaw knew how to move about in some of the seedier circles of town. He started showing the picture of Livingston and throwing money around.

At night when he would get back to his hotel, paranoia was now the order of the day. Not because he was afraid of dying, actually he welcomed it. Daniel Shaw just did not want it to come too soon. He had a debt to pay and he intended of keeping his promise to Eve. He intended of making every Ring Agent remember and fear his name.

Daniel took precautions, he had a sensor by the door that would beep loudly in his ear piece that he had with him whenever he actually got any sleep which was not often. He also decided it to start sleeping in the closet. 'No sense giving the enemy a clear shot at you.' He realized that he had become a real light sleeper. The worst part though was when he slept, oh the nightmares. He would often wake up drenched in sweat as the same dream kept repeating itself.

It would be Eve holding a baby, screaming for help as the too slow Daniel Shaw never seemed to make it on time. They would both die a horrible death with Eve saying, "Why Daniel, Why did you not save us." It just made him more determined than ever to get even for what they did to Eve.

Shaw visited Pigalle considered one of the seedier clubs in Paris. Henri Lefebvre claimed that he knew where to find Livingston but it would cost ten thousand dollars. Shaw smiled at Lefebvre; He had asked Graham for a laptop with the ability to check every identification. He would take a picture with his small hidden camera and then run it through the software. When he ran Lefebvre, he knew that he was a small time wannabe Ring associate. When Lefebvre asked for ten thousand dollars, Shaw had asked for his phone number to see if his 'bosses' would be willing to pay the money.

Shaw knew that Lefebvre would be up to no good, he would probably try to capture him and offer him to the Ring as evidence that he was worthy to join the organization. Shaw however had other ideas. He realized that scum like this would not last long under pressure and he planned on providing plenty.

Once Shaw called Lefebvre they agreed to come to Daniel's motel for the meet. Lefebvre brought two thugs with him, Shaw was waiting for them and he hid in the closet. When Lefebvre knocked on the door Daniel told them to come in. Lefebvre's thugs came in firing tranqs; their intention was to capture Shaw alive. However, from behind Shaw did the same thing and both thugs got tranqed and fell like logs. Lefebvre walked in confident that his men had captured Shaw; he was shocked when he saw Daniel with a gun. Soon he was in a chair securely cuffed and sweating bullets not knowing what Shaw was going to do.

"Ok Lefebvre let us start. Where is Livingston?"

"Je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer en anglais."

("I do not know how to speak English.")

Daniel took out a knife, "You know Lefebvre, you can cut out the bullshit, and I know you can speak English real well."

"Je ne comprends pas ce que vous parlez."

("I do not understand what you are are talking about.")

Shaw grabs one of the unconscious thugs by the hair. He smiles wickedly at Lefebvre and then he slowly cuts his throat. "Now do you remember how to speak English?" Lefebvre gulps he was frighten but held firm.

"Vous porc américain, vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à mon ami!"

("You American pig, you are going to pay for what you did to my friend!")

"Still playing that game Lefebvre?" This time Shaw moved much more swiftly picking up the other thug and stabbing him twice in the throat and letting him slide slowly to the floor. "Opps no more friends to kill, I guess that just leaves you to have fun with."

Lefebvre was visibly sweating now and Shaw was licking his lips in anticipation. "Last chance." He said menacingly.

"Veuillez arrêter!"

("Please stop!")

"I have to admit you are defiant to the end." Shaw swiftly moved forward and stabbed Lefebvre in the leg. Lefebvre screamed in pain and Shaw started to slowly twist the knife.

"Stop, stop, please stop!"

"Well I see that your English has improved immensely." Shaw was chuckling now. "So now that we have that settled let us talk about Livingston."

"I...I can't he will kill me!"

Shaw shook his head in amusement. "Lefebvre... Lefebvre... Lefebvre, you don't have to worry about Livingston." He then got very serious grabbed Lefebvre's left hand and cut off his pinky finger. Lefebvre's scream was deafening.

Shaw got real close to Lefebvre's ear." If you don't tell me," he whispered. "I am going to cut off all you fingers."

Lefebvre finally understood this man before him was a lot more dangerous than Livingston ever was going to be. "He is..." Lefebvre gulped air from the pain, "He...he is at 2 Rue Charles Nodier, they...they have an entire complex there."

"Now see how easy that was."

"Please no more pain."

Shaw went to the bath room to wash the blood away by stripping off his clothes and showering. He then said. "Don't worry Lefebvre I am not going hurt you any more, that would be unprofessional."

He then opened the door to his closet where there were two large cans of gasoline; he took his suitcase out and then got another back pack out. Shaw opened it and took out one block of C4 and set the timer to one minute.

"Well good luck I am sure that when they find you soon."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Livingston of course."

Lefebvre thought he had survived the encounter; he was starting to relax when he started to hear a beep of the countdown of the C4. He only had time to say, "No, no!" before the while wing blew up.

Daniel drove to the address that Lefebvre had given him and parked. As luck would have it he did not have to wait long, Livingston arrived15 minutes after he had parked. Daniel Shaw sat back and waited. Livingston stayed about two hours. Daniel relaxed as he had some croissants, wine and cheese while Livingston did what he needed to do at the base. When he came out he got in his car and followed. Once he found out where Livingston lived he went to work on his car placing not only a tracker but wiring a remote bomb.

Shaw then suited up in black tactical gear and climbed the three stories just to plant listening devices and a camera on the window ledge. Shaw was really happy with all of the toys that Graham had sent him. Anything and everything he wanted he gave him. Well it was about to pay off. He was listening in and besides the Director which he was able to trace to a London location and found his immediate boss to be a Spaniard by the name of Javier Vazquez.

Well he did get a lot of information by listening for just one night. Now it was time to set the trap have a little fun torturing him and then repaying Graham for some of the toys and money he shelled out. Shaw in his deteriorating state was starting to get giddy just thinking of the torture. Of course the information he would get that lead to future victims was just a plus.

Daniel bought a light metal tub that was used in the olden days to wash clothes by hand. He could not wait to show Livingston his igneous invention that Shaw had thought up just for him. 'That is right Eve, Livingston will remember you soon.'

After Livingston left Shaw was busy tracking him, he knew where he was. Therefore, he confidently walked to his apartment complex took his time and broke into his apartment. Once in he took his time and walked all the way around the apartment getting used to the surroundings.

He finally went down stairs and brought in his tub. The problem that Shaw realized was the fact that he did not have the necessary equipment that he needed to use the tub properly so he rush out to the store to buy two huge pots. He got back two hours before Livingston got home.

Shaw relaxed, drank his beer made some ham and eggs and patiently waited for Livingston to show. Shaw was busy looking at the tracker and knew that Livingston was on his way. He turned off the light and got ready to give Livingston a reception he would never forget. As soon as Livingston came through the door he sucker punched Livingston effectively knocking him out.

When Livingston woke up half an hour later he was tied up in a chair. Both his shoes and his pants were missing. He was waking up and Shaw decided to help him along by throwing some cold water in his face.

"Ah...there you are Livingston." Daniel said happily.

"Who...who are you."

"I am the husband of this woman," He should him a picture of Eve. "Or more appropriately was her husband until you and your bunch killed her."

Livingston visibly gulped which to Shaw's eyes clearly indicated his guilt. "Well I guess I do not need to say anymore."

"Now for the fun part Mr. Livingston, you are to tell me everything about your little operation at 2 Rue Charles Nodier. Then you are going to tell me about the Spaniard Javier Vazquez."

"Livingston started to laugh at Shaw; I will not tell you anything. You can stop right now, I will never talk."

Shaw smiled evilly, "I am sooo happy you think so. However, why waist my breath, let us get this show on the road shall we."

"Shaw taped Livingston's mouth shut. He then put on some cooking mitts and grabbed the first of two pots of boiling water and placed then in the tub. That tub was no more than two feet deep so after he poured the second pot it was nearly full. He took his mitts off and quickly dipped his finger. Man that hot!"

He then tilted the chair that Livingston was strapped it and slid it over to where the tub was. Livingston's feet were dangling in the air and Shaw whispered in his ear, "Let's see if this jars your memory." He then dropped his feet into the tub with boiling water. Livingston started screaming as the skin around his feet were literally cooking. His eyes were wide and tears were streaming freely.

He held his feet for 15 seconds before he raised them out of the water. "Did that inspire your tongue at all?"

Once Shaw removed Livingston's tape he was still defiant. "Livingston spat at him, I am going to kill you!"

"Sorry you only get to kill one Shaw, and for that I am going to make you pay." Shaw this time let the chair fall backwards and Livingston hit his head hard against the floor. He was temporarily stunned and Shaw took full advantage of that. He re-taped Livingston's mouth shut took his knife out and started to slice open the soles of Livingston's feet. Even with the tape shutting his mouth Shaw could hear Livingston screaming in pain and he relished it. Shaw felt alive and in control. He was well aware that Livingston would not last long.

"You did well holding on for 15 seconds, let us see how you do with 30 seconds." He thought that Livingston would lose his ability to speak since he was screaming so loudly through the tape.

Thirty minutes later and this torture Livingston was receiving finally had its affect, "Please…Please no more…no more Please."

Shaw clapped his hands with joy. "I love it when someone sees the light. Now first tell me about the base? Then I want to know about the Spaniard."

What Shaw found out was that that the only way through the door was to use your hand for the scanner to recognize you. There were very few guards at the facility at that time of night and there should be no more than thirteen people which were mostly analysts working at this time. He then proceeded to tell him everything about his immediate boss.

After the conversation with Livingston he knew that he would have to do something in order to get into the complex. Then it came to him, oh this was going to be easier that he thought. "I will be right back don't you go anywhere.

A very hoarse Livingston said, "You…you cannot get in there with me." Shaw just smiled and went down stairs. Even though he was no longer been dipped in boiling water, Livingston was in excruciating pain." Shaw came back with something underneath his arm, a box, and a small can of gasoline.

"Wha…What is that for?"

Shaw smiled, "well you told me that I need a hand scan in order to get into your sight right?" He then unsheathed the machete. "You're too heavy to carrying so I am going to lighten the load." He said laughing.

"Nooo!" Livingston screamed as Shaw cut his hand off!

"You know what," Shaw said to a now unconscious Livingston who had fainted from the pain. "I forgot to ask you which hand. Oh well no matter." Shaw then proceeded to cut off his other hand. He placed them both in the box looked around to see if he needed to take anything then opened the small can of gasoline and completely dosed Livingston. He then went through Livingston's pants and searched for the keys. Satisfied with his handy work Shaw started for the door. "It is so sad that I have to bid you goodbye. Say hi for me to your brother Lucifer." He took the towel that he had dipped in gasoline and set it on fire and threw it in the proximity of Livingston. It immediately caught fire as the room started to get engulfed with flames quickly. Chuckling to himself he went to Livingston's car and drove it next to his car. He got the C4 and several weapons and drove to his next destination.

'That was for you Eve!'

Daniel headed to the warehouse where he parked the car on the street in front of the warehouse. He got out and calmly set the timer to one minute and took all the goodies out of the car. When it exploded it got the attention of everyone in the area. It turned out it was Livingston's right hand that opened the door. A colt 45 with a silencer quickly dispatched of the two guards. He then went methodically killing everyone including the women. He did leave one analyst alive to show him where the servers were. After he shut down the server and removed the hard drives Shaw shot him in the leg.

"That is your reward for helping me. If you can get to the door in 3 minutes then you will make it out of here alive." Daniel then went about setting C4 blocks around the complex; the last analyst was having a hard time crawling to the door. Daniel mean while exchange his clothes for a fresh pair after washing himself in the bathroom, he smelled of gas. Shaw then set the timers to 3 minutes and passed the analyst on his way out. "You better hurry up, you do not have much time." He joked, Daniel felt giddy with joy.

He just walked up to a man who was looking at the fire in amazement. "Sir, oh sir." He said to the man in the car.

"Je ne comprends pas."

("I do not understand.")

He approached the car and said.

" Je déteste parler français! "

("I hate speaking French!") Then he shot the man in the head. Pushing him to the passenger's seat he told the now dead man. "If I get blood stains on my new pants I am going to be quite angry!"

He drove to where his car was, opened the trunk and got out one of only three blocks of C4 he had left. 'Hmm…It looks like I am going to have to order some more from Langston.' he smiled. He then set the timer to two minutes and flipped it inside the car. 'I think I want to celebrate; I am going to stay at the Hilton tonight, I feel like lobster!' He was laughing loudly.

A few seconds later he heard a huge explosion and he just shook his head chuckling. Later on that night Shaw leisurely called Graham. "Hi how are you."

"Who is this?"

"That hurts Langston, gone for a few weeks and already forgotten?" Shaw said laughing.

"Shaw is that you?"

"The one and only."

"You need more money?"

"Oh I am going to need several things, but first the good news; you can scratch one Ring base off the map!" He said cheerfully.

That got Graham's attention. "I am staying at the Hilton room 645. I booked it for two days but I have already paid for it. I am going to leave you a box with your name in it a bunch of hard drives that belonged to their server. You can scan and decrypt away to your heart's content."

"Leave the box under the bed just in case."

"Good idea Langston."

"Any prisoners to interrogate?"

"Now Langston you know that is not part of the deal. I give you good Intel but everyone else will die. Although I did leave one man alive tonight."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want them to know someone is hunting them, I want them in fear as I kill them one by one. Believe me when I say Europe is going to be a washed in blood by the time I finish with them." He was laughing almost uncontrollably.

"Shaw…Shaw."

"Yes Langston." It was creepy how he all of a sudden was totally able to control himself.

"Where are you off to next?"

"I have never been to Spain; I hear Madrid is lovely this time of year. As soon as I arrive in Spain I will let you know what I need."

"What about the C4's we gave you do you need for us to extract them?"

"No need I used them all."

"You what?"

"Good night Langston." Shaw then hung up.

Just before he got on the plane for Spain he went to the flower shop drove to Cedez Le Passage Street and left a bouquet of flowers there. He would return there many times after each successful mission. That is how a reign of terror began for the Ring as Shaw was the most ruthless adversary they had ever seen. He would torture his victims to death with ever new innovations. It seemed that he had a different style for every kill. He could either skin you alive; place a cage around you a let a very angry Rat loose on you. Hang his victims with chicken wire by their testicles, gouging the eyes, he just thought up of every method. There was just nothing off the table.

Dru Holiday was horrified at what was happening. Graham would continue to deny everything but Dru knew that he was behind it all. Holiday just could not take it anymore and after a year of fighting Graham he just gave up and resigned.

**The Enemy Of my Enemy is My Friend**

It was December of 2007; Shaw had been in LA for two days. It would be New Year's soon, however, he could care less about the holidays that had died a long time ago just like everything else that was good and decent in his life.

He was sitting around the RITZ-CARLTON, sipping some wine. Congress woman Betsy Meyers was making a fund raising stop there. The Democrat representing the San Francisco area was the perfect liberal. She said all the right things about human rights and equal pay. What no one would believe was that Meyers had been a Ring Elder for almost eight years and she believed nothing that she was promoting. It was the perfect cover really, give her minions what they wanted, make them believe what they thought she believed in and she was set.

Behind her sweet demeanor was a raging anarchist. She like every elder thought that what the US needed was less freedom and more control and if the current rate of debt continued the US would be bankrupt and the government could be in chaos. That is when they would take over.

"A wine drinker I see." Ted Rourke smiled at Shaw.

Daniel glared at this new comer, 'who the hell was this idiot.'

Ted picked up Shaw's glass and sipped it. "Hmm...Nice taste Rioja from Spain I believe."

Shaw smirked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry did not mean to be rude, my name is Ted Rourke." He said cheerfully.

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Well that is because I am the leader of Fulcrum."

Daniel is immediately reached for his weapon. "Calm down Agent Shaw, I am not your enemy."

"How do you know my name?"

"We have many moles within the CIA. You are Graham's personal attack dog against the Ring."

"I am no one's attack dog!" Shaw growled back.

"You mean you do not have a Swiss bank account, or take equipment from him to eliminate all those Ring Agents?"

When Daniel did not answer Rourke continued, "I will take that as a yes. So tell me what do you take out of this?"

"Revenge."

"That would be for your wife right?"

"Yes."

"I can understand that, I have read the reports, yes I can easily understand why you would want to kill all those bastards. Personally I have loved all the kills you have piled up against our competition. It has helped us a lot."

"So why do I get the feeling that you somehow are going to plead their case to me, maybe ask me not to be so cruel."

"You are quite perceptive for being the crazy man that they make you out to be."

"I am not backing off a bit so you can save your breath."

"Oh my boy you have totally misunderstood me. Their Director that by the way has been in hiding claims to have some information concerning your wife. I strongly suggest that you view it. Bring it back with you and let us examine it together."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I have a vested interest in you, and I think we could work together."

"What and betray Graham, I don't think so."

"Well let us say this, if the information that the Ring Director gives you is what I think it is, you will be more than happy to betray Graham."

Shaw narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about Rourke?"

"You will not believe me if I tell you. Go have your meeting with the Ring Director and then let's talk."

"Why should I meet with him it could be a trap?"

"You will have my Agents protecting you." Rourke snapped his fingers. "Agent Shaw meet Agent Smith. Agent Smith makes sure we have enough Agents to protect our new prospect."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself Rourke."

"No I am sure about the information."

"I am not meeting that prick in Europe."

"You pick the place and he will be there."

"Ok we will do it your way."

"You will not be disappointed."

**New Revelations **

After some negotiations it was decided that the meeting would be held in Burbank. The Ring had an underground center. Shaw and Smith arrived and so did three SUVs with over 15 men. The Ring would only allow Shaw, Smith and three other Fulcrum Agents.

They were lead to a coke machine where one of the Agents hit several buttons on said machine and down they went much faster than Shaw liked. They were lead down a long corridor into a dark room. Once they were clear and the Ring Agents left, the holographic figure of the Director came into view.

"What is wrong Director you afraid I might be tempted to kill you."

"That is correct Daniel."

"You may address me as Agent Shaw pond scum."

"Alright Agent Shaw, I direct you to the front screen. Out popped Eve as she was laughing and caring on with Shaw. Daniel's eyes widen, 'Where the hell did they get this footage from.' Then the screen goes dark and a dark and foggy street appears. Shaw knows this is Cedez Le Passage Street since he has been there so many times before. Then he sees Eve walking and a blonde passing her by. He then sees the blonde woman shoot Eve and he says, "Nooo!"

Gritting his teeth he takes a swing at the holographic image of the Director.

"And you wonder why I did not want to be there in person."

"This changes nothing!"

"On the contrary Agent Shaw it changes everything."

"Who is the bitch who killed my wife?"

"We do not know, all we are certain is that she is CIA."

Shaw ponders for a moment as realization slowly seeps in of what this meant. "What do you want?"

"We want you to stop mindlessly attacking us. We also may ask for you a favor at some point."

"I will stop attacking you under one condition."

"What would that be?"

"That you provide me with a copy of that video clip."

"Why?"

"So I can play it when I get lonely," Shaw said sarcastically. "What do you care?"

"How about the favor that I asked about?"

"The only favor that I am willing to concede for now is to stop killing your useless Agents, if I were you I would embrace that offer."

"Agent Avers please give a copy of that movie clip to Agent Shaw."

Shaw stopped for a moment and thought, then spoke to the Director. "How about you answer a question for me and I will see that you get a nice surprise for me in return."

"What kind of surprise?"

"It will be something that you wanted, something that could give you a lot of power."

"The intersect."

"A cipher."

"What is your question?"

"Who gave you this information?"

"Someone who needs Graham out of the way."

"Do not be coy with me Director, just answer the damn question."

"Alright, it is a CIA Agent that is afraid Graham is getting too close to finding him out."

"The mole."

"Excuse me?"

"I said the mole, the one that has been working with you for a long time."

The Director's silence confirmed what Shaw suspected. "I will be in touch when I get you the Cipher, but be warned, I will only deal with you, not one of your cronies."

When they left the building and got into the SUV's Agent Smith finally spoke. "Why did you offer them a cipher? We are trying to build one of our own."

"I have no intention of giving that rat bastard anything but a permanent vacation in hell."

"I thought we made a deal."

"Yeah to go after the people who killed my wife."

"But…"

"Don't you get it Agent Smith, they were involved as well. The Director and his mole just want me to get rid of another piece of shit who gave the order. However, just like I am going to get rid of Graham I intend to finish the Director as well."

**Saving Chuck Bartowski.**

"I do not know if I like this." Spoke Rourke.

"I am sure that you have lost people before, I need to make it look like they have a legitimate cipher for this to work."

"Yes but Mr. Colt and his team have served me well."

"Look at the benefits, no more Langston Graham."

"Alright Shaw I will go with your plan but this better work. Mr. Colt and his people are some of our best operatives."

"One thing, Colt cannot know that this Cipher is fake."

Rourke took a deep breath, he did not like losing this special team but if they could get Graham?' Not for the first time did he carefully examine Shaw. 'This man only lives for the kill. He might be a problem in the future.'

**Echo Park**

Chuck, Sarah and Casey had just completed another successful mission. Chuck thought for sure that he was finally going to get his date with Sarah before she was reassigned.

He was busy preparing for her his specialty Peperoni Chicken and wanted everything to go right.

Across the way in Casey's apartment things were not going as well.

Director, General ma'am, it is just not fair. Chuck Bartowski has honorably served this country and he deserves better than what you are suggesting. The General bowed her head and was truly conflicted. Major Casey was correct, what they were doing was illegal, immoral and totally against her sense of right and wrong.

However, it was a different story for Graham who could not believe what he was hearing. "And just who is going to watch him Major?" Graham growled.

"Are you willing to stay in Burbank and protect him?" This was unbelievable. What the hell had happened to the Major and don't even get him started on his wild card enforcer. They had been rendered helpless by a damn geek. This had to stop and right now.

"You have to do this for the greater good!" He almost screamed.

**Back in D.C.**

After the call Graham turned to Beckman. "This is your entire fault Diane, if we had stuck the intersect in a bunker like I wanted to do from the beginning this would not be happening now."

"Chuck has been a blessing Art, I just do not understand why you are so damn gun ho about eliminating someone who has been so instrumental in completing so many missions."

"Chuck? Seriously Diane Chuck? No wonder I get the feeling that no one with the exception of me sees the danger that a Chuck Bartowski poses if he were allowed to live. I do not trust the NSA and I certainly do not trust your Major."

As Graham walked out of Beckman's office he was fuming. Not long before Agent Walker had refused of all people her partner to go with him. She had unbelieving stayed with this asset instead of going with Bryce. He shook his head. She was clearly so compromised that he never dared tell her what they were going to do. Now even the Major was wavering. As soon as he arrived at his office he called his assistant.

"Miss Carson."

"Yes Director."

"Get me in contact with Nicholas Quinn."

"Yes sir."

He sat back in his chair and contemplated. 'Tomorrow by this time he would have ten Agents with the intersect. Your days of a wannabe Agent are over Bartowski.' He found him annoying and someone undeserving of receiving the intersect.

"Director."

"Yes Miss Carson."

"Agent Quinn on line one."

"Agent Quinn."

"Yes sir."

"I have a special assignment for you. I need you to go to Burbank and take care of a problem for me personally."

"Sir I am on special assignment right now."

"Well break cover I need this done as soon as possible."

"In order for me not to get killed I will need two days. Can you hold on for two days?"

Graham took a deep breath, 'damn nothing is going right.' Then he realized that once the upload happened he would be free to reassign Walker and Casey would be reassigned as well. Chuck Bartowski would be alone with no protection. 'This might end up being better than I thought.'

"Alright fine Quinn I expect you here in two days."

Quinn of course knew that the fix was in. Quinn, Decker and Ryker had once again gotten together and given the Ring Director the video of Sarah's red test. They knew that Graham was getting closer to finding out about their operations. For the Ring it had been a blessing and it had meant a whole new atmosphere of cooperation between the groups. It was something that had been missing for the last two and a half years when the Ring Director had once again screwed over the CIA trio right after Eve's death.

They were anticipating what was about to occur. A changing of the guard if you will. Three days before Shaw and two of the well placed moles had gotten into the white room. They had rigged the sensors with enough C4 to blow up an entire wing of the CIA building. The only thing Shaw regretted was the fact that he would not be there personally to see the bastard that had ordered Eve's death to look at him straight in the eye and know it was him.

After they had set the charges one of the moles said, "Why did you place that message on the console?"

"It was the least I could do without tipping my hand. It will be comical when he reads it." Laughed Shaw.

As planned Graham could not wait to initiate his intersect project again. He had his 10 agents ready to download the intersect, this would be a glorious day for him and for everything he had worked for. After today the CIA would be once again calling the shots and the damn NSA could take a back seat.

"Ready Director?"

"Go Ahead." The Cipher was placed in its proper place once initiated there would be a 10 second delay before it would detonate the C4. The white room was ready, the intersect was initiated, Graham with his chest held out gave the command. There was a whirl and then a strange message appeared on the board. 'FULCRUM WANTS TO THANK YOU, HAVE A NICE DAY.'

The large explosion rocked the entire building. Outside Shaw was sitting in a park bench as all hell broke loose; he was busy eating and ice-cream enjoying the day. He had a smile from ear to ear.

**Burbank **

As soon as word came down, Diane Beckman was on the phone to Casey. "Major disengage immediately and resume for regular handler duties."

"Roger that," He whispered from Chuck's room.

Personally he was relieved, he really did not know if he would have gone through it.

There was a knock on the door. 'Sarah.' Chuck thought. He opened the door and an anxious Agent announced, "Sorry Chuck you are once again the only intersect, our date has been cancelled."

Chuck had a lump in his throat. 'Will this ever happen between us?'

**One Month Later**

"Meadow Branch really?"

"Come on Shaw. A little levity here." Chuckled Rourke.

"Listen Rourke I know you think that this cul-de-sac in the middle of suburbia is an excellent place for you to hide the intersect, however, I think you are making a mistake. I would have definitely placed the base underground. This is simply too dangerous."

Rourke smiled at Shaw, his planning had simply been genius. With the death of Graham the CIA was in chaos. They needed to recover, no more white room. They would have to build it from scratch. Fulcrum now had the lead on everything including the intersect.

"What is going on with the CIA right now Shaw?"

"We have dealt them a serious blow. They will be in chaos although they could temporarily give Beckman full reigns over everything while they take their time choosing a replacement for Graham."

"Well you have been right about everything so far. With the blow you are about to deal to our competitors, I think we will be number one for a while."

"Yes that Ring Director became very keen in our cipher once we took Graham out."

"It looks real you know." Smiled Rourke.

"What does?"

"The fake cipher and documents that you are planning on giving our soon departed Ring Director."

"Just remember, what we planned."

"Who do you think you are talking to Shaw?"

"I know but we must strike all at once to make this work." Shaw smiled and continued.

"I cannot wait to get a chance to interrogate that Elder Meyers and if you attack the Ring base simultaneously, well let us say they will be on the run." An evil smirk was making its way to Shaw's lips.

"How are you planning destroying that base?"

"Oh let's say an accident is going to happen. One of the B2 bombers will fly out to the sight and drop a bunker buster on them." Rourke said laughing

"How did you get that to happen?"

"You will not believe what money can buy you."

Just then one of the females that were posing as someone's wife came over to flirt with her boss and the newcomer.

"You seem tired Mr. Rourke, how about I give you a message." She said seductively

Rourke looked at her up and down and said, "You have the best hands Audrey."

"How about you would you like a message as well?"

Shaw leaned in and showed Audrey his ring finger. "I am married," He said angrily. "And I don't cheat!" he almost shouted at her.

Audrey was taken aback, "I...I am sorry I did not know."

Just then Agent Smith came up and noticed there was considerable tension in the air and the murderous look Shaw was giving Audrey, "Are you ready to go?"

And just like flipping a switch Shaw was his sweet acting self again. "But of course." Turning back to Audrey he said, "Don't worry about that you did not know."

As Shaw left Audrey turned to Rourke giving him a questioning look.

For his part Rourke just shook his head indicating to Audrey not to say anything.

**Ring vs. Fulcrum **

**Paris **

Shaw had demanded that the meeting with the Director be held near the place that Eve had been killed. There was a little cafe there and it would be perfect. Each side had agreed to bring 4 Agents besides themselves. Of course Shaw had no intension of agreeing to anything. There were 10 other Fulcrum Agents just waiting outside the parameter. For his part the Ring Director was no fool himself, he brought 5 more Agents including 2 snipers. He trusted Shaw as far as he could throw the Eifel Tower. If this was a trap he wanted to be ready. Shaw had ordered that 5 of the Fulcrum Agents be deployed around the area and use tranq guns. He wants to _**interrogate**_ the Ring Director before he met his demise.

Shaw had a lump in his throat as he walked down Cedez Le Passage Street. He looked down to where he had left Eve her last bouquet of flowers noticing there was nothing there. 'I will have to rectify that.' Waiting for him the Director and was sitting on one of the chairs outside the small cafe.

"Right on time," Said the Director.

Shaw looked at him with a cold stare. "After tonight we will be even."

"Shall we get started?"

Shaw nodded to one of the Fulcrum Agents who produced the fake cipher. "That is my gift to you." Shaw smile sinisterly.

The Ring Director looked at it in awe. "Now as we agreed the paperwork work will cost you 5 million. Did you bring the laptop?"

The Director snapped his fingers and a laptop was brought forward. "Why don't you sit down Daniel?"

Shaw growled at him, "I have told you once before to address me as Agent Shaw!"

The switch in personalities was really quite amazing. It even surprised Agent Smith who thought Shaw was going to blow the whole thing in a fit of rage.

The Ring Director's breath caught and his men behind him tensed ready to act. However, Shaw's angry reaction was once again gone as Shaw smiled and said. "Ok let me input my account number."

'This one is ready for the Looney bin.' The Ring Director thought. After typing his account number Shaw handed the laptop back to the Director. He initiated his own code and hit enter. The process took a few seconds but once the transaction was completed the application dinged. The Director then turned the laptop back to Shaw to show him the money had been transfer to his Swiss Account.

Once the transaction was over Shaw smiled. "It is good doing business with you." He then took out his tranq gun and shot the Director point blank in the face.

At the same time the four Agents behind him also fell as they were tranqed as well. Unfortunately when you see the enemy in that state you have a tendency to relax. That is what happened to the Fulcrum Agents two Ring Agents with SVD (Dragunov) Sniper rifles. The Dragunov was designed as a squad support weapon it is a semi-automatic sniper rifle-designated marksman rifle chambered in 7.62×54mmR and developed in the Soviet Union. Of course Volkoff had supplied the weapon; he was their supplier after all.

The first shot took everyone by surprise but none more than the Fulcrum Agent that was next to Shaw as a 7.62 bullet tore through his head and sprayed blood all over Daniel. Everyone started looking up when the second sniper opened up as another Fulcrum Agent fell dead. Smith immediately called out to the 5 Agents that were still in the SUVs to come out with their sniper rifles.

The Fulcrum snipers were using the M40A3, it is a Marine sniper rifle that use a 6–9" Harris notched swivel type bipod with a KMW padlock and fires a 308 bullet. They placed it on top of the SUV and had a clear line of site to the roof tops.

Everyone was looking up when the other three Ring Agents armed with Israeli made Uzis, came out firing. The Uzi is considered to be machine pistols. The Uzi was one of the first weapons to use a telescoping bolt design which allows for the magazine to be housed in the pistol grip for a shorter weapon. This particular ammo happened to be 45 caliber ACP.

With the element of surprise they easily cut down three Fulcrum Agents before they knew what was happening. Agent Smith quickly moved out of the way and his Desert Eagle barked twice hitting the closest Ring Agent in the throat and temporarily knocking the dead Agent into the other two. That was all that Daniel Shaw needed to fire his twin 1911's at the remaining Ring Agents. Rage filled his heart, how dare these pigs kill any of his people they must die!

Shaw was a good shot and at that close range it would have been hard to miss. What did draw the attention of everyone was that Shaw continued to fire on the now dead Ring Agents until his weapons were empty.

While everyone was distracted one of the Ring snipers took notice and aimed at one of the Fulcrum sniper. The head shot snapped everyone's attention back to the Ring Snipers. The remaining Fulcrum sniper's attention went back to the roof tops. Sure enough they zoomed in on one of the Ring snipers that that had stuck his head out too far. They all fired at the same time knock the Ring Sniper off the roof. Seeing the other Sniper die made the last Ring Sniper rethink his position. He quietly slipped away into the night.

Shaw was absolutely livid. He never thought he would lose one agent much less six. He literally picked up the Director and half carried and half dragged him to the over pass where the Seine River runs through it. He leans the Director on the edge of the wall and as he pants heavily he starts berating the Director.

"Did you think I would forget my wife you pig! She was the best thing that ever happened to me! And you further compound your vile lies by killing six of my men. Now you are going to pay for your crimes against me. The only thing I regret is that you will not feel it more!"

Shaw leans down grabs the Director's feet and push up and over as the Director falls to his death. "Say hi to Livingston and Graham for me." He said giggling. "Enjoy your swim."

When he walk down to his men several are shaking their heads, they all thought he was supposed to interrogate the Director first.

"What do you want to do with these men?" Smith said as he was pointing to the four tranqed Ring Agents.

"Bring them with us."

"Where are we going?"

"To 6 Place de Moro-Giafferi, the warehouse is called Encherexpert."

"Are you not worried about being seen?"

"I would if I did not have the keys." Shaw opened his hand to show Smith.

"Where did you get those?"

"From the owner silly?"

"He will that not be a problem?"

Shaw gave a twisted smile to Smith. "None what so ever."

The workers in the café and nearby businesses had scattered during the firefight. Now as they came out they saw the carnage around them and they were afraid. One of them finally called the Sûreté and they showed up 15 minutes later. It was amazing how no one really wanted to cooperate. The French Police got conflicting eye witness accounts from 10 different people they really did not know who or what to believe.

The SUV's arrived at the at the destination and when they arrived they saw a man hanging from the ceiling. Smith looked inquistedly at Shaw.

"Oh how rude of me Agent Smith, I like you to meet the owner. Mr. Smith," meet he pointed to the dead man. "Mousier what is your name?"

"We do not have time for this Shaw." Smith said disgustedly.

"I am sorry Mousier Agent Smith does not have time for small talk." Shaw said chuckling.

"SHAW!"

"Hang them all up by the rafters and take their pants off."

The Fulcrum Agents looked at each other and then Agent Smith who gave a small nod for them to proceed.

Shaw had to wait about an hour before the drug wore off and the Ring Agents started to wake up. He had gone back to the SUV and had gotten a Samurai Sword and was testing it for sharpness.

I am glad to see that you all are finally awake." Shaw turned and whispered to one of the Fulcrum Agents, "Start recording this."

"Now gentlemen I will make it simple for you, I will ask you a question you will answer it, if I am satisfied with your answer I will let you go if not well…."

The Agent closest to Shaw started to protest and Daniel moved swiftly and disemboweled him. The other three physically sucked in their breaths. The other Fulcrum Agents just glared at Shaw. Then Shaw reached down to where the blood and guts were rubbed his hand in it and wiped the blood in his face. He loved it; Shaw was in his element as his eyes were closed. When he opened them again he looked like a demon.

He moved to his next target. "Well let us ask the first question again shall we? Do you know where the elders are?

The agent in from of him thought he could stall Shaw, clearly he had not gotten the message of who he was dealing with. "Well, I just, well I just don't…"

Another quick move and that man was disemboweled as well. He went through the same process as he did with his first victim.

With someone else's blood dripping from his face he moved to his next victim and just smiled at him. That is all it took to have Agent Rubio spill everything he knew.

"There is an Elder stationed in New York. He is the President of the Federal Reserve Bank in New York. His name is William Kendall."

"Wow, well ok bring him down give him his pants. Thank you for your cooperation."

The Ring Agent nodded and the Fulcrum Agents hesitated, "I said to let him go!"

They stepped aside and the Ring Agent ran out of the building. Meanwhile the last Ring Agent was cursing and Shaw walked over slowly to him. "That fucking cowered! You will never get anything out of me!"

"So does that mean you do not want to talk to me?"

"Go to hell!"

"You first!" Shaw swung the sword violently across the agent's stomach and it was just a horrible sight as he convulsed several times before dying. Shaw started to laugh, "Boy these Ring Agents sure know how to bleed well."

The Fulcrum Agents shook their heads in disgust. One of them mumbled, "I did not sign up for this."

They all started leaving while Shaw took out some cans of gasoline and started to get ready to burn the place down.

"Shaw, my men are leaving, are you coming?"

"No I will take care of this myself; I will meet you back at the hotel."

"Shaw you reek of gasoline and your face is completely covered in blood."

Shaw touched his face as if for the first time he completely comprehended what he had done. Again that switch from normal into something else seemed to hit him. "Agent Smith could you please hand me my suitcase from the back of the SUV?"

When Smith handed him his suit case Shaw looked into it found what he wanted and handed it back to Smith. "Thank you I will see you soon."

Shaw went to the bathroom and methodically stripped down, he dip the bloody shirt in water and cleaned his shoes. He then looked at himself in the mirror and was horrified at what was looking back at him. He took the soap and made sure he washed every bit of blood off him. After getting dressed and as he was about to leave he lit a match and through it at the gasoline. He monetarily watches the fire before turning and walking away.

As he was walking none of it felt real, this was not him it was someone else. He did not even realize that he had walked five blocks before deciding to hail a cab to take him to the Hotel.

Once there all of the Agents were in one of two rooms, they were visibly upset by what they had seen that night. Shaw walked in and immediately to room became quite. "It has been a long night for all of us. If you could be so kind as to provide me with your bank accounts I would like to reward you for the fine work you all did out there."

Who was this guy? It certainly was not the one that had just finished dipping his hand in blood and wiping it in his face?

One by one, they gave Shaw their bank account numbers and he transferred 100,000 dollars to each of their accounts. He then asked and received the dead Agents names and account numbers. He transferred 200,000 thousand to those Agent's families. He finally turned to Agent Smith, "Thank you for assisting me tonight." He then transferred 500,000 to his account. In all he transferred 2.6 million to the Fulcrum Agents, that still left him with 2.4 million for himself.

I am not going back to you tomorrow I need to do something else first. I will join you in two days. His voice was solemn, quite, and regretful. He also left a confounded bunch of Agents as they just could not figure this guy out.

The next day Shaw bought a bouquet of flowers and laid them on the street where Eve had been killed, with tears running down his eyes, "I will never forget you."

**Fulcrum vs. the Ring**

**LA**

As soon as Rourke heard that the Director had been killed he immediately acted against the other Ring targets. As predicted the bombing of the warehouse went off without a hitch. The bunker buster killed 18 analyst and Agents and was a total success.

However, phase 2 did not go as planned. Betsy Meyers was a smart woman who had surrounded herself with loyal and capable men. When Rourke sent an overwhelming force of three strike teams of 10 men each, he thought they did not stand a chance. Inevitably they did not, however; it did not mean that her guards did not put up a good fight. In the end it had cost Rourke 12 dead and 6 wounded. Worst of all when Meyers and her last Agent were cornered he followed his order and shot her in the head. That Agent did not make it either as he was shot multiple times.

**Meadow Branch**

Not everything was coming up roses for Fulcrum. Yes they had dealt the Ring a severe blow, however; as they were laying waste to the Ring base, at that very moment Chuck Bartowski was saving the love of his life as he held Sarah tightly onto his chest to make sure that the activated Ring intersect did not hurt her.

The screams and yells were not from her but from the Fulcrum Agents as Casey activated the Fulcrum intersect. In that short moment, Fulcrum had been set back years. All their progress for the intersect had been for not. Agent Carmichael and friends had put down the threat.

That night as Sarah looked on; the NSA cleaners were doing their job. She felt very conflicted, or at least in total denial. Once again a man who really did not have the skills to do so had saved her. No one had ever cared about her that much. She had a strong suspicion what was going on in her mind, but what to do about it, she had no clue.

She also felt horrible about the fact that she had turned him down again when he asked her if they could stay one more night, just relaxing and doing what normal couples did. She hated herself for turning him down, she saw the hurt in his eyes as she again crushed him by being cold and denying him. However, Sarah knew why she had turned Chuck down. Sarah knew what would happen if they stayed there one more night, having what she was so desperate for. She was not worried about Chuck she was worried about herself; she knew there would be no going back. Then what? Life on the run, how would they survive that? No if she ever hoped to have a future with him, Chuck would somehow have to remove that damn thing in his head. Then she could think about quitting and having the live with the lo…She had to clear her mind.

Sarah took a deep breath, 'head in the game Sarah.' As she was walking out she looked one more time at the pictures of them.

"Umm…Agent Walker?" She looked at the NSA cleaner who pointed to her finger, 'the ring.' Almost glassy eyed she pulled the ring off her finger and handed it to the Agent and walked outside the door. As she got inside her Porsche she bowed down her head on the steering wheel and whispered, "I am so sorry Chuck." Then she drove away.

**New base **

Upon his return to LA, Rourke himself was waiting for Shaw at the Airport.

"Welcome back."

Shaw shook Rourke's hand, "This is an unexpected surprise."

"We have to talk."

Shaw got into the Limo with Rourke.

"You have some wine?"

Rourke shook his head, "Always with the wine."

"It is better for you than pouring alcohol down your throat."

"Touché, will champagne do?"

"Yes thank you."

"We lost the base at Meadows Branch."

"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so."

"You said that you had an underground base in mind, is there any where special you were thinking of?"

"Actually there was, have I said anything to you about Barstow?"

"No you have not mentioned it before."

"Well Barstow is in the middle of nowhere, it has an old drive in theater that would make the perfect staging ground, best part it is totally hidden."

Rourke thought for a moment, "Sounds good, you want to drive there tomorrow so we can take a look?"

"Sure."

"There is something else, first we hit that warehouse base and it is no more."

"Excellent. I would have loved to have seen the Ring Elders faces when we took out the Director and that base."

"There was one problem however; Betsy Meyers, she had excellent people around her."

"Oh please don't tell me she got away."

"No…no she did not."

Shaw exhaled in relief. "She is dead."

"How?"

"Apparently her guards have orders that if the enemy is about to capture the one of the Elders, they are to shoot them."

"Now that I did not expect."

"Well we now know."

Shaw smiled, "I know where another one of their Elders is located."

"Yes about that I heard from my men that you let the Ring Agent that told you that information go. Why did you do that?"

"Oh Rourke don't worry about him. I took the video clip of that Agent telling us about the Elder and We sent him a warning through his cell phone and his email that if he says anything I will release that clip. I think he will be too busy running to tell anyone."

A satisfied look came over Rourke, tomorrow he was going to intensified his search for Orion and with that underground base finally build a viable intersect.

**Six Months later Barstow**

"I just do not understand why you never listen to me." Shaw said angrily to Rourke. "Having all those Agents at once possess a great risk."

"Nonsense. Tomorrow we will have 100 intersect Agents and there is nothing the CIA or NSA can do about it."

"Just remember Rourke that Agent Carmichael is Orion's son and you have not fared well against him at all. I am betting that he is looking for his father right now."

"Shaw just accept the gift I gave you, enjoy yourself and we will talk some more upon your arrival."

The gift that Shaw had received was the location of one Dru Holiday. Shaw was delighted when he received this information from Rourke. He had not killed anyone for Eve in several months now and it was starting to bother him a lot. Now he would take revenge on the man who had given the order for that blonde bitch to kill his beautiful wife. 'Another one bites the dust.' He laughed.

**Tacoma Washington**

Dru Holiday's place was called Tehaleh. It was a community with 4,218 acres on elevated  
Forest Land. Located 20 miles southeast of Tacoma, WA. Ponder Park was the perfect spot to read a good book, enjoy the tranquil pond or connected to their favorite Tehaleh community trails.

It was the perfect place to retire 1,000+ acres of open space and parks. It also represented the perfect opportunity for someone with bad intentions to take full advantage if the situation.

Shaw and a 5 men team flew to the site and parachuted a mile away. They knew exactly where they were going and it did not take them long to get there. Using hand signals they got into position. Shaw noticed two men talking near the house. They seemed relaxed and not on alert at all. 'Careless FBI' Shaw thought. He whispered to Agent Mills "you take two men swing around to your left and tranq those two idiots."

Mills nodded and did as he was told.

Dru Holiday was doing what he liked best to do, he was jogging around one of the many paths around his house, it was difficult terrain, certainly not ideal for jogging but he liked the challenge. He had heard what had happened to Graham and had not been surprised at all. Holiday knew that Shaw was a ticking time bomb. That was why the FBI had decided to give him two Agents to guard him.

Dru had initially balked at that idea, but once they had come to know each other it was nice to have these Agents around even if it was on a rotating basis. As he was getting closer to his home, Holiday felt trepidation grip him. For some reason his sixth sense kicked in and he ran faster to get to his house. He was only twenty yards away, but something told him must get there quick, he must be faster.

A puff sound of a silencer was barely heard by him but was surely felt as his right knee exploded in pain from a 45 caliber bullets. "Ahh..."He yelled as he crumbled to the ground."Martha, Martha!"

He could hear loud sobs coming from the house. Two Fulcrum Agents stepped out of the house with Martha securely in tow. Another Agent brought out the severely autistic son of Dru Holiday. He was aggressive and did not know what was happening, he tried to get away from the bad people and received a slap in the face for his efforts.

"Don't beat him just tie him up to the front porch and leave him there."

"I am going to need help with him if you do not want me to get physical with him." Said Agent White.

"Tommy are you about done?"

"Almost," Tommy Delgado grunted as he and another Fulcrum Agent hoisted and hung the second FBI Agent with piano wire. With their hands bound and tied, watching them swing slowly from the tree was quite the gruesome site.

Shaw finally turned his attention to his victim and walked slowly towards him. "Long time no see Dru." Daniel leered at his pray. "You know I would never forget you." he smirked.

"Leave my family alone Shaw, your beef is with me not them!"

The loud screaming and yelling were extremely annoying to Tommy Delgado with gruffly picked up Dru's teenage son, while Agent White finish tying up his armed and legs up "Got it!" Said White and Tommy dropped him like a sack of potatoes. That did not deter the teenager from continuing to scream. Martha was out of control with rage.

"Leave my son alone you bastards!"

"Jesus it's a damn symphony out here." An annoyed Tommy spoke.

Shaw reached into his bag and gave Delgado tape to stop their screaming. "Tie the woman to the tree; I want her to see this."

"So Dru how are you?" Shaw asked sarcastically.

"Just get it over with Shaw, but please leave my family alone"

"Family means a lot to you doesn't it. Well I am going to see just how much."

"Let me have some C4." Tommy curious to see what Shaw had in mind smirked and handed him the block with a timer.

"Take Mr. Holiday out another 50 yards to that rocky terrain." Two men grabbed Dru and did what they were told.

Shaw set the timer and dropped the C4 next to the teenager. He walked over to where Holiday was and shot him in the other leg. Holiday howled in pain. It was just a flesh wound but it had the desired effect.

"Dru...Dru let's focus here." Shaw emphasized what he was saying by grabbing his face. "You have exactly two minutes to get to your son from here. If you can make it you can save him, if you can't well..."

"You are despicable you know that."

"All I know is that you ordered an INNOCENT WOMAN TO DIE! I am giving you a better chance than you gave her!" Shaw shouted.

"Hurry time is a wasting." Shaw said merrily.

Dru in a great deal of pain crawled over stone and branches to get to his son. Delgado, one of the more sick Fulcrum individuals was trying to bet the other Fulcrum Agents whether Holiday would make it on time. Dru was almost there his hands and legs were bleeding, his face was scratched up but he did not care. All of his focus was saving his son. Dru got there with 10 seconds to spare and tried to turn off the timer. When it would not turn off he screamed, "You bastard!" Threw the C4 as far away from his son as he could, and covered him with his body.

The explosion never came, it was a dummy charge meant to inflict mental anguish. Shaw walked over to Holiday and spoke, "I maybe a monster, but I am not that much of one."

Dru said, "I did not want to order that red test, I was only following orders."

Shaw saw the sincerity on Dru's eyes, "I believe you!" Then shot him in the head. He picked up the C4 and walked out of the porch. He then walked to the tree that held Martha Holiday who had tears streaming down her face.

He cut the bonds that held her. "Go attend to your son Mrs. Holiday."

Martha ripped her tape off her mouth, "I promise to find you one day and do to you what you did to my husband."

Shaw shrugged, "Sounds familiar."

Delgado and the rest of the Fulcrum Agents had disabled the phone lines taken all the cell phones and destroyed the family car engine. Now they drove up in the FBI SUV and took off for Seattle. They would spend the night there before flying back in the morning.

That night in Seattle Shaw had been restless. He did not know if it was his sixth sense or the way that Mrs. Holiday looked at him, something did not feel right, something was going to happen soon and it was not the good type of feeling. He signed, maybe it was my time, and he certainly was ready for it.

**Barstow**

If Shaw had bothered to call Rourke he would have found out why he was feeling the way he felt. At that moment Casey was carrying an unconscious Chuck to his car followed closely by Steven Bartowski and Sarah Walker. They got in the car in time before all hell broke loose and bombs started falling all around them.

Sarah was worried about Chuck as she was stroking his hair softly while she was sitting with him in the back of car. Chuck's eyes fluttered open. "How are you feeling?" Asked Steven.

"All right I guess, my head feels a lot lighter."

Sarah's heart was jumping for joy, 'Finally!' She was thinking of that normal life that she wanted with the man she loved.

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and their smiles lit the evening sky.

**Flight From Seattle**

In the morning Shaw and the rest of his team flew back from Seattle. As they flew over the base and looked over the carnage one thing became very clear to him. 'Carmichael.' It had been so clear from the very beginning. Carmichael, Carmichael, Carmichael. He had ended up capturing Rourke and killing him and by extension the Fulcrum organization. He was clearly punishing the Ring to a point of being useless in the West Coast. He had defeated Volkoff and had caused him great pain and suffering in the process. Now he was on the run and inside a damn bunker!

Clearly Carmichael was their strength but by depending so much on him it was their weakness. He had to be dealt with.

A knock on the door woke Shaw from his day dreaming.

"Enter."

"Sir, an Agent for Volkoff just delivered a special burn phone for you. Volkoff want to speak with you."

He looked at the phone and then his thoughts drifted back to his latest obsession. Shaw made a decision at that moment that he intended to carry out. 'Carmichael must die!'


	8. Chapter 8

A Chopper Pilot Named Chuck Chapter 8

**Changing of the Guard**

Chuck sat in his jeep and just breathed, he had held his tongue in the meeting but the new base Commanding Officer was a real prize. He had ordered Chuck to choose whether it's the Coast Guard he wanted or the NSA, but he had to make a choice. As soon as he walked in, Chuck knew something was up.

"Lieutenant Commander, the Captain will see you now."

Chuck stood at attention and saluted, Captain Lenard Dukes just regarded him without returning his salute, leaving Chuck no choice but to stand there waiting for the Base Commander. It seemed like forever before Captain Dukes returned the salute. 'What the hell is this guy's problem,' thought Chuck.

Chuck had to stand at attention as the Captain had not told him, 'At ease.'

From his peripheral vision Chuck could tell they were not alone.

"I have been reading you file Lieutenant Commander and frankly I must say I do not know why the Coast Guard has allowed this type of shenanigans to go on."

"You placing your crew in danger seem to be a consistent pattern. Now your last little stunt caused the death of THREE CREWMAN! He quickly got up and gritted his teeth. "YOU DO NOT BELONG IN THE AIR!"

Captain Duke paced up and down very agitated. "Your days of being a fly boy for the NSA are over! If you ever wish to fly another Coast Guard Helicopter then you will disassociate yourself from the NSA. Other wise you can resign your commission now!"

"Well Commander no snappy come backs."

"Sir who is this gentleman sitting here."

"That is none of your business!"

"I am sorry sir but since he is in this meeting I feel it is my business."

"It is alright Captain; I am special Agent Lynch, I work for the CIA."

"What is the CIA doing here?"

"Did I give you permission to address this man Lieutenant Commander?"

"No sir."

Captain Dukes took a deep breath, "I just want to know why in the hell your clearance is higher than mine?"

"Sorry Sir it's a need to know and Sir you don't have the need."

Captain Duke was livid. "Until further notice you are grounded." He growled

"I will not allow you any more opportunities to kill innocent unsuspecting crewmen."

He then got real close to Chuck, "I bet you actually ran and that is how Cooper got killed. You have gotten all your glory on the backs of the men that you should have been protecting. You are nothing but a coward!"

"Get out of my sight!"

Chuck salutes and after a while Dukes salutes back and Chuck leaves.

Chuck now knew where the rumors had started to fly about if you flew with him you would be killed. It had been two weeks since the command changed of the base Captain had occurred. Hester got promoted to a regional position over seeing the Florida and Gulf Coast. Chuck was happy for him though he wished he could have stayed, the pain in the ass of a man who replaced him even questioned his Security Clearance. Chuck shook his head reached into his pocket and turned off the small camera that had recorded everything. He smiled to himself, 'Thanks Mike.' Chuck had barrowed the NSA camera on a hunch and it had paid off much better than he thought it would.

**Tough Times**

Chuck had a strong suspicion of what was going on with the base commander and this CIA guy but he wanted to be sure. Of course he was having problems too. The nightmares started rolling in at night, sometimes he was holding Cooper, comforting him and he would look down and realize it was Sarah.

Other times it was the helicopter attack but instead of Russians it was his buddies getting all mangled up and dying. He would relive these events with some family members or love ones replacing an enemy soldier. It got so bad that he took naps now he didn't get a full night sleep, but hey that's what kept the screams in his head away. If he got 3 hours of sleep at night that was a lot.

Of course Sarah was completely new to this and she did not know how to handle it at all. It was a complete roll reversal; she had been the one with the nightmares and had dealt with them the best way she could, which meant badly. She gave Chuck space which was the wrong thing to do. Of course Chuck totally misunderstood what she was doing and thought she did not want to be bothered. They stopped talking about it and it just festered.

Chuck was on his way home, he had become accustomed to Sarah being home. She had not unpacked her bags yet which was another point of contention. She was giving his bachelor pad a feminine touch. He was on restricted duty; basically he was grounded until further notice. Chuck was waiting on the judicial review being that he was in command of the men had been lost. The rules where clear and he was supposed to go and see a counselor for his PSTD. Something he had ignored, he was too stubborn, too prideful.

Casey noticing the stress in Chuck's eyes and had ordered him to keep up his proficiency and his fighting skills. He was being worked harder by Blue with the training, Chuck was hardcore now, he was getting better but he still lost his temper on occasion. Several of his NSA buddies found that out the hard way.

Blue had decided to take the training wheels off and give Chuck a dose of reality. Chuck took on two on one, three on one and finally four on one attack. There were many nights that Chuck would come home bruised and battered. However, what shocked the group was that they went home the same way. This was definitely not the Buymore nerd who used to scream like a little girl.

One thing that Chuck refused to do was spar with Sarah, it simply was not going to happen. Sarah was very frustrated over this, she would spar with everyone else but Chuck just walked away. He was very afraid of hurting her.

That did not sit well with Sarah who was insulted by the whole thing. However, she found that poking the bear was the wrong thing to do.

"Come on Chuck."

"I said no Sarah!"

"You afraid I am going to kick your ass?"

"Whatever Sarah."

Sarah grabbed a KATA Stick and struck Chuck in the arm. "Wow that was easy!" She said smirking.

Chuck ignored her and kept walking. Jim and Mike being the sneaky bastards that they always were immediately started recording the incident.

Sarah then moved in and swept Chucks' legs from under him, but to her surprise he quickly grabbed a hold of the end of the stick sprang unto his feet and in one quick motion broke the stick in half.

He then charged Sarah and before she knew it she was pinned to the mat. Chuck had fire in his eyes, "Don't do that again!"

Chuck should have known better, Sarah was not intimidated at all, quite the opposite in fact, she was extremely turned on.

"Now that you got me what are you going to do with me?" She said in a sultry and very seductive voice.

And just like that Chuck's anger popped like a balloon. He smiled wickedly at her, "I should make you beg."

"Oh you know I will," She whispered in his ear.

Chuck got up from the mat with Sarah firmly warped around him. He barely was able to wave to the guys who were either chuckling or outright laughing. Chuck had a hard time opening the jeep with Sarah devouring him and grinding into Chuck the way she was doing.

Chuck was only wearing a smile by the time he pulled into the garage and no one was able to reach them for the rest of the day.

Back at the hanger they were looking at each other snickering. "What would you call that?" Asked Dickerson.

"The mating rituals of a CIA assassin." Chuckled Mike.

Later on that day someone by the name of Decker order the CIA to send Chuck there top psyche warfare person to try to help purge the guilt. Of course that was the one and only Agent Lynch leading Chuck to wonder what was going on in Washington.

**Two days Later**

Chuck was lying on the couch while MAX was crunching the Stock Exchange numbers. He closed his eyes enjoying the soft jazz music, Nina Simone was singing in the back ground. He was waiting for Sarah to come from the bedroom with some tiger balm. She had promised him one of her special messages.

Sarah was learning slowly to be a cook, she was up to cooking three nights a week and she was learning very quickly that she was no Martha Stewart. Of course Sarah kept Chuck busy with other activities which had him quite exhausted. Sarah somehow had come to an understanding with MAX when it was Sarah's time with Chuck. The only two people who were allowed to get past his message center was God and the President. In reality Chuck had more than his fair share on his plate, he was trying hard to find that hidden base after all. The distraction of Sarah Walker was very welcomed, god how he loved her.

If Sarah didn't have him so relaxed he'd break down and cry every time he thought about the dead crewmen. He was about 60 seconds from collapsing into a dreamless nap when MAX came on line, "Miss W there is a man working on the dead bolt on the back door, he has had two attempts but he seems very determined to get into the house."

'What the hell?' She grabbed her 45 and chambered it.

"Miss W he is in the kitchen and he's approaching Mr. B." MAX warned.

He was just about to do his preliminary test on Lieutenant Commander's reflexes …

"FREEZES DON'T MOVE!" Said Sarah.

The Agent was impressed and he was going to commend Agent Walker when his fine thought out plan went horribly sideways. He was told that this was an analysis not a combat situation by Decker. He was about to surrender to Agent Walker just before Chuck grabbed him and dropped him from 6 feet and then with faster than lightening reflexes was put into the neither world.

Chuck went from snoozing to game mode. It was like a light switch had been thrown, he levitated off the couch and before he knew it he had swept the guy's feet out and picked him up and threw him into the glass coffee table that Chuck had bought at Wal-Mart. Of course the table shattered into a bazillion bitts he then without thinking did a nerve strike that rendered the intruder unconscious.

Sarah had watched in awe of her Chuck. It was over in less than 6 seconds before the Agent could respond to her command. Sarah could honestly say she had never seen anyone move so fast. She had lowered her pistol and stood there mouth agape.

Chuck was crouched over the intruder's body he was scanning for more threats and saw Sarah there with her gun. 'Sarah…'

"Sarah are you okay did he hurt you? Because if he did…. "

"Sir Should I text the Colonel?" MAX Asked.

"Yes MAX, Text Casey, have him come over." Said Sarah, she then turned to Chuck. "You alright Chuck?" She noted his shaking.

"What if… what if that had been you…" He realized that he might have hurt Sarah.

"Chuck if it was me I would have tranqed you. Whomever this is walked into the wrong house dressed for Halloween and he doesn't know about MAX nor was he told about your abilities… now go out to the back porch that you just finished, grab one of the lawn chairs and a role of duck tape." After Sarah spoke and looked at Chuck closely she mischievously thought, 'And you may want to get a shirt on or I will have my way with you.'

"His name is Lynch."

"Who?"

"The asshole CIA Agent that was in the new Base Commander's office."

There was a knock on the door just as Chuck was finishing taping up Agent Lynch.

"Sir the Colonel has arrived and I ran the Agent's mug shot through all known databases …."

"MAX who is he?"

"Sir he's a CIA psyche warfare operations officer…."

"MAX take a picture and send a copy to the General …CASEY GET IN HERE! NOW!"

"Hey Max, what happened to the coffee table Chuck? Lose to a video game zombie?"

"No Casey he did what you trained him to do picked up the dumb bastard there and put his ass through the table." Sarah states.

"Wow, wish I could have watched." Casey smirks.

"Sir the video has been uploaded to the teams sever for later analysis." Max states.

Chuck was pissed, "Casey you said no Agent was to enter my home unless they asked or had clearance who the hell is this guy, I saw him at the base commander's office, Max ID him as CIA. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Casey looked at Chuck and at the Agent. "I don't know what's going on Chuck but I will find out."

Chuck walks around the spacious garage; he runs his hands through his hair. 'What if … what if I wasn't home and Ellie was here, what if Sarah was by herself …. Damn It!'

Chuck begins to work the heavy bag in the corner he just starts pummeling the bag.

Sarah taps Casey on the shoulder and motions him into the kitchen, she makes them some coffee and they talk about Chuck.

"He isn't sleeping much Casey; he averages 3 hours of sleep a night. When he does close his eyes he just lays there. He doesn't go into REM sleep; he just wakes up smiles and carries on like he should be alright. He is acting like what happened out there didn't happen, like it was just another day. I love him but he won't open up to me. He comes home from work checks his messages and checks the outcome on his portfolio between him and MAX. He should clear a 5 million in the next 2 years. He sometimes plays Call of Duty but most of the time he is obsessed about finding Shaw. Tonight was the first time in weeks that I got him to relax enough to have a moment with him."

"I still care for Chuck and I will do anything he asks, however; I am still adjusting to this new Chuck he has grown so much he has changed..."Sarah's words trail off as a crestfallen Chuck who only heard the last half of the sentence looks at her, his eyes betray his rigid movements. Chuck goes to the closet and grabs his flight jacket being its October. It's chilly now and he checks his Jeep keys and walks to the Rubicon jeep and peels out of the drive way leaving thick black tire marks on the asphalt and smoke.

Casey just watches the smoke clear. "Well partner you put your foot into it this time, he only heard the last sentence and I don't know where he's gone to. You could ask MAX, but if I were you I would ask Blue. Just tell him that you need to find Chuck's beach spot. He will understand that you screwed up. "

"I have always known there was a connection between you two, he needs your support Walker. Remember all those chats you guys had at the fountain, or that first night on the beach? Yea I was there, I didn't listen but I observed. Now go call Blue and I will find out about your guest. As you said he has changed, he is now soiled like both of us. When we are held for our deeds in the last days Chuck will be in our line. He shed blood in defense of our nation, but he still took several lives. I know that Dr. Dryfus could help if Chuck ever went. Both of you should go. You still love the nerd, so say it, show it, maybe make this place your home. He sees your commitment not the lack there of."

"Casey that is not true I am totally committed to Chuck."

"If that is true then why have you not unpacked? Sarah don't you get it? Chuck hears your words but your actions are totally contrary. He only has a year and half left here until he is done. He needs you Walker; he's just too stubborn to admit it."

"Ms. W." Max says. "Mr. B just made a purchase of Johnny Walker Black from the Safeway liquor store. He is headed down Mill Bay Road towards Fort Abercrombie."

Max posts a picture, "This is where he'll be its about a quarter mile into the park and I recommend your gun, there have been several grizzlies feeding on a whale carcass that washed up a couple of weeks ago. I would hate for you to bump into one in the dark."

"You can drive there just announce yourself to him. You have seen how on edge Mr. B. is."

"C'mon Walker, I will drive you. After you talk to the moron you can drive him back, because the command here has a zero tolerance for DUI, and that's the last thing he needs is to be kicked out for driving home drunk."

Sarah heads over to the closest and grabs her jacket and remembers to grab her gun and a surefire light.

**Clearing the air**

Chuck leaned back looking up at the sky. 'What did he expect?'

He shook his head, 'Yeah Sarah claimed it did not matter, but she was still stuck on the Buymore Chuck.' "I guess Sarah really meant it when she said she loved the sweet innocent nerd."

Chuck took a deep breath, 'I am sure she never expected to be dealing with a version of her.'

Chuck knew he had been closed off to her, however; he now knew what Sarah felt like all those years ago. When he saw her kill that Fulcrum Agent in cold blood he could not believe it. Sarah had explained that she had done it for him. Of course the old Chuck, the one that had his head stuck in the sand was horrified. 'What a naive fool I was back then.'

'However, is Sarah willing to deal with a man, a man who understood where she was coming from? Who was willing to ignore that this Chuck would be willing to do the same thing for her without hesitation?' Chuck was not sure, by what he heard her say it sure looked like that was not the case.

Not for the first time did he start thinking that maybe it would be good for all concerned if he just disappeared. Maybe his father was right after all. 'Oh my god, I sound just like one of them, what has happened to me?'

Casey was getting near where Chuck was they got a text from MAX saying that Chuck's Rubicon plates were just called in by the State Troopers at Miller Point. That was the WW2 museum that was in a bunker and whale observation point.

Casey stops at the camp grounds parking lot, they say their goodbyes and Sarah makes it the rest of the way on foot, they had passed the state trooper on the way in.

Sarah watches Chuck from the shadows. She realizes the kind of person she been as of late. As soon as she sees him reach for the bottle of whiskey Sarah hits call button on her phone. Chuck looks at his phone ringing he decides to answer it.

"Hey Sarah what do you need?"

"I need you Chuck I always have… I am sorry about the way I have been acting; can I come over and talk to you?

"How did you find me? MAX?"

"Yes MAX, for a computer it is very concerned about you. I didn't know he had a backdoor into the state troopers. "

"Eh, he's data mining for Shaw just like I told him to."

Sarah came over and sat down next to Chuck. "Beautiful night tonight."

Chuck nodded and waited for her. He knew she was stalling.

She took a deep breath. "I am still used to the Buymore Chuck, not super Chuck who is the hero. I look at you at night and see this beautiful man with a fantastic physique and it scares me."

Chuck turns to her and gives her a quizzical look. "Why in the world would you be scared Sarah?"

"Because unlike the Buymore Chuck you are unpredictable, capable, uncontrollable."

"You are kidding right? You think that I have turned into Bryce or maybe Cole am I correct?"

"As usual I suck at explaining myself. I want you to listen to me; you are nothing like Bryce or Cole. What you are is a caring, lovable man, with extremely righteous convictions. You are not about the mission first; you are about your men first while still completing the mission. Just how wonderful is that?"

"You still have not told me why you are scared."

"Chuck my sweet love you think that you have to do this thing alone. You are carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders and you have stopped talking to me. You are not sleeping at night, something is going on with this new commander and you obviously knew who our guest was tonight. Together we can beat anything, however; if you do not let me in we are doomed. Believe me Chuck I have been there and have done that. Before I met you I was going nowhere. If you had not come into my life I would probably have ended up in some deep hole as a prisoner or dead. Either way it would have been the end of me."

She then grabbed Chuck's hands and squeezed them. "If I lose you it will be the end of me."

Chuck's eyes welled up at hearing Sarah's emotional explanation. 'What a fool he was, she only wanted to help and everything she said was true.'

"Well, I had a one sided conversation with the newly minted captain. He yelled and accused me of letting my men get killed. He basically called me a coward, questioned my clearance. He told me I had to choose between the Guard or the NSA; he can't have a man serving two masters. That was before he grounded me indefinitely."

Sarah was horrified with what she was hearing. How dare did that prick call her man a coward! "That is where I met our guest tonight, he was at that meeting."

"I wish we would have some proof Chuck that Base Commander should never act like that."

"I totally agree, but there is more, as I was leaving Agent Lynch threatened to out me as the intersect Agent Carmichael. Sarah now that I know that Lynch is a CIA psyche warfare operations officer it all makes sense. I think that the Base Commander and Lynch were trying to run a psyche Opps on me. The way I have been feeling lately it was starting to have an effect on me."

Chuck then took out a USB stick and handed it to Sarah. "This is the proof you were talking about, I asked Mike to hook me up with one of those special NSA cameras, and it was on a hunch, I was right I guess."

"Chuck if these guys are enemy Agents then we need to take this to Casey."

Chuck was not listening to what Sarah was saying; instead he had his head down. When he looked at her again Sarah was surprised that Chuck had tears streaking down his face. "I...I am having horrible nightmares. I am comforting Cooper and look down and...It's you. The helicopters are blowing up and it's the guys there not the Russians. Ellie is the one impaled in that tree," He grabbed Sarah like his life was depending on it.

"Sarah help me please I am losing it." He tightly hugged her as he sobbed, "I need you Sarah, I need you." As he placed his head into her chest and sobbed.

Sarah hugged him just as tightly and cried with Chuck, "I will never leave you, I will always be there for you. "She whispered in his ear. Secretly Sarah was overjoyed. 'That was her man, he was not gone as she feared, he wanted her help, he needed her, her Chuck needed her!'

It was a cathartic moment for Chuck, who had been holding all this in for what seemed like forever. He realized that one of the major things that had happened to him was that he did not want to appear weak in front of Sarah's eyes. Now that he knew it would be alright, he opened up like he always had before.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked almost in a child like voice,

"Yes Chuck?"

"Could you...could you go with me when I go see Doctor Dryfus?"

Sarah had the biggest smile on her face. "Yes baby, I would like that very much." As she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I am sorry Sarah."

"For what Chuck?"

"For ever doubting you."

With the biggest smile on her face she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and said, "Let's go home."

**The Sacrifice**

It had taken Shaw nearly a week to get to Volkoff's lair. The ride from the submarine had been particularly harrowing as they had been spotted and tracked until they had reached Russian waters.

Shaw thought for sure that they were going to be destroyed; of course being claustrophobic did not help his cause. He had caused such a racket that the crew had no choice but to tranq him.

Shaw made his grand entrance into Volkoff's mansion completely knocked out. Volkoff's mistress Agent Frost snickered, "Is that the best you can do Alexei?"

"My dear sweet Frost, before everything is said and done, Shaw will be most helpful."

Shaw had been tranqed by a potent sedative. Even with the antidote he felt nauseous as he walked into the meeting with Volkoff. Shaw was stunned when he also saw a very annoyed Ring Director.

"What is he doing here?"

"Now Shaw we are here to resolve a serious problem you are currently having, while eliminating the threat that you should have handled."

"Wait a minute are you trying to blame me for what is occurring now?"

The Ring Director finally spoke. He had great contempt for Shaw and would personally love to shot him in the head. "If it was not for your men, Carmichael would have already been dead."

"How do you figure that?" Shaw bit back.

"Because you idiot we had a Rogue pilot in their group. He was already to kill Carmichael and his team when your men shot them down!"

"And how the hell was I supposed to know that you had a Rogue Pilot you moron! Apparently your lack of communication speaks highly of your success."

"While I love hearing you two insult each other, the plain fact is that we have come up with a plan that will benefit all of us."

"Who is we?" Shaw asked skeptically.

"Why Frost and I of course."

"What plan?"

"It involves you and your base. The fact is that you have been compromised and from what we have seen your plans are no longer salvageable." Said Volkoff.

Frost jumped in, "There is no way that you could possibly move forward with your plans. However, as long as they are looking for your base, there is no way that we could move forward with our plans."

Shaw looked at everyone in the room and it finally dawned on him what they were trying to tell him. "You have got to be kidding me! That is insanity!"

"Listen to me Shaw," said the Ring director, "The only way to get to Agent Carmichael is if everyone thinks that you are no longer a threat. In order to accomplish this, you will have to sacrifice your base."

"Volkoff these are your men we are talking about, nearly 900 men! Then there are those 2 nukes that I worked so hard to obtain. How am I going to be able to accomplish my mission?"

Volkoff said, "I am willing to replace the two nukes that you will be losing. I can give you plenty more men. Believe me there are no shortage of those."

"The Base commander has been replaced. We also have other CIA assets working with us. Carmichael has been a thorn to our side for a long time, but as long as your base exists we will not be able to move forward with our plan."

"The best part of all is that you will be able to torture Carmichael while NSA looks on helplessly. Once we have the information we need from Carmichael you can kill him." Frost smiled evilly.

"It is still a huge sacrifice, to capture one man." Said a skeptical Shaw.

"Shaw, take a look at this, it is a picture of Carmichael and his lover." The Ring Director handed Shaw a picture. As Shaw viewed the picture his jaws tighten, his breathing became ragged and his eyes showed an intense hatred.

The Director was smirking, as he knew that Shaw seeing a picture of Agent Carmichael and his lover Agent Walker laughing and having a good time would tear him apart. He knew this picture would turn the tide in their favor.

At that moment Shaw stopped fighting them and said, "When do you want this done?"

Frost took the picture Shaw was holding and swallowed hard. She traced her fingers through Chuck's face hoping that no one noticed. She was so proud of her son, but she knew that she would have to be careful if she was going to save him.

**Commitments and truths**

When Chuck and Sarah got home she immediately called Casey. Sarah wanted to relay what Chuck told her about the New Base Commander and Agent Lynch.

Sarah inserted the flash drive in the USB port and asked MAX to email the information to Casey.

"John, I think you should send this information to General Beckman. There is something going on here. I do not want Chuck to have to deal with that Base Commander again. Now I am regretting not letting Chuck finish off Lynch, it looks to me and to Chuck that these two are enemy agents."

"Sarah let me view the videos and I will call you back."

Ten minutes later Casey called back. "Sarah I totally agree with you. I just send these videos to the General. It looked like these guys were doing a psyche Opps on our boy."

"Yeah Casey that is what Chuck thought too, let me know what the General intends to do about this."

"Will do Sarah, by the way everything Ok in the home front?"

"We needed to have that conversation John; it really helped our understanding of each other. Chuck even asked me if I would join him when he went to see Dr. Dryfus."

"That is great Sarah; you do not know how glad I am that he is doing that. Like I said you two share a connection."

"Good night John."

"Good night Sarah."

Just then Chuck walks into the living room with only a towel around his waist still drying off his hair. Sarah looks at Chuck and just marvels at him. She remembers him from those couple of occasions she saw Chuck without a shirt in his early days. There just was no comparison. Of course Sarah would never admit this to Chuck but he was so hot now that she really had a hard time controlling herself around him.

She smirked lasciviously, 'Hmm…M&M's melts in your mouth…Ok if I do not stop right now I just might have to find out how delicious this Chuck is.' Sarah inadvertently kept looking at Chuck like a tiger would look at wounded prey.

Chuck looked at Sarah and then started to look around, "What's wrong, do I have something stuck to me?"

Sarah walked over to Chuck with a devious look in her face. "Yes honey you definitely have something stuck to you."

She grabbed his towel and in one quick motion pulled it off him. "Much better." She smiled as her eyes raked his body up and down. She bit her bottom lip. "I am thinking of eating desert first, I hope you don't mind."

Chuck smile wickedly, "I love your eating …"He never finished as Sarah smashed her lips to his making a good interpretation of a lioness eating her prey. After two very exhausting rounds on the couch Sarah snuggled contently with Chuck. It was a good thing that the couch was long and made out of microfiber. It fit them both easily and was very comfortable.

Sarah signed; she was content and happy as she absentmindedly played with his chest hairs. For his part Chuck was totally relaxed and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

It was the first time she had seen him like this in weeks. She got up carefully so as not to disturb him and went to take a shower. When she came back, Sarah stood in the doorway and smiled, she knew she was home. Sarah turned around and headed to the bedroom. She picked up her suitcase opened it and started unpacking.

When Chuck woke up he started to look for Sarah, he finally stuck his in head in the door of their bedroom. He saw the love of his life looking adorably and she was trying to figure out how to share the underwear drawer.

Chuck chuckled, "Here babe let me help you." He flipped the drawer and all of his tee shirts and underwear went on top of the bed. He packed everything in a bag and said, "Tomorrow we are getting new drawers."

"Chuck I do not want to intrude like this."

"Sarah it is ok you deserve to have your own drawer."

"But Chuuukkk?" She said with a childlike pout.

"No woman, your incredibly handsome and dashing Charles Carmichael has spoken!" Chuck said this as he crossed his arms and struck a pose.

Sarah started laughing, "handsome and dashing huh?"

Chuck looked at her and did the Bartowski eye brow dance.

Sarah pushed him onto the bed and straddled him and then got serious. "Chuck thank you."

"For what babe?"

"For saving me, for loving me, for being there for me. I just do not know what I would do without you. You are my home Chuck, all I know is that wherever you go I want to be there."

Chuck had been planning this elaborate and perfect proposal for the last two weeks. He had all sorts of ideas of a picnic, moonlight walk, helicopter ride. Hell he even thought about taking a couple of days off going to 'their beach' in Burbank and proposing there. He had asked both Casey and Blue for their opinion and while they all thought his ideas were good one theme had come through loud and clear.

"Chuck," Said Casey, "All you need is the girl."

As he looked into those beautiful blue eyes of the woman he loved, Chuck realized that he did not need any elaborate plan all he needed was her. With that in mind Chuck reached up and kissed Sarah passionately and then flipped her over and smirked at her. 'So many struggles but no more waiting.'

He reached back and pulled the night table drawer out. He flipped the contents out. Sarah joked, "Is this an underwear drawer too?"

Chuck just looked at her and gave Sarah his brightest smile as he removed the tape that held a blue velvet box that had been strategically placed there.

"I guess this is where I go down on one knee."

Sarah shot from the bed in an upright position as her eyes widen.

"Sarah you just do not realize how special you are. You are wonderful you know that? Without you I am nothing. You are my soul mate, my reason for being. The last thing I want to do at night is see you beautiful face and the first thing I want to see is that beautiful face smiling at me in the morning. Would you be my better half for the rest of my life and marry me?"

Chuck opened the box to reveal a beautiful 2 carat diamond ring. Sarah extended her hand, "marry me Chuck."

Chuck knew the significance of the meaning that Sarah was tying to convey to him. For her once Chuck had placed the ring on her finger in her eyes they were married. They held each other tenderly and as they looked into each other's eyes they were expressing so much to each other without saying anything. Finally Sarah broke her silence.

"You do not know how I have been looking forward to this moment. I have wanted to become Sarah Bartowski for so long."

"What kind of wedding do you want?"

"Frankly Chuck I don't care as long as we do it soon."

"How soon?"

"No more than three months."

"Ok that means involving Ellie. You two have been talking up a storm lately, just do me a favor and let me be out of the room when you tell her; I want to save my ear drums."

"This is going to be some wedding Chuck. I can just imagine the guys dropping from the Black Hawks representing your side."

"Yeah I can imagine Mike, Jim, Watson and Dickerson throwing smoke canisters at the crowd." Chuck and Sarah were howling with laughter until Chuck realized that was a real possibility with those pranksters.

"Let's make sure that we keep the smoke grenades away from them."

Sarah smirked, "I know how to keep them in line."

"How?" replied a skeptical Chuck.

"We'll invite the General."

"Wow beautiful and smart, that just does not seem fair."

"Hey you cannot have all the brains in this house."

"Oh believe me Sarah I can be pretty dumb sometimes."

"No honey you are pretty smart, you are marrying me after all."

They both start laughing again holding each other tenderly; Sarah brings her head to his, takes a deep breath and holding his face in both hands.

"My birth name is Samantha Lisa Burton. I was born in San Diego California on July 30th 1982. My parents got a divorce when I was six. The courts gave custody to my mother. We were staying with my grandmother. I was in my room playing with my dolls when my father appeared at my window. He knocked and I opened it and he told me that he was taking me for some ice cream."

"Don't tell me Rocky Road."

That gave Sarah the brief respite that she needed to gather herself before she continued.

"Needles to say that I did not return my father had kidnapped me. As you are well aware he was and continues to be a con man. I started to help him of course and he trained me in every aspect of the con game. My dad was heartless Chuck, there was no place sacred to him. He even went after the charities that were helping people during Christmas."

"Oh baby that is why you never cared about Christmas."

"Well Chuck when your Christmas consisted of ripping off the Salvation Army it just did not hold many fond memories." She looked down at the floor ashamed of what she had helped her father do, her eyes welled up.

"Hey, hey Sarah don't blame yourself for the sins of your father, your were just being manipulated by him." Chuck held her tenderly while rubbing circles in her back. That seemed to give her the courage to continue.

"We moved around a lot never staying in one place longer then three months. Our luck ran out when I was attending James Buchanan High School. "

Chuck smiles sheepishly at her. "Yeah I remember you were not too happy with me during that high school reunion."

"I was terrified about you finding out anything about me."

"Why Sarah?"

"Because if Graham found out about the way I felt about you I would be reassigned. Knowing anything personal about me was another way that he could tell that I was hopelessly compromised."

"He was the one that was pushing hard to have me killed Sarah."

"What!"

"Right after we got that defective cipher back from Mr. Colt, I was deemed no longer useful. If the Cipher had worked I would have been dead the next day."

"How do you know that Chuck?"

"When Diane Beckman gave me clearance with her files it also gave me clearance to their mainframe. You will be amazed at the things that you can learn from those files." Chuck was smirking but did not see Sarah's look of terror when he said that.

"Did...did you see my files Chuck?"

"No honey I made a promise to you that I will keep until the day that I die, I will see what you want me to see and no more. What you told me tonight must have been difficult for you. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Sarah was in a fog, there was so much information flowing that she was just stunned. However, she shook her head and finally talked to Chuck.

"You know that Diane Beckman was in on your sanction right? Graham would not have acted alone."

"I had a long talk with the General and she admitted to me that she first agreed to send Casey to handle the job. She also told me that she knew it was wrong and she had deep reservations about this action and called Casey to withhold the sanction. Beckman said that she later heard that Graham was furious with her and was sending another agent to finish me off."

"And you believed her?"

"Sarah I am a very good judge of character and I could tell that the General was not lying."

"That is why I stayed working for her even when my father was vehemently against it."

"Your father?"

"Damn, I have not told you about that."

"What Chuck, what have you not told me?"

"Ok baby I want you to let me finish and promise me that you will not attempt to assassinate my father, I need him to at least finish up the upgrades to MAX and then he is all yours."

Sarah leaned forward as she had a feeling she was not about to like this confession one bit. Chuck tells her what his father did to drive a wedge between them. He then told her of his real down period of doubt he had about their relationship when he saw the video of Bryce and her. He told her he felt crushed by that video and it caused him to go out with a woman he had just saved. Sarah had a lump in her throat all along fearing the worse. Then he went to his wallet and showed her the picture of them together and the fact that he just could not do it. He finally ended it by saying that Casey backed her up nicely and he than he had a nasty confrontation with his father. Their relationship had been strained ever since.

Sarah got up smiled sweetly at Chuck. "I will be right back honey. Oh Chuck could you please hold my beautiful ring for me?"

Chuck took it looking confused, "I will be right back baby." Sarah than went into the garage, screamed like a banshee and for the next ten minutes beat the hell out of the punching bag.

"Thank you baby," as she held out her left hand.

Chuck visibly gulped. 'Holy crap, well I am sure not pissing her off.'

"Now Chuck where were we?"

"Well honey we were some where in between you wanting to kill my father and Graham reassigning you to the dark side of the moon."

"Ah Graham how could I forget that jerk. My so called mentor and benefactor was a piece of work. He went under the radar and recruited many kids like me. My father and I had a deal, if he got in trouble he would hide a box full of money somewhere predetermined. It was just an emergency fund that would allow me to get through the tough times. When I saw him get arrested, I immediate went to our secret location to retrieve the money. Langston Graham was there waiting for me. He claimed that the CIA could improve on my training, but it really was not a request. I was going whether I wanted to or not."

"Hold it. Just a minute, you mean to tell me that right out of high school you were recruited?"

"Yes."

"But you must have been..."

"Two months shy of my seventieth birthday." Sarah finished the sentence for Chuck.

"Was that not illegal?"

"Oh sweetheart illegal and Graham went hand in hand. Oh at first they do aptitude tests look to improve your features, posture and level of education. I found myself and 22 other 'recruits' in the same boat."

"They found that I was smart enough to attended Harvard as a business student. Many of the other students were set else where. However, if you did not cut the mustard you were not discarded, they used you for other things."

Chuck was totally captivated. "Like what?"

"If you were into ripping cars off, then your training would intensify in that area. If the CIA needed a car for an operation anywhere in the country they would send someone young to breaking and get a car. If they got caught they were young enough and Graham had enough pull to get them out or an accident would happen."

"Whoa. I never really understood that, how in the world did the CIA setup shop in Burbank and ran operations there when that is supposedly against the law."

"Simple Chuck, after 911 many things changed in order to keep the country safe. The intersect was one of those things. It was all the information of the CIA and NSA combined with all other intelligence services. Project Omaha was created for human testing. Your father convinced the government that a human with enough retention capacity could download all this data and be an effective field agent. They needed recruits..."

"Professor Fleming." Chuck said.

"What?"

"In Stanford, Sarah you remember when we went back to Stanford to retrieve Dr. Fleming?"

"Yes I do."

"Well when I told you that due to my high retention rate I would be drafted not recruited, I then also saw that Bryce had taken the subliminal test as well. That disk revealed to me that Larkin was not a good candidate for Omaha. He was below standard yet he is the one that ended there instead of me. Do you realize that if I had been there you would have been my partner and not Bryce?"

"But Chuck you told me he got you kicked out to protect you."

"Yeah Sarah that was the problem with the old Chuck, the one that wanted to see the good in everyone. The one that hid for almost five years and refused to face life as a man. I played video games with my man child friend and ate cheese balls. I had a five year plan that went no where." Chuck made that statement as a man who was becoming keenly aware of the mistakes he had made back then.

"It is ok Chuck we all made mistakes."

"No Sarah it is not alright, Bryce Larkin was not a friend. If he was so concerned about me than why not change the scores of the damn test? Supposedly he and Fleming were conspiring together. Why go to the extraordinary lengths that he did and get me kicked out. He never gave me a chance to decide for myself. All my life people have always underestimated me. However, in this case I don't think he underestimated me at all. I think he eliminated the threat so he could get what he wanted."

"Chuck I saw that disk and he said that you would not survive out there."

"Well my love I am out here and I have faced situations a lot worse than I imagine Bryce ever did and I was able to handle it well."

"Do you think you could have handled being a field agent?"

"If I told you yes I would be lying. However, I would have had a great motivator." Chuck said with a broad smile, "You would have been my partner and together we would have found a way."

Sarah smiled back, "Pretty sure of yourself eh Mr. Dashing?"

"Just remember one thing baby, Larkin sent me the damn thing even when he claimed I could not handle field work. He decides to throw me in the deep end of the pool, hell the download could have killed me for all he knew. I had no protection, no training, I was totally at the mercy of the CIA and NSA. So the question that I have had for some time now was, who was he protecting, or was he again eliminating a threat?"

"By the way you never told me what happened with that prick and those two years you were with him."

"It was awful Chuck the worst time of my life." Sarah's reaction was immediate and her eyes got glassy. Chuck rushed over to her to hold her.

"Sarah please do not be upset, if this subject is too painful we can talk about it another time."

"No Chuck just give me a minute, this is the best talk we have ever had and this is a subject that you need to know about."

Chuck allow Sarah to gather her thoughts, she finally took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Chuck when I left with Bryce it was only because he had convinced me that I needed to protect you."

Chuck started to protest but Sarah cut him off. "Let me finish."

"I know now that the SOB was lying to me but I was not aware of it at that time. I was a coward and wrote you a letter instead. Because I was afraid to face you it caused us two years of misery for both of us. He stole that letter you read Chuck and was a nightmare in the field."

"What happened Sarah?"

"You are absolutely right that he could not handle the intersect. He went down hill fast. His personality changed, he was an arrogant bastard before, but with the intersect he was a danger to anyone around him. He caused the death of 3 agents." Sarah went over to her purse and took out a letter she had been holding for a while.

"What is that Sarah?"

"This was a young agent that Bryce pushed on purpose to get shot. He...he gave me this to give to his finance."

"Sarah what do you mean Bryce pushed him?"

"Bryce was going through one of his demented periods; he thought Jason and I had something going."

"Jason told Bryce he was getting married but it was like he was talking to a wall. I told Bryce to stick it in his ear that I was in love with you. Honey it was amazing he simply did not care. There were several more incidents before he abandon us and took off with the information."

"What?! Where is that bastard I have a bullet with his name on it!" Chuck was so furious he was ready to go find Bryce and end him right there and then.

Sarah grabbed Chuck, "Bryce is dead Chuck."

"Huh?"

"Bryce is dead."

Chuck's mouth was hanging open, wanting to say something but nothing was coming out.

"Chuck are you Ok?"

'I...umm...how?"

"He was executed."

Chuck's face just showed a stunned expression. "He just became a liability for them, just like you did. The only difference was that they called the sanctions off just in time on you."

Chuck just sat down heavily on the couch. "Bryce is dead?"

Sarah was not as forgiving, "Chuck if you have to feel sorry for anyone feel sorry for that young agent who got killed because of Bryce's petty jealousies."

"I...Chuck his fiancé lives in Gary Indiana. I would like umm...I would like."

Chuck cut her off, "Of course I will go with you Sarah, that poor young woman needs closure."

"What is the name of his fiancé?"

"Gloria…Gloria Nichols."

"That poor woman needs closure Sarah, of course I will be there right by your side when you hand her that letter."

"Thank you Chuck."

"No need to thank me my love, it is the least we could do for her." Chuck shook his head one more time he still could not believe that Bryce had been executed. However, hearing Sarah explain what had happen, he really could not blame them. That was another thing that had changed in him. The old Chuck would have been horrified and want to hide from the truth, this version could handle these situations just fine.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm."

"There is one more thing that I want to discuss tonight and that is of a mission I had in Budapest. It was shortly after Bryce went rouge; I was given an assignment with a handler."

"Wait. What? You had a handler?"

"Yes, after the Bryce debacle Graham did not trust me like he used to. He thought I was involved somehow with Bryce. Therefore, for one mission he decided to give me a handler by the name of Kieran Ryker."

That struck a chord with Chuck. 'Where had he heard of that name before?'

"We were supposed to rescue a baby, she was being held by some very unsavory characters. However, what I did not realize was that Ryker wanted that baby for his personal gain. She was the key to a lot of money. Ryker sent me in to get the baby and take care of the opposition which I did. However, when I learned of his plans I was able to escape with the baby."

"So what happened to the baby Sarah?"

"I…um, I left her with my mother."

"You have seen your mother since your dad took you?"

"Yes Chuck I have kept in touch with her."

"Wow you are full of surprises today."

"You are the only person ever to hear any of this. You mean everything to me Chuck and soon we will legally belong to each other, we already do spiritually. No more secrets, no more lies. I will tell you everything, just please let me do it at my own pace, this is really difficult for me."

"Ok Sarah I totally understand, just one more question, why leave the baby with your mother?"

"Graham did not want the child or the any evidence that was associated with that mission. Therefore, it was either take the child to my mother or an orphanage."

Chuck smiled at Sarah walked up to her and held her tightly, "And my girl did the right thing and took care of the baby when someone else would have abandoned it, god I am proud of you." He whispered.

For Chuck this was a big deal, he had dealt with abandonment issues for most of his life. The fact that Sarah had gone out of her way for this baby said a lot of who she was and how lucky he felt to have her. This talk was confirming what he had thought all along about her. She would be a great wife and mother.

"What is her name," he whispers in her ear.

Sarah lifts her head from his chest, "Her name is Molly, she is almost 6 and my mother's name is Emma."

"Emma and Molly, those are nice names Sarah, let's get together with them soon."

As she lays her head back in his chest, Sarah realizes what a great choice of a man she has made. Chuck will be a great father and husband.

**Three Days Later Shaw's Base**

Justin Sullivan had returned to Shaw's base as he had been ordered to do. His mission was simple; he was to transmit a signal from the front of the base to make sure it was picked up by the military sweeping the area. The satellite passing over head would pin point the target and the rest would be history.

He was asked many questions upon his return and of course being a spy and close associate of one Daniel Shaw, Justin could lie with the best of them.

Colonel Glasov the now defacto leader of the base was very worried.

"Agent Sullivan what are the orders, has Volkoff and Shaw made any decisions?"

"Sir all I know is that they are planning to evacuate the base."

"I do not want to lose any more men Sullivan, and I want to speak to Volkoff as soon as possible."

"I will do my best, give me an hour."

Volkoff, Shaw and the Ring Director had anticipated this, after all if they were in Colonel Glasov's position they would be asking the same questions.

"Colonel, Volkoff on the phone for you sir."

While the Colonel talked on the phone to Volkoff, Justin took the time to setup the transmitters. Two other Agents were compromising the heavy door. Once the remote was set correctly the door would open slightly at 2:00 AM. No one would notice, however, the homing signal would easily give away their position. They all knew that the military would react quickly and it would not be long before the base was attacked.

Continuing to play his role to perfection, "Sir what did Volkoff say?"

"We should be out of here before the weekend."

"That is good sir, I am returning to Shaw's new base of operations. We should be in touch with each other within the next few days before your men are deployed at the new base."

"Thank you Agent Sullivan we will see you soon."

As Justin left with his men he shook his head, 'Poor bastards will not see it coming.'

Justin and his men left, however, one stayed behind in the forest. "Miller do you understand what you must do?"

"Yes sir at approximately 0200 hours I am to barely open the metal doors through remote control and then send the signal through the transmitter. I will then turn off the transmitter and close the door at 0215 hours."

"Immediately report back to me when you have accomplished your task."

Just like clock work the Agent did as he was instructed to do. The military that had been scanning to area immediately caught the transmission; over head the satellite pinpointed the exact location and informed the top brass.

**The planning**

At 0630 Colonel Casey was informed that there would be a briefing with the General. Everyone was to come especially Lieutenant Commander Bartowski.

At 0645 Casey buzzed Chuck who was none too happy about being awake at that hour. "Hello, god Casey this better be good."

"Good morning sleeping beauty did I wake you?"

"I...no, dammit yes!"

"Briefing with the General at 1100, don't be late and bring your other half with you."

"Ok fine we will be there."

Chuck looked over and smiled, draped around him naked was Sarah. Her golden hair tickling his face.

He kissed her lightly in the shoulder, "Did you hear that?"

"Yep," a groggy Sarah said. "Set the alarm to 9 am and get over here, it's cuddling time, I'm sleepy."

Everyone was at the briefing. There seemed to be more military around than usual.

When Chuck walked in he saw Major Smith and another Major with him he had not met before. Sarah was stuck to him like glue. When Major Smith saw him, Chuck was greeted with a big smile and waved him over.

Chuck extended warm greetings with the Major. "I am glad to see you up and about Lieutenant Commander."

"Sir I am very happy to see you again."

"Agent Walker."

"Major Smith." Sarah shook his hand.

"I like to introduce you to Major Kelly. Major Kelly, Charles Carmichael."

The Major had been checking out Sarah until he heard the name. "The Carmichael?"

"The one and only," Chimed in Sarah.

"Well glad to have you with us."

"Thank you sir."

"Hey Lieutenant the Colonel would like a word."

"If you will excuse us."

They could hear from behind them Major Kelly commenting; "Now I feel much better concerning this operation."

Blue and the rest of the group were waiting, "Damn Chuck we have not seen you for a week. What are you doing to him Sarah?" Chuckled Jim.

"I am taking good care of him," She then flashed her ring and everybody started hugging and congratulating the couple.

"We knew you could do it Chuck." Smiled Blue.

"Did it hurt Lieutenant Commander?" Spoke Casey sarcastically.

"What the hell are you talking about Casey?"

"To have grown a pair!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him and the group started laughing. "I have to admit John, your jokes do not get old, however, I cannot say the same for you." Chuck shot back.

"Say that to me again next time we spar." Then he came over and hugged the both of them and whispered, "I am happy for both of you."

Sarah was floored she had never seen this much emotion from Casey.

All of a sudden someone yelled attention. In came General Beckman, followed Army Major General Stilwell and Rear Admiral McAdams representing the Coast Guard.

"At ease," everyone sat down.

"For those you who do not know me, my Name is General Beckman, I am the director of the NSA. Next to me is Major General Stilwell."

"I am in charge of the 4th Brigade Combat Team Airborne; the 25th Infantry Division is an airborne infantry brigade combat team of the United States Army. The unit is stationed at Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson in Anchorage, Alaska and is the only airborne brigade combat team in the Pacific Theater. It is also the newest airborne brigade combat team and one of only six in the United States Army."

"My Name is Rear Admiral McAdams. I am in charge of this entire region. We are currently involved with the NSA and are in a joint venture with them concerning the use of this base and the Lieutenant Commander who seems to be all decked out in his NSA gear. The Coast Guard will be providing both naval and air rescue support for the forthcoming engagement."

General Beckman nodded her head and a screen dropped and the room went dark.

The picture came on. At 0200 hours we received a signal from this place. It is an island across from Mt Trident which is a dormant volcano. We were able to determine that this signal came from at least 200 feet underground. Satellite imagery indicates that there is usual activity in this island. The current owners are called the 'Ring of Fire Drilling Plant.' We have been looking into this company who claims to be producing drill bits and can find nothing on them."

"By the view of these pictures, they are in a perfect spot. This mountain range makes it difficult for us not to be seen. We have no idea what to expect when we land. Lieutenant Commander I have taken the liberty to download all the information to MAX. You are well aware of this terrain am I correct."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, I intend to leave this in your capable hands and expect a plan of action by 0800 tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

"Once the Lieutenant Commander comes up with a plan we will meet again. I expect that we will meet at 1300 hours to discuss how we will approach this base."

"Lieutenant Commander a word with you and your team."

For the first time Sarah saw first hand that her man was held in very high esteem. He was like a rock star walking around the other officers. Chuck always made sure to introduce her to all the other officers which made her heart swell. Sarah was again reminded of the change that had occurred with Chuck. No awkward moments or stuttering. He was smooth and confident; Sarah loved what she saw, but a part of her still longed for the nerdy Chuck. It was something within her that was born out of fear. Sarah knew she should not be feeling this way. However, her greatest fear was that this confident beautiful man would wake up one day take a good look at the damaged person next to him and leave her. Then he would do little things that would drive those negative thoughts right out of her head. The little squeezes, hugs, neck messages, gently drawing circles on her leg, her back. Finally, the way he looked at her those sparkling brown eyes that smile, her smile. Yes she was very lucky indeed.

When they walked in only Casey, Beckman and Rear Admiral Macadam's were there. "Chuck, we have been looking into Captain Duke's activities. Right now Agent Lynch is being interrogated aggressively. We found out he has been working closely with Agent Decker for some time. Agent Decker is being watched, we want to know where the trail leads. The CIA Director has been very cooperative."

The Rear Admiral jumped in, "Until further notice you will only take direct orders from me concerning any Coast Guard assignments. Of course while this operation is taking place you will be working exclusively for General Beckman. On behalf of the Coast Guard I want to apologize to you for Captain Duke's behavior."

"Sir I knew there was something wrong with that Officer. I have never been treated with anything but respect from the commanding Officers since I have been stationed here."

"Well I intend of make Captain Duke an ex-commanding officer even if there is nothing wrong and one that rots in jail if he turns out to be a traitor."

"I will leave you to the NSA side of your job."

Chuck stood at attention, "Thank you for your support sir."

"No Lieutenant Commander, thank you for representing us so well."

"When MacAdams left Chuck turned his full attention to Beckman."General in order to develop a correct plan of attack I need to take a closer look at that island. I suggest flying over first and then taking an up close and personal look with a night drop."

That got Sarah's attention. "Chu.."

He looked at Sarah and shook his head.

General Beckman and Casey noticed. Beckman smirked a little. "What do you suggest first Chuck?"

"Well ma'am the first one will be fairly easy we fly over the area. I mean all three teams, they need to get used to the terrain. We should also take Major Smith and Major Kelly's Apache squadron with us."

"Might that not provoke them?"

"That is exactly what I want to do. If they fire on us then all of our questions will be answered. However, I believe we will not get any reaction from them. That base might be pretty big; I need to check out something first to make sure that the attack is effective as possible."

"That is one hell of a force for a sight seeing tour Chuck."

"I know John, but once they get used to us flying around it will make it easier for a night drop. They will not be looking too hard."

"Alright Lieutenant Commander you have a go. Colonel makes sure to inform the other two Majors. Agent Walker I am sure you want to ride along?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright Agent just please do me the favor of going to Washington and officially resigning when this is over. I do not want this hanging over our heads."

"I will make it my top priority."

When they left the meeting, Sarah turned to Chuck. "Hey what is the big idea of you going in on the night drop?"

"Babe there are too many variables, besides you are going to be with me. I know that island Sarah, there is a reason it was chosen, if my hunch is right, this is going to be a tough one to crack. I just want our guys to come home safe."

"Ok honey let's get ready."

Chuck asked Casey to gather all pilots together.

"Gentlemen we will be flying into an island that looks to be one big mountain, the object of this exercise is to provoke the enemy into action. That is why both Apache squadrons are coming. Major Smith will be Blue leader, Major Kelly Green and we will be Red. Chuck then smirked on this next comment, "We will even play them a little music to shake them up a bit. I do want to emphasize this; we intend to do this approach to other near by islands. That way we will not tip off the enemy that we are on to them. Fly low we will have your backs in case something happens. Questions?"

Major Kelly responded, "You were commenting on flying low, what do you suspect we are facing?"

"Frankly Major this bunch seems to be well armed with Stinger Missiles. Also, last time we faced them they had Apaches. That is why it is important we have each other's back. If they attack we will have very little warning and even less reaction time."

"Alright gentleman we are wheels up in 20 minutes."

Sarah had been seeing this interaction and if she was not there witnessing the whole thing she just would not believe it. Chuck totally took over, he was in his element. It thrilled her and scared her a little, and if they were alone right now he would not have any clothes on.

" Casey what have you guys done to Chuck?"

"He grew up Sarah, you left him and he had to learn to swim in the deep end of the pool. When you wonder what happen to him, take a good look in the mirror."

It may have been a harsh statement but no truer words were ever spoken to her.

**Day Mission **

"Sarah sweet heart I am about to say something to you that you might not particularly like but you will be required to do."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and took a big breath, "What is it Chuck?"

"If we get into a fire fight out there I want you to repel down with the rest of the team."

"Na...ah no way Chuck."

"Baby please listen to me, you are at your best on the ground, there is nothing for you to do up there with me."

"But Chuck..."

"Sarah please."

"Damn you Chuck, if I lose you it will end me."

"And the best way to keep me alive is to ensure that I can do my job and not have to worry about my soon to be wife." Chuck then put the full court press on Sarah and started kissing her around the jaw as she had her arms folded around her chest and was visibly pouting.

When he started nibbling her ear and she started moaning he knew that he had avoided a crisis. "Oh Chuck you are so going to pay."

"Can't wait." He whispered.

Sarah was starting to realize just how addicting it was to be around this version of Chuck.

As the Pilots were breaking many of them were wishing each other luck.

The sound of the engines beginning to whirl indicated that this mission was about to commence. "Ready?"

Chuck said to his co-pilot Masterson.

"Born ready Chuck."

Chuckling Chuck ran a com check, "Red leader do you copy red 2."

"Copy red leader."

"Red Leader to red 3."

"Copy leader."

Chuck repeated the same com check with Blue and Green leaders. As they all took off it was an impressive sight, it almost seemed like the sky was full of attack helicopters.

"Red leader to Blue and Green leaders we are three miles out. Blue leader take the right side of the island Green left, we will be with you all the way."

Both acknowledged.

Chuck then turned to Mike, "Hey Mikey what do you have for us today."

Mike smirked, "I was watching that movie the other day."

"Oh no not Apocalypse Now." Said Blue.

"And what is wrong with that?" Said Mike.

Chuck knowing the movie well smiled and said, "Charlie Foxtrot shall we sing,"

Mike hit the play button and all of a suddenly "Die Walküre" started playing.

"Come-on Red two and three let her rip."

All three were playing the music and Sarah's eyes were as big as saucers. This was a totally different atmosphere than she was used to. However, watching Chuck and the way he was leading had a calming effect on her. They were one mile out when Chuck was on the air again.

"Red two and three lock and load. Red two break left, Red three break right, take plenty of pictures boys I need a good view of the terrain."

"Copy Red leader," They both replied in unison.

On the ground, the Russians were in a panic, they wanted to go out and start shooting.

Colonel Glasov had to get on the speaker system to control his men.

Не снимать! Не пожар на американцев!

(No shooting! Do not fire on the Americans!)

The Colonel knew what the Americans were up to.

For their part everyone concerned performed flawlessly.

Chuck called out to Hinkle, "If you even think you see anyone aiming at us blow them to kingdom come."

"Red 2 how is it coming?"

"No one in sight Red Leader, but I can feel them."

"Red 3 report."

"Same as Red 2 leader, they are keeping their heads down."

"Copy that 3"

"Green Leader to Red Leader."

"Go ahead Green Leader."

"We have spotted movement in the forest. Green 4 is right over the area"

Apparently, they were not the only ones to spot movement.

"Green 8 to Red Leader, I have also spotted movement and saw them climbing down some kind of hole."

"Copy Green 8. Stay right there and wait for Red 2."

"Oh Chuck?"

"What Masterson?"

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that a bunch of Russian troops?"

"Yep look at them disappear inside that silver silo."

"Wow that is really poor evasion skills on their part."

"These guys are combat soldiers Chuck; they must be going crazy inside that bunker."

"Well we found where the entrance to the base is."

"How is it coming Masterson?"

"That front camera is capturing everything."

"Hey Bartowski, you think you could pry Sarah off you so you could look at me?" Smirked Casey.

Sarah shot Casey a bird and Blue began to laugh.

"Chuck look left, that blue building next to the silo, it looks like it may have something to do with the entrance to the base."

"Yeah, I see it are you sure?"

Casey was looking through high powered binoculars, "Yep they are targeting us now. Do not make any sudden moves."

"Well we have seen enough; let us go back to base."

"Red leader to all birds, we got what we came for. Form up and let's go home."

**Back at Base (The Planning)**

They unloaded all of the footage and the information was sent to MAX.

"Alright Chuck everything has been loaded to MAX, I expect that plan tomorrow morning."

"You will have it General."

"Are you sure you will not need to go there again tonight."

"No General from our mission today they were not only crawling all over the area, but some of them were obviously disobeying orders and hiding in plain sight. No sense getting into a fire fight when we really have all that is needed to make this work."

**Casa Bartowski **

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck and looked on as Chuck kept asking MAX questions. "What are you up to Chuck?"

"Well from what I have seen, these boys will not surrender and with Shaw leading them that is definitely not going to happen."

"So what are you going to suggest?"

"To open the front door you need something powerful, I am thinking Bunker busters. Also an overwhelming force to subdue them while they are trying to recover."

Later Sarah was taking a nice warm bubble bath when a very naked Chuck with a nice bottle of wine and two glasses came in to the bathroom. "May I join you?" Chuck said seductively.

"How can I turn that down?" Sarah responded.

Chuck got in and soon everything was forgotten including the wine. Afterwards Sarah was lying on Chuck's back as he gently rubbed her. She had been extremely turned on over the fact that Chuck had initiated this round of love making. It had been one of the most magical and erotic moments of her life.

"Chuck that was one of the best baths I had ever had. However, honey are you not supposed to be working on your plan for the General?"

Chuck smiled devilishly. "I have figured it out."

**The Briefing**

Everyone was again there highly anticipating what Chuck had come up with.

They all stood at attention as the three Generals came in and sat in the front tables. Chuck followed his stoic face giving nothing away. General Beckman addresses the group in front of her. "Lieutenant Commander Bartowski will be on charge of this briefing."

Chuck stepped up, the screen came down and a picture of the island came up. "From Satellite imagery and our own surveillance yesterday we have determined that the front door to this base is this silver silo and the blue building serves as some kind of hanger."

"Yesterday's surveillance video also showed that the island is honey combed with exists. They did not fire upon us but we were targeted. The fact that they were so easily observed gives me pause as to their command structure. Their leader is this man Daniel Shaw, he is ex-CIA and from my brief encounters with him not very stable. However, the opposition seems mostly ex-Russian Special Forces. This means that one of the biggest arms dealers Alexei Volkoff will be involved as well."

"I have read the report of the interrogation of Colonel Bashmakov, he reported at least 3 colonels and over 1000 men were at that base. This is not going to be an easy assignment by any means. Our number one priority has to be the recovery of those nukes. We know for sure they have at least two. We have to make rushing those tunnels and getting to them the most important element of this mission. If we fail and they go off, we will all have a very bad day."

"The attack will proceed as follows, at approximately 0700 two B2 bombers will drop two guided bomb unit-28's, often known as a 'bunker busters'. The 5,000lb laser-guided, conventionally-armed bomb fitted with a 4,400lb penetrating warhead will punch a hole through their front here and here. He pointed at the screen. "That should leave enough of an opening to have the F-15's coming behind them to drop their Non leathal gas bombs."

"Immediately after that 4 CH-47 Chinooks land here and here. Chuck was pointing to the clearings on either side of the buildings by the docks. They will be wearing chemical suits and will have the technicians necessary to defuse the nukes. Our NSA strike teams will be dropped in unison to main buildings controlling the docks. They will be tasks in apprehending their leaders if possible."

"Major General Stilwell will land a Battalion of men on the two islands north east of our target area tonight. General how many Zodiac SRMN Boats were you able to secure?"

"Twenty six."

"That means it will take at least two trips to land all the men at your disposal. We are hoping that the bunker busters and the gas will eliminate enough of the enemy to give us the upper hand quickly. Major Smith and Kelly's Apache squadrons will be the in support and I hear that we were able to secure 3 AC-130 gunships, is that correct General Stilwell?"

"Yes it is Lieutenant Commander."

"Admiral MacAdams?"

"There will be two Coast Guard Cutters, the USCGC Munro and the Alex Haley that will be available and will come in close when the attack is initiated. There will also be 12 HH-60J Jayhawk Helicopters rescue Choppers that will be available to transport the wounded from the battle field."

Chuck finally spoke with an air of gravity that dictated the moment. "We will take prisoners when ever possible, however; the mere fact we cannot demand their surrender first should speak volumes about who they are and who is commanding them. These soldiers will fight and have stinger missiles and will have nothing to lose. If they surrender of course you will take prisoners however, first and foremost you protect yourselves and come home alive. God willing this plan of attack will work flawlessly, our leaders, our nation, but most importantly our families are depending on us. We must not fail, we WILL NOT FAIL!"

Sarah's heart was so full of pride that it was about to burst. The commanding officer's were all extremely please with the presentation, General Beckman and MacAdams were both thinking the same thing and that was how lucky they were to have Chuck working for them.

On the way out Chuck was repeatedly thanked and was congratulated by the other Officers. Through it all Sarah was right there with him being as Chuck would call it, 'his better half.'

"Nice job little brother."

"Thanks Blue but a plan is only that unless it is actually executed in the field."

Just then Mike showed up. "Well you could certainly make some money as a motivational speaker."

Chuck smiled at his friend then very seriously looked at both of them. "I need a favor from both of you?"

"Anything Chuck you know that."

"Look I know Sarah can take care of herself, but you must know she is the most precious thing for me. Please...please watch her back."

"That is a thing that you did not even have to ask Chuck." Replied Blue.

**The Attack**

Chuck was having a hard time sleeping. Never before had he been nervous when it concerned Sarah. She was the best CIA agent ever, the wildcard enforcer, the person everyone else feared. So why was he so worried? Because she was going into a combat zone and in the fog of war anything could happen.

What was worse was that he was he would not be there with her, Chuck was going to have to depend on other people to have her back and it was killing him. He was sitting on the couch thinking about everything, when he felt the soothing hands of Sarah giving him a gentle message in the neck.

"Can't sleep." Sarah said softly.

"No."

"What is it, excited about tomorrow?"

"No more like scared to death."

"Chuck don't worry you will do fine out there, everyone has confidence in you."

Chuck wanted to laugh out loud or was it more scream, she was so off base. Taking a couple of breaths to compose himself he shook his head and coup her face.

"I am not scared about me Sarah."

"If not you..."it finally dawn on her."You are worried about me?"

"I will not be there to protect you."

"Chuck are you kidding, how many times have I been in this position?"

"And every time I was scared to death for you. Why do you think I never stayed in the car Sarah?"

"Honey I will be alright, I have my soon to be husband hovering over me and Casey protecting me as well."

"A lot more than that," Chuck said softly.

"What was that Chuck?"

"Nothing."

"Chuuuk?"

He chuckled, "I forgot you have Vulcan hearing."

"What were you saying under your breath?" She said this as she started to squeeze his neck.

"Hey no breaking the neck here. Ok fine, I have several people looking out for you."

"Chuck I am not a rookie!"

"No you are not a rookie; you are the most precious person in the world to me. You are my future wife and hopefully the mother of my children, the person I intend to grow old with. You are right I maybe over protective but without you I am nothing, do you understand."

Sarah's smile was brighter than the sun. "Let's go to bed and cuddle."

He took her hand and as he held her tenderly Chuck prayed to god that nothing happened to the most wonderful person in the world for him.

At 0600 hours everyone was finishing the final briefings. Major General Stilwell had informed them that the troops that were stationed in the islands northeast of their target would get in their boats and start to come over at 0630.

Everyone wished each other luck. Casey was carrying 'Betsy' around like it was a little baby.

"Alright wheels up in 5."

As he was walking to his helicopter with his crew and Sarah, he saw Beckman, he stopped and gave the General a salute, she returned it, and whispered to herself, "Come home alive."

They all took off again like they had two days prior the skies were filled with helicopters this time they were joined by the CH-47 Chinooks.

"There they are," Said Lieutenant White who was piloting Red2.

They all looked and saw the B2 bombers followed by the F-15's.

"Looks like all hell is about to brake loose." Said Mike

Precisely at 0630 the first of two bunker busters was dropped on the silo. The huge explosion was closely followed by the second bunker buster aimed at the blue building. Like clockwork the F-15's dropped their laser guided payload right into the hole that had been created. The CH-47 Chinooks took their place in line as they started landing in the clearings as they were being covered by the Apaches. The NSA strike teams started to repel into the main building by the docks.

The first wave of General Stilwell's battalion was swiftly approaching the island. The Zodiac SRMN Boatswere originally built for Military use so their hulls are reinforced to take the maximum G forces that are applied when fully laden and powered at maximum speed.

These Sea Ribs are simple, functional and tough. The collar is a heavy-duty neoprene hypalon with Zodiac**'**s special intercommunicating valves. The total deck area is open and reinforced allowing installation anywhere of our wide range of steering consoles, bolsters and other equipment. This particular model had the capacity of 16 men per boat.

Although capable of much greater speed they were going at 26 knots an hour because there were so many zodiacs coming in at once.

The enemy was in complete disarray. The first bunker buster had killed over 160 of them. The gas had incapacitated another hundred. However, there were many seal tight compartments that allowed the Russians to head up to the openings on the side of the mountain.

They were in shock but also willing to fight. Several dozen decided to defend the inside of the base and there was a huge firefight going on. The soldiers that were landing nearly ran right into 200 hundred Russian soldiers who put up a brave fight but were cut to pieces by an eager bunch of army troops. Back in the docks the first strike team had breach the main building and flash bangs were going off all over the building. The Russian troops that managed to step out side were cut to pieces by the three black hawks that were hovering where they had dropped the strike teams. Hinkle and Diaz opened up with the twin 50 calibers. "It is like a turkey shoot." Said Hinkle.

"Don't get cocky." Said Chuck.

Just then Green team started to get into trouble on the side of the mountain.

"I am hit I am hit, I am losing control!"

"Red leader to Green leader do you copy?"

"This is Green Leader?"

"Talk to me Major, what is happening."

"We just lost Green 6 Sting..." Another loud explosion interrupted the conversation.

"What the hell?" Major...Major Kelly, Green leader respond."

"This is Green 2, Major Kelly is dead sir."

"Green two get all your birds out of that area now."

"But sir...?"

"Do it now, Green 2!"

"Copy Red Leader."

"Red Leader to Able 6 over."

"Copy Red Leader."

"I need your gun ships at the north side of the mountain. They are about 200 feet up. Watch out the enemy has stingers; we have already lost two Apaches."

"Copy Red leader we will lay it on thick."

"Bartowski!"

"Yes Colonel."

"We are receiving sniper fire from the small house to the right; it is next to the red water tanks."

"Hinkle, Diaz, let them have it." The twin 50 Calibers opened up from both Black Hawks tearing the building to shreds. Lieutenant Thomas had swung around to the back and picks off the three soldier that tried to escape in the back.

"Nice work Thomas."

"Thanks Chuck!"

The C-130 gunships where flying overhead and soon the Vulcan cannons and the 105 mm M102 cannon from all three gunships were raining death to anyone foolish enough that was on that side of the mountain.

With the second landing of General Stilwell's troops enemy resistance was waning quickly. "Umm...Casey is everything alright?"

"That is not the question you wanted to ask."

"Ok is Sarah alright?"

"She's fine."

"Thanks.

"Red Leader we are getting word that they found the nukes."

"Good what about the leadership?"

"There is a dead Colonel however; we have not spotted anyone else."

"Copy that keep us informed."

When the battalion started to go up the mountain the enemy lost it's will to fight and started to surrender.

Chuck then reported back to the Rear Admiral MacAdams. "Sir we need those helicopters to fly out the severely wounded and the cutters to take in the prisoners."

"You can expect the rescue helicopters in ten minutes and the cutters should be there within the hour."

"Thank you sir."

"No thank you Lieutenant Commander for the fine job that you did"

"There is not much more you or your team can do Lieutenant Commander Come on home and let us do the cleanup."

"Red leader to General Beckman."

"General, I just wanted to make sure we could disengage and return home."

"Yes you have my permission Lieutenant Commander, get your teams home."

"Red leader to red 2 and 3 let's get down there and pick up our people, we are going home."

When every one was back inside Chuck had to fight very instinct not to unbuckle his seat and make sure that Sarah was ok. For her part Sarah was on adrenalin high. As soon as she got in the helicopter she went right for Chuck and gave him a searing kiss. The guys around them were giving them catcalls. They put their foreheads together.

"Wow."

Sarah chuckled, "Let go home Chuck."

**Never let your guard down**

Over the next two days everyone was congratulating each other. That base had been a huge find. The fact that they had been able to recover the nukes made General Beckman ecstatic. Of course the down side was that they had not found Shaw. Also Volkoff was still out there.

Sarah had finally taken the opportunity to fly back with the General and finish her paper work. Chuck had stayed because he wanted to wrap up Shaw and possibly get new leads of where he may be.

He was helping Sarah pack. "God I am going to miss you."

"Chuck come with me to Washington."

"I can't baby, there are a few loose ends that I need to tie up concerning Shaw. However, when you get back I have a surprise for you."

"You know how much I hate surprises."

"You will love this one. Come on let me drive you to the General's plane"

When he got there he did not want to let Sarah go. Chuck whispered in Sarah's ear, "Too bad I am not going with you, I would ask you to join me in the mile high club." 

Sarah growled, "That is not fair Chuck."

Chuck smiled evilly, "I hope this holds you for a couple of days" He poured everything into the passionate kiss he gave her. The surprising thing was they were doing this in full view of General Beckman. When Chuck broke the kiss Sarah felt that her legs were like noodles.

He gave her a peck on the nose and said,"I love you Sarah, have a nice trip."

He turned to leave when Sarah said, "Hey Chuck." Chuck turned and was tackled by the missile known as Sarah Walker. She had him pinned to the ground and was kissing him senseless. Once she was satisfied that her job was done she whispered in his ear, 'That should hold you until I get back."

Chuck should have known better, Sarah was competitive and hated to lose.

The house was so quite but he needed to keep busy. Sarah had been gone for six hours and it felt like six days. He once again started to look at Shaw's file until he ran into a file that simply stated Sarah's red test.

There was a video file attached and when he clicked on it he would get an eye full.

Chuck had missed Sarah like crazy. They would talk on the phone for hours. "Hey tomorrow I will be there around 2:00 pm."

"Can't wait, I hope I can make it home without tearing your clothes off."

"What makes you so confident that I will let you keep your clothes on Chuck?"

"Oh do I hear a challenge Sarah?"

"Pick me up from the airport and find out."

**Taken**

Chuck was driving to the airport to pick up his fiancée. He was happy that she was back. Chuck could not wait to see her so he intended to get there about thirty minutes before she landed. He heard his rear tire explode and he took control of the Rubicon. He thanked his coast guard training yet again with the training by his NSA family. Chuck should have been paying attention, instead all he was thinking was about Sarah.

He was able to take the Rubicon to the shoulder and pulled over. He looked around and found he had a blow out. Just as he got the jeep jacked up, a truck pulled up behind him two guys got out and they walked over to him.

The younger of the two said, "Can we help you Mr. Carmichael?"

Chuck was immediately on guard. A Third guy popped out of the trucks bed, the bald big man looked like he could be a pro wrestler. Chuck took immediate action and gave Justin a palm strike. He quickly turns and kicked Hugo Panzer in the knee and followed it up with a powerful right cross to the jaw sending Panzer down to the ground.

Rafe Gruber took his tranq gun and fired twice, barely missing Chuck. He wheeled kicked the gun from Gruber's hand and assaulted him with kicks and punches to the face. Gruber always thought of himself as a very good martial arts expert but Chuck was going through him like he was an armature. Chuck quickly had Gruber reeling with a swollen eye and broken nose.

Justin had recovered enough to try to take on Chuck who was in a grove. Chuck flipped Justin over and when he tried to get up he send a powerful kick to Justin's face sending him flying under the Rubicon and taking the jack with him. Unfortunately for Justin once that happens nothing was holding the Jeep up. The rear axel fell on Justin crushing his chest.

There was a loud yell as Panzer grabbed Chuck from behind intending of dropping him on his head.

When Panzer pickup Chuck up in a reverse bear hug, he left himself open for a counter. Chuck threw his head back with enough force to break Panzer's nose. He then whipped around and kneed him in the groin and was about to smack him in the face again when someone else shot Chuck with a tranquilizer. Chuck was struggling however; he was so angry that he made a lung for this new comer. He never made it as he was hit twice more and his world went black.

Gruber and Panzer were slowly picking themselves up. "You did not have to get involved we had this."

Ryker started to laugh, "Sure you did."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"That bitch Carmichael is involved with owes me a kid."

Sarah had been waiting for Chuck for nearly an hour. It was unlike him to be late. She decided to call Casey.

"Casey secure."

"John it is Sarah is Chuck there?"

"No he left an hour ago to pick you up."

"Well he is not here can you come and get me?"

Casey was worried there was no way Chuck would have been late unless something had happened to him.

As Casey was walking to his Crown Vic he noted that Captain Duke had an unnatural spring in his step he tipped his hat toward Casey and smiled. Casey narrowed his eyes and thought that was an odd behavior from someone considered an enemy.

On the way home Sarah was a nervous mess, she kept looking out the window when a flash of silver caught her eye.

"Casey stop the car!"

"That's Chucks Rubicon!"

They saw Chucks Rubicon with a blown out tire. It was late; twilight was descending on the Island Casey pulled his surefire out and caught something. Sarah's heart caught in her throat when there was a body underneath the Rubicon!

"Chuck!" Sarah screamed.

"Relax Sarah it is not Chuck." he then saw something on the ground.

"What's this?" He picked it up. As he looked at Sarah holding the round object?

'It's a tranq dart."

"Casey we have a problem." Her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Yes Sarah the reason Chuck did go and pick you up is that he has been taken."

**Somewhere in the Bering Straits**

Chuck was slowly waking up. His mouth tasted like sand paper his head was swimming and his shoulders hurt. His arms were securely holding his body weight and they were on fire.

"Mmm..." was all he said. His vision was still blurry however; it was becoming more and more focused by the minute. He realized someone was staring at him.

"Welcome Agent Carmichael."

As Chuck's vision became more focused the unmistakable figure of Daniel Shaw was smiling back at him.

Just as Shaw Slugged him Darkness over took chuck yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter is a little bit of a game changer. It will be necessary**_  
_** for Chuck, family and friends to become more proactive for what is to**_  
_** come. We have enjoyed writing this story. I can safely say that without**_  
_** Batty this story simply would not have existed. We hope that you are**_  
_** enjoying reading this story as much as we have enjoyed writing it. We**_  
_** promise to maintain a high standard throughout. Without further ado we**_  
_**present chapter 9.**_

**hello just wanted to wish a happy holidays now on with the tale this chapter is all ESARDI**

Chapter 9 A Chopper Pilot Called Chuck

**Phase 3**

Sarah had been in their bed crying. She felt that her heart was being ripped apart. The worst part of all was that she did not know who to strike at or where the enemy was. For the first time in her life she had a helpless feeling of what to do and it was driving her crazy. The man that she planned to marry, the man that was going to be the father of her children had been taken from her. The problem was that she was having a hard time getting her act together; being this much in love had really clouded her judgment, so all she did for the rest of the night was to curl around one of Chuck's shirt hold the pillow that he had been lying on and cry herself to sleep.

After a very fitful sleep she finally woke up around three in the morning. 'Head in the game Sarah.' She kept thinking to herself. She decided to ask MAX for information. MAX had seen her cry and did not know how to react, therefore; his programming had decided it was best to give her some space until she was ready.

"MAX I need to know the probabilities of where someone would have taken Chuck if their intent was to kidnap him."

"Miss W…"

"Umm…MAX from now you will address me as Mrs. B."

"Yes ma'am, the probability of Mr. B. being taken by air is nearly zero at this time. I did a review all of the flights and can account for all of them. That does not mean that things may change today. However, running my probability programming, the likely hood of Mr. B being on the mainland is only 23.4 percent; there is a 70.6 percent chance he is on one of the ships or a submarine."

"That does not add to 100 percent MAX."

"Well…umm."

"What are you not telling me MAX?"

"Mrs. B. there is a 6 percent chance that…"

"Don't say it MAX that is not a possibility, are we clear!"

"Yes ma'am perfectly."

"Sorry MAX I did not mean to scream at you." Sarah bowed her head down totally dejected.

Then she said more to herself than anything else, "Who could I ask, who would have any information?"

"Agent Lynch is being questioned, however; Base Commander Dukes has still not been relieved from his post."

Sarah's head shot up and for the first time that night a small sinister smile crossed her face.

**Former KGB installation in Moscow, Volkoff's Base**

Volkoff was reading Agent Lynch's report and he could not believe it. Carmichael was the intersect Agent they had been looking for. 'My god I could test Hydra on him to see if it works.' Volkoff thought.

Hydra was Volkoff's version of the intersect. It was designed with the purpose of clearing up all of the glitches that intersect 2.0 had. Oh yes he was well aware of the problems of 2.0 and what had happen to its last recipient. However, the problem had been that no one had been compatible to test the darn thing on. The closest anyone had come to being compatible was 15%. That person had died a horrible and painful death before he got out of the white room.

Currently Carmichael was being held in the Contessa, It was Volkoff's personal freighter. The best part was that it did have a white room. The Contessa was Exxon Valdez size. It was 290 meters long and 52 meters wide. There were many compartments and gad five decks. The white room contained Hydra. Of course Volkoff just wanted to experiment on Carmichael. He was not stupid enough to upload it on him without immediately terminating Carmichael. A download with Hydra or intersect 3.0 would have a devastating effect on his organization. If Carmichael was compatible and would be able to download it successfully he would become unstoppable. He had already demonstrated a very high skill set in hand to hand combat, planning, and leadership no sense making all those skills ten times stronger.

He was also very curious whether Hydra's self-healing capabilities were a figment of their imagination or would actually work. The best part of Hydra unlike the other intersects was that once you learned a skill set it stays with you. It would not disappear in twenty minutes like 2.0 did. Yes any experiment with Carmichael would have to be handled carefully. The experiment could easily get out of hand. Volkoff kept debating whether to test him on the ship or wait until he arrived in Moscow. Either way he would have to tell that idiot Shaw to handle Carmichael with care, it was late on the ship and he really did not want to wake up his beloved Agent Frost. 'Let her get her beauty sleep and we will begin in the morning.'

**The Contessa**

The sound of whip striking skin could be heard down the nearby halls of the ship. With each strike Agent Frost AKA Mary Bartowski died a little more. That was her baby boy getting whipped. She had seen Shaw's smirk when he went in with Hugo Panzer. Panzer had volunteered to whip Agent Carmichael. He wanted a little payback for the beating Chuck had administered when they had attempted to take him. Shaw was still pissed off that Justin had been killed. He had been his right hand man for two years and had done many favors for Shaw.

When Shaw had entered the room with Panzer, he thought that Carmichael would shrink in fear. Nothing could have been further from the truth. Chuck was getting whipped by the cat o' nine tails, commonly shortened to the cat, is a type of multi-tailed whip that originated as an implement for severe physical punishment, notably in the Royal Navy and Army of the United Kingdom, and also as a judicial punishment in Britain and some other countries. The cat is made up of nine knotted thongs of cotton cord, about 2 1⁄2 feet or 76 cm long, designed to lacerate the skin and cause intense pain.

It traditionally has nine thongs as a result of the manner in which rope is plaited. Thinner rope is made from three strands of yarn plaited together, and thicker rope from three strands of thinner rope plaited together. To make a cat o' nine tails, a rope is unraveled into three small ropes, each of which is unraveled again.

Each strike caused more bleeding and it hurt like nothing that Chuck had ever experienced. He had taken 10 lashes and Shaw was smirking and chuckling.

"Not so brave now are you Carmichael?" Shaw sneered.

Chuck should have been withering in pain; instead he was angry, at these goons but mostly himself for letting his guard down.

Chuck looked at Shaw and smiled. That unnerved the hell out of Shaw who for whatever reason had an innate fear of Chuck ever since he had told him he was coming for him.

"When I escape Shaw the first thing I am going to do is find you, rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat." Chuck growled.

Shaw jumped back like he had been shot out of a cannon. "You…you will not get a chance."

"Looking forward to seeing you soon." Chuck mocked. As Shaw walked out of the room briskly he told Panzer as he grasped his shirt, "Double my guards!"

Chuck was hurting, 'Man did that hurt!' Who was he kidding, for all his bravado and the way he was tied up, the only way out was if someone helped him, and in this ship, he knew the chances for that were nil.

**Time to pay the piper**

When he woke up Captain Dukes felt refreshed, alive. He knew that he would be replaced today but he did not care. Volkoff and the new Ring Director had taken good care of him and he would soon be in a nice warm island sipping Mai Tai's with a lovely woman sitting on his lap. Best of all he would be doing that while thinking about the torture that stinking Lieutenant Commander was receiving.

Once again Bartowski or was it Carmichael was being hailed a hero. It just grated on him that this guy had been the cause of so many of their group's destruction. He smiled to himself as he knew what was being done to that jerk just about now. 'How do you like being the hero now?' He thought.

The House he lived in was off base quite and spacious. 'I am going to miss this place, the only regret I have is the fact that we could not deal with those NSA scum. Oh well we can't have everything.' As he leaned back in the room that had been converted into his private office.

Sarah Walker kicked in the door. "Knock, knock." She said sarcastically

Captain Duke could see behind her Colonel Casey, Sergeant Blue, the Henderson boys and a bevy of other NSA goons. He made a fatal mistake and not for the first time in his life he panicked. He opened his drawer and grabbed his gun, it never cleared the drawer as one of Sarah's knives whooshed through the air and imbedded firmly in his right shoulder. Dukes screamed like a little girl.

"You stabbed me you bitch!"

Sarah sauntered over; she smiled at him as a lion would when they had cornered their prey. "You really suck you know that?" Sarah chuckled as she had seen his failed attempt at grabbing his weapon.

"How dare you come into my office?"

Sarah was in no mood to be gentle or kind. She grabbed the imbedded knife and pulled it out which elicited another yell. "I am the one asking the questions here today." She said with a menacing voice. She then kicked him right into his chair.

"Let us started shall we? Where did they take the Lieutenant Commander?"

Duke started laughing; he just had no clue who he was dealing with. In one quick motion Sarah stabbed him right through his left hand.

Captain Dukes started screaming and Sarah once again pulled out the knife. Sarah then grabbed the stabbed hand and plunged the knife in a small space between the left pinky finger and ring finger. "Let me ask you the question again, where did they take Chuck Bartowski you traitorous pig!"

"Go To Hell!" Was Duke's defiant response.

"Wrong answer!" Growled Sarah who proceeded to cut the top of his left pinking finger as Duke howled in pain. She then did a quick maneuver and stabbed the space between his left middle finger and ring finger.

Captain Dukes looked at Sarah and just knew she intended to do the same thing to all his fingers if he did not talk. He tried one more stall tactic. "They will kill me!"

Sarah looked at him straight in the eyes. "If you do not tell me what I want to know, you will not have to worry about them, I WILL KILL YOU! I also want you to know that before you beg me to die, you will have a lot less body parts then you do now."

"But…"

Sarah angled the knife cutting the skin of the left ring finger; she glared at him, "Last chance."

"Okay, okay, no more cutting please!"

"Start talking," she had not removed the knife yet.

"They…they took him on a ship."

"What ship?"

"I…I don't know."

Sarah started to lean in a little harder on the knife cutting a little deeper.

"No, no…please it…it is a ship owned by Volkoff that is all I know."

Sarah leaned closer to Duke to ascertain if he was lying.

"Really please that is all I know, please no more cutting!"

She knew that a gutless piece of trash like Duke would not last long and was telling her what he knew.

"John, get the General on the phone and let her know. And get this piece of human feces out of my sight."

"Sarah?"

"Blue let us get ready; there might be a ship we need to intercept."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to ask MAX a couple of questions and then hope the General can get the information needed."

**The Contessa 4:00 A.M.**

Chuck had been hanging there for almost 10 hours and he was getting tired, however, besides his back feeling like it was on fire, his shoulders were now completely numb, this torture thing really sucked. He kept analyzing his situation and it was hopeless.

"Damn it." He said under his breath. Just then he heard what sounded like two shots fired from a silencer and two loud thumps hitting the floor. He carefully looked at the door which was carefully being opened. He saw the gun and then two shots at the camera facing the door. A woman entered turned quickly and disabled the other two cameras facing the other walls.

Chuck kept looking at her back wondering who this person was. When she turned the color of his face completely turned white and his eyes grew wide. "Mm...Mom?"

Mary gave him a bright smile and gave her baby boy a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Charles I will have you out of here in no time."

Chuck was still stuck on a loop. "Mom?"

"Yes my baby boy, you got it right the first time." She cut the leather straps that were holding Chuck up to the ceiling pipe. When Chuck was able to get to finally get his arms down it was a tremendous relief.

"Oh man that hurts!"

"Mary quickly moved to message his shoulders and move his arms around to get some circulation."

"Oh thanks mom I feel like my shoulders no longer exist."

"Don't worry Chuck the circulation will come back soon." She unfortunately got too close to one of the lacerations on his back and Chuck hissed loudly.

"Sorry about that."

"It is okay."

"No it is not! Those bastards that did this to you will pay! Come on we have to move."

"Where are we going?" Chuck whispered as he leaned in heavily into Mary.

"The White room."

"Huh?"

"I will explain when we get there."

When they got there Chuck sat heavily on the chair.

"I remember you being a lot lighter Charles." Mary smirked.

"I was 9 mom!"

"Oh no you have changed a lot since your Buymore days."

"How?"

"I have been keeping tabs on you for a long time Charles."

"Why the hell did you not just drop by and say hi mom! Instead Ellie and I thought you had just abandoned us!" Replied Chuck angrily.

"Oh my sweet child I know I owe both of you an explanation. As a matter of fact both your dad and I owe you a big explanation." Mary said this as she took a tube out of antibiotic crème and started applying it liberally to Chucks back.

"Wait what?"

"Your father and I have been seeing each other all along."

"What!"

"Ssshh, not so loud."

Chuck was having an out of body experience. He could not believe what was happening.

"That dirty no go son of a…"

"He was just cranky I had not seen him in six months, that's all. He gets like that when we don't spend whole weekends in bed at least once a month."

"Ewe… mom too much information there please."

"When I see him again I will make it up to him." Mary smiled brightly

"Mom for the love of god please stop!" Chuck shook his head, 'Now he knew what Casey meant when he said he was going to shoot himself when Sarah teased him about their sexual exploits.'

When she finished applying the ointment she gently wrapped his back with a nice soft cotton wrap. "Better?" She said as she cupped his face and gave him a gentle kiss in the forehead.

"Much thanks."

Chuck finally looked around, "What is this place?"

"It is an intersect room."

"Holy crap let us get out of here!"

Chuck started to get up and Mary gently but firmly held him in place and shook her head no.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Getting you ready for your download."

"You what?"

"Charles place your hands right there where the handles are."

"No hell no!"

"Charles all this does is test your compatibility to Hydra that is all. There will be no download yet."

"Ok mom what is going on?"

"About 20 years ago when the intersect project had been going on we were at a dead end. Your father the creator of the intersect was not getting anywhere. His team included two other brilliant scientists, Dr. Zarnoff and a young brilliant scientist by the name of Hartley Winterbottom. Unbeknown to us, Hartley had read the communiqué meant for your father that the project was being shut down. In a moment of desperation he decided to become the first test subject and downloaded the intersect into himself."

"Unlike 1.0 that had many upgrades this intersect was completely defective. It had an extreme effect on his brain. We were not aware of this change in personalities right away because Hartley had simply disappeared. We started hearing that someone by the name of Volkoff had violently taken over a small time arms dealer's territory. By the time we realized who this Volkoff really was he had consolidated several territories and moved into Russia."

"Your father felt horrible about what happened, I felt compel to go in and see what I could do to resolve this situation. At no time did we ever think that this mission would take so long. I had located Volkoff and gained his confidence, he was so gone he did not recognize me as Mary Bartowski; I was Agent Frost rogue Agent for the CIA."

"We had a meeting and the director at that time along with several top Officials made a decision to not eliminate him but try to manipulate him. I was already there so I was ordered to stay. The son of a bitch was always trying to get into my pants, but there was no way that I would allow that to happen. Steven was already beyond pissed that I was staying and anything like that would have ended our relationship."

Chuck let out a huge sigh of relief, the mere fact of his mother having to sleep with anyone for the greater good simply disgusted him. Personally he never understood the purpose of using sex, to him it was a lazy way of getting out of real spying. Many in the agencies and in fact Sarah and other female CIA Agents would have disagreed. Sarah knew his opinion and had been afraid to discuss certain missions with him because of it. She did not want Chuck to think less of her and was afraid to open that can of worms.

"Okay mom I want you to continue but first answer me this. I have heard that idiot call you his mistress several times. If you did not sleep with him why would he call you that?"

"Well my superiors being the wonderful people that they normally are ordered me to do just that to cement my cover. I refused and they were extremely angry with me. I talked to Steven about this situation and he came up with an invention that is used constantly today."

"What was that?"

"Twilight darts."

"Wait is that just not temporary?"

"The ones used by Agents out in the field today are. However, the ones that I have been using on Volkoff were a special batch made by Steven. The best part is that you tranq the poor fool and he does not have a clue what happened the previous night."

Chuck narrowed his eyes at his mother. "Mom how many times have you hit him with these darts?"

Mary was evasive, "Umm…a few."

"Mom!"

"Okay fine about 300 hundred."

"Jesus mom what kind of side effect is that stuff doing to this guy?"

"Charles I stop giving a rat's ass about ten years ago. He found out that Steven had children and he became obsessed with finding you and Ellie. We were desperately trying to protect you. That is why he had to leave and I had to stay. By that time Volkoff's organization had spread. Simply killing him was no longer an option." Just then the machine analyzer finished the compatibility phase for the download. "Damn Steven was right." Mary smiled.

"What?"

"Your compatibility to Hydra, it is 99.2 percent."

"Mom, I have a feeling that you are not telling me a lot of what is going on here."

"Five years ago we came to the realization that there was no way to change Volkoff's personality back to what he used to be. Therefore, Steven started working on Hydra and I started passing it on to Volkoff. I told him it was a new weapon being built by the CIA. The story was partially true, the CIA was building 1.0. He ate up the whole thing hook line and sinker."

"Why pass it on to him?"

"Because he had the resources. Steven was the one that was going to download Hydra, and then you came along and downloaded 1.0. It worked beautifully on you. Steven took out the old charts he had on you when you decided to download all that information when you were 9. He started getting Hydra to be compatible only with one person, of course Volkoff had no clue concerning any of it, he even thought that he might be compatible. That theory was quickly shot down."

"Okay mom that is all well and good, however, I feel like I have been manipulated all along."

"Look Charles your father has always had a secretive nature about him; however, you have been our only hope to end this nightmare. Once you have downloaded Hydra, it will give you the ability to manipulate it so that you can create a new intersect to help correct what happened 20 years ago and better yet give Beckman an intersect that anyone of her Agents can handle. It will be one that will be a learning tool that will teach her Agents languages or give them medical abilities NOT combat skills. That is not what the intersect was invented for in the first place. It will allow us to finally become a family and step away from the spy life."

"What happens to me mom; Bryce met a horrible death because of it I do not want to end in the same way."

"This intersect was designed just for you son, it will not hurt you in any way. Best part once we have finally crippled our enemies your father will remove it and destroy it."

"I still have reservations mom."

"It is the only way son; I want to go home in peace and no longer have to worry about my children. If you do not do this than everyone will continue to be in danger. I know you do not want that for Ellie, or Sarah. This is the chance we have been waiting for, do this for our family son we are counting on you."

"How do you know about Sarah?"

"Your father of course. He told me what he did and I really let him have it. That is why I have not seen him in six months."

Chuck was very conflicted; his father had been nothing but an enigma. His mother just showed up out of nowhere after 20 years of being gone. Now she was laying some pretty heavy baggage on him that was for sure. He had to trust his mom and dad right? Sure he liked to kick his dad's ass for not telling him the truth, however, if this was a way to finally get rid of all these bad guys…What the hell they were heavily outnumbered and it was just his mother and him. "Okay mother tell me what this intersect does."

She smiled and proceeded to tell him all the enhancements. He had to admit this was going to be pretty wild if it worked. "Mom won't I get caught while we are downloading the intersect."

"That is the best part; it will only take 30 minutes. Now the only side effect is that you will be very tired and need to sleep about 12 hours."

"Well that is a deal breaker."

"No it is not." She slides a panel in the white room that revealed a cot and what looked like plenty of food.

"Now let us upload Hydra. Then I will put you to sleep and you are not to come out until I come for you later on. It will get very crazy in here and I expect the alarms to be going off. Do not worry they will not find you and I will act all innocent and upset about what has occurred."

"Oh and Chuck, I know you are not crazy about killing people but just know that the people in this ship are some of the biggest scumbags in the world. They have killed thousands and intend of killing millions. They represent a danger to everything we hold dear."

"Yes mom I understand."

His mother turned on the machine and she slipped some special dark glasses on. "Are you ready?"

"Let her rip!"

**Casa Bartowski**

Sarah needed help. She had asked MAX but he had limited knowledge in this area. Sarah quickly became despondent, this might be more of a needle in the haystack then she realized.

She was grabbing her hair and pulling it back. 'Here we go again.' she thought. 'Damn it head in the game Sarah.' She logged into Chuck's computer and was about to open a browser when she saw an icon titled Sarah's Red Test. She took a deep breath, 'Why would Chuck have a video of my Red Test? The worst day of her life. He promised not to look at my past without my permission!' She was starting to get angry.

Then she realized something, if Chuck had decided to look at this video then it must have been for a reason. Chuck had always been dependable and honest. If he wanted to hide something he would not have placed it on his desktop.

With shaking hands she moved the mouse to the icon. She first closed her eyes trying to find any reason not to view this video. However, eventually curiosity got the better of her. She double clicked on it and held a pillow that she had tightly.

As expected the initial part of her video was a replay of that horrible night. However, what caught her eye was what Eve had gone for in her purse, she zoomed in on it. Sarah gasped, it was not a gun it was a cell phone. She started to cry, 'God I am a murderer!'

She was about to turn off the video when she saw someone approaching Eve. She zoomed on him and even grainy she knew who it was, 'Ryker.' She wondered why he was there until she saw Eve wake up. Sarah shot out of her chair totally surprised. What she saw next made her sick to her stomach.

'Setup, it all was a setup!' Knowing who was involved she had a sick feeling that woman was innocent. "That bastard!"

Sarah turned off the video and was about to head to the heavy bag to work out some frustration when she noticed the red light of the camera was on. It could only be..."Steven Bartowski I need to talk to you!"

The matrix green hated face appears on the TV. "Why should I talk to you?"

"You have a lot of nerve saying that to me. I saw that little distorted video you gave Chuck see! That was damn despicable Mr. Bartowski. I believe you owe me an apology!"

"I...umm well."

"IF YOU WANT TO ATTEND OUR WEDDING YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE NOW!"

"Wedding? When did this happen!"

Sarah showed him the ring, "Two weeks ago, however, I am desperate Mr. Bartowski, and they took him. Volkoff has kidnapped Chuck and we need to find him!"

"When did this happen?"

"A day ago. There is strong evidence that he is one of Volkoff's freighters."

"Why the hell hasn't Mar..."

"What?"

"Nothing, I have to call someone let me get back to you." Before, he disconnected, "Oh Agent Walker, I…I am sorry, that was an underhanded thing to do, and I apologize."

"It's Sarah, soon to be Bartowski, and as much as I liked your apology we still need to have a little talk."

"Sure Sarah, let us get our boy back first okay." 'Oh boy,' He thought. 'She reminds me a lot of Mary when she gets mad.'

Outside of the house a menacing set of eyes were watching. "Any word as to where these Ring idiots are?

"No sir, they are probably lost again."

Ryker lowered his binoculars and signed, he did not want to take on Walker with so few. However, he was looking forward to seeing her face again. 'Soon, very soon you are going to pay for all the heartache you have caused me.'

**The Contessa 6:30 A.M.**

Daniel Shaw was having another fitful dream, the third one that night now morning.

_Daniel was in the middle of the cabin, he had just gotten his bell rung again by a Carmichael round house kick. He was on the floor bleeding._

_"Get him!"_

_Three of his henchmen did their very best to no avail. Carmichael crushes them like nothing. Now he was smiling evilly at Shaw. "You remember what I said I would do to you when I escaped."_

_A sob escaped Shaw. "No please don't." He put out his hand pleading only to have his hand slapped away and getting hit very hard in the face._

_Carmichael took out a very big and sharp knife and showed it to Shaw who was in near panic mode. He tried to escape but everything was in slow motion, he could not get out of the way_ _of Carmichael. He kept struggling as Carmichael reached for him and started to remove his pants. He tried to kick him but Carmichael only laughed at his efforts. He finally had him pinned down grabbed his testicles and said, "This is going to hurt you more than it does me!"_

No, No, no! He woke up screaming.

One of his guards came rushing in. "Sir...sir are you all right?"

Shaw was bathed in sweat; it took him a minute to realize it must have been a bad dream. "Yeah...yeah just a bad dream," He said as he brushed back his hair with his hand. He sat there catching his breath. 'I do not care what Volkoff says. Carmichael is too dangerous he must die!'

The guards were about to do a shift change when one of them notices that the door to the cabin of the guard controlling the video feed was open. He looks inside and is horrified at what he sees. "Check in the prisoner immediately!"

They hurry to the room where they were holding Chuck and stopped when they see the two guards dead in front of the door. The four of them pull their guns out and approach the room cautiously. Once inside they noticed that the bonds that were holding Carmichael were cut and he was gone.

"Oh my god he has escaped!"

Mary had not expected to get much sleep and the sounds of the alarms going off, reassured her that she was not going to get any in the near future.

When Mary stepped outside the corridor, it was total pandemonium. She could clearly hear Shaw who was closed to a panic attack.

"How could this have happened? Do you realize who is on the loose! Find him and kill him!"

"Sir Volkoff does not..."

"I don't care about Volkoff! I am in charge here! Kill him, do you hear me, kill him!"

Shaw's worst case scenario had finally happened. 'CARMICHAEL WAS ON THE LOOSE AND HIS TESTICLES...' 'Oh my god I am going to die.'

Mary came in acting all indignant. "What is the meaning of this?"

Everyone stood at attention for Agent Frost. "Ma'am Carmichael is on the loose." Said Hugo Panzer.

"Yes I could clearly hear what was said a moment ago, however, Mr. Shaw you do not make the decisions here is that understood." Shaw was just glaring at her.

"I will call Volkoff and let him know about our situation. We may have to slow the ship down and search this ship. Carmichael cannot escape!"

Shaw walked stiffly back to his cabin. "Arrrrh! I can't believe this!" He rocked back and forth in his cot grabbing both knees he was in a fetal position and inadvertently feeling his testicles.

Mary grabbed her phone smirking, 'Here goes academy award performance number one.' Volkoff picked up, "I was not expecting a call so early in the morning from you my darling Frost."

'God his voice almost makes me want to throw up on the phone.' He was on speaker phone. "Alexei darling I am sorry I have to report this but it seems that Carmichael has escaped."

"Nooo! How could this have happened?"

"I do not know darling but we have a dangerous situation."

"Find him I do not care the cost! Where is that sniveling idiot Shaw. He must be shitting in his pants right about now!"

Mary could not help herself, and started chuckling. The rest of them like Rafe Gruber, the other guards and even Hugo Panzer started laughing as well. Volkoff smiled as well, he always liked it when his men laughed at one of his jokes.

Volkoff then got serious. "I am depending on you Frost to clean this mess up. Carmichael may be the key to Hydra but if he becomes too much of a problem..."

"Don't worry Alexei I have everything under control."

"I can always depend on you my dear. Make sure the white room is guarded" With that he ended the call.

"Drag that sniveling idiot I mean Mr. Shaw out of his room, we have a lot to do." Agent Frost said sarcastically.

In the meantime Chuck was sleeping on his stomach in a half sleep half-conscious state. The pain on his back was severe but for some reason lessening by the hour.

**Somewhere in North Dakota**

"Come on Mary pick up!" Steven muttered to himself.

Of course Mary would never have taken the cell phone Steven had given her. Even though he had promised up and down that the phone was safe, she simply could not take a chance. Steven was brilliant but Volkoff's people were not shabby. No her plans were to signal the cavalry once she had turned Charles loose on the ship.

Steven was well aware of the freighters that were in the Volkoff arsenal, it was time to track them. If any of them were in the Bering Sea that would be where Charles was.

He had a long list of ships to go through. His desktop was special and a huge screen popped out showing a picture of the world. He started typing in the names and as he did a dot would appear where the certain ship was located at. It did not take long before the name of the Contessa came up. She was supposed to be in the Mediterranean but there she was in the Bering Straits headed for Moscow.

"Gotcha!"

"However, let us make sure shall we?"

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE, Nevada. Two predator drones are given instructions by Steven Bartowski and are diverted from its current flight pattern to Elmendorf Air force base.

**Casa Bartowski**

The matrix green hated face appears once again on the TV. "Sarah."

Sarah had been pacing for the last hour and rushes to the TV. "Yes Mr. Bartowski."

"It appears we may have found our boy but we have to be sure."

"Where?"

"I have located a freighter owned by Volkoff that is off the Bering Sea. It is supposed to be in the Mediterranean. However, I have to make sure. I have…umm barrowed two predator drones that need to be refueled by Colonel Casey to make sure that I am right."

"That is wonderful news!"

"Make sure to tell him everything, especially the importance of refueling the drones. I know Diane will not be happy but let's face it that woman is never happy."

"I will do that right away."

"Oh if Diane gives you any trouble tell her I will make it up to her."

"Thank you Mr. Bartowski, you are the best."

"It's Steven, Sarah remember father in law in waiting."

"Thank you Steven."

Just as Steven disconnected the connection MAX came online.

"Intruder alert Mrs. B."

"Show me MAX."

The cameras span around to show Sarah three men, one that she knew quite well. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Ryker."

"Excuse me Mrs. B. I do not think those men look all that friendly."

"No they are not MAX I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, I have taken the liberty to call the Colonel who should be one line now."

"Hello Sarah?"

"John I have hostiles outside the house, get yourself and the boys moving here fast."

"On our way and Sarah, I know you, don't be like Chuck and wait for back-up!"

"Why what do you mean?"

"Grunt…damn it Sarah, just like Chuck."

"Mrs. B. your 1911's are ready and by the door."

"Thanks MAX."

Sarah grabbed her 45s and snuck out the back porch. She then climbed stealthily up a small latter to the roof.

Ryker's men were not expecting Sarah to attack from the roof. She spotted them and kneeled down out of sight before they spotted her. Sarah jumped down and had the drop on them. "Freeze."

They turned quickly, however, unfortunately for them not fast enough. She fired four times hitting her mark every time. They were both dead before they hit the floor. Sarah turned to go after Ryker only to be backhanded by him. The force of his hit causing her to lose control of her weapon on her left hand. Ryker quickly followed with a spinning kick that sent her other weapon flying.

Sarah quickly recovered with a palm strike knocking Ryker back and giving her enough room to wheel kicked his gun out of his hand. Ryker was angry and he charged her. Sarah easily side step him, kicked him once to the knee and knocked him down with an uppercut.

Ryker got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Not bad." He sneered.

"You have not seen anything yet." She taunted.

Ryker reached behind him and pulled out a large knife. "I am going to enjoy hearing you scream in pain." He smiled evilly.

Sarah immediately reached down in her boot and pulled her own knife. "You have the screaming part right just the wrong person."

They circled each other taking occasional swings so that they could exploit any weaknesses. Ryker feigned left with his knife and flipped it over to his other hand and slashed at Sarah across her body. The action caused Sarah to step back as Ryker's blade ripped her leather jacket.

"Close." He smirked.

His advantage did not last long as Sarah moved forward, step on his right foot and crash her pointy boot on his instep. He winched in pain as Sarah slashed straight down ripping his jacket and drawing blood.

It was her turn to smirk. "Closer."

At that moment, two Chevy Suburban's were racing towards Casa Bartowski.

"We are only a minute out!" Blue spoke to the second Suburban via walkie-talkie. "Lock and load Mike!"

"Don't worry about us Blue; just take out anybody who is a threat to Sarah!" Everyone had their AR-15's, AR-10's and P-90's ready.

Casey grunted, "I hope we are on time." Blue nodded stoically.

Ryker lounged again only to be met by a punch to the face and a kick to the side of his left knee that really hurt. He heard tires squealing and looked at the dark Sedan coming. Finally the Ring Agents had arrived. He smiles at Sarah knowing he had won.

"I wonder who will scream more, Agent Carmichael while he is getting whipped or you as I skin you alive."

Just than two more Chevy Suburban's showed up and the first one cut off the Sedan and all hell breaks loose. Automatic gun fire was coming from the three vehicles.

"Looks like my Calvary just beat your Indians." Sarah said. She was beyond pissed. When Ryker made that statement she just knew he had been involved in Chuck's abduction. Smiling about him being tortured, well that was the last straw.

She quickly moved in, Ryker shot his left and forward in an attempted palm strike, Sarah easily blocked it and stabbed him in the upper left shoulder. "That was for being a traitorous pig."

Ryker was reeling in pain. He thrust his knife at her with his right hand. Sarah caught it twisted his wrist until she heard something pop, than she stabbed him on his right side. "That was for Molly!"

Ryker was now on one knee looking at Sarah with total hatred. "And...and this is for kidnapping and torturing CHUCK!" She stabbed him right through the heart.

The NSA guys rushed over to Sarah. Casey and Blue examining her. "Sarah...Sarah are you all right?"

Blue that had a first Aid kit said, "Let me see." By the look in his eyes it was not a request.

Casey looked around and saw the carnage around the house and the street. "Mike call for a clean-up crew."

Mike nodded and started speaking on the phone.

"Come-on Casey and Blue. We are going to the base!"

"What are about your injuries Sarah?"

"You can treat them on the way over to the base Blue."

Casey motioned over to Mike, "You guys stay here until the clean-up crew arrives."

"Fine Colonel but don't you dare leave us!"

"Would not think about it guys."

When they got in the vehicle Casey said, "You mind filling us in partner?"

Sarah hissed as Blue wiped her cut with alcohol. "Yeah, I have been in contact with Chuck's dad. He may have found the ship that Chuck is in. He is going to check but needs our help."

"What help?"

"Refueling two Predators he just barrowed from the military."

Casey groaned and Blue chuckled. "Our boy sure has an interesting family."

Sarah then interjected, "We also need to conference with the General."

Casey groaned again.

Blue said, "Hold still ninja spy girl, I thought Chuck was the only one scared of needles?"

"Hey what can I say Chuck has a way of rubbing on me." She smirked.

Casey and Blue looked at Sarah, who had a smile on her face at the obvious sexual innuendo and they both groaned.

**The Contessa 5:00 P.M.**

A groggy Chuck finally woke up. His back no longer hurt it tingled and itched. He looked around and saw the pot of gold. Sandwiches, chips, sodas, Twinkies, and oh my god is that CHEESE BALLS! 'Take your time mom I am hungry and bathroom, bathroom, bathroom, Ahh you thought of everything.' There was a porta-potty way in the back.

Shaw was really losing it, "How can this be! He has just disappeared into thin air; we have been looking for him for hours and nothing. This is not normal; no man should be able to do this!" Shaw said hysterically.

"Get a hold of yourself Shaw." Said Mary disdainfully.

"Sure it is not your balls he is going to rip off! The way he looked at me with those eyes. I tell you we must kill him now!"

Gruber and Panzer just looked at each other. However, Mary was not so gentle. "Someone give this idiot a sedative and get him out of my sight."

'Good,' Mary thought. Now she would not have to deal with a suspicious Shaw. She then headed to the White Room. 'Time to wake up Charles.'

There were two guards at the door when she entered. For all of Steven's reassurance, Mary had a little trepidation of what she would find.

She found Charles with a big smile on his face, covered with yellow dye on his face from the cheese balls. He had a big handful ready to pop in his mouth. "Hey mom!" he sounded happy.

"Charles, what are you doing?"

Chuck smacked his lips, "Those are really yummy, man I was hungry." He said this as he sucked on his fingers.

Mary rolled her eyes and gave him some wipes. "Here clean yourself up. How do you feel?"

Chuck cleaned himself quickly. "I feel great, could you do me a favor and remove these cotton wraps, my back really itches."

Mary took a look at Charles back after she had cut the cloth she had wrapped him in and was very surprised at what she saw. "Charles when I touch you let me know if this hurts."

"Mom I was whipped there yesterday of course it is going to hurt."

"Just humor your mother okay."

"Sure mom," He prepared himself for what he knew was coming. He felt her finger but no pain! She kept poking him and felt virtually nothing at all.

"Well?"

"I felt your finger but no pain."

"Amazing!"

"What?"

"Yesterday your back was a mess, when I applied the ointment I thought for sure it would take three weeks at least for the swelling to go down, and my god it is almost healed!"

"You are kidding."

"No I am not!"

"Hydra?"

"Yep. Let us do something else. Look at this terminal and tell me what you see."

Chuck looked at the terminal and immediately flashed. However, it was totally different than anything he had ever experienced. He was not frozen like he used to be in 1.0 nor did it take anytime at all. His flash was less than a second. What was also fascinating was that sometimes he would feel a slight headache with 1.0 when he flashed. With hydra he was actually euphoric.

"Well?"

"I know everything about this counsel."

"Good the first thing we need to download is a copy of Hydra because I intend to destroy this one."

"So? Mom Volkoff probably has another one some other place."

"You are right Charles, however; you see this. Mary showed him a USB drive. Your father made a virus that will destroy not only Hydra here but any files connected to Hydra anywhere it may be once the virus invades his network. All we will have to do is sit back and enjoy the show. Volkoff will go ballistic."

"One more thing Charles, this terminal will allow you to connect to his personal files in Russia. These files contain the names of every single Ring Agent in the United States including the current Director. Also, last but not least the other Hounds that Ted Rourke unleashed."

"You have something to back up the information?"

"Yes Charles, she tapped his head."

"Isn't that a lot of information?"

"It is a miniscule amount to what your brain can actually handle."

'Well she had been right so far, what was the harm in trusting his mother further.'

He looked at the screen and went through the information with the greatest of ease. There was simply no effort and absolutely no side effects. "Alright done."

"Wow less than five minutes that was amazing."

"Thanks I think."

"Do not worry my son; I would not let anything harm you."

"Thanks mom." She had said it with such conviction that he almost believed her, almost. He was still apprehensive about the whole thing. He also thought of what Sarah would think. How upset she would be when she found out he uploaded Hydra. Also, not to be forgotten there was Beckman, he could almost see her drooling right now.

'Crap can this get any more complicated.' He was snapped out of his thoughts when Mary tapped him on the shoulder and gave him the virus.

"Time to go to work." He nodded and proceeded to upload it.

The Virus completely destroyed all files pertaining to Hydra. The next time Volkoff tried to access these files here it would immediately connect to his servers and Hydra would no longer exist in any of Volkoff's servers. Best of all Mary knew exactly what to do in order for Volkoff to access those files.

"Alright son, I intend to call the guards that are standing outside and get them in here. Once that happens I want you to take care of them."

"Is everything a test to you mom?"

"It is better if we find out now with two guards, then out there facing twenty."

"Fine."

Mary went to the door, opened it and asked the guards to come in. "I believe I have found Agent Carmichael."

The guards reacted quickly, however; nothing could beat Charles quickness, agility and ability. He simply wiped the floor with them in less than three seconds.

"Wow, did you see that mom! One punch, one punch and he was completely out."

"Ssshh, not so loud. You did fine not let's tie these men up and go find some more for you to practice on."

**Eielson Air Force Base**

"Let me get this right Agent Walker, Orion thinks he knows what ship Chuck is in and wants us to refuel the two Predators so he can be sure?"

"That is right ma'am."

Mike rushes in, "The Predators just landed."

"Damn Steven and his hair brain ideas." Beckman mutters.

"Ma'am."

"Nothing."

"I do not know if this makes any difference General but he said he would make it up to you."

Beckman takes a deep breath and shakes her head, "Oh you can bet he will make it up to me!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Refuel the Predators and Agent Walker you report back to me."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh and Sarah, how are you holding up? Casey told me what happened at the house."

"I won't lie ma'am, I was caught by surprise that Ryker found me. However, when all is said and done I am very happy that he is no longer around to hurt anyone else."

"Well one thing for sure, when we broke Agent Lynch he stated that he was sent by Agent Decker. Agent Decker is a very close associate of Agent Ryker. Of course he has since disappeared and a sanction is out on him. Just the same watch your backs; Kodiak has become a very dangerous place."

"We will ma'am." Casey chimed in.

When the Predators had been refueled Sarah called Steven and put him on speaker phone for all to hear. "Hello Steven."

"Yes Sarah."

"The guys refueled the Predators they are ready to go."

"Good, am I on speaker phone?"

"Yes."

"All of Charles NSA buddies listening in?"

"Yes."

"Alright, this is what is going to happen, once I check the ship, I will try to contact Mary…I mean Agent Frost."

Everyone around was looking at each other as they had never heard of this person before.

"If you are wondering who she is, well Mary is my wife, Charles mother."

"Holy crap this was getting seriously complicated," Casey thought.

"If I can get verification, one of the predators will shoot their missile at the engine and disable it. I will report immediately to you what has happen and you guys can take action to rescue them both. I suggest you let the General know so that you can have assets available when necessary to take action if needed."

"Good luck!" Several of the guys shouted.

Sarah then said, "Steven I am counting on you to bring Chuck home."

"I know how much he means to all of us Sarah."

Casey immediately got up and went to call the General.

**Plan of action**

The General had been in contact with Rear Admiral McAdams who was very visibly upset about his Lieutenant Commander's abduction and possible torture.

"I understand Admiral that you are upset. Believe me when I tell you that we have faced this situation many times in the NSA and CIA. The allure of money and power is just too great; our worst enemies have turned out to be our ex-Agents."

"I agree with you about greed and power General; however, this is something new to me. I have in all my years in the service never faced a base commander who went out of his way to undermine his command like Captain Dukes has done. To actively participate in the abduction of such a fine officer as the Lieutenant Commander is just inconceivable to me."

"Our objective right now needs to be getting the Lieutenant Commander back."

"Agreed General, like I advised you before, the USCGC Munro and the Alex Haley are in the Bering Straits right now. There are two other cutters, The Mustang is near the Diomede Islands and the SPAR is close to the Chucchi Peninsula. The problem General is that they are close to Russian waters. We could easily create an international incident if we attempt a takedown of that ship or boat in Russian waters."

"I will advise the President Admiral...just a moment please while I take this call." After briefly speaking to Casey she clicked her panel so that Casey was now in a three way conference with the General and the Admiral.

"Colonel repeat what you just said to me?"

"Yes ma'am, according to Orion, there may be a CIA Agent on board that ship that will let us know if the Lieutenant Commander is on board. If he gets the signal one of the predators will fire a hellfire missile and disable the engine. He will then provide us with the coordinates so we can assault the ship."

"Good lord General, a CIA Agent? Predators? There is a lot more going on here than I am aware of."

General Beckman ignored the Admiral for a moment to relay some other vital information that Casey should be aware of. "Colonel if this is the ship you will be joined by Seal Team 4 and 6. They were having their hell week training in Alaska and I was able to secure their services. Each team has three Black Hawks supporting them. I cannot stress the importance of getting the Lieutenant Commander back in one piece."

"Yes ma'am."

With that Casey was disconnected. "Well General what is going on?" Asked the Admiral.

General Beckman took a deep breath. 'This is going to be a long day.' She thought.

**The Contessa 11:00 P.M.**

"Dammit Charles, no more prisoners!"

"But mom they were easy to take out."

"It takes time to tie them up and gag them! It is time we do not have. There are twelve of them in there already. Do what I told you to do and kill these bastards!"

"But mom?"

"No buts Charles. I know you do not like to kill, but these men are the worst people there are. They do not deserve to live. Now let's go we need to get the communication's room."

"Why."

"We need to make a call to your father."

Chuck raised an eye brow, "This should be interesting."

Just then they heard noises of men coming down the hall, Mary immediately pulled her Sig Sauer P-220. It was a second generation compact .45 caliber weapon. Chuck on the other hand blinked and loaded what he needed to do. He raised his hands and whispered to his mother "Go with it I am your prisoner."

Mary pretended she had captured him. The six men stopped in their tracts as Mary and Chuck got closer to their adversaries. They walked up to her slowly, only a couple of them pulling out their weapons as well.

"Let them know I have Captured Carmichael."

"You are done for it now you pig." Boasted one of the crew.

That must have been Chuck's queue as he immediately reacted with lightning speed he grabbed the crewman's gun and flipped him over in one motion. He then shot two more in the foot and wheel housed kicked the fourth into unconsciousness before he hit the floor. Mary was quickly taking care of the two to her right. She shot the first one who had his gun drawn leaving the other crewman wide eye as realization what was happening. He was not able to contemplate very long about Mary's treachery as she put two shots in his head. She then looked at Chuck and shook her head.

"What?" Chuck asked innocently.

"You know what." Mary bit back. She then shot the four crewmen in the head. "Now they are not a problem.

"Chuck cringed, you know mother I am not into the whole execution thing."

"I know Charles, however, the reason you are acting holier than thou is because you have not flashed on these men. They are not in your intersect. However, when you do get to flash on one of these pigs you will be singing a different tune."

Her prediction came quicker then she would have thought. "I knew there was a reason why you were able to avoid us so easily.

They turned and it was Rafe Gruber. He had a very smug look in his face. Chuck's intersect initiated and in a blink of an eye he knew everything about this man. His last official kill had been for the Ring. It was a teacher who was going to testify against one of the Ring thugs. He had killed her on the school bus from 100 yards away, and then out of spite he had shot the driver as well. There were 16 kids in that bus when it flipped over it burst into flames. Chuck was a natural caring man; however, he especially had a soft spot for women and kids. What Gruber had done deserve death and he knew exactly who his executioner would be today.

"Drop your weapon Gruber," he addressed Mary coldly.

Mary hesitated, "I will kill you were you stand if you try anything."

Chuck turned to Mary and smiled, "Mom why don't you sit this one out."

Gruber was stunned, "Mom…did he say mom, oh man they are not going to believe this." He shook his head as he chuckled.

Chuck looked at Gruber coldly, "You know what I am thinking."

"I don't give a shit what you are thinking." Gruber bit back.

"I am thinking of how much you are going to beg me not to kill you before I snap your filthy neck."

Chuck was ten feet from Gruber when he launched his attack. If Mary had not seen it with her eyes she never would have believed it. Gruber shot twice and Chuck dodged the bullets like he had been shooting at the floor, he kicked his gun from his hand before he was able to fire a third shot. He flipped him over once, twice, three times and had him in a compromising headlock before Gruber could take his next breath.

"Please don't kill me!"

"I am going to be as merciful to you as you were to those Children three weeks ago you son of a bitch." Chuck snapped his neck and Gruber slumped to the floor.

"You flashed on him didn't you?"

"Yes mom I did." Chuck said through gritted teeth.

"Now you realize what we are dealing with here. Let's go find the communications room."

**Somewhere in North Dakota**

Steven Bartowski was flying those two Predators like they were part of him. When you stopped to think about it, he had stolen so many of these Predators that they were second nature to him by now.

"Where the hell is that ship?" He mutters to himself. It is the early morning hours, just before dawn and he is sure of the coordinates. 'Maybe they drifted or slowed down.' If Mary had been successful the ship would have at least slowed.

"There you are!"

They were 9 kilometers from Fairway Rock passing right by the Diomede Islands.

"Let us take a look."

**The Contessa 6:15 A.M.**

The First Mate was the first one to notice the Predators. He immediately hit the battle stations alarm. Men started to rush up stairs which made Chuck and Mary dive into one of the cabins. Luckily there was only person there. He tried to defend himself but had no luck. Chuck clubbed him with a heavy metal object and by this time Mary just was not fooling around. She kneeled and cut the man's throat.

"You do realize we are having to do double the work." A frustrated Mary said.

"Sorry."

"No you are not."

"Why is the alarm going off?" Chuck said wanting to change the subject.

"Most likely your father. Come on we are close to the communications cabin".

Chuck and Mary stuck their heads out slowly. Chuck had armed himself with an AK-47 and some magazines that were in the last cabin they were in.

The crewmen were rushing to the two Oerlikon 20 mm cannon. There was one on the port side and the other aft. The Oerlikon cannon and its derivatives feature blowback operation: The bolt is not locked to the breech of the gun on the moment of fire, but moves freely to the rear while the propellant gases propel the projectile forward. Ammunition feed is typically by a 60-round drum magazine on the top of the gun. During sustained firing, the magazine must be frequently changed, reducing the effective rate of fire.

**North Dakota**

Steven had hit redialed on her phone without any luck. "Come on Mary pick up baby, pick up."

"Holy shit!" His first Predator drone had come too close and had met its end as five of the 20 mm cannon rounds hit one of the wings and sent it spinning wildly into the ocean.

Now more than ever he was convinced he had found the ship. Another look with the second predator confirmed what he suspected. The Contessa it said. He knew that no other ships would be firing on him unless they had something to hide. Now Steven's main worry was whether Mary and Chuck were still alive.

'Oh you are so going to pay.' He took direct aim at the aft of the ship and he aimed low and let go of two hell fire missiles. Each Hellfire weighs 106 pounds, including the 20 pound warhead, and has a range of 8,000 meters. The AGM-114R Romeo Hellfire II entered service in late 2012. It uses a semi-active laser homing guidance system and an integrated blast fragmentation sleeve warhead to engage targets that previously needed multiple Hellfire variants. With the precision of a fine surgeon each missile hit their target in the engine area cutting a hole big enough to drive a truck through. The ship shudders and slowed to a dead stop.

"Ha! Take that!"

**The Contessa 6:30 A.M.**

Chuck and Mary had to hold on to the wall as the ship shuddered. That gave them the perfect opportunity to rush the Communications room. Mary did not waste time and shot the two crewmen in the head.

"Damn!"

"What? Mom are you ok?"

"I ran out of bullets!"

"Don't scare me like that." He walked over to the dead men and retrieved two Berretta 92's.

"These will have to do."

"Hmm…9mm not favorite."

Chuck was watching out for any enemies coming their way.

"Hurry up mom!"

Mary finally brought down the blackout grid, and dialed Steven.

Steven's phone started to vibrate, "Hello Mary?"

"Yes it's me honey."

"Babe, how is our boy, did he get the download?"

"Yes Steven he did and he is doing much better than we ever hoped for."

Chuck had been paying attention to his mother when a crewman showed up at their door. Chuck and the crewmen fired their guns Chuck was much quicker and shot the man twice in the chest.

"Mom, we have incoming!" Chuck dove to his right just outside the door and saw two more crewmen rushing to where they were. Chuck fire and hit each one in the legs, however; one of the of the crewmen dropped a silver looking cylinder.

Crap! Chuck dove back into the room and closed the door just in time and the flash bang exploded right next to where they were. 'Close one.' He thought then he heard.

"Finally, the end is near, honey and when we get together you owe me that weekend in bed."

"Can't wait."

"Oh my god, I am in the middle of a fire fight and you two are planning sexual exploits for the weekend!"

He shook his head as he opened the door just in time to catch another crewman about to throw another flash bag. This time Chuck shot him in the chest and the flash bang rolled right into the bad guys and exploded. Chuck could hear the loud groans coming from the corner. He ran up to them and shot the two Agents, they did not look like crewman. He did flash on one and man what a son of a…Chuck heard more footsteps. 'Just how many people are there in this ship?'

"Mom hurry up will you!" He picked up two flash bangs and went to the cabin again.

"Yes Steven the coordinates are 65.7833 North and 169.0167 West. Love you honey"

"Ok that is it, Goodbye dad. Let's go before we get killed." They got out of the cabin and rounded the corner when several men opened fire on them.

Chuck was breathing heavily, "You and I need to have a little talk mom."

"Oh come on we love each other."

He shook his head, "Seriously warped I tell you." He muttered to himself.

"What was that dear?" Mary smirked.

"Nothing mom."

Shaw was in and out of consciousness, he heard all the commotion outside but the sedative that he had been given was a strong one and he was having a hard time waking up. Hugo Panzer finally showed up with two other crewmen and started to slap Shaw awake.

"Shaw, Shaw…wake up will you. We have an emergency and need to get out of here!"

Panzer was getting frustrated, if it was not for the Captain he would leave his sorry ass here.

"Dammit what the hell did you give him?"

"It was strong that is all I know. Help me lift him up and let us get out of here. Look the water is already sipping through."

**Eielson Air Force Base**

"That is right ma'am those are the coordinate that Orion just gave us."

"Colonel has the Seal Teams arrive?"

"Yes ma'am about twenty minutes ago. They have been refueling and waiting for instructions."

"Colonel I cannot stress enough the importance of getting the Lieutenant Commander back."

"Yes ma'am we understand."

"I have a President hounding me every twenty minutes for updates. I want to give him good news before the end of the day is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I will pass this information to Admiral McAdams. Expect several Coast Guard Cutters to be in support as well."

"Thank you General."

Beckman closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she called McAdams. It was great to have Chuck around it really was, but damn it had been non-stop action for the last two years, "Who would have thought." She picked up the phone and made the call to McAdam's.

Every Blackhawk had auxiliary tanks because of the long distance they would have to travel. Sarah was extremely anxious, "When do we leave?"

"Right now!" Responded Casey

"Colonel Jones, here are the coordinates that we were given."

"That is a hell of a long way away; we will not be able to fly back."

"No we land on the Diomede Islands after the operation is over. I also received word that two to four Coast Guard Cutters we be in support. The Seal Teams and any prisoners will leave with them. The Contessa is a large Valdez type of freighter. I have done many of these operations before. Here hand these to your men." Casey gave him several pictures of Chuck. "This Lieutenant Commander must be rescued at all cost."

"Colonel Casey my men deserve to know more."

"I understand Colonel Jones; does the name Carmichael mean anything to you?"

"Yes...yes it does."

"Then you know who we are rescuing. One more thing, apparently he escaped his captors and is now engaging them on the ship, he is receiving help from a CIA Agent on the ship."

"Jesus you spooks are something else."

"Well it is a her, and she is his mother. I cannot tell you anymore because I simply do not know any more."

"Alright Colonel Casey your call. Let's go get Carmichael back."

All nine helicopters took off and were headed towards the coordinates given by Steven. These helicopters realistically had a top cruising speed of 140 mph. It would take them over four hours to get to the target. Sarah was fidgeting; four hours were a long time for her. She did the only thing she could think off, she called Steven and pumped him for every last detail of information that he could give her.

After about fifteen minutes she hung up with Steven. She was nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Sarah what did Orion say?"

"He...he told me that..." Sniff, she placed her hand on her mouth and involuntarily let out a small sob.

"Get a hold of yourself Sarah." Blue said as he gently rubbed her back.

Sarah finally got her composure back. She took a couple of deep breaths before she continued. "There are or were at least 120 men on board. They all are hardened despicable criminals and Agents. Steven told me that Chuck and his mother were fighting on the ship. Casey they are taking on all those men by themselves!" She said this as her voice became squeaky and higher pitched the longer she spoke and her eyes showed the tears that were ready to roll out of her eyes.

Casey looked at his old partner and realized that what he had in front of him was less of the wild card enforcer and more of the (_wife_). Yeah they were not married, but the way she fingered that ring told him that the wedding was just a formality. Sure when she got out of the helicopter she would turn into what she used to be for Chuck. However, it would also be because she was afraid of losing the only person that made her sane, the only person that really mattered to her. There was no question about it, when Sarah got off that helicopter nothing would stop her from finding the man she loved.

John Casey took a moment and reminisced about his past concerning Kathleen. He quickly shook his thoughts about her. 'I made my decision, now I have to live with it.'

"Sarah, you have seen what Chuck can do, how resilient he is. He escaped even while being tortured. There is no way he would allow anything to stop him from coming back to you. If you believe in Chuck then you will know that is true."

She weakly smiled and shook her head yes.

**The Contessa 8:45 A.M.**

"Charles what are you doing?" Chuck was busy looking in every drawer and desk.

"Looking for food."

"You are kidding right?"

"Hey I am hungry. We have not eaten in like forever." He looked inside the last drawer and signed.

"You found something?"

"Yeah." He said almost pouting. Here are two more 9mm magazines for you. Then he muttered, "I should have brought the cheese balls."

Daniel Shaw was finally awake. Hugo Panzer had splashed enough cold water on him. The best thing of all they had stumbled into the white room and found twelve of their men tied up. Panzer was surprised that Carmichael let them live. 'His mistake might cost him dearly,' He thought evilly. Shaw had made sure they were all well-armed and the search for Carmichael was on.

Captain Vittorio was holding his own meeting with the officer staff.

"Gerald what is the status of the ship's engines."

"The missiles hit right below the waterline. We are slowly taking in water."

"Are the pumps working?"

"Yes, but we are taking in more water than the pumps can handle."

First Mate Romanelli said, "We have water tight bulk heads here and here. He said of the first level. We are in no danger of sinking but we are virtually dead in the water."

Second Mate Santiago who had a heavy Spanish accent then spoke. "I do not like this Captain. They would not disable the ship if they did not intent to board it. You can expect that we will have company soon."

The Captain said, "Well then we only have two choices either we stay with the boat or abandon ship. However, we do not have enough life boats to accommodate everyone."

The almost sardonic laughter of Daniel Shaw could be heard by everyone at the entrance to the Captain's cabin.

"So you gentlemen intend to abandon this ship?" He voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I think I need to call Volkoff so he can let me know how many of you I need to shoot." He finished chuckling.

"M…Mr. Shaw pl…please understand we are dead in the water. Surely you can see that? If we stay here we are dead men."

The Third Mate stood up and challenged Shaw. "Why should you we listen to you? You are ju…"Boom the sound of Daniel's 45 reverberating around the cabin. The Third Mate had just been shot in the head. Spraying blood all over the Captain and First Mate.

"Now you listen to me, as I shall not repeat myself again." Shaw said this as he waved his 1911 around nonchalantly. "Our first priority is to find that fiend Carmichael and kill him. We have run into so many dead bodies that our forces are quickly dwindling. If the Coast Guard shows up, then those 20 mm will keep them at bay. I will call Volkoff and explain the situation to him. I am sure he will send reinforcements that will allow us to capture and kill the Carmichael. Now let us get organized and start searching for this bastard."

One of the crewmen came in breathing hard. "Of the port bow a Coast Guard Cutter."

The Captain moved quickly to see for himself. "Get the 20 mm Cannons ready." He turned to Shaw, Call Volkoff and let him know what is happening. We can keep one Coast Guard Cutter at bay but not many more."

Even Shaw understood that their position was untenable. He turned to Hugo Panzer, "Let's go and setup communications between Volkoff and us, we need backup."

When they arrived at the communications cabin they found the whole place a mess. There were sparks all over. Chuck had set off the two flash bangs which had caused a chain reaction and had ruined the equipment.

Panzer look at Shaw, "Ruined."

Shaw started to breath heavily; he grabbed the mike and started to smash it on the desk. "No, no. no!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs, "I hate you Carmichael!" He then turned to his men, "Get another twenty five men and do a systematic search for that little prick. Find him do you hear me! Find him and kill him!" To emphasize his request he added. "Whoever brings me his body will receive from me one million dollars, now go!"

Chuck and Mary had left a walkie-talkie in the on position and had heard everything. As a matter of fact everyone on the boat had. Chuck turned to his mother. "You know what mom, I think I upset Shaw." He smiled at his mother as he made that sarcastic remark.

"Well Charles what do you say we really piss him off."

Chuckling he replied, "Have I ever denied you anything?"

Mary bit back, "You really don't want me to answer that do you?"

"Fine!" He huffed, "Party pooper." He said under his breath.

That is how for the three hours they played a very dangerous of cat and mouse game. Although the way Chuck and Mary were playing it you really did not know who was the hunter and who was the hunted. Chuck decided to really irate Shaw by leaving him messages on the walls. It was either thanks for the magazines or the flash bangs or you guys fight like little girls. It was having the desired effect on Shaw while his men were becoming more and more cautious. Two groups of four men had run into small flash bang traps that lead to Mary quickly disposing of them while they were disoriented.

"Jesus mom what is your body count anyway."

"If I were you I would keep my mouth shut!" She said this with more venom than usual.

Confused Chuck asked, "What did I do?"

"You do not recognize the four fools we made short work of?"

Chuck took a look, "Oh!"

"Oh is right! Next time you will listen to me or so help me I will take you over my knee and make you hurt every time you sit down for a week!"

Chuck started laughing until he saw the glare from his mother. "Alright, fine geez," 'Touchy, very touchy and no sense of humor to boot. Hmm…reminds me of someone.'

**150 miles from the Diomede Islands**

"Yes General thank you."

"What was that all about Casey?"

"Coast Guard Cutter Mustang has made contact with the Contessa. They were being fired upon by two 20mm Cannons. They have been told not to engage until the other Cutters arrive. Of Course we will engage them first."

"Can't this thing fly any faster?"

"Easy Walker, we will get there in a little over an hour. Just relax and get ready for action."

"Easy for you to say John!"

"We all care about Chuck, Sarah. You are not the only one anxious to get there."

"I know Blue I am sorry for acting this way, but god I feel so helpless right now."

"Blue let Colonel Jones know about those 20 mm Cannons."

Mike spoke for the first time in a while, "Well we know what the first targets will be." He tried to lighten the mood but failed miserably.

Casey leaned over to Sarah and looked at her straight in the eyes, "I know exactly how you are feeling; believe me I feel the same way."

**The Contessa 10:15 A.M.**

"Mom we have to get out of this corridor and work our way to the top. If Shaw and friends have half a brain they would attack from both sides at once and we would be in real trouble."

"Ok we are two decks below the top deck."

She than turns to Charles, who is busy doing something on the ladder. "What are you doing Charles?"

"Leaving Shaw and the rest of his goons a little present just to slow them down a bit." He taped two of his last four flash bangs on either side of the ladder. He then tied a string to one end of the pin pulled it hard enough to the other side where the other flash bang was. He looked at his handy work and smiled, "Nice job if I say so myself."

"Charles they will easily see this."

"Have a little faith mom."

He took his mother's Berretta and quickly shot out all the lights. "Nice shooting."

"Yeah well I have been a decent shot for a while but this damn intersect enhances my ability ten fold. Now I simply don't miss."

Smack! Right in the back of the head.

"Ow mom what the hell was that for?"

"For lying to me when you shot those two crewmen in the legs!" She glared at him in frustration. Knowing he had been caught Chuck decided to change the subject.

"Ok mom let us get out of here before they arrive." Mary knew he was deflecting but he did have a point.

Shaw and his men were being extra careful now when Hugo Panzer came rushing in, "I found Gruber, his neck has been broken."

"Great, just great!" Daniel passed his hand through his hair. "God I want to kill Carmichael so badly."

Captain Vittorio came over the walkie-talkie. "Shaw get up here now!"

"What do you want captain?" Shaw sounded irritated.

"Two more Cutters just showed up. Get to where my cabin is, two doors over is a cabin marked AB. It is an armory. Get in there and try to get all your men armed with as many shoulder rockets as possible, now move!"

"What about Carmichael?"

"Leave him for later Shaw we have an emergency up here!"

"Fine we will be right up!" Shaw looked at Panzer, "Dammit to hell can this day get any worse?"

Panzer smiled, "Don't worry we will get him."

As they rounded the corner they noticed all the lights were out. "This could be a trap be careful."

One of the crewmen named Rivas asked, "What do we do now?"

Shaw thought for a moment. "Ok groups of ten move as fast as you can up the ladder we will cover you from here."

"I still think it was a bad idea having all these men with us." Said Panzer.

"I don't want to hear it!"

Rivas and 9 other crewmen were moving up the ladder. He was looking up instead of taking a peak down. The crewman behind him saw it too late. "Rivas!" was all he was able to get out before the flash bangs exploded. The crewmen felt like the world was spinning out of control. They grabbed their ears bringing them down to their knees and yelling out in pain. Shaw and several other men opened up with their machine guns firing down the hall; of course no one was there.

"Evil son of a bitch!"

The Captain came on again, "Shaw what is taking you so long!"

"I WILL BE RIGHT THERE!" 'This Captain is really getting on my nerves!'

"Panzer stay with the men that are disoriented. Meet me on the top deck when they recover." With a nod Shaw and thirty five men moved quickly up the remaining ladder while keeping a sharp eye out for Carmichael.

Chuck and his mom had moved all the way down the hall past the final latter, When the entered the room they hit gold. "An armory?" Chuck said in shock.

"Every deck has one Charles."

"Ha ha, told you it would work." Chuck said as he was pointing to where they heard the flash bangs.

"Don't get cocky Charles."

"You do wonders for my ego mom."

"I just want you grounded and focused. You start thinking you are Superman and you will get dead quick, intersect or no."

Chuck knew better than anybody how true that statement was. "Alright an AR-10! Man I love these!"

"Well there are plenty of empty magazines there and the 308 bullets must be some where in the metal cases."

Chuck kept admiring the weapon. "This baby has a lot of stopping power."

"Oh I see you found your 45 caliber bullets. Mary was busy reloading her Sig Sauer P-220. "Damn mom I thought you got rid of that weapon when you ran out of bullets."

"I love this gun it has been with me for five years."

"Found them!"

"I will help you load. How many mags do you want?"

"Six."

"Well ok let us hurry up; we have to get top side."

Chuck started to open the door when he heard voices. He immediately stopped what he was doing. The crewmen who were finally recovered enough to go up to the top deck had not been paying attention but Hugo Panzer had noticed the door movement. He guided them upstairs and stopped.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Err...you go I will catch up to you soon."

When Chuck stopped hearing the voices, he signaled his mother to start moving. He went first followed by his mom who was making sure no one was following them from behind.

Chuck turned his head to say something to his mom when Panzer's flying foot caught him flush in the chest and sent him reeling into his mom. Mary was knocked back hitting the floor with a thud. Mary has stopped his backward momentum and Chuck recovered quickly. Using the intersect he grabbed the guard rail spun through at the air a smashed both his feet on Panzer's left side, causing him to go over the rail and land badly. All the wind was knocked out of him.

Chuck moved quickly to see how his mother was. "Mom, mom are you all right?"

Mary groaned, "Yeah...I...I am fine."

Chuck looked at Panzer and he immediately flashed on him. Hugo Panzer AKA 'The brutalizer' had gotten the nickname because he loved to get the information out of women by raping and torturing them. The intersect started to scroll down the names when he stopped it on one he knew, "Carina." He said it to himself more than anything else. The intersect started to show him a video of the event and he willed it to stop immediately. Obviously someone had filmed the scene although he had no idea why.

He was snapped out of his musings by Hugo's laughter. "So you know Carina Miller?" He smiled evilly. "She was quite delectable if you know what I mean." Licking his lips. He than pull a garter belt from his pocket smelled it and said, "Souvenir."

Chuck looked at this animal coldly, "You know, you should not taunt someone who is about to cut your heart out."

"Charles?"

"Go mom I have got this, I will join you upstairs soon."

"You traitorous bitch! Volkoff is going to skin you alive!" Growled Panzer.

Mary smiled at Panzer as she was going up stairs, "And who is going to tell him you? You will not be around very long to matter."

Chuck chuckled and said, "Ready for our first date?"

Panzer pulled out a large knife and smiled, "Let's see what you got."

Chuck flashed on several martial arts form, some he already knew others he frankly never practiced and attacked. Panzer tried to meet the attack but was caught completely by surprise by Chuck's speed and devastating force. He side kicked, wheel kicked, back kicked and finally straight kicked Panzer into oblivion. Panzer hit the side of the rail so hard he cracked his ribs. Gasping for air he made a futile attempt to take a swing at Chuck, who was not in a merciful mood. He caught hand easily and straightens out his arm; he took his left hand and swung it violently upwards at the elbow. Being caught in this position his elbow had no where to go and the loud pop indicated the dislocation of said elbow. Panzer screamed in pain as Chuck shut him up with a straight right to the nose that shatter the bone.

Chuck would normally never do this but the horrors this man had committed deserve this kind of treatment. He slowly walked over to where Panzer had dropped his knife and picked it up. Panzer was having a hard time breathing and coughing out blood. "I believe you have some clothing that belongs to a friend of mine." He then showed him his knife. "Unlike you I always return property that I barrow." He drove the knife into Panzer heart.

He took the garter belt from his pocket. "Give my regards to Satan you rapist pig!" He picked up his AR and raced upstairs to find his mother.

**The Rescue**

"There they are." Said Lieutenant White who was piloting Chuck's helicopter.

They all could see the Contessa just ahead. Sarah immediately sat down again closed her eyes and said a little prayer. She never used to do that before, but since she had been with Chuck it seemed to be happening a lot. She checked her weapons one more time and steeled her mind for what was to come. Her emotions were off the charts. She had no idea if Chuck was dead or alive, however, she was determined to find him and deal with the ramifications later.

"Red Leader to Green Leader, you are not to land your men until we have handled those 20 mm Cannons."

"Copy Red Leader."

"Red Leader to Red 2 and 3, I will engage the 20 mm on the Port side Red 3 take out the 20 mm on the aft side of the ship. Red 2 cover us until our men repel, then I will cover you." Red 2 and 3 acknowledged the order.

"Red leader to Green leader as soon as our men are in place I will notify you. We will cover your deployment. Watch out for shoulder and stinger missiles.

"Copy Red leader."

White yelled back, "Two minutes to contact, lock and load Hinkle."

"Roger that," As Hinkle slid the door open and got the twin 50 calibers ready.

**The Contessa**

Captain Vittorio first heard then saw the approaching Blackhawks and he was clearly panicked when he spoke to Shaw, "Oh my god Shaw, Shaw from the port side incoming, incoming!"

"Get those shoulder missiles ready and get the men on the top deck now!" Yell back Shaw.

Crewmen were rushing all over the place; Shaw stopped one of them, "Have you seen Panzer?" The crewman shook his head no. 'Where the hell is he, I need him.'

Chuck was searching for his mother but instead was spotted by 3 crewmen. "Carmichael!" One of them shouted as Chuck opened fire on the three sending one over the rail into the ocean and injuring another.

Four more men responded but instead of engaging they called for backup. Everyone including Shaw were aware that Carmichael was on the top deck. However, any thoughts of concentrating their efforts against Chuck flew out the windows when the first Black Hawk obliterated the 20 mm cannon position the port side. Red 2 was running cover and spraying the top deck with hot 50 caliber lead. There was panic and chaos everywhere and the battle just started.

Red 3 circled and caught the men manning the 20 mm cannon on the aft side completely by surprised; they definitely were not expecting so many Blackhawks and were debating whether or not just to abandon ship. The subject became a moot point as Diaz let them have it with two long volleys of 50 caliber bullets. The men that had been there simply were no longer around.

Casey, Sarah and Blue along with the rest of the first team had repelled down and were soon joined by elements of Seal team 6 and NSA team 2. These men and Sarah were in frenzy. Volkoff's men were not prepared to take on a force like this.

The Seal team did notice that from the very top deck shoulder missiles were being fired at the Blackhawks and one connected and hit the rotor of Green 6.

"Mayday, mayday, I am losing control! Will attempt to land on the water mayday." The rear stabilizer snapped and the Blackhawk spun wildly, hit the side of the ship and flipped over into the water.

All Coast Guard Cutters were rushing in. There were people in the water that needed to be rescued. The Cutters no longer had to worry about the 20 mm cannons and it appeared that the attacking forces had the situation well in hand.

Up on the top deck several crewmen and the second mate were attempting to dodge bullets and then engage the Blackhawks with more shoulder missiles when Mary popped out of nowhere and shot three crewmen in secession. That sent the remaining group scouring and diving back into the cabin.

Sarah was moving with lightning speed not caring about the yells of her group to be careful, anyone who crosses her path was immediately taken care of. She yelled for Chuck, hoping and praying he would answer her call. The Seal Team six guys were right behind Sarah, they were impressed with her speed and agility and the view from behind was definitely an added bonus.

There was a loud commotion that got Sarah's and the Seal Team's attention. Someone was holding a gun to a woman's head, and a shirtless man with some scaring on his back was desperately trying to save her. He was surrounded by 4 men with knives but the advantage was clearly with the shirtless man who was dealing a great deal of punishment to the four men trying to stop him.

Chuck yelled did a complete 180 in the air and sent two of his would be attackers sprawling to floor unconscious. He then stood up and was walking straight towards Shaw who even though he had the gun pointed at the woman was shaking like a rabbit about to be devoured by a lion. Something was different, yes Chuck was confident but this was ridiculous. Chuck ignored the last two attackers like they were not even there. The only time he noticed them was when the one in the left on his left side attempted a thrust of his knife to Chuck's abdomen, Chuck was lightning fast caught the man's wrist, twisted it violently and hit him with a Round House kick that was devastating as he lay motionless on the floor. Chuck then glared at the fourth attacker who simply dropped his knife and ran.

He was now paying full attention to Shaw, "I swear if you come any closer I will shoot her, I MEAN IT!" He said almost pleading.

Chuck smiled evilly; he had the dirt bag where he wanted him. 'I might just cut off his balls on general principles,' Chuck thought.

Shaw's hands were shaking and he was sweating even though it was pretty cold. Chuck looked at his mother who gave him a slight nod indicating where she intended to move. Chuck smiled as he prepared to attack. Mary slammed her boot into Shaw's instep and then thrust her left elbow into Shaw's jaw. He was clearly opened to have Chuck finish him off when he heard a shot from behind. He whirled around and the first thing that he saw was the most beautiful sight in the world. Looking at her half naked husband to be, the first thought of the soon to be Sarah Lisa Bartowski was just how hot he was. She moved towards him like there was no one else in the room. Chuck blinked and grimaced just for a moment as he flash on her. It was her mission to Columbia. Then he shook it off and opened his arms to Sarah and gave her that smile that only belonged to her. She dove at him and Chuck caught her effortlessly.

She kissed him passionately and when they broke apart he smirked and said, "You are late." Sarah laughed heartedly and kissed him even harder.

"Bravo six to bravo four."

"Go ahead Bravo six"

"Found our target alive and doing rather well."

The Seal Team Six members then looked at Shaw. "We have an enemy combatant down that looks to be in pretty bad shape."

"What is wrong with him?"

"It looks like a severe injury to his groin."

"Roger that we will send in a medic right away."

Chuck looked at Sarah and narrowed his eyes. "Hey it is not my fault; your mother was in the way."

Somehow he did not believe her for a second, especially after she smiled mischievously.

All the medics were quite busy; this included the ones from the four Coast Guard Cutters. There were dead and injured enemy combatants everywhere.

The one that looked at Shaw shook his head no. He then stuck him with some morphine. Shaw had been in the fetal position and in so much pain all he could do was grab his partially missing testicles and detached penis. Sarah had shot him with a 45 soft point/hollow point bullet. That ammo was designed to cause the maximum type of damage. Shaw was bleeding out and when the medic went to attach a plasma bag, Mary grabbed his hand and said, "Let him die."

Chuck looked at his mother who quietly responded, "It's better to let him die."

Chuck understood better than anyone, He had flashed on Shaw and even though he knew why he turned out this way and was sympathetic, the horrors and atrocities he had committed were unforgivable. Chuck was realizing that the bad guys he was flashing on were so vicious they it was becoming easier for him to understand why they needed to die.

In the mean time the Seal Teams were busy conducting a sweep of the bottom decks and were surprised to find twenty eight dead bodies. They had a suspicion that it was all Carmichael, but in reality it had been mostly Mary.

Chuck officially introduced Mary and Sarah, who hugged each other warmly even though they eyed each other somewhat warily. They did not mean anything by it; it was just years of being a spy. However, all the warm fuzzy feelings ended rather abruptly when Chuck saw Casey and flashed. He blurted out "Alex Coburn."

Casey wide eye in shock looks at Chuck, "What did you say?"

Now they are making the short flight to the Diomede Islands, in awkward silence. Casey had taken Sarah a side and whispered in her ear. The shock and horror in her eyes said it all. For her the worst possible news other than Chuck's death had been delivered. Oh she had given one of her best academy performances when Colonel North had kidded Chuck about joining the Seal team and Sarah wrapping her arms about him and saying that this super hero was already taken.

Maybe it was the little extra dig of her nails into his skin, however, he could tell by that one gesture the she was pissed, hurt, betrayed, and scared.

Chuck knew that he would have to withhold any conversation and explanation until they were alone. Funny, at this moment he felt all alone. He kept looking between the two people that he trusted the most, the one person he loved the most and at this very moment felt the farthest from.

Chuck had time the lean and whispered to his mother, "They know, I am going to need you."

Mary nodded and had squeezed his arm. At that moment he had felt a tremendous loved for the woman who had saved him, had disappeared from his life for the past twenty years; had read the Frost Queen to him every night before he had gone to bed.

He hugged his mother like his life depended on it. "I love you mom." It said it all; he kissed her on her forehead and smiled widely at her. Chuck Bartowski's life had always felt like a roller coaster ride. At this moment that description never felt more apt then it did now. His mom and apparently his dad were back; they loved and protected him like he always thought they should. One of his very best friends no more like the brother he never had was patting him on the back and even though he could sense something was wrong, he was solidly behind him and knew he would be there for him no matter what.

Then there was Sarah who kept looking down or to the side and occasionally at him and he saw the pain, the hurt, the agony in her moist eyes. Finally his very good friend and mentor John Casey, who had been there for him when he needed him most, the scowl on his face spoke volumes. Two words had driven a stake through their relationship like Casey had when he left Kathleen. Chuck was surprised to find out Casey had a daughter named Alex. How ironic to be in this situation.

The people assigned to protect the intersect now despised him for having it. Yes he knew that he needed to explain to them and try to make them understand the need, the reasoning, and the truth about this new thing in his head. The future was somewhat murky, he was still very apprehensive about what the future held for him and his family and friends. However, one thing he knew after having long discussions with his mother concerning Volkoff that was absolutely true above anything else, it was not over, not by a long shot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone Its batty here i just wanted to say thanks for stoping by and if you would please give props to ESARDI. he has done the last couple of chapters So take a minute to review and tell us what you think please. well if you didn't catch CNN last week the gulf of Alaska had a shift in the tectonic plates and they relased an earthquake that was recorded at 7.7 on the ricter scale so anything above a six has a good chance to cause the little thing called a tsunami. so i have had my fun filled weeks filled with anxity so the giant wave turned out to be 6 inches the last one that hit us was 1964 and that wave was 20 feet i know alot of people who lived it so all i can do is live with mother nature and when she has a pms fit called a quake just deal with it and go on life. so here is chapter 10.**

**i hope you enjoy the story.  
**

_Hello everyone we hope that you had a safe and wonderful Christmas and_  
_ New Years. We decided to write our own Christmas story, however, if you_  
_ think we did the fluffy and wonderful bit than you are in for a bit of_  
_ a shocker. We both took what we know about Volkoff and what the show_  
_ failed to show us and gave you a chapter of a man who wants revenge on_  
_ the man and the team that has caused him so much pain. Get ready_  
_ because this chapter is not for the faint of heart. However, our heroes_  
_ will prove to be up to the task. We hope that you continue to enjoy_  
_ this story and if you can take some time to let us know how we are_  
_ doing. Without further ado Chapter 10_

Chapter 10 A Chopper Pilot called Chuck

**Volkoff Strikes Back**

**Hydra**

Sarah had been silent throughout the entire flight. All of the Blackhawks were running low on fuel and were ordered to land in Little Diomede Island. It is an island of Alaska. It is the smaller of the two Diomede Islands located in the middle of the Bering Strait between the Alaska's mainland and Siberia. It's neighboring island Big Diomede is less than 2.4 miles to the west, but is part of Russia and west of the International Date Line. Little Diomede has an estimated population of 135.

The entirety of the island is in the city of Diomede, also known by its native name Inalik. The island is not part of any organized borough, so some services are provided directly by the state. With all the activity in the area the population had been asked to provide two of their buildings for the crew and Chuck's team. One of the buildings in particular had already the satellite setup for conferencing with the General. It also gave Chuck the perfect opportunity to use this building and its communication system to contact his father. He needed to clear the air about many things.

Chuck was very determined to at least give Sarah all the information needed so that she could understand that the upload was not a betrayal. If anything it was a way to finally end this nonstop threat that had befallen their group. Oh he was well aware that it was mostly due to him but it seemed that they were always dealing with one bad guy after another.

Chuck for all his misgivings about the intersect was quite happy about one thing in particular. The threat that Black Hound AKA Daniel Shaw represented was very real. Eliminating him had been a great victory for all. Now to deal with the possible consequences of their actions. Chuck had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to find out everything he did not want to know about Alexei Volkoff. 'One thing at a time,' Chuck thought.

As their helicopter landed, Sarah slid the door open and jumped out walking briskly to the buildings. 'Oh no you don't,' Chuck thought to himself.

"Sarah wait!"

Sarah kept going ignoring his calls to her. She should have known better, Chuck was on her immediately and spun her around.

"It is rude to ignore me when I am trying to speak to you, fiancé."

"I do not want to talk to you right now!"

"Tough I want to talk to you."

"Back off Bartowski."

"We need to talk about this Sarah, you need…no you deserve a full explanation of why I downloaded this intersect."

"Fine, where?"

"First building to your left, it is private and will allow for a few people to have a private conversation without interruptions."

Chuck turned to the men gathering around. "Everyone that is not Casey, Blue, my mom or Sarah, go to the building next to the left. They have hot food and will tend to any injuries you have."

Chuck reached out for Sarah's hand; she was still fuming, every time she thought about the download she just got angrier. When Chuck tried to reach for her she just exploded. Sarah slapped his hand away and in desperation and anger she unleashed a verbal barrage on Chuck.

"You stupid son of a bitch! How could you! I confided in you what happened to Bryce, I told you what happened to him. Then you download the damn thing! Don't you care about you, about us? You stabbed in the back Chuck. I trusted you and you betrayed me. Now I am going to have to sit here and watch you disintegrate and become a vegetable." She covered her face and started to cry.

Chuck leaned over and in a very soft but firm voice that only she could hear he growled at her. "I have never betrayed you! I am sick and tire of you thinking the worst in me! It is time to put up or shut up. I love you with all my heart but this constant mistrust has to stop NOW! I told you that I would explain everything to you. If after the damn explanation you are not satisfied then you can do whatever your heart tells you to do. One more thing, if you want us to work then we need to communicate. I learned my lesson, it is about time for you to do the same."

With that Chuck turned and walked into the building. He was beyond pissed; with everything he had gone through he was feeling like the world was against him. Everything that Chuck had ever undertaken had never come easy for him. Yes he was brilliant, and natural tactician and to his amazement a leader. That one had caught him by surprise, however, it bothered him that some people that he loved still doubted him, well that was about to change tonight one way or the other.

Sarah had been left stunned by the forcefulness and determination in his voice. She was still very afraid that he had thrown away their future but at least now she was curious to what his explanation could be. Sarah could still not shake the image of Bryce and how he had gone downhill fast. Taking a deep breath she and a still very angry Colonel went in and sat together in silence.

"Mom the communication setup completed?"

"Yes son it is."

"Dad are you there."

"Yes son."

"Ok, let us begin. Blue, Sarah and John, you do not know my mother. Mom would you please…"

Mary was a little hesitant, "Charles are you sure?"

"I trust them explicitly." He said that and his eyes bore a hole through Sarah.

"My name is Mary Bartowski, AKA Agent Frost." She let it sink in a minute before she continued. "For the last twenty years I have been in deep cover trying to make sure that Volkoff does not blow up the world."

Casey spoke first, "I do not get it? Why did you not kill the asshole?"

"I was instructed not to Colonel by the high ranking officials in our government. I stupidly listen to them at first and it cost me dearly. I watched as this monster consolidated power at an alarming rate. The fall of the communist government became a bonanza for him. He found it easy to corrupt officials with money, power, and women. However, it was through intimidation and brute force that he was able to rise so quickly. The CIA and the politicians thought they could control him. They were wrong; he turned the tables on them."

Steven jumped right in, "Volkoff was another person entirely. He was my partner and one of the original designers of the Intersect."

That got everyone's attention. "What happened?" Sarah asked.

"He downloaded a defective intersect and it changed him completely." Feeling vindicated she bore the same look into Chuck he had given her only moments earlier.

Steven continued, "It was a disaster, he disappeared and the next thing we knew this monster was taking over every gun dealing operation in the Eastern Europe and Russia as well."

Mary then took over, "I was sent in to evaluate the problem, he had changed so much that Volkoff did not recognize me as Mary Bartowski, he bought my story of a rouge CIA operative hook, line and sinker."

Steven continued, "While Volkoff's future was being discussed and I decided to throw myself into correcting all the mistakes that were made with the first intersect. I did this by designing it with the data I had from you Charles."

Chuck looked at his father like he had two heads. "What are you talking about dad?"

"Son you remember when you were almost 9 what happened to you?"

"You mean when I went into your room and decided to hmm…um play with your computer?"

'You did a lot more than that Charles; you downloaded an entire program and showed no side effects."

Sarah leaned forward with her mouth opened completely in shock. "Based on the information provided from that download I was able to correct all of the defects that 1.0 had. However, there was just one problem. I never compensated for your subliminal retention. Once I found out it was too late. In order to be able to download the intersect safely the retention rate had to be 90 percent or higher. I had given 1.0 in its rawest form to the CIA in hopes of getting Mary back. I was completely wrong on both accounts. The CIA betrayed me and Mary. They wanted me to work for them again and when I refused someone in the CIA told Volkoff what I was designing."

"He became obsessed with me and when he could not find me he had every intention of kidnapping my children. Volkoff was going to use our children as leverage. Mary and I decided that we had to protect our children at all cost. I had to leave my children behind. Mary had to stay to make sure that Volkoff only followed the leads I gave him which was away from the Charles and Ellie."

"I still do not understand why you simply did not cap him?" Asked Casey.

"Oh Colonel you would not believe how many times I wish I had." Interjected Mary. "However, by the time it was decided to terminate him, his organization had grown to a point that killing Volkoff would make it a much more dangerous group than they are now."

"I still don't get it dad?"

"Son there are files that we do not know the locations of that have show some of the highest ranking official of governments around the world under Volkoff's control." Said Steven. "Why do you think that our government has been so afraid to take on this problem?"

Mary turned very serious, "This has to stay between us, the information I am about to divulge is very sensitive. About six months ago I was about to go to sleep when I heard Volkoff speaking with someone. I listened in as best as I could, Volkoff was speaking to someone by the name of Johnson and they discussed a list of congressmen and Senators that were on Volkoff's payroll. It seemed to me that they were talking about a coup."

"Wait what?" Said Blue.

"Why do you think that Volkoff has been so readily willing to assist these hounds Sargent? He is very aware of what would happen to the US economy if just one nuclear device went off. Marshal Law, chaos, ruin. A well placed accomplice could easily take over without too much trouble or protest. Volkoff knew that Shaw would be willing to go ahead with Ted Rourke's insane plan of scorching the earth. There are two more hounds left and they are a real danger along with Volkoff." Steven stated.

Chuck had been quite during this time when he looked at his mother, "Jared Johnson."

Casey was curious, "What about the Vice President Chuck?"

Chuck ignored Casey's comments, "That is who Volkoff was talking to right mother?"

Sarah's and everyone else's eyes got wide, "Very perceptive Charles."

"You are kidding the VICE PRESIDENT?" Said Blue.

"And that is why Volkoff has been untouchable for so long." Mary was shaking for some unknown reason.

"Are you ok mom?"

"I am worried Charles, Volkoff is a sociopath; I just do not know how he is going to react. We better be very vigilant, I believe that our victory could easily be turned into a defeat if we are not careful. That is why I am so thankful that you downloaded Hydra."

Sarah cleared her throat she needed answers concerning the intersect and Chuck, she started at the heart of the matter. "What went wrong with 2.0 Mr. Bartowski?"

"Laziness on the CIA's part Sarah. It is a defective piece of technology that Beckman was well aware off."

"Then why did Chuck have to download the damn thing?"

"Excuse me?" Steven said in confusion. "Chuck did you download 2.0?"

Mary was about to say something when Chuck beat her to the punch. "I never downloaded 2.0 father, I downloaded Hydra."

Sarah was totally confused at this point. Steven bailed her out. "Hydra or better yet 3.0 was totally designed for one person and one person only, my son Sarah."

"What is the difference?"

"The difference was that 2.0 was a totally defective product. I gave it to the CIA in exchange for an agreement by them that they leave Charles alone. However, my son being the idiot he has been for some time decided to rejoin all on his own!"

"Hey!" Chuck said defensively.

Steven totally ignored Chuck and continued. "2.0 was meant to be worked on and tested extensively before being downloaded. I thought that Larkin was supposed to take the cube to Washington not download the damn thing into his head. He would have turned into Volkoff if his brain did not melted first."

Sarah sat back down this revelation had her head spinning. "Then what about this Hydra?"

"Ah yes my wonderful creation, well 5 years ago Mary and I realized that Volkoff's condition was irreversible. He was not going to be saved by the intersect download. There were parts of his brain where his Volkoff persona was created that were too damaged by his first download. We wanted this situation to end. Mary was tired of the endless danger and the constant lusting this pig had for her. It was time to end it. I had a plan but not the funds to carry it out. We placed the plan into action and we tricked Volkoff into building the intersect for us with his money. The problem was that he had more than one copy. Mary did you upload the Virus into the system?"

"Yes I did honey"

"Good, that means that the one on the ship is totally useless. When he tries to access his copy it will become useless as well."

"You still have not answered why Hydra was meant for Chuck?"

"When Charles got the intersect, it work exceptionally well on him. I pull out the old records I kept of my son when he downloaded all those programs in his brain at the age of nine. I knew then that he would be able to handle this new intersect. Therefore, instead of creating Hydra for me it was decided that Charles would be the best suited person to have this new intersect downloaded to."

"Thanks for consulting with me dad; you do not know how much I appreciate it." Said Chuck sarcastically.

"Charles…"

"No dad, first you and the douchebag get me kicked out of Stanford, and then the bastard sleeps with Jill. I end up with the intersect anyway. I was a virtual slave of the NSA and CIA who by the way decided to sanction me when they thought I was no longer useful and now this! How can I trust YOU! Dad you have screwed with my life constantly, hell you even went so far as lie to me about Sarah. You are one despicable bastard you know that!"

"You are right son; I have made many mistakes where it concerns you. I had no right to interfere with your life, I was totally wrong about Sarah and I intend to work hard to make her see that underneath it all I am not as despicable as you think I am. However, son Hydra was never designed to hurt you. As a matter of fact all your abilities have increased dramatically."

Chuck looked at Sarah who was giving him a questioning look. "Mr. Bartowski," Said Sarah, "What abilities?"

Mary stepped in, "He has tremendous healing powers. Well not Chuck I mean Hydra." Mary then looked at Sarah, "You know Chuck was severely whipped."

"What! When?"

"Two days ago."

"That is not possible," said Sarah, she then looked at Chuck, "Take your shirt off."

"Honey not in front of my mother."

"Funny Chuck please baby I need to see." Chuck took his shirt off.

Sarah got close to his back, "That is just not possible," it looks like some scarring, "When I saw it on the boat I thought it was an old injury."

Steven responded, "It was by design. In theory I thought it would work but I was not sure. Chuck's immune system was boosted nearly twenty times. If he is injured it will not take long for him to recover. Frankly this part of Hydra worked much better than we expected it."

"What else can he do?" Sarah was now very curious. She was very close to Chuck rubbing her finger pads very gently over his scars.

"Chuck?" Steven asked.

"I can flash much faster than I ever did. I can force flash much easier than I ever did with 1.0. The skills I receive when I do flash I keep." As Chuck finished he started smirking and thinking, 'There she goes slowly making it up to me. It will take her some time to admit she was wrong.'

Chuck's statement got the attention of everyone except Mary and Steven who were aware of this new development.

"How Chuck?" Asked Sarah. Ok her hot breath was distracting.

"Well you remember how you told me that Bryce flashed and his skills would last for about thirty minutes. Apparently when 2.0 worked it only affected the short term memory of his brain. When I flash it affects my long term memory. Let us say I flash on Karate, which I am well versed in, however; during the fight I determine that I need Muay Thai. I am able to use all of the skills however; unlike 2.0 it is no longer gone after 30 minutes. I just learned Muay Thai. The same goes for skills like languages and medical skills."

Blue just shook his head, "Unbelievable."

Chuck then grabbed Sarah's hands so that she would understand and met his eyes, "I never betrayed you. When mom explained to me what was going on I realized we had a real opportunity to finally end this nightmare."

"John I am sorry that I blurted out your name." The flash hit me fast.

All of a sudden Sarah got nervous, she swallowed hard, "Did...did you flash on me?"

"Yes Sarah I did."

Sarah was really nervous, "On everything?"

"No just on one mission," Chuck mouthed, "Columbia."

Sarah gasped, "We will talk about it later." Said Chuck.

"Chuck had no choice initially, he was badly hurt and we were outnumbered. However, I can guarantee you Sarah that Chuck is in no danger. He is a lot more dangerous than any man alive, he can take on many men at one time, can out shoot, out run and out think any enemy." Said Mary proudly.

Now Casey, Blue and Sarah were extremely impressed. Sarah was greatly relieved that Chuck was not going to have a meltdown. After thinking about it a moment Blue said, "We cannot tell Beckman."

"Why?" Said Casey.

"No...no I totally agree." said Sarah. "If Beckman even got a whiff of Chuck's abilities she is likely to do something real stupid."

Casey was not convinced, he was just too much a by the book man. It had cost him his wife and child after all. "I still think we should tell the General, this is a major development."

"I was afraid of this," Said Steven. "Do not worry Chuck, I already made a deal with the General. Together we will develop an intersect all her Agents can use, it just will not have attack skills capability."

"I do not understand why you would deny your country the opportunity to have Agents with the capability of Bartowski?" Said Casey.

"Jesus Colonel what is wrong with you?" Asked an angry Blue. "We just went to war and killed a bunch of bad guys and if my recollection is correct several of them were ex-CIA."

Chuck could not help himself and hugged Blue, "That's why I love you big brother." Blue just patted Chuck in the back and smiled at him.

"Sorry Casey but they are only getting what we provide them and nothing more." Said Chuck.

"Dad I downloaded some files into my head. How can I access them?"

'I have some special equipment that will allow you to download the information into MAX. Normally you would be able to view it but it is encrypted. Tell me Chuck what does it fell like when you flash?"

"When I had 1.0, if I flashed too many times I had a headache. When I flash now, I feel euphoric. It really feels great." Chuck was being driven slowly crazy by his fiancé who subconsciously now had her head on his chest and was play with his chest hairs.

Chuck whispered in her ear, "If you do not stop that I am going to ravish you right here!" That got the bright smile that Chuck was looking for. It was the one that told him they were fine again."

Sarah then mischievously whispered back, "Maybe we should kick them out."

Mary cleared his throat, while Casey grunted, "My god you two get a room."

Blue handed Chuck back his shirt, his was chuckling, "Chuck put your shirt back on, we would not want an...accident to happen in front of your mom."

Steven was confused, "What...what is happening?"

Mary snorted to contain back her laughter. "Nothing that we will not be doing shortly honey."

"Aww mom...too much information." He then turned to Sarah and whispered in her ear, "Jezz honey they act like horny teenagers all the time."

"Hmm...I hope we act like horny teenagers when we are their age."

That got a wicked smile on Chuck's face, he whispered back, "I am a horny teenager now!" That got a giggle from Sarah and she jumped a little when Chuck squeezed her left butt cheek. Sarah retaliated by giving Chuck a searing kiss.

"Stop! And I mean right now! I will not be subjected to this like I was on the car ride back from Barstow. You two were disgusting. Even worse when I locked you up and left you alone for three hours. My god you two were lucky I erased the tape!" Casey just shook his head. "You two never seem to have any self-control around each other."

Sarah just looked at Casey in disbelief. "It's called love Casey deal with it."

It finally dawned on Chuck, "Dad you said you had equipment that will download these files from my head, how do you intend to send it?"

"I will join you at your house tomorrow."

Chuck acted surprised until he saw his mother, who was clapping like a school girl. It was his turn to grunt, "Disgusting."

**Denial**

There are five stages of grief, Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance. However, Elisabeth Kübler-Ross & David Kessler never met Alexei Volkoff. They would have been shocked if they had interviewed him. He had not heard from his beloved Frost in nearly twelve hours.

Every time he called her it went to voice mail. That had never happened before! Could it be something Carmichael had done? How could this be happening, there were over 132 men on that ship and he was alone. He was also extremely confident that Frost could take care of Carmichael all by herself, so why no call from her? What had happened?

He called Colonel General Alexei Zelin. "General I need a plane to fly over the Bering Straits. I have not heard from the Contessa in nearly twelve hours."

"Volkoff, you do understand that Putin has been openly questioning some of my activities. If you want my help, you need to do something about him."

"Do not worry about Putin; I will take care of any problems you might have with him. He loves money and power. Now do as you are told! I expect an update as soon as you find out what is going on."

"As you wish Volkoff."

General Zelin sent up two Russian Tu-95 Bear heavy bombers. They are a large, four-engine turboprop-powered strategic bomber and missile platform. They were slow enough and were carrying front and back cameras.

As soon as the bombers started entering the Alaska Air Defense Identification Zone two F-22 Raptors were sent to greet the Russians. Now as every day occurrences this incident was somewhat normal. The bomber patrols are part of a broader pattern of Russia flexing its military muscle since February 2007, when President Vladimir Putin gave a speech in Munich, Germany, signaling a more aggressive posture toward the West.

Since Putin's speech, the Russian military had increased bomber patrols throughout the Pacific, including near Alaska and Guam which made for higher tensions. It also did not help that there were four Coast Guard Cutters, and a bunch of Helicopters that would soon be joined by several tug boats when the bombers flew low. The Contessa was being towed back to Elmendorf Air Force Base.

The heavy bombers came in low and menacing. It had everyone scrambling, Chuck was beyond irritated, got on the phone and then radioed the F-22's and advised them to really mess with them. The dangerous cat and mouse game got very dangerous that day. The F-22 pilots were more than sick and tired of the Russians. They flew dangerously close to each other; just one mistake from anyone could have provoked an international incident.

Chuck started realizing just how dangerous Volkoff really was. The initial reports were that the Russian bombers were just pushing the envelope but Chuck was not buying that for a minute. That was a reconnaissance flight if he ever saw one. Blue certainly agreed with his assessment. Mary confirmed his fears as well. She was well aware how Volkoff would react when she failed to contact him. They really did not know who to trust in the CIA who in their eyes ranked just below Used Car Salesmen.

**Anger**

When Volkoff received the pictures and videos from the Russian bombers he was livid. He could not believe that the Contessa had been captured. He was also extremely worried about Frost. 'What in the world had happened, how could Carmichael by himself had done this? Of course he had help! One of these traitorous bastards had let him loose. It was all a ploy but to what end?'

He was contemplating what to do when he saw it. 'THOSE GOD DAMN NSA THUGS!' There they were again attached to Carmichael's hip. The Blackhawks were unmistakable. 'Damn them, Damn them to hell!' They were going to pay he swore to himself if it was the last thing he ever did he would make them pay. Then it came to him, 'Hydra!' That is why he allowed himself to be captured, 'OH MY GOD!'

He called Yuri Gabrienko, or as he was called Yuri the Gobbler" because he eats his victims. "Yuri."

"Yes sir."

"Have K.K. access the servers on the Contessa and wipe out all the information! It must not fall into the enemies hands, especially Carmichael!"

"It will be handled immediately Mr. Volkoff!"

However, what Volkoff had failed to realize is that was exactly what Steven and Mary had planned for. As soon as K.K. attempted to access the servers on the ship, the virus Chuck had planted immediately invaded the servers around Volkoff Industries and destroyed every single file on Hydra. K.K. did not even know the cyber-attack was on its way until it had already destroyed most of the files. By that time he did it was simply too late.

Yuri had the unpleasant assignment of explaining to Volkoff what had happened.

"NO, NOO!" Screamed Volkoff.

"Si...sir K.K. reports that the virus was undetectable until it attacked. By the time he realized it, all the files were corrupted and quickly destroyed."

Volkoff was breathing heavily. This would be this bastard's final victory over him. "CARMICHEAL YOU ARE A DEADMAN!" Volkoff screamed.

**Little Diomede Island**

It was decided that with all Chuck and Sarah had gone through, that they should stay at the small house that had been used to conference with Steven. They needed some alone time with each other. Mary thought about taking the couch and was quickly discourage by Blue who warned her that if she did not have ear muffs she would not get much sleep.

Mary was confused until Blue whispered, "Make-up sex."

Her response was. "Oh!"

Sarah was embarrassed about the way she had acted. Her temper had once again gotten the better of her. However, because of the way she found out about the intersect could he really blame her? She needed to have an honest conversation about her mission to Columbia, that one had really gone pear shaped, and it still bothered her a great deal. It would also be a test of how much she would tell Chuck about her other missions. She was not ashamed of what she had done for the greater good, although that one mission still caused her nightmares every once in a while.

Sarah did not know where to start, so she did what she normally would do when words failed her. Chuck started to talk, "Sarah le..." Her lips crashed into his. Chuck blinked a couple of times trying to get his bearings and Sarah moved in for the kill pushing or trying to push Chuck into the couch. Hydra simply would not allow that, he quickly grabbed her wrists and flipped her into his arms as he gently laid her on the couch. Sarah was extremely impressed.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his head as she pulled him down to her. Sarah started nibbling his ear, "That was impressive, care to show me what other talents you have?" Chuck knew that Sarah was trying to make it up to him without really apologizing. Chuck should not let her slide but damn the way she was now groping and rubbing him was quickly making him lose all train of thought. Before he knew what was happening she had stripped his pants off and was kissing him on his stomach as was heading directly south. Ok round 1 to Sarah, he did not like it only because he always took care of her needs first; however, Chuck was well aware she was trying to apologize to him in her own special way. But dammit did she have to do it again in round 2?

Sarah had him at her mercy again; he was moaning and calling her name just like she liked it, then the wicked woman that she can be stopped. Chuck was at the very edge and she stopped! Sarah smiled sweetly and said, "Honey I am thirsty I need a drink." Unbelievably she got up in only her panties and gave an extra sway to her hips. She could hardly contain her giggle.

'Oh you dirty little...' Old Chuck would have laughed it off, begged her to come back and after the proper amount of torture she would have satisfied him. However, new Chuck with Hydra knew how to get back at the love of his life. He smirked and instantly flashed on the entire Kama Sutra text.

When Sarah returned she said, "Now where were we?" It would be the last coherent sentence she would utter the rest of the night. It was a good thing that the wind was howling and you could not hear what was going on in that small house. Three hours later a totally spent, sweaty and very sated Sarah was laying on the bed trying very hard to catch her breath. "That..."heavy breathing "Was ...the most."

Chuck just smiled at her. 'What the hell just happened?' Of course Chuck's smug look gave it away. She punched him in the arm, "You cheated!"

"Like you were complaining?"

Sarah curled up to him enjoying the afterglow. If Chuck pulled any more nights like this she would die a happy woman. Sarah had been paying attention; she knew he would no longer need to flash; whatever he did was now part of him. 'Hot damn!' She thought. Sarah's thoughts turned to what kind of activities they were going to have in the shower, when Chuck broached a subject she had been trying to avoid all night.

"Sarah it was not your fault." Chuck whispered softly.

'Damn.' "What are you talking about Chuck?" She tried to deflect.

Undeterred Chuck talked to her like an expert on the mission, which after the flash he was. As a matter of fact he not only knew the entire mission he knew the after action report to. "It was not your fault Sarah." he repeated completely sincere.

"Chuck I..." She was silenced by his finger on her lips.

"Sarah your partner was not backing you up. You thought Bryce was getting some important Intel, however, he was busy sleeping with the head of the drug cartels girlfriend." Sarah's eyes shot open, she had no knowledge of this fact.

"How?"

"I was able to read the sealed files. Bryce told you his suspension was due to the fact that he did not back you up in time but that was not the truth."

Sarah turned to face Chuck and looked him in the eyes and Chuck continued, "There was no way for you to know that part of their staff were moles for the cartel. If you had not gone back for the kids you would have died in that explosion."

Sarah closed her eyes; she could remember it like if it was yesterday, the screams of the ambassador and his wife as they burned to death in their limo. Sarah had covered the children's eyes so they would not see their parents die such a horrible death.

She was snapped out of her raven by Chuck's tears as he tighten his arms around her, "I almost lost you that day baby, I almost lost you."

Sarah had never had anyone care about her like her Chuck did; at that moment she thought she could not love him more. "Thank you my love, you do not know what this means to me."

In the morning the extra fuel arrived and the Blackhawks were soon in the air and flying back to Eielson Air Force Base. Mary was amazed and quite impressed by his skills as a pilot. Chuck felt invigorated, like a kid in a candy store. Chuck was in his element; Sarah smiled widely every time she looked at him which was most of the ride back. Mary realized then that Chuck had found the one for him. Soon they would join Steven who was waiting for him at Chuck's house.

**Gathering Information**

Volkoff needed information and his usual contact Agent Decker was not returning his calls. He had to depend on other people; he had no other choice. He had a video conference call with the Red Hound and the Ring Director. Manoosh Depak came on line; he thought that the operation to kidnap Carmichael had been a great success. Antoine Baudin the Ring Director had no idea why Volkoff wanted to conference with him. They had decided that the Ring would get their reward in cash and the transfer had already happened.

The Ring and the remnants of Fulcrum had no great love for each other; however, the recent operation had gone well. "This is a surprise Volkoff, who do you need to kidnap this time," Joked the Ring Director.

"Gentlemen I need information." Volkoff's expression was grim.

"Volkoff what is going on?" Said Depak.

"The Contessa has been taken. I need to know who survived."

"My god Alexei wasn't Frost on that boat?" The Ring Director asked.

"Yes."

"I do not understand Volkoff; everything was under control, what happen?" Asked Depak.

"From what I gather some traitor cut Carmichael loose. With that monster on the loose he was able to do a lot of damage. Somehow...somehow they disabled the ship and it was then attacked by the NSA dogs that follow Carmichael around."

The Ring Director responded. "You do realize that we lost Agent Decker and his contacts."

"You do not have anyone else?"

"Yes we do, you remember Nicholas Quinn?"

"Yes I do."

Baudin did not know how Volkoff would respond next. "Alexei he will want payment. He has always felt that he should have been the intersect. I am sure he will want to try to download Hydra."

Volkoff started to laugh; both Depak and Baudin were confused. "He can have all the downloads he wants, Hydra is no more!"

"What happened?" both Depak and Baudin spoke in unison.

"It was damn Carmichael who do you think?"

"He planted a virus on the ship's server and when we tried to access those files to destroy them, it destroyed all of Hydra's files in our servers."

Depak was in deep thought; he did not want to share this information but thought it might be the perfect opportunity to get what he wanted out of Volkoff.

"All is not lost," Depak said.

"What do you mean?" Ask Volkoff

"I have the intersect glasses almost ready for testing."

Both Volkoff and the Ring Director became very interested. "How do they work." inquired Baudin.

"You simply put them on and it gives you martial arts capability."

"So a poor man's version of the real intersect." Replied Volkoff.

"They will do the job, only some minor adjustments before we start testing."

"When will that be?" Volkoff might need use of this weapon.

"Not so fast Volkoff, any sharing will come at a cost."

"Before I decide on anything I have to see one work. Tell me Baudin, do you think that Quinn might get us the information I need if we offered him one of these glasses?"

"Yes I think that might work, however, I have a price too."

"Of course you do. Work your magic with Quinn, Depak, let us talk again in two weeks, by that time Director I will want answers."

"Depak I know what you want, if you wish to acquire a nuclear weapon from me I will expect a lot from you as well."

"I am aware of what you will expect Volkoff."

"Two weeks Director no more." He reminded Baudin, with that the conference call ended.

**Eielson Air Force Base**

As soon as they landed Mary could not wait to get to Chuck's home. Steven had been in a running conversation with her during the six hour flight. They had included Sarah in a wide ranging conversation that included how they were going to tell Ellie about her mother, Chuck and Sarah's wedding and the fact that Ellie was pregnant.

It was the end of November and Christmas would be here soon. Nobody would have expected it but Sarah was the one who thought about a family reunion for Christmas. Of course everything was placed on hold when Mary spotted Steven. He was barely able to say hello to Chuck and Sarah before being literally dragged to the second bedroom by Mary. That got a giggle from Sarah and a disgusted grunt from Chuck.

The next morning they all got together to get their story straight. They were going to the base for a video conference with the General. Once again there was an internal debate whether or not to tell the General and the ultimate decision was that for now they would keep that information to themselves. There only problem was going to be Casey, if he decided to break with the group and say something to the General things might get ugly.

Steven did have one trump card and that was the fact that he had agreed to build a working intersect for the NSA. Today would determine what other agreements would be hatched out with the General.

"Dad, with all the problems we have had lately with the CIA. You should demand that until further notice this project be solely NSA."

"I agree with you Charles, however, is that even possible? No offense Sarah and Mary but the exception of the people around this table I do not trust any of them. Case in point Charles, your unwillingness to tell the General about you having the intersect."

His father definitely had a point; this situation was much more complicated than they were willing to admit. "There is another matter; I am going to need you to help me with this new intersect. That means more and more of your job will be on the NSA part of the equation, will you be able to handle that?"

That one was easy, as soon as they met with the General and Steven asked for his son's help, he knew that it would not be a problem.

**Conference with the General**

"Nice to see that you suffered no ill effects Lieutenant Commander. Then again downloading the new version of the intersect apparently makes you indestructible."

The words hit Chuck like a punch in the gut. He turned and glared at Casey and for the first time was trying to control the urge not to knock his sorry ass out.

Blue, Sarah and Mary formed almost a protective circle around Chuck and his dad. They were expecting Agents to start rushing out of every corner of the hanger. It was only their little inter circle that had been invited after all. Chuck found it kind of odd that it was only them at the conference. He was forming calculations in his mind of just how much damage he would have to do before he could get to a helicopter. Chuck's greatest fear at that moment was of losing any family members. However, what came out next from the General started to ease the tension that was currently in the room.

"Relax Chuck; I am not stupid enough to make you do something against your will. Believe me if I wanted you, I would have had the forces necessary to do so at your house last night."

"You did think about it didn't you General?"

"I will admit Chuck that the thought did cross my mind. Colonel Casey let me know as soon as you landed yesterday. However, this is the plain facts; you have done more than anyone to protect this country. We have not only stopped Volkoff once again but Shaw and several big name assassins of the Ring are no more. If I betrayed you, than I would lose my wonderful team. I cannot afford to do something as foolish as that"

"I have Stevens word that he will build us a working intersect and he will have you and your entire family working to make this happen. I know that I can count on you to be there for us if we need you. Therefore, why in the world risk all that and antagonize the most world's most dangerous and powerful human?"

Chuck took a deep breath, even though the General gave such a wonderful speech he still needed to have this said, there could be no doubt, so he made it as personal as possible. "Diane, know this, I understand your position, and frankly I would never want your job. Yes you are right as of this moment I can safely say that I would be the most dangerous enemy ever if someone harmed my family. And General that extends to my NSA family. While I trust you we have just finished killing a bunch of enemy combatants and half of them were supposed to be on our side. If something happens where you are involved then this deal is off. Make sure that does not happen from your end General." It was as clear a threat as he was willing to go with at this point.

Beckman knew that Chuck was riled up therefore, she ignored the insubordination and not so veil threat.

"I told you that I will build you a working intersect that all your agents can use, however, General I hope you are not foolish enough to share this information with anyone else at this point." Stated Steven who had gotten involved in the conversation. "You more than anyone have seen the amount of betrayal that has gone on. This must stay between us General to make it work."

"Steven, I have survived this long by knowing who my friends are. You do not have to worry about me saying anything to anyone. I am going to make sure that this team stays as autonomous and off the books as possible. Right now we are remodeling the old castle site underneath the Orange-Orange."

"Good it is close to our old house, which I intend to set that up as a back-up site. I was wondering how you were going to fund this operation. It will get expensive General." Said Steven.

"We still have the funds available from the failed intersect project, what the appropriations committee does not know will not come back to hurt us."

"There is one more point that has to be made," Said Mary. "Soon we will have the identities of the rest of the Hounds and the Ring Director."

"That is absolutely fantastic." The General was excited about this news.

"However, General," Mary cautioned. "That said we must be careful. I know how crazy and dangerous Volkoff will get. This will be a very dangerous time for us."

"That is why I am moving you Mary. Kodiak has run just too many successful operations. Our enemies have been getting closer to successfully eliminating the Lieutenant Commander and the NSA strike teams. That simply cannot happen. I intend on moving you and the NSA Teams Chuck. Admiral McAdams has been notified and is in agreement with this move."

"General when are we going to move?" Asked Chuck.

Within the next two months. We need time to get Castle ready. We are also in negotiations to purchase part of a gated community; it will be by one of the Air force bases. I will give you all more details once the deal has gone through."

"General one more thing, I need you to report me as one of the casualties on the Contessa. The last thing I need is to have Volkoff trying to find me."

"I agree with you Mary, that is why it was already done. I am sure as we are talking right now Volkoff has gotten one of his minions to find out what happened to you and his crew."

"I hope you can catch whoever it is."

**CIA Head Quarters Virginia**

**Two Days Later**

Nichols Quinn walked into the CIA Head Quarters with a bounce in his step. Obtaining the information required was going to be a breeze and the reward oh my! What he always wanted. It may not be the full down load that he wanted but Martial Arts skills? Well he would take that any day of the week. He had not heard from Decker in quite a while now and wondered if he ever would. Quinn had been hearing rumors of the demise of Ryker, well good for whoever planted the bastard on the ground. He never liked him and imagined putting a bullet between his eyes on many occasions.

Now all he had to do was obtain the casualty list of the Contessa and he would be getting the reward he had sought for nearly ten years. He knew who to go to. Marcia Edwards owed him. He had saved her on many occasions. He had to chuckle to himself, he never had met a person with the gambling problem of Edwards; he knew that given enough time she would get into trouble again. Sure enough she had. Marcia owed the wrong people; they had threatened her with exposure. Marcia knew if she did not come up with twenty five thousand soon she would not only lose her job but her life as well.

When she saw Quinn she knew he wanted something. Funny thing about being desperate, loyalty to your country simply was not as important. She ran to Quinn and gave him a big hug. Marcia whispered in his ear, "I need your help."

"Well I need your help," He whispered back, "It looks like we can help each other. What time do you go to lunch?"

Marcia told Quinn about her troubles and he let her know what he needed. "Marcia, if you can give me the information by tonight, I will give you fifty thousand dollars that is how much I need this information."

"Say no more Nicholas, I will see you tonight. I know exactly where this information is stored."

By 10:00 P.M. Quinn was smiling. The complete list of the Contessa personal and what happened to them was in his hand. This included all the casualties and captures. He also noticed that Ryker had been killed as well. That got a smile from Quinn. However, his biggest smile occurred when he saw the name of Agent Frost, Quinn had a feeling that when Volkoff saw 'deceased' under her name, all hell would break lose.

At 3:00 A.M. a CIA tactical team surrounded Marcia Edward's home. They had been expecting someone to try to steal the information. They knew who it was and trailed her at a safe distance. However, the tactical team never realized that Quinn was waiting for her or that he left just before they arrived. That is why when they finally broke into Edward's home it would be a futile gesture, she had been shot in the head twice by the man she trusted. That had always been the plan, dead men tell no tales.

**Family Reunion**

It had been a long time coming but Sarah was actually excited about getting the family together. Ellie and Awesome were back in Echo Park. Sarah was on the phone with her almost every day. Steven had been talking to her as well. Initially Ellie had been shocked that her father was with Chuck. They had to do a lot of spinning as Ellie the interrogator was in full skeptical mode.

Chuck could not wait to see Awesome again. This time he promised himself that he would have a great time with him hiking through the woods, maybe a little hunting or fishing. Chuck would get a few of the boys to come along make to make it a great weekend, hold games. He would even drag his dad along. Blue and his dad actually talked quite a bit. They had taken to Blue. He was a regular at the house. As a matter of fact during the weeks leading up to their anticipated Christmas reunion it seemed that Chuck's parents and the NSA boys were warming up to each other.

Steven was starting to realize why Chuck felt so close to this bunch. They were fun to be around. The antics of Mike who was always trying to get someone in trouble were always entertaining. The little tattoo incident as it became to be known was a very popular story. Of course Ellie had not been told anything about her mom. That had to be kept secret until her arrival. Chuck knew this would be a point of contention with Ellie, however, with everyone there they he hoped that Ellie would come around.

Chuck had even been in contact with Morgan. When they finally spoke a whole series of emotions came rushing back to Chuck. Morgan had been a man child throughout his adult life. He sure as hell could be quite annoying. However, Chuck was proud of how he had finally manned up. He was engaged to Ana, was promoted several times and was considered a top Benihana Chef. Chuck could not believe it, he always thought that his friend would blow it somehow. He was ecstatic that he had been wrong.

Yes life was good, Sarah was content and happy. This would be the best Christmas ever. Her only worry was where all these people would stay. As usual Chuck and Beckman came through. An elderly couple two houses down magically won an all-expense paid vacation to Jamaica. They did not even know they had entered any contests. The amazing part was that the government would house sit for the couple and even give them a hefty sum to boot. Of course they immediately agreed.

The best part for her personally had been when Chuck had surprised her with an off the wall request.

"Sarah, do you think that you could contact Carina and have her come to the reunion?" Sarah did a double take.

"You what?"

"Well I figured that since she is your best friend, it would be nice for you to see her."

Wow was he wonderful or what? "You are amazing you know that?"

"Not as amazing as you are."

He had not told Sarah the real reason, Chuck had something he needed to give to Carina, something he hoped would help her heal.

They started kissing slowly which became very heated almost instantly. Chuck smirked, "What is that smug look on your face mister?"

"Afternoon delight?" Said Chuck as he did his eye brow dance.

Sarah giggled and closed their bedroom door. All that was heard for the next hour were moans and a couple of screams.

There were three places that had been discussed for the reunion. Hawaii, California, and if course Alaska. Chuck knew that Alaska would win out. There was no way that the General would risk exposure at this point. Beckman had not been all that wild about the reunion in the first place. However, if it was going to happen, it might as well be in a controlled environment.

Mary and Sarah were going for their morning run. Usually when the women would go running Chuck would go with them, however, this morning the equipment to extract the encrypted files from Chuck's brain had finally arrived. Steven had made an extremely convoluted method of having the packages delivered as to not draw any suspicion. It was slow but highly effective. Mary and Sarah had argued with Chuck that they were more than capable of handling themselves in case of trouble, however, their arguments feel on deaf ears. Chuck had made a little hand signal to Blue who simply nodded. It frustrated Sarah and Mary the way Chuck and Blue could just look at one another and each would communicate with the other without saying a word. Blue was a constant feature at the house. He spend his time there enjoying being with his family.

Blue had been a loner most of his life and especially after his wife died during a miscarriage. That was nearly twenty years ago. He had thrown all of his efforts at the job until Chuck came along. Now it was like he had been given a second chance and he was going to grab on with both hands. Therefore, when Sarah refused to go to the base and run there, she and Mary like going up steep hills, Chuck pretended to give in easily. Sure enough, Mary and Sarah thought they had gotten away with it, going out earlier then they had told Chuck. That was until they rounded the corner and there was Jim Henderson with seven other NSA boys waiting for them.

"Good morning ladies, we were in the neighborhood. Mind if we join you?"

Sarah glared at Jim, "What a coincidence huh? Mary when I get home I am going to kick your son's ass."

"If only you could, I would hold him down for you." Mary looked at the boys, "Hope you can keep up."

They all smirked, "We will try."

They never were able to shake them.

**The Plan**

When Volkoff heard the news, he bowed his head went to his room and shut the door. He was totally devastated. His beloved Frost gone, the love of his life gone. For two solid days he was so distraught that he wanted nothing but to grieve.

However, Volkoff was psychotic, his range of emotions were not the same as a normal human and when day three came around all he was thinking about was revenge. However, to get there they needed a plan, one that made sense but would cause the maximum amount of pain. He got ready as he intended to do just that.

The video conference call consisted of Manoosh and Baudin again but he needed the last Hound, the one that did not want anything to do with him. He was willing to provide him with anything he asked for but Laszlo Mahnovski was an enigma. He avoided him like the plague and refused all contacts or calls.

"Depak I need to know everything there is to know about Carmichael and his NSA thugs, especially their weaknesses like their families. Both of you have run into these people enough. Director you of all people should have something."

"I will check with our people Volkoff."

"How about you Depak?"

"We are dancing around this issue and you know it Volkoff. The only one who could get you this type of information is Laszlo, I do not know what his problem is with you but it will take a lot for him to help us"

"Whatever it is I will provide it, just get me this information. It is vital if my payback to Carmichael is to succeed."

"I will talk to him and see what I can do but we are all waiting for payment."

"Do not worry Depak I always deliver, however, I will need your full cooperation when the time comes. Carmichael and his group must be destroyed or controlled. That is what we all want and need to make our operations profitable."

**Three days later**

"Depak, Baudin this is a surprise. I did not expect you back so soon."

"I had a long conversation with Laszlo, he told me that he would do this for a nuclear weapon and twenty of my intersect glasses. Therefore, I expect to be getting those nukes from you soon, you do not know how hard it was to get him to cooperate." Said Manoosh.

"Dammit Depak how many times do I have to keep telling you that you will get payment soon. It will be easier to deliver the weapons to you in California than Laszlo, who is in New York. However, it takes a lot of planning to get those weapons to you. We are looking into getting them to you through Mexico. We have talked about getting them to you via freighter; however, they know and are tracking all of my ships. I am in the process of acquiring a submarine; I think we will have to go that route for a while. Laszlo may have to come to you to get his delivery."

"That is why if we can strike at this team and their leadership we will have a much easier time of accomplishing our goals while they are in disarray."

"Leadership? Volkoff just how many targets are you intending to hit?" A concerned Ring Director asked.

"As many as I can get away with, now Director what did you find out?"

Baudin waved over a man in tactical gear over. "Who is this?" Asked Volkoff.

Baudin smirked, "This is Colonel James Keller. He was the commanding officer who recruited 2nd Lieutenant Alex Coburn." Volkoff frowned, obviously confused. The Director smiled and continued. "Alex Coburn is Colonel Casey."

That definitely got the attention of Volkoff. "Colonel, can you tell me anything about Colonel Casey?"

"Yes Mr. Volkoff I can. Colonel Casey used to have a fiancé that he left for the job. That fiancé was pregnant when he left her." The Colonel smiled evilly, "They live in California."

That got a big smile from Volkoff. From hacking into the files they learned about Sarah's mom and dad, the real name of Agent Carmichael, that he had a sister and where they lived, they even learned about Chuck's child hood friend Morgan Grimes.

Now, that they had the information a plan of attack was being formulated.

**Casa Bartowski Kodiak Alaska**

With the special laptop and a contraption that could be best described as the professor's hat in the movie Back to the Future, the encrypted files were ready to be downloaded from Chuck's brain into the laptop.

"This is safe right dad?"

"Of course Charles you will not feel a thing."

"Will you be able to decrypt the files?"

"We will soon see, now stand still and let's get started."

About five minutes later Steven said triumphantly, "Done."

"Huh? Are you sure, I did not feel anything."

"Well Charles I told you."

"How long before you can decrypt these files?"

"Look at the laptop Charles."

"Damn Dad that was fast! By the way you are also sending these files to MAX right?"

"I developed this decrypting program a while back, but it has always come through for me. And yes the files have already been sent to MAX for possible analysis. Sometimes they get sloppy and use minimal encryption instead of the latest software, which seems to be the case in this instance."

"That is strange considering this is Volkoff we are talking about?"

"I think they were concentrating on Hydra and not who they may have been dealing with at a particular time. Here we go..."

Chuck immediately flashed, "Manoosh Depak. Well this little slime ball is in the West Coast, more specifically California. He was Fulcrum. Let me correct myself he is a Hound, the idiot still thinks he is Fulcrum. He is part of the scorched earth solution that Ted Rourke developed in case he died."

"God damn thief." Grumbled Steven.

"Holy shit!" Chuck exclaimed.

"What?"

"How the hell did he get out?"

"What are you talking about Charles?"

"This guy." Chuck pointed to the picture of Laszlo Mahnovski.

"You know him?" Inquired Steven.

"Hell yes. That guy is an insane genius. Well it seems to fit I guess, you have to be a nut to be a Hound. According to the flash he is somewhere around the New York area. Laszlo is extremely dangerous, he is a computer guru, heck he is probably better than me at hacking."

"Was better than you at hacking."

Chuck looked at his father, who pointed at his head. "Oh."

"Well, well, well...the new Ring Director. Antoine Baudin, huh, a Frenchman. Jesus what a dirt bag! He is in New York as well. Beckman will at least have names and general locations, hopefully she can do something."

"Are you serious Charles? She is lucky if one of her security detail does not turn on her and puts a bullet in her head. To tell you the truth, the only people she can count on are here in Kodiak."

Just then Sarah and Mary got back from their run. Steven and Chuck showed the ladies the files that were downloaded. Sarah had no idea who any of these men where except for Laszlo. She was as shocked as Chuck had been and questioned why no one had bothered to notify them of Laszlo's disappearance.

Mary however, had heard of all of them. She was concerned the most with Manoosh.

"I have heard rumors concerning this man." She pointed to Manoosh. "I cannot confirm it but the rumors were that he had reversed engineered the intersect and had a scale down version of the intersect made out of sunglasses."

"Well that makes sense. Larkin suckered me into getting an upgrade of the intersect when he came back the second time. Oh man how I hated that guy!"

Curious Sarah asked, "When was this?"

'Crap, me and my big mouth.' Well...Ahh...you see."

Sarah narrowed her eyes as she remembered. "Oh yes, when he talked you into breaking up with me?"

Chuck winched as he remembered his stupidity. He had an embarrassed look as all Chuck could do was nod affirmatively.

Mary was shocked, "What?

"Yes mom that was your boy in action. Dear old Chuck, the one you could spin any yarn to and he would buy it without questioning the source. It is a miracle that Sarah did not turn and run for the hills. I was a complete idiot and Bryce took full advantage of that." He said in a self-deprecating manner.

"Chuck stop, you may have been a little naive but that was what made you special, you saw the good in people even though you got treated poorly." Said Sarah lovingly.

"I am sorry I was not there for you Chuck." Said Mary sadly.

"It is ok mom that man is no longer here."

Sarah knew Chuck was still feeling guilty even though it no longer mattered. However, to Chuck they were mistakes that had caused their relationship to take unnecessary hits. Trying to change the mood and the subject Sarah asked Chuck to talk in private.

"Hey stop beating yourself up over some stupid event that happened years ago."

"You know me so well, I just never want to hurt you again." He said in a low voice. "Sarah...look I have been manipulated all my life and in the process I have managed to hurt the people that I love. I promise you that will never happen again. I will never hurt you, please understand and believe me when I say that to you."

"Baby of course I do." She hugged and kissed her tenderly. "Ok enough with the bad memories, I have a favor to ask you."

"Go ahead I am listening."

"Remember when I told you about my mom and Molly?"

"Yeah."

"Well..."

Chuck smiled he could read her just as well as she could read him. "Of course they can come up earily, it will be fun. The elderly couple are scheduled to leave in two days. Their 'vacation' was for a whole month, can you believe that? I cannot wait! Carina, Morgan and Ana and your mom and Molly living together. Now that is going to be an odd mix!

"Oh god!" Sarah signed. "I will make sure that I talk to Carina and warn her that Devon is off limits!"

Chuck's eyes shot open, "I never thought of that. Well at least they will be with us, so what could happen right?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Now that I am thinking about it, are you sure about Carina? I mean Chuck, Carina and Christmas goes as well as a stripper at a church function!"

Chuck just burst out laughing so hard he had water coming out of his eyes. When he calmed himself down he said, "My god who would have guessed the crazy ninja spy girl I met four years ago could be so wonderful and funny."

Sarah grabbed his face tenderly and said, "That crazy ninja spy girl never thought she meet and fall in love with the most wonderful, caring, loving nerd in the whole world. What could she do against that? She was helpless. He proved to be what she needed, what she had been looking for. You saved me Chuck, you pulled me out of the abyss."

"Sarah just remember, that without you I am nothing, I need you to function."

"That is not true honey; just look at all you accomplished in the two years we were apart."

"Sarah, I cannot tell you how wrong you are. You have always made me a better person. Those two years without you were the toughest years of my life. However, I was driven to be the best that I could be because of you. Sarah you were in my mind every single day. When I was in trouble or in danger all I thought about was to make it out alive so I could come back to you. Even though you were not there that is what drove me. In my mind I hoped, but in my heart I knew that we would meet again someday. That we would find each other again and when we did I would never let you go."

They were both highly emotional, it was the most wonderful thing anyone had every said to her. 'Just how wonderful was this man?' With tears rolling down her eyes, she melted into him, "I am going to hold you to that promise my love."

**Eielson Air Force Base**

John Casey was in deep thought; he once again looked at the reassignment request and took a deep breath. Ever since the conference with the General he had gotten the silent treatment from everyone. Oh yes he was sure that Blue had let the entire group know that he had backstabbed Chuck. That was a mortal sin as far as these boys were concerned. Chuck had been instrumental in making sure they were safe and had stayed that way even with all the dangerous missions they had been through.

Time after time Chuck had come through for these guys, they had become an extension of him, he was there heart and soul. Just what had possessed him to tell the General when it turned out to be so unimportant after all? The hurt and betrayal he saw in Chuck's eyes said it all. The trust was gone. He remembered looking at the rest of the group and seeing Chuck restrain Sarah. That crazy woman would have tried to hurt him if Chuck had not held her. However, that was nothing compared to the cold looks he got from Chuck's mother and adopted brother.

The temperature in that room fell below freezing; he actually felt a chill as they had parted. Since then they had not spoken, no communication no greetings, just plain loneliness. Casey had always been a loner, so this situation should not be affecting him. 'Damn you Chuck and your lady feelings.' They had gotten through to him just like he had broken through Walker's armor.

When you stop to think about it Casey himself did not know why he did it. Oh he was loyal to the General there was no doubt about that, but the great good? He wondered more and more what that even meant any more. Throughout the years he had repeatedly seen the greed and corruption consume the agencies he had once held in high esteem. Now the only bright light, the only beacon against evil he had betrayed and for what?

No he would leave let them with the person that had been running the show for the past six months. He would definitely recommend Chuck. It truly had been an honor to server with the moron. He sure as hell was entertaining. Casey just hoped that at some point he would be forgiven. He shook his head again. 'Damn lady feelings.'

**Revenge (December 12th)**

Volkoff had called a final action meeting. Sitting in Volkoff's office were on the right, Yuri Gabrienko AKA the Gobbler, Marco a high-level agent, Boris Kaminsky another top operative. On the left, Sofia Stepanova, one of Volkoff's top agents and Victor Pierre, and Hercule, Volkoff's top assassins in North America. The video conference would include Manoosh and Baudin, along with Colonel Mokhov who was the commander of four platoons of Spetsnaz paratroopers directly under the control of Volkoff. Last but not least was Colonel James Keller; he would be needed for both phases of the operation.

He addressed the group, "We will be hitting the enemy harder than they have been hit before. This operation has to have one goal in mind, first Carmichael has to die. Second the NSA dogs that surround him have to be completely neutralized. Third we need leverage just in case we do not achieve our primary goals. Finally we must cut of the head of the beast. Eliminating Carmichael and his team is simply not enough. We must ensure that no one wants to come after us again. That is why I intend to assassinate both the CIA and NSA Directors. While they are trying to pick up the pieces we will deliver a final blow that will effectively cripple America for many years to come."

Volkoff's plan was beyond bold it was downright dangerous. If he lost this battle he would lose many of his top operatives.

Pierre, your target is this woman. A picture of the NSA Director came on screen. Your target must be eliminated on the 25th of December. The same assignment has been given to you Hercule, only your target is CIA Director Harding."

"These are not new targets you have a week to study your packets and execute your plans. That packet contains their movements for the past two months."

The Ring Director gave Volkoff a questioning look. "Yes Director I had planned on assassinating them all along." He turned to the two assassins again and continued, "When you fly to New York the Ring Director will take care of you."

Baudin interjected, "I will be sending my private jet to pick you up sometime today. The reason is simple, Volkoff is too much in the enemy's radar, our shell company that owns this jet regularly flies to Russia, they will not suspect a thing. This next week will allow you to get acclimated with the area and your targets. We will provide you with any weapon and transportation the you need. I have a nice 5 star Hotel for you to stay at."

"Good now that is out of the way let us discuss the leverage part of this operation. By tapping their phones we have discovered that there is a big reunion happening with the Bartowski family in Kodiak Alaska. That will serve us perfectly. We intend to make a play for them as they are heading to the air ports. However, one of the targets is not going to be joining their reunion and that is John Casey's Ex-Fiancé and his daughter. A current picture of both of them came up as Volkoff was speaking. Colonel James Keller, you will be handling this first part. Take them alive, they are no good to us dead."

Colonel Keller spoke, "After we have secured the hostages I will then meet Mr. Pane for part two of my mission."

"Let us continue with the leverage part of our plan before we discuss the final part of the operation shall we Colonel." Said Volkoff.

"Of course sir."

Volkoff turned to Manoosh. "Ok Depak, explain your part of the plan."

Depak brought up the pictures of Emma and Molly. "These abductions will gain us a tremendous advantage over Walker and Carmichael. These pictures are of Walker's mother and sister, the last information we had was that they were to board the flight from LA to Anchorage on the 23rd. However, there has not been much information since."

"Have you kept track of our subjects?"

"We have tried to make contact without much success. We believe that part of their reunion was to give a gift to Molly about Disneyland for a week. There is a check in for a Molly and Emma Burton but no one has spotted them."

"I believe that you are sending me Marco and Boris is that correct?"

"It is Depak, they are flying commercial because you will be providing the other Agents."

"Of course, I will give the assignment of finding and capturing Walker's family to Boris. Marco will then concentrate on Carmichael's sister and husband. The picture of Ellie and Devon came up. This is the the person that was more than a sister to our nemeses, she practically raised him. That is why Marco it is so important that we capture both of them alive. If we fail to kill Carmichael this has to be our back up plan. We can easily control him if we have her. Therefore, Marco you cannot fail.

"Consider it done." Smirked a confident Marco.

"The final piece of the puzzle is this man." Volkoff should the picture of Morgan Grimes on the screen. "He lives in Hawaii with this woman," A picture of Anna Woo came up. "They are about to get married. Mr. Grimes is Carmichael's best friend. They have known each other for nearly twenty years. This is where I intend to show the same pain to Carmichael he showed me when he kill my beautiful Frost."

Volkoff turned and smiled evilly when he looked at Sofia Stepanova, his bedmate from the previous night. "My dear Sofia, are you up for creating a video?"

Sofia looked at Volkoff and smiled. She was beautiful but extremely deadly. "Anything for you," She said looking at Volkoff with her beautiful and cold blue eyes.

"I want them to suffer Sofia; I want you to show Carmichael body parts. I want him to know the pain I felt, the hatred I feel"

"Do not worry Alexei it will be a Christmas video he will never forget."

Volkoff chuckled, "I know you never disappoint."

"Alright, the last part will be the most important if we want to make sure we do not have any retaliation from the enemy. You may proceed Colonel Keller."

Keller nodded, "The second phase of the operation was a little more involved, and we purchased 9 Blackhawk helicopters. Except for the extra fuel tanks, the Blackhawks will look like a strip down version of their counter parts. I will be picking them up at Wax Orchards Airport, in the Seattle Washington area. With a single tank of 450 gal fuel and auxiliary tanks of 230 gallons of fuel these helicopters will have a maximum range of 1500 nautical miles. We will fly directly to Anchorage and cutting it close because it is 1400 miles away. We will refuel there and stay overnight then fly directly to Savoonga Airport which is 600 miles away; from there we will refuel and then fly to our final destination of the little Diomede Islands. This is 150 miles away.

Volkoff nodded his approval. "Yuri why don't you explain what will happen next."

Yuri stood up and said, "Two submarines will be dispatched two days before and arrive 12 hours before the Colonel and the Blackhawks get there. The submarines will carry three Spetsnaz troops' platoons. There is a estimated 135 people in the little Diomede Island. There will probably will be less due to the holidays, either way we will round them up and keep them alive while the operation is ongoing."

"Yuri I want you to lead the platoon that goes after Carmichael and the CIA bitch living with him. Don't fail me Yuri." He then turned to Colonel Mokhov. "I expect your best effort when you attack those NSA dogs Colonel, kill everyone except for Colonel Casey, we need him compliant if we are successful."

"How will they get out? " Asked the Ring Director.

"That will be the most dangerous part of their mission. Once the attack begins in that part of the base, we will only have 15 minutes before the base responds. They will have to fly to the coast near Elmendorf base near the coast line. There will be a submarine waiting there for them. It has to be precise that is why I am sending the Spetsnaz paratroopers in." Volkoff replied.

"I do not have many of them; they are the best soldiers money can buy. They will do their jobs well. If everything goes well we shall be celebrating a great victory on the 26th."

The Spetsnaz selection and training methods were used to create commando units in the FSB, which was the successor of the KGB, the Interior Ministry otherwise known as the national police, and various other paramilitary organizations. But most, about two-thirds of the 15,000 Spetsnaz troops are in the ten army Spetsnaz Brigades.

During the Soviet period the Spetsnaz were seen as an elite organization and a career enhancing thing to have on one's resume. The army had more volunteers than it needed and would take the top graduates from the training program. Even after the Soviet Union fell the Spetsnaz were still seen as elite. It did not go unnoticed that Spetsnaz veterans were always in demand as well paid bodyguards and security experts.

In wartime each team would be given an objective to destroy deep inside enemy territory. Or, if not to destroy something, to go deep and find out what was happening in the enemy rear. Put simply, the job of the Spetsnaz was reconnaissance and sabotage. The Spetsnaz teams would get to the target by parachute, ship, submarine, or as "tourists" before the war began. At the height of the Cold War the Soviet Union had about 30,000 Spetsnaz in service. Unfortunately that left hundreds of men out of work and desperate for a job. In came Volkoff, who had the pick of the liter. He created four platoons of Spetsnaz paratroopers and had never used them until now.

That got a rise out of everyone in the meeting. What Volkoff was doing was an act of war. However, the US government had been in constant hostilities with Volkoff for the last two decades. Volkoff was not afraid or intimidated. If he could knock off Carmichael and those NSA thugs along with their leadership that were associated with him it would be worth losing a few men.

**Casa Bartowski (December 17th)**

The arrival of Emma and Molly certainly picked up the spirits of everyone at the house. They were an instant hit even with Mary. Emma and Chuck and Molly and Chuck hit it off immediately. It had taken Molly a day to recover from the fact that she had been expecting to go to Disney and instead had ended up in Alaska.

It had been under the insistence of Sarah that Molly and her mom follow this fake itinerary. Sarah had created it for her mom. The situation with Ryker was still fresh in her mind and with all this Volkoff business it was better to be safe than sorry. Little did Sarah know that her actions prevented the horrors her mother and sister would have faced if they had been captured by Volkoff's men.

Carina showed up on the 18th. Not only did she not do Christmas, but she had an assignment in Guadalajara Mexico and had to be there by the 20th. She was after one of the most notorious dealers in Mexico, Juan Escobar.

Carina was dying to see this domesticated version of her friend. It had been nearly two years since she had seen Sarah, and had Chuck continued to gain in cuteness? Of course she remembered that meeting like it was yesterday, she was still recovering and had been benched for nearly three months. The disgusting touches, the rape, the hell she had been through when they had been discovered. The evil smile and stinking breath of the five men who took turns for the better part of three days. Especially that big Lomax Hugo Panzer, the way he laughed at her when he took her garter belt and said, 'It smells like honey.' Oh yes she would find him again, she thought to herself and when she did she would smile at him as he bleed out. Carina had a tear rolling down her cheek when she quickly wiped it away as she saw her best friend waving at her.

'Get it together Miller.' She chastised herself. She could not wait to cause Chuck to turn red and for her friend to pull out a knife on her at least once. She smiled at Sarah and 'oh my what a hunk,' damn Chuck was one fine piece of ass.

"Hey Blondie! If that smile is any indication than Chucky here must be doing a good job of keeping you happy!"

Sarah visibly winched, 'If she only knew how right she was.' Sarah rushed over to her friend and gave her a tight hug. "I have missed you my friend." She whispered in her ear.

Carina pulled back and took a good look at her friend, "You are glowing Sarah, I do not even need to ask." Carina turned to Chuck, "Thank you for taking care of my friend."

Chuck smiled at Carina, walked up to her and picked her up and hugged her tightly. 'Holy shit!' Carina thought as she was highly turned on by the show of affection. That was until he released her and instead of a lusty stare from Chuck his eyes showed concern and his sad smile gave her pause.

Sarah initially had been shocked then angry with Chuck, until she saw his face, was that pity?

"How are you feeling Carina is everything alright." Not only was it an odd question but Carina felt it was like a doctor asking a patient who had been in an accident how they were feeling. "I...I am alright thanks for asking." Carina replied curious by his question.

"Let me take your bags and I will let you girls catch up."

Even Sarah was taken aback by the way he was acting toward Carina. When he went to get in the car Carina asked, "What is up with Chucky? He is acting like I am a wounded patient and he is the doctor."

Sarah frowned, "Honestly Carina I have no idea."

Later on that night they were all having drinks, Mary and Steven had heard of Carina. Mary had also heard about an incident concerning Panzer where he had raped a couple of women that belonged to the DEA. Since one of them had died during that incident she had been dying to ask Carina if she had heard about that situation. Of course with Emma and Molly there, along with Blue, Mike and Jim it was hard to get her alone.

Chuck had no intention of wasting any time. They were all having a nice time and it had been decided that the house that had been rented for them was the one that was much larger and would be better suited to have any parties. Chuck walked up to Carina who was having an animated conversation with Mike. He was one of only four of their team that was not either married or in a committed relationship. Mike was thinking he might get lucky tonight, while Carina knew he would.

"Carina," Chuck whispered in her ear. She just shivered, Chuck had always been a curiosity to her, however, as he had gotten into shape she considered him seriously hot. When he had been playing with Molly she had momentarily considered what life might be like with Chuck as the father and...Oh my god. She had quickly squelch such a notion. If Sarah had even caught a whiff of that momentary thought she knew her friend would slice and dice her and feed her to the bears.

She composed herself long enough to answer him, "Yes Chuck." She surprised herself that she could say those words without shuddering.

"Take a walk with me."

'Ok damn him does he even understand what he does to me? Now he wants me to take a walk with him?'

Just as they were going outside Chuck turned to Mike and whispered, "Don't worry Mike, she will be back soon, I think you are getting lucky tonight." He smiled and met Carina outside.

Sarah saw the whole thing; she was getting worried and frankly pissed. She could not understand Chuck's behavior and did not appreciate his attitude towards Carina. Then he bends down and said something to Mike. She had to find out what the hell was going on.

Chuck had been quite until they were about 50 feet away from the house. "Ok Chuck what is this all about?"

"Carina I know."

"What are you talking about Chuck?"

"I was recently captured, I had to fight my way out, I ran into someone that had something of yours. He was not willing to part with it, so through aggressive negotiations he gave it up with his dying breath." Chuck reached in his pocket and gave her the garter belt.

Carina's eyes went wide and she gasped. She did not know what to say but her eyes welled up and a small sob escaped her lips. Chuck reached for her and she melted into to him as she started sobbing uncontrollably in his chest.

Sarah had been watching and was at her whit's end, she stormed out of the house ready to tear Chuck a new one when she saw an unbelievable site. Carina wailing like a baby and Chuck was comforting her. "What is going on Chuck?"

Chuck smiled at his soul mate and extended his hand towards her, when they came together he said, "Carina needs you Sarah."

Carina was still crying and as Sarah approached her Carina hugged her friend like her life depended on it. Sarah looked at Chuck and asked the question with her eyes.

Chuck smiled and gently touched Sarah's arm, "Carina has a story to share with you, listen to her and give her your advice and wisdom, but mostly your understanding and friendship."

He started to walk away when Carina grabbed his arm kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you Chuck for everything."

Chuck replied, "You already have Carina, you already have."

He left the two friends to talk and for Carina to release the demons she had held inside for the last two years.

The night went by like a blur, Mary and Emma had joined the conversation, it was truly a carthartic moment in Carina's life, Chuck did not realize it at the time but he had saved Sarah's friend in every single way that night. He would sneak looks at his beautiful wife to be throughout the night and as their eyes met that night their love for each other was never stronger.

Mike would eventually get lucky but as it turned out it was not that night.

**Burbank California December 21th**

They had watched intently through the day, Kathleen had finally got home. About an hour later Alex showed up as well. Two men dressed like Gas company workers approached the house. Two other Agents covered the side door while four more covered the back.

They knock on the door and a woman answered it. "Yes may I help you."

"Ma'am are you Kathleen McHugh?"

"Yes I am."

"Good," they both smiled evilly as they pulled their weapons, "You are coming with us."

Alex saw the whole thing and attempt to get away through the back door, only to run into the waiting arms of the four agents waiting in the back. A black van pulled up the side door, the door was slid opened and the two females were shoved into the van.

Keller smiled took out the Ring phone and stated, "Target number one acquired."

Later on Volkoff would get constant reports of the as the helicopters moves were updated through the Ring Phone that had been provided for him. It would take until late on the 23rd to land in Little Diomede Island. When they landed they were greeted by the 50 Spetsnaz paratroopers and a whole bunch of technicians and mechanics. Taking the island had been easier than expected. There were only 100 inhabitants instead of the regular 135 people. The special Russian forces had easily captured them and stored all inhabitants into four buildings and wired them with high explosives. Depending on the success of the mission they either lived or die.

**Hit and Misses-December 24th 10:00 A.M. **

Boris Kaminsky and five of Depak's operatives surrounded Emma and Molly's home in San Diego. They picked the lock to the house and went in intending on kidnapping their pray. Boris had enough of Disney to last him a lifetime, they had futilely looked for Emma and Molly there only to come up empty. Now they went into their home hoping to salvage their mission. Within 5 minutes they knew that their luck had run out when it came to Emma and Molly.

Boris reported to Volkoff and Depak, "Target number three not acquired. They were not home."

**Echo Park December 24th 4:00 P.M.**

Marco would only end up partially successful. Ellie and Devon were extremely excited about their trip to Kodiak. They thought about it like an adventure, for Ellie however, it was so much more. It was going to be her chance to reconnect, not only had she not seen her brother for two years but her dad as well. The best part of all was that Chuck and Sarah were finally moving forward. They would soon get married and if their last talk meant anything Sarah would follow Ellie and get married at their beach. Just how exciting was that?

Ellie still could not believe that Chuck and their dad had become such an item. Their dad was so secretive with the tendency to disappear at a drop of a hat. However, the last video conference there he was nice and relaxed talking about of all things the best flowers for Sarah's wedding and the best places for a honeymoon. It was almost like an out of body experience. Due to the late start they would be spending the night in Anchorage before flying to Kodiak in the morning. By Christmas day they would all be together again, she just could not wait.

As they got out of their taxi Devon once again saw the same men following them that had been around their home in Echo Park. The plan had been to grab the couple as soon as they stepped out of their apartment, unfortunately for Marco he never counted on the home owner's association deciding to paint the entire complex. There were over 30 men there effectively making them reset their plans. Marco then decided to grab them and shoot the cab driver when it got there. That plan went south when a school bus parked next to the cab; they had to wait for the disable student to be let out of the bus. The bus driver waived the cab to go through, that was when Devon noticed an angry Marco slamming his hand on the roof of his car in frustration. That is why when he saw him again at the airport Devon knew something was wrong. Maybe it had been hanging around Chuck and Sarah and all the spy stuff that had happened since, however, in this case he had a strong suspicion that one plus one did not add up to two.

"Babe you see those three guys by the concession stand?"

"Yeah."

"Well they were in front of our apartment complex this afternoon."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we are being followed."

"Why would they do that Devon?"

"I don't know but I don't like it."

"Let's get in line Devon and get through the check in, they won't be able to follow us then."

"Ok let's go."

"6 to 1 over."

"Yes 6."

"They are heading to the gate sir."

"Intercept them. They must not get to the gate!"

Ellie and Devon were looking behind them and did not see the other three thugs coming from the front.

"You are coming with us doctor. The Agent pointing the gun at Ellie told Devon. If you do not want anything to happen to your wife I suggest you come quietly."

Ellie knew better than to go quietly, she deduced correctly that they needed them alive, therefore, when they passed two police officers Ellie yelled "Gun!" The ex-Fulcrum thugs started firing on the officers. Devon took the opportunity to slug one of them and push the other two away from Ellie.

"Run!" He yelled at Ellie before he was tackled. The three that had attempted to take Ellie and Devon where now in a world of hurt. Yes they had managed to kill two first two officers but now where engaged in a firefight they simply could not win. The three became two, became one and the last one was being surrounded by TSA and Police Officers with automatic weapons.

Marco was panicking, he knew how important this mission was and it was going downhill fast. The female had disappeared; however, her husband was still there. He had 5 men with him and he needed to make a move, so he threw 3 flash bangs at the officers and hoped for the best. The flash bangs had the desired effect as they were able to grab Devon and make a run for the exists. It was not that easy however, as they had to fight the way out. By the time they managed to throw Devon in the back seat and drive off all of the remaining Agents except for one and the driver were severely wounded. After dodging police they got to Depak's hideout just in time. Yes they had Devon, but had lost Ellie in all the commotion as well as Marco who would end up dying of his wounds.

Ellie had lost her cell phone; she was terrified to go back to her apartment. All she could do was to change flights; she bought a ticket to Chicago. She was sure that what had happened to her meant that the enemy would be waiting for her in Anchorage. Ellie promised herself that as soon as she landed she would buy another cell phone and get in contact with her brother. She only hoped that whatever this was had not happened to Chuck or her father as well. She silently cried all the way to Chicago, she was terrified of what might be happening to Devon at that moment. Should she tell the police, why was she feeling so mistrustful even of them?

She knew what it was; she had this conversation with her father before. That is why she flew to Chicago. He was the one that had told her more times than she could remember about this abduction scenario. Chuck surprisingly re-enforced it. Now she was following their lead. "This better work Chuck." She mumbled to herself, than she broke down once more.

**Hawaii December 24th 3 P.M. **

Morgan and Ana were trying to rush. They had already called Chuck and explained to him that they would be arriving on the 25th. It was another in the long list of sacrifices that Morgan had recently made. With the help on Ana's parent's they had bought into the Benihana franchise and now owned a restaurant himself.

So many good things had happened this year. Too bad they had decided against having the reunion here. Chuck and Sarah would have loved it. As it was, they would only be spending 3 days with Chuck, the business was too new and they could not afford to stay away long. The only reason they could even accommodate Chuck at all was that Ana's parents had volunteered to watch over the Business.

Yes many good things had happened to them and getting together with Chuck would be the icing on the cake.

Sofia Stepanova and her nine men team spied the couple coldly from a short distance away. A flower delivery van was let into the house while the gate was jammed to remain open. Two teams of three men each rushing into the nice manicured grounds, covering the sides and the back of their house. Sofia walked in confidently as the maid opened the door to Ana Woo's parents' house and shot her in the head as she opened the door. Immediately Sofia followed with the other three men team.

Except for the Agent delivering the flowers everyone including Sofia was wearing their tactical suits and Baklava's. "Maggie who was that at the door?" Called Ana's mom.

As she walked towards the door she was met by one of the Agents who raised his weapon, she screamed before a bullet ended her life. Hearing her mother scream, Ana rushed down stairs, she was soon cowering from broken glass flying everywhere. It was from the team breaching the rear of the house. They had just finished off Ana's Father and servant who was serving him a Mia Tia in the rear porch of the house.

Ana recovered just in time to scream, "Morgan!" She managed to throw a vase at one of her assailants connecting with his head. She went to grab something else and was shot twice in the back by the approaching third team. Her breath was raspy, one of the bullets hitting her right lung clasping it. Sofia walked slowly towards Ana stood over her and took her baklava off. Just then Morgan screamed from the second floor, "Ana!"

Sofia said, "Get him!"

She then smiled wickedly at Ana who was quickly bleeding out. "I guess there will be no Christmas for you." She pointed the gun at her head and fired once.

Morgan had rushed into his room and locked it. He knew that would only buy him seconds, he went to his duffle bag and took out one of his knives he used as a chef just as one of the Agents broke through the door. He threw the knife and struck him in the chest. Unfortunately, that left the other two men coming in with him who opened up with their automatic weapons making Swiss chess out of Morgan. The impact of the bullets knocking him onto the bed and, then slowly sliding down on one side.

Sofia was furious. "I told you he was to be captured alive! He would have been tortured and killed later on not now!"

The Agent pointed to the dead man on the floor, "He was throwing knives at us ma'am." Sofia could definite see their point.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well we can still create a video for Carmichael to remember on every Christmas from now on." Several of the men chuckled. "Let's make this good."

An hour later she called Volkoff. "Target number 5 video created."

That got a smile from Volkoff who was not happy at all about the mess that had been created in LA EX. He just hoped that Carmichael was not a TV watcher; he would be able to put two and two together quickly.

**Little ****Diomede Island December 24th 4:00 P.M**

Nine newly Black painted Blackhawks took off from the Island. Colonel Mokhov and Colonel Keller would lead the attack on the NSA hanger and Yuri would take care of Carmichael. They had worked hard to get the Blackhawks retrofitted with the weapons they needed to strike hard at their foe. Many thought this was a one way trip but with the money Volkoff had offered they knew their families would be taken care of for life. It was a 6 hour trip to their target by the time the enemy realized what was happening it would be too late. Volkoff would have the victory and revenge he was so desperately wanting.

**Casa Bartowski December 24th 4:00 P.M.**

Albert Diaz was a Cuban born crazy that had been with this group for over two years. To say that he loved being a part of this NSA team would not even begin to explain it. He particularly owed a debt of gratitude to one Charles Bartowski. When his kid fell and broke his tooth he had no way of getting money to his wife for the very expensive dental surgery that needed to be done, however, like the great man Chuck was, he came through for him. Bailed him out when he most needed someone. That is something Diaz would never forget, therefore, he decided to do a little payback for Chuck and his NSA buddies.

The Cubans have this tradition called Noche Buena. It is celebrated on the 24th, the day before Christmas. That worked fine with everyone as it would not spoil Christmas day. One of the traditions of this holiday is to cook A whole Pork, white rice and black beans. Of course there would be salad and Cuban bread. Doing this in of all places Kodiak was no small feat. It had taken Diaz a lot of time and preparation to pull this off. It would be his Christmas gift to the whole group.

Chuck had been hesitant about this whole thing until Diaz had invited him for lunch, well the whole group actually. La Caja China ("the Chinese box"), a traditional cooking method recently enjoying wider use and even its own feature in the New York Times, is essentially a large aluminum box in which large quantities of meat are slowly cooked. Coals are placed on the lid of the box above the meat, and heat slowly radiates through the box to cook the meat.

These roasting boxes are referred to as La Caja China grills and can also be used to roast large quantities of any type of meat, poultry or fish. Whole pigs require approximately 3 hours and 40 minutes to cook when you roast pork. After he feed his buddies their first taste of Cuban quiescence they were hooked. Chuck had a strong suspicion that Sarah would love this food and now with his parents there along with Emma and Molly they were going to have a grand feast.

Diaz had two of these boxes and two whole pigs going, but with all the people there he knew these monsters would eat every bite. The black beans and the rice were cooking. Sarah and Emma were helping with the salads talking among themselves that they were only going to eat certain things. All of a sudden Diaz shows up with a sample of the pork. It smelled fantastic.

"Why don't you try it?" He smirked. Diaz knew one taste and the ladies would be hooked. Molly tried it first. Emma knew she was particular. When she saw Molly chomping down the meat, they all looked at each other and decided to try it.

Everyone was laughing and having a great time. All their cars and SUV's were parked in Chuck's driveway, however, the party was being held in the rented house where it could easily accommodate all of them.

**Eielson Air Force Base 9:45 P.M.**

John Casey was having a quite night sipping his favorite drink, Johnnie Walker Black and reminiscing about life in general.

"Are you not going to Chuck's party Colonel?" Said Samuelsson.

Casey deflected, "Why are you still here?"

"I am taking an online Class. The professor allowed us to take the tests today and I just wanted to get it out of the way? Besides Dickerson is on his way to pick me up"

"What are you taking this time?"

"I am starting my Master's Degree in Criminal Justice."

"Good, good, that's good." Casey turned and walked away. "Well good night."

"Good night Colonel." It was not lost on Samuelsson that Casey never answered the question, but he decided not to push the subject any further. Samuelsson stepped out into the cold December air of Alaska.

"Feel like becoming a popsicle?"

"Very funny Nick." Nick Lawson was one of 6 sentries guarding that section of the base.

"I see you are still smoking Samuelsson."

"I can't help it." Samuelsson shivered. "It's cold as shit out here."

Nick started laughing, and then they heard it. "It sounds like you boys are getting more helicopters in."

"That's funny no lights are on those helicopters."

At that moment the lead helicopter opened up the two sentries on the Northwest corner killing them instantly.

"Get in the hanger Samuelsson we have incoming!"

Lawson unslung his AR-15 and let a burst of fire at the first helicopter. The Spetsnaz paratroopers were repelling down quickly.

Nick was able to kill two of the Russians before they got him. Samuelsson was running like a bat out of hell banging on Casey's door.

"Colonel Enemies at the gate!" Samuelsson grabbed his AR-10 and flung an AR-15 towards Casey.

"Give me some extra clips." Yelled Casey. Samuelsson grabbed some clips and slid them on the floor towards the Colonel. One of the sentries stumbled through the door.

"Sound the alarm!" Just then a paratrooper showed up and shot the guard killing him. Casey opened up cutting the Russian nearly in half.

Samuelsson never reached the alarm button he got shot in the leg and the right arm by four more paratroopers. The last 2 guards got into a firefight with the 4 paratroopers killing one and wounding another. However, 10 more paratroopers made short work of the last two guards. Casey took the opportunity to kill the two paratroopers who were attempting to breach the hanger and rushed over to Samuelsson.

"Samuelsson?"

"Look out Colonel!" He pushed Casey out of the way and let a long burst at the enemy. Samuelson was able to kill 3 paratroopers before they cut him down.

Dickerson was seeing all hell breaks loose and he gunned his Ford F-150 towards the fire fight while fumbling to get open the glove compartment. He finally did screeching behind some paratroopers and opening up with his 45. He managed to kill two Russians and wounded one. Unfortunately, Dickerson should have realize that with only an 8 round clip, the 45 was the wrong weapon to take on so many paratroopers. Dickerson went to reach for a second clip and he never made it. Five Russians opened up and literally destroyed the truck and Dickerson as well.

Casey attempted to continue the fight but two well place flash bangs ended all hope in that area. Casey was staggering trying to reach his gun when his world blackout because of a kick to the head.

**Casa Bartowski 9:35PM**

"Honey, could you bring us another Keg of beer?"

"Sure babe," Smiled Chuck as he gave Sarah a quick kiss on the lips.

"You need any help Chuck?"

"Nah I got this Jim."

Chuck was chuckling to himself, 'God these guys could drink a lake dry.'

He opened the garage door when he heard the distinctive sound of approaching helicopters. MAX immediately came on line, "Mr. B there is an assault going on at the base. The silent alarm you setup has been tripped."

Chuck immediately knew that meant those approaching choppers where an attack meant for him. "MAX Turn up the stereo and play it loudly. Sent a text message to Sarah, Mom and Dad to turn off the lights next door and to not come out until the shooting stops." He closed the garage door, opened the cabinet and took out two P-90's two Glock 17s and six flash bangs. He was already dressed in black and decided to put on a Baklava. "Secure the perimeter MAX."

"Already done Mr. B." Just then the first of the three Blackhawks started repelling the Paratroopers in front of the house. Two doors away a frantic Sarah tried hard to assist Chuck, but was stopped by Blue and a couple of other NSA members.

"Are you crazy Blue we must help him!"

"Lower you voice Sarah," growled Blue, "Chuck knows what he us doing."

"But Blue..."

Mary grabbed her face so Sarah could clearly see her. "If we go out there unarmed we would be nothing but convenient targets for the enemy." She looked at Emma and Molly, "You have precious cargo to protect Agent."

Sarah knew Mary was right, 'but dammit that was her man and he was out there by himself!'

Steven turned to Mary, "We are going to find out what this intersect can do. However, he hesitates he is dead."

"He won't fail; he is fighting for his family."

Chuck had managed to get to the roof as the second helicopter was repelling the paratroopers by the back yard. Chuck flipped two flash bangs to the back yard and two to the front and quickly took aim at the helicopter cockpit and blasted away killing the pilot and co-pilot. All hell was breaking loose as the helicopter pitch violently forward barely missing his house and crashing into the house across the street. The flash bangs and the explosion gave a temporary advantage to Chuck who quickly dispatch of the 6 paratroopers in the back yard. Chuck made his way to the left side of the house throwing a flash bang underneath one of the cars.

The explosion caused an already groggy bunch to totally lose it. Chuck moved with lightning speed and shot the six paratroopers with efficient precision. The second helicopter seeing what was happening opened up on Chuck he drove just to his right barely missing the hot 50 caliber lead fly all around him. Chuck was really disgusted by what he was having to do, however, he knew that if he failed and got himself killed before he brought down these men his family and friends would be helpless and would most likely die. He was going to fight with a determination he never knew before.

Calmly he laid low and grabbed a .308 FAL that was lying next to a dead Russian paratrooper. He waited for the helicopter to start its search slowly between burning cars. Chuck knew he did not have much time. The third Helicopter was repelling its occupants which included Yuri. He just could not believe what had just occurred. It could not be anyone else but Carmichael who was decimating his men with impunity.

Yuri was more than a little intimidated by who he was facing. By the look in the paratroopers' faces he was not alone in that assessment. If it had not been for the fact that he fear the repercussions of Volkoff he would already have ordered a retreat. As it was he now was committed he only hoped they would get lucky and get him before...' Chuck crawled underneath another truck just in time. The car he was hiding under exploded in a chain reaction fire. He looked up and saw that the explosion had distracted one of the helicopters. He took careful aim at the rotor and blasted away the full 30 bullet magazine into the rotor. The helicopter started losing control. Yuri and his men were caught in the middle of a no win situation, the Blackhawk was losing control and they just did not know whether to go forwards or retreat. For his part the pilot was trying hard to control the helicopter long enough to land safely. That was not meant to be as the motor froze 10 feet before landing and the helicopter tilted awkwardly to the left.

While this was happening Chuck took the opportunity to lean around the truck and catch two paratroopers in the middle of nowhere land. He let his Glocks do the talking 10 rounds later two more paratroopers lay dead in the streets. As the second Blackhawk crashed sending the rotor right into Chucks home. It started to catch fire. The pilots could not get out, their screams could be heard a block away. The third helicopter seeing their comrades burning alive targeted the last known position of Carmichael and blew the truck to kingdom come. However, Chuck had long left that position and was quickly making his way to the back yard. He picked up an AK-47 and several clips and got ready to finish this little fiasco once and for all. He saw that three paratroopers breaching the front door which had taken heavy damage. He went up to the roof and barely dodge to third helicopter. He went through the opening on the roof before the Blackhawk could fire. Now they could do nothing because they feared hitting their own men.

It worked perfectly for Chuck inside the house the paratroopers went straight to Chuck's bedroom. That allowed Chuck to set a trap for them. With his final flash bang he expertly slid it across the floor and right into the three paratroopers that were just coming out of the bedroom. The flash bang literally went off in front of their faces. They were helpless and Chuck quickly knocked all three out. He knew he was taking a chance, however, the way he hit them the intersect let him know they would be out for a while.

Chuck once again climbed up and made his way to the roof. 'Too easy.' He said to himself. He was now fighting with over confidence, but he knew these guys were simply no match for him. Chuck also told himself the he would have to do something special for the love of his life. He was very proud of her for staying in the house. He knew just how hard it must have been for her to stay there and not come out and help him.

He shook those thoughts away. 'It's not over yet. 'He said himself as he took aim at the last Blackhawk and let them have it a full 30 rounds of 7.62 hot death. He simply did not miss. Chuck hit the fuselage cockpit rotor. He mortally wounded to co-pilot and the Blackhawk was started to smoke and sputter everywhere. The pilot had enough of this abuse; he was not hanging around to take any more damage from this crazy man. He simply left Yuri and the last paratrooper standing there. Yuri all of a sudden felt real lonely as the last paratrooper ran away. All of a sudden Yuri felt like death was all around him, an errie quiet caused him to shake with fear. Yuri's heart was pounding, but that was nothing when he heard Chuck taunting him.

"It is funny Yuri that you like to eat you victims, so do I and right now I am thinking you will taste pretty good with a little lime and garlic." That totally unnerved Yuri who was looking the wrong way when Chuck knocked his gun out of his hand.

"Come on Yuri let's see what you got." Every time Chuck flashed on one of these dirt bags it made him extremely angry. Seeing all the horrors that the Gobbler had caused just made him want to rip Yuri limb from limb. It was too quick just not satisfying enough. Yuri swung or at least attempted to. His swing was met with Chuck's fist to his hand breaking it. His howl of pain was followed by screams as Chuck's well aimed kicks hit both knees with precision. It left Yuri kneeling and gasping. Chuck just ended it with a well-placed knee to his jaw clearly breaking it.

Chuck immediately went back into the house got some zip tie and tied up all of the 'prisoners.' He stopped and looked at all the carnage that he had created and for the first time was shocked as he walked over to the Gobbler, he could not believe he had done all this. He shook his head and headed towards his family. 'Wow I did not even get a scratch.'

**Eielson Air Force Base**

Colonel Keller woke up Casey and smiled evilly at him. "Rise and shine Alex."

Casey's eyes finally became focused. He groaned loudly, his head felt like it weighed 1000 pounds. "Is that you Keller?"

"Well Alex I do not have a lot of time, so here is the deal, after we beat your boys like the dogs they are if any are left, my boss would like to make sure they never see the light of day again. So we would really like for you to let us know where you move to next. Could you do that for me?"

"As soon as my head clears I am going to gut you!"

"Well as enticing as that sounds, I seriously doubt that you will do anything but comply to my request and you know why? Take a look at this little video."

Keller played the video of one of his men groping Kathleen, then cutting away and showing Alex in only her bra and panties."

Casey stood up and rushed Keller and was immediately knocked down by one of the paratroopers.

"Such violence," Keller mocked. "Now you listen to me and listen well, if you want to keep those horny men from having some fun with your daughter and your EX you will do exactly as I say. We will talk to you soon. Remember we have eyes on you. Failure to comply will mean that Kathleen and Alex will have a very bad time. The worst part will be when we tell your daughter it was her daddy's fault. Keller laughed, "I am sure she would appreciate that since you took such good care of her growing up."

He flipped Casey a Ring phone, "Keep it where your NSA thugs won't find it. Oh and keep the video as a Christmas gift." Keller chuckled and the paratroopers retreated with him. They took off and when they were high enough Keller nodded to Colonel Mokhov, who hit a switch and all three NSA Blackhawks blew up in unison.

**Casa Bartowski **

Chuck walked over and decided to call Sarah first just in case they were all getting ready to pounce on the first person that came through the door. His instincts were right again. Everyone rushed out but his blonde ninja spy girl was a blur. She came at him and hit him like a linebacker. She kept hugging him and would not let go.

"Damn you Chuck, you will be the death of me."

"Sarah can't breathe."

Mike commented, "Holy shit! Did you do all this?"

"Well it was not the Easter Bunny that is for damn sure!" Said Blue.

"Guys pick up the weapons and Blue you and Jim check to see if there are any working vehicles, I think the base got hit tonight."

"I will call the Colonel" Said Thompson.

"I called the main gate; they report a fire fight and our Helicopters are on fire." Said Diaz.

"Crap I got to get out there!" Chuck said in frustration. "Blue what is the damage?"

"Forget it Chuck it looks like we all need to buy new cars"

"Dad does the garage work?"

"No Chuck it does not." Answered Mary.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Answered Lieutenant White. "Your Rubicon is shot to hell."

"Great just great. How about the Harley?"

"Um...did not check that."

"Anderson, Watson can you take care of that big ugly beast laying there on the street? He is a prisoner."

"Holly Christ Chuck, there is not enough of this guy to arrest." Smirked Watson.

"Umm...Honey," Chuck whispered in Sarah's ear. "You think you are going to release me any time soon?"

Sarah had been hugging Chuck tightly the whole time. "Don't wonna." Sarah said reveling in having her head on his chest.

"Hey Calvin check on those three idiots by the bed room."

Calvin nodded.

"Fire department is on its way." Said Blue.

"God these people are going to hate us!" Said Diaz.

He was right the whole place was a total mess; there were two homes on fire, bodies strune everywhere. It looked like a war zone. All of a sudden the Harley came to life.

"Good I will ride out to the base and see what is going on there."

"No you are not!" Said Sarah.

"Come on Sarah, it has to be me!"

"I said no Chuck."

"Honey."

"No!"

Blue interjected before things got heated. "Let me check with command at the base Chuck the last thing that you need is to run into an ambush."

Sarah looked at Blue and gave him a big smile that said thank you.

"Ok fine."

Chuck did not like it as a matter of fact none of them did, however, they had no transportation. White was already calling the base asking for just that. It would take a while but at this point it was better to be safe than sorry. Everyone was still in shock and awe of what Chuck had done. It would be an experience they never would forget.

"Sarah," Chuck whispered, "Go check on your mother and sister."

"They are fine Chuck."

Chuck realize then that Sarah was simply not going to leave him. "Ok let's both go." He placed his arms around her shoulders and Chuck once again wondered how he had made it out alive.

**Washington D.C. December 25th 8:00 A.M.**

CIA Director Harding had just been called into an emergency meeting. From what they had told him it had to do with an attack on the NSA boys in Alaska. His Limo was waiting for him.

"Good morning Director," His security guard said as he opened the door to the Limo.

A woman was pushing a stroller when she attempted to cross the street, a car hit the stroller knocking it down and dragging it another 20 feet.

"Oh my god!" screamed the lady. "Please help me, help my baby."

The driver and security guard rushed over to help the woman. They only got a few steps when they were cut down by Victor Pierre and the woman who had been pushing the stroller. Harding pulled out his Berretta and killed the woman and the driver of the car that hit the stroller, unfortunately, when he looked for Pierre he was already next to him.

"Goodbye Director." He shot Harding 4 times in the head. Pierre got into the waiting car and sped off. He called Volkoff to report his success. "The CIA will needs a new Director."

**Langley December 25th 8:35 A.M.**

Diane Beckman had been informed about the attack an hour earlier and had been called to the same National security meeting, she was close to the Limo when Hercule pressed the button that set the 1 minute timer on the bomb that had been placed in the wheel well of the Limo.

He had chosen to do that to ensure that the General would be inside the vehicle before it went off. It had taken heaven and earth to ensure that had been her vehicle that day. It always amazed him how easily people could be persuaded to do something for money.

However, today things just were not going to work out as he planned. At the last moment Beckman was stopped by one of her Agents told something and they rushed up the stairs into the building again. Ten seconds after she went into the building the bomb detonated. It left several people dead but not the intended target.

"Dammit." Said Hercule under his breath as he was driven away. "The NSA Director lives." He reluctantly reported to Volkoff.

**Volkoff's head Quarters Moscow December 25th **

It had been quite an undertaking that Volkoff had placed in motion. Overall he was satisfied with the mission. He really loved hearing what had occurred at the Air Force base. What did disturb him deeply was the fact that he had not heard a single word from Yuri.

That had been THE NUMBER ONE objective after all. He would not believe it, did not want to even think it, but could Carmichael have escaped yet again? He only had his brother in law as leverage, his sister was nowhere to be found. She never arrived in Anchorage, 'My but are the Bartowski's a slippery bunch.' One thing for sure if he lived the video Volkoff had sent Carmichael was sure to get his attention. 'I poked the bear now let us see what happens next.'

**Eielson Air Force Base**

Chuck did not attempt to hide the tears that were freely falling from his eyes. The bullet riddle bodies of Samuelsson and Dickerson where now being taken away. It was like someone had ripped his guts out. He was now also aware of what had occurred at LA EX. It was clear to Chuck that Volkoff had not only gone after him but his family and friends as well.

He had been frantic calling Ellie and Devon only to have both phones go to voice mail. He had been trying Morgan with the same results. Even through his grief he could tell something was not right with Casey. He promised himself to look at the surveillance video when he got the chance. Now all he wanted to do was hug his Mom and Dad and pray to God that Ellie was alright. When Sarah joined them he had a brief flash back of Awesome saying 'Group Hug!'

He kissed his mom, his best girl and walked up to Blue who had tears in his eyes as well. Chuck knew as he hugged his adopted brother that they would need each other if they were going to survive this. Volkoff had made it personal; he had shoved Chuck into the proverbial frying pan. Well Chuck was going to make sure that in their next encounter Volkoff would not survive when Carmichael shoved him into the fire.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: HELLOOOO? Dont Shoot please!**

** Raises White Flag.**

**You wouldn't hit a a Bat with Glasses on Would you? 8-P**

**This Chapter has been having ISSUES when i first posted it i got a PM from a Reader saying that the last quarter of the Chapter was a huge run- on sentence so I went back to the Document that ESARDI sent me and Saw nothing wrong i tweaked it here and there and re posted then Esardi Emails me Ranting and Raving Saying Take the Damn thing down AGAIN NOW! so i said ok and took it down and tried to figure out what went Crazy with the Formatting. well for the last Quarter of the Chapter it was bunched up tighter than a slinky, so i manually took the original document and worked my way backwards through the text. for those of you that stated the issue with chucks new rank i made him a full bird Commander. **

**As for Sarah Flying in this Chapter i know she can fly anything from a paper plane to something just shy of the space shuttle. think about this She is standing right by her Future Mother in law Who abandoned her son -Chuck and she is just going to talk about all her Qualifications and Ratings right next to the "possible Enemy" Sarah is trust but verify stage right now, an another point is do you want Sarah in control of the plane while trying to play referee to Ellie and her mother. that would be like a referee to a UFC caged match at 25,000 feet.**

**I know the jokes are Corny but the AN: are there to tell whats going on so it was a Glitch with FF still dont know how or why but it happened sorry for the delay and the run around if you find any errors just deal with it and I'm Sorry in Advance.**

**Once Again Thank you to the Loyal Readers of this story. **

Chapter 11

A Chopper Pilot Named Chuck

**Dealing with Reality **

Chuck had suffered many realities in his life, his parents leaving, getting kicked out of Stanford, being in a perpetual funk over his life in general and those five lost years in particular. There had been one constant in his life, Morgan Grimes. The little bearded man had been there for him through thick and thin. His life partner as Morgan often called him. Morgan had been slaughtered, on top of that his fiancé and her whole family killed as well. The worst part of all was that there was no time to mourn him, not now anyway; however, he never would be forgotten.

The absolute reality was that as horrible as that was, Chuck was also dealing with the death of two of his team members, and still among the missing were Ellie and Devon. Yes dealing with reality really sucked. He wanted to run to the nearest mountain top and scream, than do a night jump over Russia and kill anyone and everyone that had any association with Alexei Volkoff. No matter how much he wanted to break down, he could not, would not give that son of a bitch that satisfaction.

Chuck had a ton of responsibilities; he needed to be strong for his team, for his family, for the actions he would have to take next.

Of course it became easier with his mom and dad there. However, Chuck knew that without Sarah and Blue he simply would not have survived. All the fake bravado he was currently showing the team melted away as soon as he got home. Sarah would gently cradle Chuck when she knew things were overwhelming him. Chuck had never cried as much as he had during those first hectic hours after the attack. They were reeling, Volkoff knew it. Every time Chuck would get a message he would hold his breath.

They had just heard about the CIA director's death, Chuck had witnessed what had occurred at LA EX. Ellie was not taken but Devon surely was. Now it was all up to Orion to do his magic and find his daughter. Mary and Steven were both frantic and deeply concerned about their daughter. Were the hell was she? Ellie certainly had not gotten on the flight and definitely had not headed home. That could only mean she gotten on a different flight that was headed in the opposite direction from where she was supposed to have landed. The mere fact they had not received another lovely Christmas video from the demon named Volkoff spoke volumes that all of their plans had not gone as they expected.

Chuck looked up to see the Henderson brothers walk in and give Chuck a nod. Chuck turned on the video screen on, Steven and Sarah were together. On a bed was the Gobbler strapped with an IV in each arm. After Steven had finished setting everything up he walked outside the room. Chuck walked up to his dad hugged him tightly looked directly in his eyes, "Go find my sister dad."

Steven nodded sat down and hooked up to MAX from his server in Montana and began the face recognition search of everyone that was boarding on planes in LA EX on the 24th.

Chuck waved over to Sarah and Mary. "Mom if that piece of crap does not have a heart attack when he sees you, make sure you stay in the back ground. Make it look like you are directing the interrogation. Dad says that serum works much better if we get a reaction from him."

Chuck then turned to Sarah, "Baby you know how distasteful I find this right?"

"Yes Chuck I do."

"Well these are not normal times. Do not worry about how far you should go my love. These bastards hurt our family Sarah, our family! I don't care if you melt this son of a bitch brains. Get every morsel of information out of him." Chuck then gave her a searing kiss to emphasize that he was ok in whatever she had to do and walked away.

**Back at the hanger **

Blue had called Chuck and told him there was some very interesting footage he needed to see. Casey was still at the hospital after the attack and was scheduled to be released earlier that day. He still had not spoken to anyone concerning the attack on the base and the carnage that ensued.

Chuck got to the base and a bunch of his NSA team were waiting for him. Apparently they had seen the footage as well and were frankly beyond pissed. As Chuck walked in they all started to talk, Lieutenant White started the show, "We are going to be betrayed Chuck."

Diaz said, "If I had not seen the footage I would believe it!"

Thompson bit back. "When the fuck was he going to say something!" There was a chorus of agreement.

Chuck held out his hand, "Alright, alright, alright, calm down!"

Chuck looked at Blue, "I am assuming that there is some incriminating evidence in that video you want to show me?"

"Yep."

"Ok let us take a look."

After viewing the video Chuck stood silently for a moment, "Everyone I need to be alone with Blue right now, don't worry I will not keep you in the dark."

Chuck turned to Blue, "What do you think?"

"Personally, if it was anybody else, the Colonel would never betray us. However, this is a different animal. He left his fiancé and unborn daughter, abandon them for the greater good, HE OWES THEM."

Chuck chimed in, "Lately we have not been his favorite people."

"Agreed," Blue pulled out a printed copy of an e-mail. "Your dad hacked into his e-mail account we found this."

Chuck read it, "Shit!" It definitely was not looking good for Casey at that moment.

"Well at least he was recommending that you stay in charge."

"Not much of a recommendation if our Colonel than goes and gives the enemy our location and where they can hit us."

"Let's gather the men outside the hanger; I want to go to a place that I am sure no one will be listening in."

"Chuck your father gave us some very sophisticated sweepers. They were much better than the ones we had."

"Did you find anything?"

Blue reached into his pocket and pulled out three bugs. "Nice," said Chuck, "I have never seen this type before."

"That is why I let the guys vent when we were outside."

"My dad is a genius, however, I need you to humor me gather all the guys and let us move to a location where I am sure no one will be listening."

**One mile away from the hanger**

Six SUV's parked about a mile away from the hanger. "Alright Chuck I think this is far enough away from the hanger." Said Blue

"Ok gentlemen, just so all of you realize these bugs," He held them out for all to see, "Were planted by Volkoff's people."

"They were meant to not only spy on Casey but to keep him from letting us know what was going on. I am convinced that they are going to keep tight control over him to make sure he complies. Assume we did not get all the bugs. Assume that they will keep visual and audio on Casey all the times. Blue you will be planting and activating these bugs in the hanger as soon as we get back. Act normally, we have to convince these dirt bags that we do not have a clue about their plans or that Casey has been compromised. For now"

"When we are ready, I plan to have Casey arrested at a time of our own choosing, make it look to the enemy that we are going to get the information out of him. I intend to draw the enemy in so that we can save his family and capture or kill this bunch. We are going to need each other more than ever. If we work together we will win. When we go back into that hanger I need you guys in character." Chuck took a deep breath, "Tomorrow we attend the funeral of two of our brothers that fell in this war. I do not intend to have any more funerals, I intend to give our enemies hell, we will make then rue the day they messed with us. We cannot fail, **we will not fail**, and this is not only for us but for our families and friends."

This bunch was mostly ex Marines so when Diaz yell, "Semper Fi." they all responded, "**Semper Fidelis! Whoa**!"

**Base Commanders Office**

Since it was deemed that the Hanger was no longer safe to hold meetings, the empty Base Commander's Office would be a temporary place to hold Video conferences with the General.

Chuck, Jim and Mike Henderson along with Blue were waiting for the General to Conference when the distinguish logo came on and then the General Appeared.

Chuck sighed in relief, he had heard that Diane Beckman had survived her attempted assassination, however; with everything that had happened, until he saw it with his own eyes he did not believe anything.

"Diane!" Chuck said excitedly then quickly corrected himself, "General, you do not know how happy I am to see you."

Diane Beckman actually smiled; they certainly had bonded and felt real affection with each other. "The same is true for me Chuck. You do not know how worried I was for you and your team."

"It was a very trying time, we had some irreplaceable casualties."

"Yes I know, I read the reports, what you did that night went far beyond the call of duty, you are truly amazing Commander Bartowski."

Chuck's eyes went wide, "Ma'am?"

"I just got off an emergency meeting with the joint Chiefs and the President along with McAdams and the head of the DNI. With Colonel Casey resigning and with the emergency we find ourselves in we are in agreement that you need to take over. Commander it should not come as a surprise; you have been running the show for a while now. We need you in command Chuck; this is coming directly from the President."

All the men in the room were congratulating Chuck.

"Thank you for having faith in me General, however, if I am to accept this promotion, I need a second in command I can trust, I need Blue promoted to Captain and Mike and Jim as Lieutenants ma'am. This is the only way ma'am I will feel comfortable leading this team.

"The President gave me direct orders to make you happy, I am sure we will be able to accommodate your request."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Anything else that you need for now?"

"I gather that with the death of the CIA director that you will be in charge of both agencies again?"

"You assume correctly Commander."

"Ma'am I am going to request three Gulf Streams from the CIA at our disposal ASAP."

"What is going on Commander?"

"I am sending you a video of the attack and the aftermath that occurred at the base. Let us debrief again in a couple of hours. Once you have reviewed it I will like you to hear me out concerning a plan that I have that would hopefully draw out the bad guys."

"Alright Commander let us meet back here in two hours, I am intrigued as to what this video is. We shall talk again in two hours and again congratulations on all your promotions."

As they left the meeting Blue joked, "Well Commander what are your orders sir?"

However, Chuck was not in a joking mode, "Captain Stevenson, place two guards on Colonel Casey's door, he is not getting out any time soon."

"Chuck are you going to place the Colonel under arrest?"

"Not yet Blue I need to talk to the General again, by that time she should be nice and pissed. Diane will go with any plan I have up to and including hanging poor Casey."

"Have you gone to see him?"

"No for this to work I have to appear to be a cold hearted bastard willing to take it out on Casey or any one I think betrayed us."

"What are you planning to do?"

However, before Chuck could reply Mike came over, "Sir."

"Cut it out Mike."

Mike smiled, "Your dad has been trying to get in touch with you." He then handed Chuck his cell phone.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Son we have found out where your sister went."

"Where dad?"

"Chicago."

"Did she call?"

"Not yet. Remember we told her to wait at least 48 hours before contacting us, so far she has followed what we taught her to the letter."

"If I know El dad she will be going crazy thinking about what is happening to Devon, you better believe that she is going to be calling us sooner than later."

"We need to have someone go to Chicago son."

"Agreed Dad, whoever we send has to be someone familiar."

Sarah and Mary soon joined Chuck, "How did it go?"

"Whatever those chemicals were that your dad set up worked wonderfully." Said Sarah.

"Well I want you to let us know everything. I am holding another briefing with the General. Mike and Jim were promoted to Lieutenants and Blue to Captain."

"That's great; Casey finally broke down and recommended the guys for promotion?"

"No the new Commanding Officer, Commander Carmichael did that. That same Commanding Officer is soon arresting Casey."

"Wait a minute!" Sarah fumed.

"Chuck what are you doing?" Chimed in Mary.

Chuck held out his hands, "Take it easy both of you and listen to me before you go crazy. First and foremost this promotion for me at least will be temporary. When Volkoff went crazy and decided to try to kill all of us the brass is now panicking. The President ordered this. As far as Casey goes, I want you to watch a video, of the attack on the base."

Chuck took a deep breath," Look I know what our plan is Sarah, I stick around for and 18 months until my tour of duty is over. Please do not question that, however; sweetheart we have a very large problem. We need to once and for all handle Volkoff, if we don't we are not going to have a future."

Chuck hugged his fiancé lovingly, "Don't worry baby I am not going to turn into Rambo."

Sarah started laughing, worst part Mary joined in. Chuck just shook his head, "You guys are not going to let what happened at the house go are you?"

"Oh baby," Sarah said, she had been laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, "You are so far past Rambo." She started laughing again.

Chuck grumbled, "Smart ass."

**Second Briefing**

By her clenched jaw Chuck could tell the General was highly upset at Casey for not saying anything. She was going to wait to see what Chuck had planned. General Beckman learned a long time ago that Chuck had the ability to turn a bleak situation into a win.

Sarah and Mary had reported what they found out during their interrogation of the Gobbler. Chuck flashed several times as they mentioned a particular name. He would then add their profile to the conversation; it turned out to be a who's who of assassins and villains.

"Once they covered that aspect of the meeting their attention turned back to Casey. General I have come up with a plan to rescue Casey's family; however, it is going to place Casey in danger."

"You are using him as bait aren't you Chuck?"

"I have to say ma'am that you know me quite well. Yes I am using him as bait; however, the way I am doing it, Casey must think this is real. That way Keller will think it is real as well. Volkoff is going to push hard to have us eliminated. He knows by now of the failure of his favorite pet. He will realize that all he has accomplished was only to stir the hornets' nest. He thinks he has Casey over a barrel, which Volkoff essentially does. John is the only person he would have leveraged over."

"What do you propose?"

"Let us make a big show of arresting the Colonel, placing him in solitary confinement. When Keller and gang show up, make sure the guards resist enough to convince them that we did not want him taken."

"Dad created the RX47. It is a low frequency transmitter that is undetectable no matter how many scans they run. However, we will be able to track the device; Casey will become a lo-jack if you will. Keller will most likely take Casey at or near where they are holding his family. Once we know the location we will strike. That will be one less enemy we will have to worry about."

"Excellent plan Commander you may proceed."

"Ma'am I also need one of those Gulfstream ASAP."

"What has happened?"

"We found out where my sister flew to."

"Commander just let us know where and I will have a detail pick her up."

"With all due respect General no thank you."

"May I ask why?"

"Come on General do I even need to say it. The CIA director dead, you were nearly killed. Do you think for a moment that it was just Volkoff's brilliance that got them so close? How many CIA agents do we have to kill for you to realize we can only trust just a very few. Ellie needs to be picked up by people that know her that she trusts. I was thinking of letting Sarah, Mom and a couple of our guys fly to Chicago and pick her up there."

"Has your sister made contact with you?"

"Not yet but I am confident she will. I would like to have the Gulfstream be ready to pick up our group in a couple of hours if possible ma'am."

"Alright Commander I will do as you wish. Anything else?"

"Hold on," Chuck then turned to his mom and Sarah, "Do either of you know how to fly a Gulfstream."

"No." They said in unison.

"Ma'am I will need the pictures of the Pilots so I can vet them."

"I will see to it right away."

"One more thing ma'am, any word on my brother in law?"

"Not yet but you can expect when we do it will not be pretty."

Chuck knew the General was right, and he once again felt tightness around his chest as he wondered what was happening to Devon.

**Somewhere near San Diego**

Devon had been hit by a very powerful tranquilizer. Devon had no idea how long he had been out. As he started to come to he realized that he was in the sitting position and there were restrains on him. He needed to go to the bathroom in the worst way and his head felt like it weighed more than a heavy bowling ball. They must have been watching Devon because as soon as he opened his eyes, Depak and a couple of his thugs were in the room.

"Glad that you are awake doctor." Depak stated sarcastically.

"Where...where am I?" Devon asked groggily.

The slap came out of left field, it was meant to get Devon's attention, it surely did. "I will ask the questions here." Growled Depak.

"Now Dr. Woodcomb, this is how the questioning is going to work, we ask you a question you answer truthfully, you won't get hurt. However, if you fail to respond, if you hesitate, if you lie. Well then I am afraid you are going to be very uncomfortable"

A huge agent stepped in front of Devon, Depak smirked, "Where did your wife go?"

Devon looked up and did not say anything, the large agent responded with a fist to the face. "Maybe you did not hear, what we were asking you doctor, where is your wife?" Depak asked once more.

Again no response and the same result. By the end of the first hour, Devon's handsome features had taken a significant turn for the worst. He had a cut lip a swollen left eye and jaw. The broken nose completed the horrible scene that had taken place. He finally told them that more than likely she had taken a flight in the opposite direction of where they were going but had no idea where. Devon would always feel guilty that he had talked at all, however, he never should have felt guilty. In the intelligence community everyone knew that no matter how tough you were, 'everybody talks.'

**Pelican Bay**** in ****California**

John Casey just knew that at any moment he was going to wake up from this horrible nightmare. One moment he had been recovering from his injuries he obtained in the battle from Volkoff's attack at the base and the next moment he is being arrested for treason! How the hell had that happened?

Ok so maybe he was faking his injuries a little, yeah it was more like hiding, he certainly did not want to betray the group, however, he did owe Kathleen and his daughter. Keller had him over a barrel and he knew it. He was just trying to figure something out so that he did not have to betray his friends, however, what he got instead was a very stoic Chuck coming into his room and basically growling at him to get up while men he had zip tied him like he was some common criminal.

Commander Bartowski it seems ordered his men to drag him in front of the hanger to conference with the General. Everything went in slow motion after that. General Beckman took particular pleasure showing the colonel the video of the hidden camera. He sure looked guilty, just the plain fact that he had not said anything spoke volumes to them what his intentions were. Chuck was no help at all, he suggested the supermax prison in Pelican Bay. Rambo on steroids, as Casey would always call Chuck from then on just was not satisfied with sticking him in prison. No the Son of a Bitch had him strip searched, and then when he was satisfied he smirked and gave Casey his clothes back.

Oh man how he wanted to take that smirk off his face. He would have too if he had not read the after action reports. What Chuck had done the previous night was nothing short of unbelievable. Yeah bad idea to take on one pissed off intersect, especially someone who had wiped out three Spetsnaz paratroopers teams like brushing your teeth.

Yes Casey could safely say that Chuck was one bad hombre, someone not to be mess with. However, that said why was Chuck acting like that? Why had he been so willing to parade him in front of his men and embarrass him like that? What could he do, Casey knew he could not defend himself, Keller was probably listening. Therefore, here he sat, he could not help his family, and he could do nothing but rot in this hell hole. He grabbed his face with both hands as John Casey for the first time in his life contemplated ending his life.

Little did he know he was being watched. "You think that Keller bought it?"

"You sounded and acted very convincing Chuck." Smiled Blue.

"God I feel horrible doing that to Casey, but this is the only way to rescue his family, I only hope he can forgive me."

"Don't worry Chuck; John will highly appreciate what you are doing for him."

"Only if we succeed, only if we succeed."

**Chicago**

Ellie had quickly made her way to the Enterprise Rental when she arrived at the airport. She knew she needed cash in order to survive, she had two options, and she could use her credit cards where she could be easily tracked or go to the bank and make a large withdrawal. Ellie knew that her best chance of at least evading the bad guys was to go the bank, take out what was needed and then create a diversion.

She took the rental to the bank and withdrew fifteen thousand dollars. That gave her the cash she would need to survive. Now the diversion that she needed to buy her the time to call Chuck or her dad so they could rescue her. She went to the Marriott and rented a room with her credit card. Ellie knew the clock was ticking; this part of the plan was going quite well she knew she would only have a couple of hours so she had to move fast. Ellie bought a backpack from the gift shop, she quickly got to her room and showered as she did not know when that could happen again and ordered room service. The food arrived as she got out of the shower. She tipped the person bringing the food handsomely so he could remember her.

Ellie was forcing herself to eat even though she was not hungry, however, needing to keep up your strength was essential. She had always joked with Chuck and her dad as they had drilled this type of scenario into her for nearly two years. Ellie never in her wildest dreams ever thought of employing this tactic, however, even Devon had gotten into the act. She guessed that seeing more than one person disappeared when they had been helping people in those African countries had been more than enough for him to understand how real the possibilities were.

Her thoughts once again went to her husband as she nearly choked with the loud sob she made. 'Not now Ellie.' She chastised herself, 'Concentrate.' Ellie knew that the next part would be critical if she was going to survive. She got the backpack out and rifled through her belongings only taking the essentials and leaving the rest. It was cold as hell in Chicago but at least it was not snowing. Well at least not yet anyway. Packing what she needed Ellie quickly blew dry her hair got dressed and left her half eaten food right by the bed. Anyone who did not know any better would think she still was in the hotel.

The heavy coat covered her well; she placed the Celtek Highjack Face Mask that she had brought for the cold Alaskan nights over her face. It worked out perfectly, it was cold enough where that kind of clothing would be considered normal and along with her coat that contained a hoodie part and the face mask you could not tell who the person was. Ellie took the stairs in search of a phone store. She did not have to walk far. Ellie followed instructions perfectly, the store that she went in had cameras, however, she only dropped the face mask low enough to make facially recognition almost impossible and she bought two disposable phones with no contract plans. The pay as you went plan would be what she needed.

Ellie's next targets was a drug store. She bought a set of scissors and a blonde die. Oh god what would she look like with short blonde hair? She hoped that she would not have to go that route, however, that was an option that had to be available to her. Ellie's final stop was a convenient store where she bought a hot cup of coffee, an auto trader book and a Philips screwdriver. She starts thumbing through until she has at least 5 vehicles that she liked and started calling the private owners. No vehicle is worth more the five thousand. Once she finally had someone she could go see right away. Now for the last part of her plan, she snuck up in a grocery store parking lot kneels down pretending to be looking for something and unscrews the plates off a truck. Ellie was lucky as two minutes after she took the plate the owner showed up and drove away.

Ellie then called a cab that drove her to the seller of the vehicle she was going to purchase. She was able to negotiate a good deal for a 2000 Toyota RAV 4 for forty eight hundred dollars, the guys even installed the license plate. With title in hand Ellie made haste to get out of the area as soon as possible. All she had to do was find a motel that only took cash and she would make the much needed call to her father.

**Base Commanders Office **

Chuck was pacing back and forth like a caged animal, he had sent Blue and two of the NSA strike teams to Beale _Air Force Base that was the closest Air Force base to _Pelican Bay Prison. The trick was going to be for the guards to pretend to make the effort to stop Keller and his strike teams while not getting themselves killed.

The NSA logo came on the grim face of General Beckman came on the screen. "Ma'am."

"Commander, Steven. We have intercepted chatter, apparently you were correct and they have some listening device that we have not been able to detect."

"Everyone on that side of the prison has been advised how they should react?"

"Yes believe me it took the President himself to make that warden calm down he was not a happy camper."

"Understandable, no one wants the damage that will occur when Keller and gang show up."

"What about your end Commander?"

"Ma'am Captain Stevenson and his strike teams just landed at Beale _Air Force Base. The Blackhawks __were there like you promised General, thank you."_

_"Good Commander, I am happy that we can at least provide minimal support without screwing it up. Now what about you sister."_

_Steven answered__, "I am quite proud of her general, she has done exactly what we told her to do."_

_"What is that Steven?"_

_"I have been tracking her; she has used her credit cards strategically."_

_"How can you be sure?"_

_"Because she withdrew a large amount of cash from her bank account."_

_Chuck joined in, "That is something we explained to my sister over and over for the last two years. If I know her she is nowhere near that Marriot Hotel where she supposedly rented a room for a couple of nights. As a matter of fact general you should send some agents to possibly intercept the ones Volkoff will surely send."_

_"What about Agent Walker and Agent Frost?"_

_"They are getting close to landing in Chicago."_

_"You are landing in O'Hare?"_

_"Yes ma'am _Scott Air Force Base is 300 miles away. That is just too far. We need to pick her up right away once she calls."

"Understood."

"I will contact you General when I have anything further to update you General."

As soon as the General disconnected, Steven looked at Chuck, "It is up to your sister now."

**Chicago O'Hare Airport**

Ten miles from O'Hare Airport the pilots of Gulfstream 712 were receiving their final instructions. The Captain spoke, "Agents we land in ten minutes please buckle you seat belts."

Mary looked at Sarah, "Is someone picking us up?"

"Yes, there are two NSA agents that will be picking us up as soon as we land."

"Do we trust Agents that are not in our inner circle?"

Diaz chimed in, "I know these guys, we were in Iraq together."

Sarah arched her eye, "And that means what exactly?"

Jim chuckled, "It means that Chuck vetted them." They all laughed.

As soon as they got in the SUV's Diaz shook the hands of his old war buddies and introduced them. "Tony, Eric, this is the famous Agent Walker, Agent Frost and my immediate boss Lieutenant Henderson."

Tony was polite but Eric could not take his eyes off Sarah. All he said was. "Wow."

Sarah was getting a little irritated by the obvious ogling. However, Jim quickly came to her rescue. "Perhaps you are not aware who her fiancé is."

Eric gave Jim a questioning look. "Perhaps you have heard of him, Charles Carmichael?"

Eric visibly swallowed hard looked at Sarah and said, "Agent Walker I meant no disrespect, please let Agent Carmichael know I meant no disrespect." He turned around and did not look at her again.

Sarah shook her head, 'If anyone had told her a year ago that her nerd's name instilled such fear in season agents she never would have believed it."

Sarah was snapped out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing; she smiled when she saw the picture of her beautiful man. "Yes Chuck."

"Sarah, Ellie just called, have you landed yet?"

"Yes Chuck we just got in the SUV."

"Ellie just called, well more like ranted for ten solid minutes, asked about Devon."

"What did you tell her?"

"What could I tell her? I know as much as she does."

"Where is she Chuck?"

"She is in Evanston Illinois; the motel is called the Margarita European Inn. The address is 1566 Oak Ave, apartment 101. I am texting you her phone number as you get near call her so that she knows she can expect you."

"Can I call her now; I would like to calm her."

"Well she has a disposable. I do not see the harm. Just one more thing, be on the lookout for any bad guys Sarah. You, mom and Ellie would be one hell of a trifecta, please be careful."

"I sure will honey, I cannot wait to be with you again."

"Sarah, honey just be aware that Ellie might not view mom all that favorably, as a matter of fact you might have to referee."

"I will sweetheart."

"As soon as you have her, call me and let me know. Always remember that I love you."

"Not more than I do Chuck."

"See you soon."

**Hidden Base Northern California**

Colonel Keller was holding his own briefing with about 40 of Depak's Agents; he showed a layout of Pelican Bay's prison layout.

"Gentlemen the attack on the Pelican Bay prison will precede as follows, Smith, you and your team and Rodriguez you and your team will drive up through the Lake Earl Drive and to the entrance on Tamarak Lane. Take out the guards at the entrance and then move in and engage the guards that will try to stop you when the fire fight begins."

"Searcy, your team and my team will land on this building here which is on the northeast corner of the property. We will breach the building through the roof."

"What will we be using sir." Said Searcy.

"C-4. The mini rail guns on top of your SUV's should keep any guard challenging you at bay."

"Once we have Colonel Casey secured I will radio you so you can get out of there before reinforcement arrives."

"Rules of engagement Colonel?"

Keller smirked "That is easy kill anyone trying to kill you."

**Chicago Reunion**

Finding Ellie had been surprisingly easy; the directions had been right on. Of course Sarah and Ellie had a long conversation on the they had picked her up that centered on Devon, Chuck and Dad, Devon, her mother and once more back to her missing husband.

Ellie had done very well evading the enemy. However, Depak really had no resources, the Ring turned out to be very little help either. They did not want to spend the time or effect looking for her. Quite frankly by the time they had scrambled enough men to do a decent search, Ellie, Sarah and Mary were taking off from O'Hare. No the danger did not turn out to be between Ellie and the Ring, it turned out to be between Ellie and her mother.

When Mary and Ellie first saw each other it could easily be described as how South Korea viewed North Korea after a sneak attack. Ellie simply did not want to deal with her, she was cold and callous. Mary did make an attempt to hug her daughter but that move simply was not going to fly. Sarah felt compel to jump in before blood was drawn. That reunion went very well. Ellie and Sarah had always gotten along well. The NSA boys did their part and made Ellie very welcomed, they were determine to show her that she had nothing to fear now that they were around.

The trip to the airport was uneventful; they had a little conference with Chuck and Steven joining in on the conversation. More than once Ellie asked if they knew anything about what had happened to Devon. Chuck answered truthfully that they did not know. Finally Ellie caught on and asked the question that none of them had wanted her to ask. "Chuck give me your honest opinion, no bullshit, no deflecting, what do you think they are doing to Devon right now?"

Chuck visibly gulped and thanked all that was holy that Ellie was not there to see him. He stayed quite for a moment too long and Ellie snapped at him, "Tell me the truth Chuck!"

Chuck took a deep breath; "They are probably asking him questions right now as we speak about where you are located. Depending how he answered, their response would most likely be to physically punish him until he talks."

Ellie gasped became teary eyed, "How bad?"

"If they need him for leverage not that bad, if they don't very bad."

Ellie was crying now, "How did it come to this? She said accusatory to the entire group. "How did this animal get a chance to hurt us like this?" She was almost screaming now.

Mary finally spoke, "That animal was the reason I had to stay away Ellie, it was the only way to keep you safe. I am so sorry, this is my entire fault." Mary said as she became teary eyed as well.

Unfortunately, this did not earned Mary any brownie point with her daughter. "I should have known it was you, we were fine without you for twenty years and as soon as you come back this happens. You should have stayed away and not come back, I might lose my husband because of you, was it not enough that you turned your back on your family for twenty years!"

Chuck was not going to allow Ellie to continue to bagger their mom when she was not at fault. "You stop acting like a child right now. Instead of pointing fingers we should be working together."

"Acting like a child? You have a lot of nerve, who had to raise your sorry ass? Was she around when you had to go through the hardship of life? I had to work two jobs to put food on our table, I had to be your mother to keep you in school and make something of yourself. So don't tell me to stop acting like a child, because I never had one!"

"Ok sis, no one and I mean this from the bottom of my heart; no one appreciates you more than I do. I completely understand where you are coming from. However, now is not the time for recriminations? Now we have to work together to make sure that we make it out alive. The next few hours will be critical. I need you to stay strong, but most of all have a little faith in us. Please do that for us El that is all I am asking."

"Good speech little brother, all I will say is that you better back up what you say with action not just words."

Chuck understood and did not blame his sister for the way she was acting, if it had been Sarah he would have acted the same way. "I always keep my word."

**Pelican Bay Prison**

"Echo one to Echo four what is your ETA."

"We are 2 minutes out Echo one."

"We will not repel down to the roof until you commence your attack."

"Copy Echo one."

The two SUVs made a sharp left turn into the Prison compound; the guards that tried to stop them at the gate were immediately mowed down. It was a slaughter as they never even had time to pull out their weapons. Soon the two SUV's were through the main gate and headed for the compound as the alarm started going off.

"Echo four to Echo one, we have breached the main entrance, you are free to commence the attack."

The Blackhawks came close to the roof top and Keller and his men started to repel down on top of the roof. Once the helicopters moved away two men set the C-4 and then they all moved a safe distance away. The explosion shook the building as Keller's men moved quickly into the building by the massive hole the blast had just created. Anyone that stood in the way was immediately dispatched. Keller and his men were efficient. The only time they slowed down was to look inside each cell, when they found Casey they told him to move to the wall and cover himself with the mattress.

The explosion had the desired effect. "Glad to see you again." Smirked Keller as they guided Casey to the hole that had been created on the roof. Once Keller and his men were back on the helicopter Keller informed his personal on the SUV's to leave the prison. It had been a successful extraction and Keller and his group had suffered no casualties.

Chuck and his father had been witness to the extraction via live feed. Chuck called Blue, "Ok Blue this is all yours now they are on the move."

"We are tracking them Chuck, the men are ready to get in the Blackhawks now."

"Be careful out there buddy, I cannot afford to lose you."

"Roger that."

**Jedediah Smith Redwood State Park**

Keller's hide out was only 20 miles away from the prison inside the state park. They had no idea what was going on inside this hide out and the Ring had made sure that Parks and Rec were well aware that this was a government agency project and typical of bureaucracy no one had bothered to check. They had quadrant off an area nearly half mile with what looked like five log cabins of various sizes and a helipad site for three helicopters to land. There were roving patrols and at least six SUV's.

As soon as the helicopter with Keller and Casey landed they escorted him to the largest of the log cabins. "Well Alex, since we are going to be working together I thought that I would treat you to a fun night with your family." Keller said to Casey sarcastically.

Casey was surprised that the log cabin was so big. "Your family is in the basement. We will have some food for you soon. Enjoy the rest of the evening." Keller said in his best fake smile.

Casey was very hesitant to go down stairs; he had not seen or heard from Kathleen since he faked his death nearly twenty years ago. Would she recognize him? He was soon going to find out.

An hour later two helicopters hovered over a clearing 2 miles from the target, two teams of the NSA's best repelled down and started the slow arduous track to rescue one John Casey and his family.

"Mike you and your team take point, we will be 200 hundred yards southeast of you, use your night vision goggles when we cut power to the facility, and remember eliminate the enemy with extreme prejudice."

"Fine but when we hit them we better move quickly, Keller might be inclined to end Casey's life if we do not get there on time."

They slowly moved through the woods, two miles took another hour and a half to cover. When they were about to get there the first thing Blue did was look for any heat signatures coming from on top of the trees. He hand signaled his men to stop. He also stopped Mike's progress with the emergency word to stop, "Pineapple." Was all he said. Mike stopped in his tracks and waited for someone from Blue's squad to show up. Thomas soon did. All he did was to point up. Looking at the top of the trees the heat signature gave the enemies position away clearly.

There were now four men with crossbows looking up and finding the enemy leisurely relaxing up the trees. There were only three sentries for four expert marksmen with Crossbows. All three sentries dropped from the trees simultaneously, they were dead before they hit the ground.

When they got to the compound each team took their time cutting through the fence, each having their crossbowmen come in first taking aim at any enemy patrols. As luck would have it there were only three groups of two men each. They waited patiently for one patrol to come directly at them while the men with the cross bows took aim at the two patrols of two in the outter area. Two knives whirled in the air and impaled themselves in the neck of the approaching sentries, while the other two dropped simultaneously when arrows impaled their heads. Moving quickly they entered in force one at a time into each log cabin. The silenced P-90's cutting the men down quickly and efficiently.

Three log cabins fell that way. Most of the men that Keller had were now dispatched in less than 15 minutes. However, no operation is ever perfect. The two teams were head to the fourth cabin when someone from inside the cabin opened the door cigarette in hand, he stared wide eyed at the approaching tactical teams and had enough time to turn and scream a warning at the people inside. He was immediately cut down. Mike's team immediately rushed log cabin number four and threw several flash bangs through the doors and windows. They had no chance as the flash bangs disoriented them and screams could be heard inside. It was a simply task to break through the door and shoot everyone before they had a chance to raise their weapons.

While this was going on Blue's team was rushing to the largest cabin. They were met with suppressing gunfire pinging loudly at the door. It did not matter though, not when you could toss several flash bangs through the window. Keller and his men had no chance against such a fast moving and over whelming force. They were trying to recuperate when Mike and his team hit them from the rear. Several more flash bangs were tossed at them from the rear door. They were only able to hold their ears and open their mouths from the pain, Keller and one of his last surviving men was trying to reach Casey and his family, there was no way they were giving up easily. 'If he had to die he would take Alex and his family with him.'

However, the pursuit from Blue and company was relentless one of his guys saw Keller and one other man head downstairs and tossed a flash bang directly into both men. The last remaining soldier with Keller did his best as he grabbed the flash bang and attempted to toss it back at the NSA group. He never made it the flash bang exploded in his hand killing him instantly. Casey had opened the door as Keller rolled down the last two flights of stairs.

Keller and Casey stared at each other for a moment and were at each other instantly. Keller took out a large knife and attempted to slash at Casey. John knocked the knife out of his hand and hit Keller with a right cross that sent him flying to the floor. However, when Keller got up his first reaction was to go after Alex Casey's daughter, he was about to reach her when Casey tackled him. He stood him up and began to strangle him. Keller tried in vain to stop Casey, however, he was too strong and too enraged to be denied. With one final violent twist Casey heard the satisfying pop of Keller's neck breaking.

When he turned around he saw the wide eyed looks of Kathleen and Alex staring right back at him. John swallowed thickly, he wanted to find a hole in the ground at that moment and never come out again. He was snapped out of his staring match with his family when Blue said, "Nice work Colonel, you are not over the hill after all."

"Not funny Blue!"

Chuckling Blue picked up the radio, "Red one to eagles nest over."

"Go ahead Red one." Chuck replied.

"Tally ho, the princess has been rescued!"

Chuck replied trying hard to contain his laughter, "How…"laughing, "How about the rest of the princesses' family?"

"All accounted for sir."

Now several of the men were laughing to. Casey stormed over to Blue and snatched the radio from his hand, "I really hate you moron."

Chuck kept laughing, "You are welcome John."

Mike looked at Casey for the first time, "If I did not know any better I swear that you are blushing Colonel."

"No Mike it is from someone's right hook." He said this as he looked at Kathleen who was glaring back at him.

**Base Commanders Office **

Chuck was finally smiling for the first time since he had heard and seen all the carnage that had personally affected him by Volkoff's revenge. His sister was coming home safe and sound and now his good friend John Casey had been rescued. 'Two down one to go.' Steven smiled at his son, he was certainly proud of him. "Great job son," he said as he hugged his son then shook his hand.

It was a nice moment, one that he would always cherish. However, as sky high as he felt at that moment, his mood was about to turn for the worst. General Beckman came on line looking extremely somber.

"Commander."

"Ma'am."

"We have received information concerning your brother in law. Chuck, Manoosh Depak has given an ultimatum that unless you contact him within the hour, he will kill your brother in law. He sent us this video as proof of his intentions."

Chuck and Steven were horrified at what they were seeing. "Damn." Said Chuck under his breath.

A sneering Depak laughed as he had one of his goons' remove Devon's shoe and sock. He looked directly into the camera, "This little pinky went to market, however, he never made it home." He nodded to the man who had removed Devon's shoes.

The Agent held Devon's leg firmly on the floor, he raise his hand as he gripped the ball pein hammer and struck Devon with full force. Devon screamed, as his swollen face showed tremendous pain. Depak grabbed Devon by the hair and stated, "You have 50 minutes to call me or the next little pinky will meet the same fate."

"Well General let us find out what this dirt bag wants." He kept the General on the line while he called Manoosh and placed him on speaker phone.

"Glad to see you can follow instructions Agent Carmichael."

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries Depak, what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious Agent Carmichael? I want you."

"Why would I do something as stupid as turning myself in?"

"Because you want to save your brother in law any more pain, here let him talk to you."

Devon was semi conscious, "No more," he whispered, "Please no more."

"Now how could you be so cruel to deny your brother in law?" Manoosh said mockingly.

"Depak, you better hope we do not have some one on one personal time, I promise you will not enjoy it."

"Promises, promises. Now I am sending you an address, you will be there alone and will be picked up by two of my men. You will be searched, I tell you that now because I do not want you to try something foolish that will not work. After we are sure there are no tricks you will join us at our base. I cannot wait to share war stories with you; it should be an interesting meeting."

"Yes it will be."

"So do you agree?"

"Yes I do."

"I am sending you the address now. I will see you in eight hours that is nonnegotiable, looking forward to seeing you soon."

Chuck mumbled, "Prick."

The General came back on line, "Chuck are sure about this."

"This is going to be our opportunity to finish this scumbag once and for all general."

"Yes Chuck however, to go into his base just by yourself it could be disastrous."

"I will have that same transmitter that worked so well on Casey. You will know where I am at all times."

"I am still not convinced that is enough." Said General Beckman.

Steven who had been quite said, "Chuck what about the 5 men you still have here?"

"Oh dad they will be coming with me. General please make sure we have transportation when we land."

"Where would that be?"

"Let us see where this address is. 963 9th Avenue. Let me Google this. Looks like a five story building nothing special about that."

"I still do not like this Chuck." Said a concerned General. "Commander, I am sorry but I need a guarantee, I cannot afford for the possibility of your men not being enough when the time comes. Too many times when we have been expecting one thing and something completely different happens."

"Ahh now I understand where you are coming from General you want to make sure that if I cannot get myself and Devon out, that no one can, is that right?"

The General slowly shakes her head yes. "What do you propose General?"

"Our labs have invented a type of beacon that can be carried in a pen. If you find yourself in a no win situation I want you to flick that pen on and in less than five minutes a B-1 bomber will take care of the rest."

Chuck was quite for a few moments, he took a deep breath, "Have the beacon and the vehicles for me and my team ready for when we land in _**San Diego**_ International _**Airport. **__Oh and General I will make sure that Sarah understands this was my idea."_

San Diego

As soon as Chuck landed he contacted Depak and told him he was on his way. Chuck would remember this flight as long as he lived. He first called was to Sarah and told her what was happening. Sarah had gone completely ballistic, she had begged him, pleaded with him, threatened him, but mostly cried for him. Chuck had asked her to go to the bathroom and take the laptop. Chuck then send Sarah the video of what was happening to Devon. "Chuck I understand baby but please don't do this alone." "Sarah I am taking the guys with me.

" Sarah could not help it, she let out a sob, "If you do something stupid I swear I will shoot you!"

Chuck had a brief flashback to when she said the same thing in the loading docks and on their first date. He chuckled as Chuck got misty eye, "I sense a pattern here my love." They both chuckled, then she got serious again, "Promise that you will come back to me." Chuck swallowed hard, he knew he should not do it, "I...I promise."

After he hung up with Sarah, Chuck got on the phone with Casey and Blue and explained the situation to them. He had purposely held back the call long enough where there was no way they would get there on time. He did not want to risk the entire team in case something happened. "Listen in case something happens to me; make sure that you guys take care of Sarah."

"Chuck why would you not want us there?"

"Because there is nothing you guys will be able to do in case things go pear shaped. The General made it abundantly clear that if I could not get out on my own then no one would."

"Damn you moron, you need to live in order for me to kick your ass for keeping me in the dark."

"Casey, I am so sorry about that, I hope you realize I never for one moment thought you were a traitor."

Casey got emotional when he spoke to Chuck next, "Listen my friend the object of any war is not to die for your country, it is for the other son of a bitch die for theirs."

"I hear you John; believe me I intend to follow those rules as well. I hope you guys understand that Devon is family, he is a good man and does not deserve what is being done to him; at the very least I have to try to rescue him. If..." Chuck's voice almost broke, "If something were to happen to me just remember that it was a pleasure to have served with you guys. I will never regret my experiences, the friendships; you guys mean everything to me."

Two SUV's were waiting for them. One of the SUVs had enough weapons to supply a small army. Chuck handed the tracker to Lieutenant White, "If things do not go right do not go crazy save yourselves, don't worry I will make sure no one gets out of there alive." "Sure Chuck anything you say." The men loaded up with tactical gear. Chuck got in the first SUV and his men got in the second. They had a tracker so they could hang back far enough to make the enemy think Chuck had come along. Once they were rolling, "White said to the guys next to them, I have no intentions of playing it safe." Masterson who was riding shot gun smiled and along with Calvin and Jefferson nodded. "Yep he is a real American Hero, and it does not work for me as well. Don't worry Lieutenant we are with you, we deserve to make fun of that tattoo in his butt for many years to come." They all started to laugh.

Once Chuck reached his destination he parked and started looking inside the building. He had not noticed the White Van that was parked across the street. Two men got out and began to wave at him to come over. Chuck crossed the street and looked at the men who were waiting for him and he immediately flashed. Agent Silverman was ex-CIA and Agent Niles ex-DEA. Chuck shook his head. "What is your problem?"

Said Silverman. Just once I would like you bad guys to be someone other than ex-agents. They were stunned that Chuck would know who they were. Niles was the first one to recover, "Don't worry we do it for the money." They then patted down Chuck and Silverman passed a wand type object up and down Chuck's body. "He is clean." Silverman announced.

Two blocks away

Lieutenant White was closing in on Chuck's position when a black van cut the off in front and another in back. Out jumped several men who started shooting at the SUV for both sides. You would think in a situation like this that the NSA boys would be hard pressed to survive. However, the ones that found themselves in a heap of trouble were the attacking enemy agents. The SUV was heavily fortified and could withstand any assault short of a tank. Therefore, while they were connecting with every single shot none of them were penetrating. Once there was a lull in the shooting while the enemy reloaded, Calvin open the back door and rolled a grenade under the van behind them and shut the door quickly. The explosion killed about every Agent behind them as glass, twisted metal and body parts were strewed all over the place. The enemy Agents in front of them was quickly on their heels, which suited the NSA group just fine. Masterson and Jefferson jumped out of the SUV simultaneously and launched their grenades from their modified M203 machine guns. The van and the Agents soon became the latest version of Swiss cheese as the van exploded with the same deadly result.

Back in the Parking lot 

Both Niles and Silverman smirked. "I guess the Calvary will not be making an appearance today." They said this as they cuffed Chuck and threw him in the van roughly. Niles commented, "I think someone overestimated Carmichael here, what do you think Silverman?" "He is certainly not much." Laughed Silverman.

Britannia Industrial Park

They drove for ten minutes to 2321 Siempre Viva Court; it was a new Warehouse with 2 docks and from the flash 54 thousand square feet. During the ride over Chuck had been left alone, they did not think he was much of a threat. It worked out perfectly for him, he had rigged his belt in a way that all he needed to do was push up on it and a lock pick popped up. Chuck had the hand cuffs off at least five minutes before they arrived at the warehouse. Niles and Silverman opened the back of the van and immediately found themselves gasping for breath, both being powerfully kicked in the stomach. "Frankly I am really surprised that you did not follow protocol and phone your superiors as soon as you captured me." Chuck scolded the men. "Now I am going to have to report you," He smirked. He grabbed both by the back of their necks and smash their heads together violently and effectively ending their day. "Oh before I forget thank you for the ride."

Chuck looked around and went to the back of the warehouse. It was quite and serene with the wind gently blowing. There seemed to be no way in, however, there was a combination pad which he took a look at and immediately flashed, he punched the combination and the back door quietly lifted. He looked up just in time to see his guys driving up.

"I was wondering what had happened to you guys. I usually would have been worried to death but then I remember you were driving a tank and knew those explosions were the other guys dying."

"Nothing like the M203," Said Jefferson.

"Ok look alive and be careful, you know how quite places usually turn into anything but."

Chuck turned to Thomas, "Tie up those two idiots that were nice enough to bring us here and stay in the SUV just in case we have to make a quick getaway."

"Ah come on Commander I wanted to shoot something."

"If thing do not turn out right you may have to come in and save us." Chuck and the rest of the group were looking around the empty warehouse.

The only thing around seemed to be a coke machine on one of the walls. "Isn't it odd that there would be a coke machine when no one seems to be around?" Said White.

Chuck walked up to the machine inspected it and suddenly flashed. He pressed a sequential set of buttons like someone would when they cannot get the drink they wanted and were not going to get the money back either. There was a pop and all of the sudden the floor started moving down. "Hang on." Chuck shouted as the floor started moving faster and faster.

"Chuck let us throw a flash bang down just to make sure we do not have unwanted company waiting for us." Chuck nodded affirmatively and White sent a flash bang just a few seconds before it stopped. The explosion was muffled however, the screams were very distinctive. When they stopped they saw several men withering in pain.

Calvin took the tranq gun out and shot the men. "Well no mystery whether they know we are coming or not." "You tranqed them?" Inquired Masterson. "

Calvin just shrugged, "We may need prisoners." They moved in standard two by two cover with Chuck in the lead. Toward the end of the hall two men appeared. They were dressed all in black.

They pointed to Chuck, "We want you!"

"Ok." Was all Chuck said.

Just before they engaged, both slipped their glasses on. They shook like they were flashing and then took martial arts stands and charged Chuck.

"I got this," Chuck said to his men before engaging his attackers. All three were like a blur throwing punches and kicks and flying through the air with the greatest of ease. Chuck was surprised at the speed and agility of these two. Finally after about two minutes, it seemed more like hours; Chuck really concentrated and connected with a spinning kick on one of the assailants sending him and his glasses in different directions. After that one right cross and his lights were out. Now that he was alone, the other agent was much more hesitant to attack. "Not so tough without your backup are you."

His attacker was swallowing hard conflicted in what to do next. He moved to the door to get away, however, Chuck was having none of it, two quick moves had his attacker on his knees and a quick snap kick later had him counting sheep.

"Way to go Neo!" Said Masterson.

Chuck just shook his head and grabbed the door handle. His men quickly zip tied their unconscious prey. Chuck held out his hand and whispered, "Get ready we don't know what is on the other side." He opened the door slowly, at the other end he could see Devon tied up in a chair, he was unconscious. Chuck ran to his brother in law as fast as he could. His other men approached slowly.

All of a sudden a wall closed quickly and his men were cut off from Chuck.

Chuck looked up and saw Manoosh Depak smiling widely and clapping in victory. "Well, well, well. Agent Carmichael you certainly do not disappoint."

Chuck just glared at Manoosh and then 15 men appeared behind him. "It was impressive what you did against two of my better agents. I realize we are not testing you properly, I think it is only fair that we try that again. If you will Agent." Depak smirked as his agents all place the sun glasses on their faces. Chuck looked down took a deep breath and flashed on several forms of martial arts as well. He knew if he was going to hang with these guys he was going to have to get creative. Then he looked around and saw that there were thirty five men with AK-47s pointing their guns at him from the second floor

. 'Nope this was not a fair fight, more like suicide,' He quickly texted his men, "Get out!" As he was standing he click on the pen to activate the beacon, he had five minutes to stall this bunch before all hell broke loose. He looked at Devon, thought about his family, friends and the love of his life and hoped she could forgive him at some point.

Chuck stood and smiled, "Show time!" he whispered and charged.


	12. Chapter 12

_**From ESARDI:**_

_**AN: Sorry for the delay guys, it simply could not be helped; I have been dealing with cancer for the last 5 years. The last experimental drug they gave me almost killed me. I came very close to death. The doctor gave me 3 weeks to live. However, I have known the Oncologist for a long time. He is like me a fighter; he knows I will not give up. There is an experimental chemo that attacks the small cancer cells. He gave me no guarantee. I decided to take a chance. He gave me a 40 % chance of it working. Well it appears that I might have hit a home run. The drug seems to be working. I have already outlived his prediction of how long I would live, if things go well it may have bought me at least a couple of years.**_

_**Hopefully that is the case. However, it might not and if it does not, I want to take this opportunity to thank each of you for sharing your comments and enjoying what Batty and I have written. As long as I am able I intend to continue, if nothing else so you guys can have something to remember me. It is a pleasure to share wonderful ideas and thoughts of people with liked minds. So here is to all of you, remember to hug your significant other and enjoy life every day like it is your last. Stop and smell the roses, because nothing is more important then health and family. With that I present you Chapter 12.**_

**AN:Batty here, To be honest ESARDI Scared me when he told me this. However he fought through it. and i pray that he is on the mend. He has some story's to tell as well as work on my idea's now this is all ESARDI i suggested some fine tuning, but that's about all i did. so please keep ESARDI in your prayers so he can make a full recovery. (That way WE Can bring you more Exiting tales of CHUCK!)**

**Who Me OWN What? this? NO I Dont own JACK Nor CHUCK.  
**

**OH Yea being today is mothers day say thank you to your mom. now with out delay chapter 12:**

Chopper Pilot chapter 12

**Over Confidence**

Ever since Chuck had received this upgraded version of the intersect, he had been acting as if he were Superman and all of his decisions were infallible. Just how wrong had he been? As he stepped in and started fighting all those men who were almost as skilled as he was in martial arts he knew that if he did not do something else other then plain fighting he was going to have a very bad day.

Oh when they rushed him he had been able to dodge sidestep and basically smash the first two agents that had jumped him. Maybe it had been the fact that he considered himself a martyr and would soon die had something to do with it. As Manoosh's men press their advantage it became harder to see Chuck and his men and that frustrated Manoosh to no end.

"Stop," Manoosh yelled, he then picked up the bullhorn and once again ordered, "Stop." This time his men listen to what he said and halted their attack. It was an unexpected and very welcome surprise. "Dammit I cannot see you getting your butt kicked Carmichael. Manoosh then looked around and found what he was looking for. "Ah! A desk," He then pointed to two of his men you two move that desk to the corner. "Do not worry Carmichael we will continue this fight soon."

Just then Chuck's phone buzzed, he could not believe that Masterson was calling him he answered. Masterson said "pineapple."

"How long?" Chuck asked.

"Ten seconds." responded Masterson.

Right at that moment Manoosh yelled through the bullhorn, "Kill him!"

His men immediately closed the distance between them and Chuck. Once again failing arms and legs were all being aimed at Chuck, however, this time his internal clock was counting down. Devon was just inside the door to the office Chuck grabbed two of Manoosh's men and threw them inside the office. He had just enough time to slam both their heads together effectively knocking them out. He ignored for the most part the two punches he received for his efforts as he threw one of the men on top of Devon and then fell to the floor with the other unconscious one on top of him. Chuck was not able to close the door all the way.

The first of two fairly large C-4 bombs went off and everything went dark. The percussion of the blast took Chuck's breath away. Somewhere in Chuck mostly unconscious mind the second and more devastating charge went off. There were muffled screams but not much of anything else. The scaffolding with all those men had fallen and what was once a room full of bad guys was a meat market. For the most part there were body parts everywhere.

It had been a good thing Chuck had been surrounded by bad guys. They had protected him from the blast. It was completely dark and eerily quiet. "Over do it much," Said Masterson to Thomas.

Thomas held out his hand, "We had to act quickly; I just based the amount against the size of the room."

"Enough bullshit," said Jefferson. "Place you night vision goggles and let us see what we have."

Masterson turned to Thomas. "You better hope that your little miscalculation did not hurt the commander. That blonde of his will tear you limb from limb."

"Stop joking around."

Jefferson just shook his head, "Oh man do you have a lot to learn."

They went in guns drawn ready to kill anyone who as not the commander. "Commander, Commander." a now more than slightly nervous Thomas yelled.

Masterson turned to Jefferson, "did he not say that he was in the back office." They tried to get back there but the debris was blocking their progress.

"Yes he did."

Chuck was waking up; his head felt like it was going to fall off. He just shut is eyes and hoped that if he stopped breathing the pain would go away. As weird as things were at this moment Chuck quickly realized that he needed a make a phone call right away. "Oh my god, General Beckman."

Chuck fumbled around for his phone until he found it. Now usually the phone would not work, however, these were special cell phones he and his father had put together for the unit. The General picked up the phone on the second ring. "Chuck what is your status?" She sounded nervous and anxious something that Beckman never did.

Chuck took his time as his head was still spinning. "I am not completely sure but I believe my boys just took out Manoosh."

"Why are you not sure?"

"I just survived high explosives going off all around me. I am completely in the dark and from what I can tell I am not getting out of here anytime soon."

"Have you contacted the rest of your team?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You were priority; I needed to stop you from blowing us up."

"What are you talking about Chuck?"

"The signal to send in the B-1 bombers."

"I never got it."

"You are kidding me right?"

"Commander I never kid."

"Wow, well I am ecstatic it did not work. Now instead of blowing the place up, you are going to have to send assistance to get us out of here.

"What is the address?"

"2321 Siempre Viva Court, I am activating my tracker now. It should also make it easier for my guys the people you send to locate me and Devon. General my brother in law needs attention right away he is in bad shape."

"Get in contact with your people let them know I am sending them a whole bunch of troops and agents. Make sure that your happy trigger finger bunch are not tempted to shoot any good guys."

"Yes ma'am thank you."

"We are family Chuck, we are all we have."

Chuck was taken aback by the general's statement although when you analyze the situation no truer words were ever spoken.

Chuck immediately called Masterson. "Oh thank god you are alive." Said Masterson.

"Ok listen up, first put me on speaker."

"Go ahead Commander."

"I just activated my tracker now on the cell I gave all of you just hit the green button. It will lead you right to me. Also I contacted the General they are sending us a whole lot of people. What is the situation back there?"

"Everyone seems to be dead."

"There was a whole bunch of bad guys with machine guns on the scaffolding."

"I want to stop you right there, there is no scaffolding or anyone except body parts."

"Sounds like someone used too much of C-4."

"Well at least look around for Manoosh and have one of the guys go upstairs to wait for the Calvary. Masterson see if you can get to me, I need Devon to get medical attention right away."

"Ok following your tracker now. You have a lot of debris; we are going to need some equipment to get you out of there. Can you feel my hand?"

"Let me try; are you that close to room? It seems to be pitch black I cannot see anything."

"Commander sit tight we are going to bring some large flashlights and some water for you and your brother in law."

"Sounds like a plan, Masterson."

**Saving Doctor Woodcomb**

It did not take long for the first of what would turn out to be nearly 200 Special Forces, First responders and police that would cordon the area to show up. They were in tactical gear and repelled down from their Black Hawks. The second wave came by Humvees. It was a column of nearly 8 of the newest IED resistant vehicles.

Colonel Edwards and Major Donnelly lead their respective teams. However, General Beckman knew how things could go easily south if there was no clear line of command. Therefore, she made it clear that the person in charge of this operation was Commander Carmichael and orders that were given by him were to be followed without question.

Chuck may have realized that his earlier action had to be down right stupid, for the first time it dawned on him that he was no superman and if he and his team were going to prevail he would need everyone to succeed.

As the first Special Forces started to repel down to strategic positions with the ware house, Colonel Edwards introduced himself to Calvin and Thomas. He left no doubt who was in charge. The Alpha male oozed out of him. He enjoyed giving out orders. Chuck however, was not in the mood to play around. He contacted the General. Beckman made sure that the Major and Colonel knew who ran the show. Edwards did not like it one bit as his jaw tighten and his hands balled up in a tight fist.

However, he followed orders and he at least intended to give Carmichael the benefit of the doubt for now. Edwards along with 20 men dropped down to asses the situation. Once they brought in big heavy flood lights they realized that their position was noticeably much more dire then they expected. There was a large beam blocking the doorway, however that was not the worry. The worry was moving that beam without it setting a chain reaction that could result in a cave in that would kill them both.

They were able to get water for Chuck and Awesome. Once again the confidence that had developed with Chuck came to the rescue. Chuck was an unbelievable tactician and muti-tasker and he would place it to good use today. They were able to get him three small tripods that had plenty of lumens he need as much light as possible of his brother in law to identify the injuries. He was about to do something he had never done before. He was going to access the intersect so that for the next two hours Chuck would become the best doctor anyone could have. He had stripped Devon down or at least tried to and quickly realized his mistake. Devon was withering in pain and Chuck knew he must address this problem in order to be able to save him.

Poor Devon was in horrible shape. From what Chuck could ascertain, these bastard had taken the ball pein hammer and broken three toes on each foot. He also had a dislocated left elbow and dislocated right shoulder at least three broken ribs and he had been beaten enough to have both eyes nearly shut.

He shook uncontrollably and he had a temperature. Yeah poor Devon would not be wall climbing anytime soon. Yes Devon was a mess and all of these injuries just might be life threatening. He needed the right medical equipment fast.

First thing Chuck did was to make sure that he was in contact with a doctor and list everything he would need in order to save Devon. Doctor North helped Chuck check Devon out. They rushed several medicines that he would need in order to make it work. The intersect kicked in and advised Chuck that Devon was in desperate need of some heaving duty pain killers before he even began. Chuck makes sure that he began an IV line on the arm that the elbow was not dislocated. Chuck shot Devon up with Dilauadid 2.0. When given directly into the vein it gives immediate pain relief which is what Devon needed as he finally relaxed and almost fell a sleep. He was still in pain and Chuck would have to be careful as this was going to be a delicate operation and treatment.

"Chuck takes the scalpel that I sent you and start stripping all his clothes off. We have to determine how hurt he is want what needs to be done first"

He started to see Devon's injuries in real time. "Doc, do you see this discoloration right here. I am worried about these ribs and the possibility of a puncture lung."

"Chuck you will also have to administer a local pain killer with the syringe provided, the area must be sufficiently numb. Even though you hit him with a powerful pain killer the fact he is on the floor and has so many injuries which means he needs a lot more. My suggestion is that as soon as you deal with those ribs you move to the elbow and the shoulder get those out if the way before you focus on the feet."

"I am worried about his feet and the possibility that he may be developing gang green. Doc"

"Yes you have a lot on your plate. Let us begin shall we."

"Thank god for this phone it will turn out to be a life savor."

For four hours Chuck with Dr. North's helps worked on Devon. By the time he finished Devon had two IV's in him running anti-biotic. There was still the problem that they were going to have to open a hole in the wall without it collapsing.

**Colonel Edwards **

Colonel Edwards had always been a man of action. Therefore, having to sit there waiting for instructions from Chuck was simply driving him crazy. "When the hell are we going to move out? I think I know what to do I do not need any instructions from the great and wonderful Carmichael. Edwards literally growled his displeasure at Major Donnelly who was not about to disagree with the hot headed Colonel.

Chuck called both officers over. They had a laptop hooked up with Chuck and Edwards, using Skype to communicate in real time.

"Gentlemen I have been giving our next move a lot of thought and the first thing I want you to do is to take the heat detectors and start scanning the walls here and here. Chuck was pointing to the walls along the end of the hall."

"That does not make any sense Commander; this base is not that big."

Chuck knew the Colonel would be testing him, and this was an opportunity to shut him up and get the much needed reality check that the Colonel needed. "Colonel I know you are a man of action and usually in charge. However, I expect you to follow my lead and especially my orders, is that clear!"

The Colonel took a deep breath and was going to say nothing but Chuck had long day was tired of being trapped and knew he had come close to dying. "Colonel this decision is easy. If you cannot follow my orders tell me now and I will replace you. Therefore, when I ask you a question I expect an answer."

Now the Colonel knew when to stop pressing and finally responded. "Yes sir."

"Good let us proceed. The reason I feel there are a lot more enemy still to be found is that is the room where they are still hauling body parts out I was about to fight 15 men. However, just before my confrontation began there was a door that slid open and all of a sudden another 25 men appeared out of no where with AK 47's."

That got the Colonel's attention. "That is why I am convinced that there is a lot more exploring to do. Major and especially you Colonel Edwards I expect you to find out if my hunch is correct. Colonel when you make contact with the enemy I expect you to take prisoners, I want to know what we are up against."

It finally dawned on the Colonel that he might get the action he was craving for after all. "I have 3 strike teams which consist of 20 men in all."

"Start there, Major Donnelly If the Colonel finds anything be ready to back him up immediately."

"Yes sir."The cameras will be operational and you will be following us in real time. Just in case I have further instructions for you."

Thirty minutes later the men had gathered around the back wall and were slowing scanning to see if the were heat signatures anywhere. As Chuck had predicted they found a cavity in the wall, being meticulous can pay off, Chuck instructed them to place a small charge in the corner of the wall. They stood back and watched as all of a sudden there was a loud click and the wall just opened up like someone drawing back a curtain. Once it slid open six of Manoosh's agent stood guns drawn at the intruders. Even Colonel Edwards was astonished and there was a moment's hesitation as the two groups just stood looking at each other. One of Manoosh's men opened up and all hell broke loose. The Colonel lost two strike team members; however, all six bad guys quickly met their end from the hail of bullets from the strike teams in response.

Chuck was not happy at all. "Dammit Colonel, which part of being ready did your men not understand? They just stood there and it cost us two men!"

"Sorry sir we were just were surprised."

"Well now you know, expect the unexpected or it is going to be a long day for you and your men."

"Yes sir."

"That looks like a long hall way in either direction, get the Major to go east while you go west, no heroics is that understood."

"Yes sir."

The Colonel and his men were moving slowly through what turned out to be three large rooms and finally made contact with a server room with 10 scientists. What the Colonel found out after grabbing these men was that there could be as many as 200 to 300 hundred more enemy combatants. What shocked Chuck and the colonel was the fact that there was a cell of at least 20 Al Qaeda members ready to cause major damage to Malls and other places where people gather in large numbers.

"Terrific just terrific." Said Edwards. A Mr. Bonner, one of the men captured was disgruntle and thought what Manoosh was doing was against what he believed in. His services were invaluable and he assisted Chuck and the strikes forces willingly.

"Just how many Al Qaeda members have gone through here?" Ask Chuck.

"At least two more groups of twenty men each. They come through the porous borders of Mexico, it really is quite easy. Once here they are armed and given support. Those two groups are set to commit many coordinated attacks, I am afraid that chaos could reign for a while."

Chuck got on the comlink, "Colonel Edwards status report?"

"We are pin down in level three. They were ready for us have taken heavy casualties, need reinforcements."

"Lieutenant Linn this is Commander Carmichael, I need 100 men down here right away our men are pin down and they need reinforcements now." When the men arrived Chuck immediately sent 70 of them with Captain Bradshaw.

"I want to know what is happening out there in real time. Captain make sure that your cameras are operational."

"Yes sir."

Lieutenant Lynn spoke next. "Sir the equipment necessary to get you and your brother in law out of there safely has arrived."

"Good I am ready to get out of here."

The fire fight only lasted 20 minutes but the casualties were heavy. "Report Colonel"

23 dead 21 wounded on our side. They had some Al Qaeda members with them that were willing to die. Two suicide bombers did most of the damage to us."

"We cannot afford those kind of loses Colonel. Be careful if these guys decide to surrender too quickly, watch out for IED's, Colonel slow down this is not race. There are plenty of bad guys for you to have fun with."

"Yes sir."

Chuck was getting frustrated. He had been locked in that place for a better part of the day. However, fire fights were going on everywhere and the worst part of all he kept seeing body bags being dragged out at an alarming rating. The problem was that he felt he was not in control and he essentially had a trigger happy Colonel that was more interested in the glory than the safety of his men. This was new territory for Chuck, something he never had to deal with.

Then he heard it again the Colonel's voice, "Move," Edwards sent 10 men right into an IDE and got blasted to Kingdom come.

"No!" Chuck almost screamed too late to help those soldiers. "Lieutenant who upstairs is in charge right now."

"Major Andrews just arrived with more reinforcements."

"150 special forces are with him." Responded Lynn.

"Send Andrews down here immediately." Chuck told the Lieutenant.

"Yes sir and sir."

"Yes Lieutenant."

"You should be free in another 5 minutes."

By the time the Major showed up Chuck was finally free. "Major Andrews."

"You are finally free commander."

"I want you to come with me I need to replace an officer in the field."

"Colonel Edwards?"

"How did you know?"

"I have been monitoring your communications."

"He is out of control."

Just then they heard once again very disturbing commands coming from Edwards.

"I want you to take that position now sergeant."

"Sir we will be in the open and you are not providing us with cover fire."

"Do as ordered Sergeant or I will bring you up on charges!"

Chuck just had to brake in, "This is Commander Carmichael to all units. You are to stand down and halt all attacks immediately. I repeat all attacks are to be halted. Colonel Edwards wait for me I will be joining you soon."

Major Andrews had only fifty men with him and quickly followed Chuck who could not get to Edwards fast enough. There were dead and dying bodies of American soldiers everywhere. Chuck gritted his teeth and continued on. He could not believe what had happened to the reinforcements he had sent down, there were only 10 men left out of the 70 that joined Edwards.

"Colonel Edwards a word with you." However, Edwards was ignoring Chuck. "Major Andrews is replacing you Edwards."

When Edwards looked at Chuck he knew that the Colonel was going to pull his fire arm on him. However, Chuck was more than ready. Edwards made his move and Chuck knocked him out in one swift right hook.

"Arrest him and take him top side. Something is seriously wrong with him, Major this is now your command. I will make it a priority to get all of our dead and wounded out of here. You are to proceed slowly there are Al Qaeda members imbedded with these agents. Offer them the opportunity to surrender however, if they don't, do not hesitate on taking them out. The deal here is protecting yourself and your troops. That is number one priority as far as I am concern. No heroics, I do not want to lose any more men."

"How the hell did they get Al Qaeda members in here?"

"We will find out soon enough. Watch out for IED's. Go slow and be leery of anyone surrendering too quickly. These are committed agents; most of them will not give up without fight. I will be down here with more reinforcements, I just need to go upstairs and see what is exactly going on."

**Reconnecting**

When Chuck finally went upstairs he was surprised to see his entire NSA strike teams and family there. He was literally tackled by Sarah who was holding onto him like her life was depending on it. He looked at her lovingly and it hit him then just how close he had come to losing it all. Chuck made a decision then that he and his family and friends would be top priority, not that they were not before. However, taking unnecessary risks would be high on his things not to do.

Chuck's hands were shaking as he brushed some of the hair with his thumb pads on his beautiful wife to be. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No and I have been missing it tremendously."

'I want to make sure that we are in agreement when we make decisions that affect the lives of our friends and family. I have come up with a plan that will set off Volkoff like probably it has never done before. I am hoping that he becomes irrational and makes the mistake that this plan does."

"When are you going to tell us?"

"As soon as things rap up here. I need to become familiar with our progress and what we have accomplished so far."

Chuck walked out into the sunset feeling like a liberated man. He got the progress report from his men in the field and in the corridors of the base. Ever since Major Andrews took over the enemy was paying a high prize engaging the Special Forces. Now many were actually surrendering. The Al Qaeda members were almost all dead. Chuck was determined to get this done quickly so he sent 200 men to join Major Andrews. Once completed he intended on doing the same thing for Major Donnelly. One thing that was added to Chuck's long lines of accomplishments was how he delegated and ran things from the command post. He knew now that he did not need to be out in front to be successful. It was a lesson that he would never forget.

He looked at his entire family and they were joking and having a good time laughing and enjoying another successful operation. He would be adding Casey and family along with his sister who was in the hospital with Devon. Chuck's mind drifted back to Devon again. What he had to endure was god awful. He was sure that Awesome would need some serious physiological intervention after he heeled. Chuck once again with tears running down them thought once more about Morgan. Poor Morgan, knowing Chuck Bartowski surely made you a target. What had he and his family ever done to anyone to deserve what he got?

Chuck needed to get way from this if only for 10 minutes. He took his radio with him wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and said to the group, "I will be back in about 10 minutes, it could be longer depending how I feel."

Sarah could tell he just wanted a little normalcy around the chaos. He needed those 10 to 20 minutes in order for his sanity to return. The best part was he was going to do it with the woman that kept him grounded, kept him sane. "Walk with me." They walked around the perimeter like two teenagers holding hands neither said one word to each other, Chuck lost to his own thoughts and demons. The ever mounting demons. 'How much therapy am I going to need?'

The walk lasted 15 minutes. Chuck then looked at everyone asked for status reports and gave the proper commands that ended the resistance quickly. When Major Donnelly reported that about 30 agents were holding up in a room ready to fight it out to the death, Chuck did not hesitate to pump the room full of knock out gas. He was bound and determined not to lose another man. That was something that the soldiers under his command really appreciated. The capture of the base would turn out to be one of the biggest successes of the war against terrorism here and abroad. Another 3 hours to check and wrap everything up and Chuck and his group were ready to head home. They would be staying in a gated community. The biggest surprise for many was the fact that they would be joined by their wife and kids. It would be one of the happiest endings to a very traumatic day.

**The Debriefing**

After interviewing several analysts and officers Chuck was able to get two more persons that were willing to divulge what was going on in Manoosh's Organization. Thank god for his obsession with Carmichael. If it were not for that their plan would have worked.

All Chuck's team and many top brass were in a large office space of what was left of Manoosh's base. They all came on line as usual in these meetings Chuck had a way of taking over and directing it.

Ladies and gentlemen, Generals, Mr. President. After bringing down Manoosh's base, we found a treasure trove of information. We also were lucky enough to be able to find several of his soldiers that were willing to make a deal they want to disappear not be able to be found by anybody after we change their identities. I interviewed them and the intersect found that they were not only sincere but definitely wanted to divulge this information. I would like to bring in these men in order for you to make your determination whether what they have to say is something that needs to be followed immediately."

The first man sat down. "State your name and position for your organization."

"My name is Emilo Estevez; I ran the South and Central American Division of Manoosh's operation."

"Please repeat what you told me about two hours ago."

"Alright before I begin to talk, you Mr. President needs to assure me that my family will be protected. I want new identities, even if it means plastic surgery. I want you Mr. President to agree that if I provide proof of what I am about to tell you, then you will keep this agreement."

"I have to tell you Mr. Estevez, I would usually order a bullet to the head for traitors like you not amnesty. However, that said I want to hear what you have to say before there are any further negotiations between us."

"What I am about to tell you is time sensitive. If they succeed the United States as we know it will no longer exist. That is another motivating factor for me. What we turned into is not what we originally believed in. There are many traitors within your ranks, we wanted to expose them. That included some high ranking officials. The problem was finding their weakness which really turned into what many men and women qanted the money, power, sex. I was surprised how easily they were bought. We were supposed to expose them clear the corruption not join with them! Then with the people like Volkoff throwing money and giving easy access to Manoosh's experiments our top brass got corrupted as well.

We were in bed with major drug lords, money was following by the billions, we were buying governments and players like Mexico, Columbia, and Venezuela and especially Cuba were providing the tools and equipment for us to break the US economy.

However, it was not fast enough for Manoosh. He wanted to hurt the US badly when he lost his family in Mexico to the DEA. He vowed vengeance. That was why those 20 agents and their families paid such a high price when he was able to get the information about them. You know who provided him with a list? It was your own people! Three million dollars and Congressmen Halloran gave it up to us. You will be shocked at how many people in your administration and across the isle are bought and paid for.

This includes your Vice President Sir. He is involved. He might be getting cold feet and unsure, but if push comes to shoved he is one of them."

"I do not believe you; I have known the vice president for nearly 20 years."

I totally comprehend your sentiments however, he has a lot of skeletons in his closet, including the killing of a prostitute when he was senator. He cheated several companies of millions; oh we have enough on him to destroy him 10 times over.

"Also these senators, congressmen and the vice president would never act as thing stand right now. The plan was to systematically cause the destruction of this country by terrorism. You know how you achieve this goal and rather quickly? Have the right crazies in place, give them the weapons and know they have no conscious. Guess what Mr. President they are in place. Volkoff is going to provide the necessary trigger and several countries will provide the backup."

"Ok you have given us generalities, however, no specifics. This really means nothing except to attempt to scare us with a story you are telling us. Why should I believe any of this?"

"Because I do have proof, I will give you video evidence and names, places and who within the government representing you are traitors. The question is, are you going to have the balls to pull the trigger on these people when a lot of them are your friends, possibly your family?" Estevez shot right back. This is going to get ugly, real ugly. You wanted specifics well here we go."

Two years ago I attended a conference in the place where Volkoff was staying in Moscow. He was not all in at first but then finally came around the idea. Manoosh and Laszlo always wanted to get their hands on tactical nuclear weapons. However, they had nothing big enough that he wanted that is until recently. Agent Carmichael you have had your personal war with Volkoff. Apparently you have hurt him more then anyone ever has. He is out of control over the edge.

"He finally agreed to release those nuclear weapons. What is new is that some of them are brief case size. The crazies that I am speaking about is Al Qaeda. We had people go directly to Pakistan. It took them nearly a month but they were finally able to contact the right persons. Volkoff was invaluable and Ahmadinejad helped us. They have friendly relations with Cuba. The Iranians were the ones who slowly transported the Al Qaeda fighters to the island. With the help of Venezuela they got to Central America. Chavez hates the US as much as Volkoff does. The Diaz cartel made sure they made it to this country."

"How many terrorist?" Chuck asked

"At least a couple of hundred, it has been a highly successful operation. You guys only dealt with 20 of them. It looked to me like your men were not doing do well. The scary part was that was a controlled environment. You are some one lucky. Volkoff has not delivered the nukes yet. We maybe able to fool them into meeting us. If they do it will save millions of lives."

"You know where the delivery will be?"

"No, however, you were able to capture 3 men who would know. That was exellent stategy when you ordered the knockout gas Carmichael. That may have saved your beacon. I do also want to stress that with so many Al Qaeda on the loose, expect total chaos. The Malls, Schools, Church gatherings, stadiums and events will be targets. They will be pros willing to die for their cause. We need to get lucky and get the list. Problem is that Laszlo has it and he will be one tough nut to crack and you only have a short time limit before they are turned loose."

"Follow the nukes and you might get lucky with Laszlo. You also need to deal with the Diaz Cartel; they have valuable information concerning congress man near the Border States. We may have some info on Senators and high Officials in the government. We have that information imbedded in the servers. You need a special key that I have stored away."

"There is a lot to take in, the other two men will confirm and may provide you with more information, if you keep your bargain Mr. President, I intend to keep mine. The ball is now in your court."

**Chuck and Sarah's new apartment**

There was stun silence. So many to deal with so many things that could go wrong. 'God and I thought this nightmare was almost over. It seems like every time you knock destroy one of their bases you find there is more bad guys just as bad as the ones you destroyed.'

Sarah just held Chuck gently as she had never seen him so depressed. "I am tired Sarah, tired of seeing my family and friends in constant danger. I have already had to bury so many. Today was disgusting, one lousy Colonel cost us 100 men. Just who is on our allies how many have been bought out ready to strike" Chuck just shook his head he really was tire, realize he had been making mistakes knew he needed to get it together.

Chuck had not even discussed the plan yet. Did he really want to open that can of worms? Chuck knew that once he crossed that line literally all hell would brake loose. He needed rest, he was only in his boxers on he was gently holding Sarah like she was the most precious possession he had. That is how he fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her praying to god to keep the demons away.

_Chuck was walking on the beach, he did not know where he was going then he saw it. They were laughing and having a good time. It was Morgan and Ana sharing a tender moment. Then Morgan kneeling and held out a ring. "Ana I could not think of spending another moment without you being my wife. You are everything that I ever wanted. You have given me purpose in my life, you complete me, would you do me the honor and marry me."_

Oh _Morgan yes, yes, yes!_

_"Where is Morgan?"_

_Ana looked teary eyed, "please don't hurt him." One of the thugs pointed up. "Never mind we found him." Sofia smirked as she stood over Anna and fired._

_The next moment Chuck is in the bedroom as they are breaking down the door. Tears are streaming down his face. "Chuck, Chuck, where are you man, please save me Chuck don't let them kill me Chuck!."_

_Two men fire at the same time and Morgan Grimes head explodes._

_Sarah is running down the beach she is trying her best to get away but her leg is in real bad shape. Volkoff is laughing and walking slowly towards her. She turns around and Chuck realizes that she is pregnant to boot. "This is the end you bitch."_

_"I don't care," responded Sarah; "at least I got to live with the most wonderful man in the world." _

_Volkoff laughed, he produced a large knife, "I am going to behead you and stick your head on a pike and there is nothing you can do about it. Say goodbye to the living."_

_He grabbed her roughly while to men held her and he started to cut slowly, "Chuck I love you!"_

Chuck's eyes shot open, he was shaking and disoriented. His breathing was irregular and he had trouble breathing regularly. He needed to get under control. He slowly removed himself from Sarah's embrace. He was sweating profusely.

Those demons were all around him. 'Got to get it together.' Normally Sarah would have been awake immediately, when Chuck had one of these ever increasing nightmares. Chuck had anticipated this and had placed a sedative in her hot chocolate before she went to sleep.

'Better to have at least one of us get a good night sleep. I don't need to be bringing my troubles to her at three in the morning.' Chuck was very aware however, that he needed to talk to someone about the deep seated guilt he felt or else at some point it would overwhelm him.

Chuck walked slowly walked into the kitchen took out the bottle of orange juice and drank directly from it. He closed his eyes, it felt good. Then he thought back to the nightmare he just had. 'Am I going to lose everything? Is this story going to end tragically, do I even have control?'

He stepped out into the back yard, Chuck was looking up to the sky, then he heard movement, he immediately went into agent mode. 'Not tonight.' However, before he could act out stepped the last person he thought would come to see him especially at this time of night.

"You are losing your edge John."

"As edgy as you are I thought best to announce myself, I do not want you to accidently kill me."

Chuck laughed softy walked up to Casey and gave him a tremendous hug. He could not contain the small sob that escaped his lips. "Welcome back brother."

"Am I still welcomed?"

"You and Blue are the brothers I never had. Will we argue sure? However, that I trust you with my life, more importantly with my families life, absolutely. You are family to me, you will always be family."

"I came over to give you my letter of resignation and ask forgiveness."

"John, please don't leave me. I need you and the team needs you. I can't do this without you."

"Don't be silly Chuck; you have reached a success that most of us will never reach. You should be proud of what you have accomplished."

"Don't let my outer appearance fool you; I am barely holding it together. I just had a whale of a nightmare, I feel like I am losing control. I have placed everyone I love in danger, my sister called me before I went to sleep tonight to once again thank me for saving Devon. However, what have I achieved, because of me he went through hell. The doctors still do not know if Awesome will end up losing some toes. Either way he has a long way before he will be considered normal again."

"Soon Al Qaeda will launch their strikes. More than likely we will be too late, millions will die, chaos will rein and we will be powerless to stop it."

"The Chuck Bartowski that I know will not let that happen. He is too good, cares too much about the innocent. You are our protector Chuck and for better or worse you will not allow the helpless and the weak to suffer. You have been given a god given ability not only to use your physical abilities to stop evil but your mental capacity as well. When you set your mind to it there is nothing that you cannot accomplish. Now more than ever, we need that Chuck Bartowski to come out to give us everything you got, to prevent the evil that has befallen us to destroy what we have. Show us Chuck; show us what you are made of."

Later when he went back to bed, Chuck kept thinking about what Casey told him. 'You are the protector, the one that will not allow the evil that befallen us you succeed.'

"Don't worry John I will not fail you or my family and friends. It is time to stop whining, it is time to never give in. You hear me Volkoff, you have tangled with the wrong nerd, it is payback time, just remember revenge is a dish best served cold and by the time I am finished with you I intend to make you a popsicle."


End file.
